


Gentleman's Personal Gentleman

by NoraTao



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kane&Abel AU, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy需要夺回属于自己的酒店，于是他选择成为Kings' Bank的绅士管家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> 有改动历史；change history.  
> 有参考借鉴凯恩与阿贝尔原作部分片段内容  
> 含有Merlin/Roxy, Lancelot(James)/Percival, Matthew Aird(OMC)/Daisy，Paul Clarke(OMC)/Roxy

**【** **1849** **年】** **  
** **英国** **议** **会与十四位富裕** **贵** **族共同构成国有银行** **Kings' Bank** **。**

 **董事会命名** **为** **Kingsman** **，每位董事按** **规** **定** **应** **当拥有辅助工作的男女银行管家各一名；以** **圆** **桌** **骑** **士与亚瑟王定名各董事，除董事会股份比重最大者** **为** **行长并获名** **Arthur** **以外，其他代号无特殊含义。** **  
  
** **【** **1870** **年】**

 **Kingsman** **确立指定** **继** **承人制。** **  
** **除启动** **“** **投票更** **换继** **承人人选** **”** **并达到至少十位董事确** **认** **更** **换** **这一特殊情况以外，正常下以主动辞** **职** 、 **退休、死亡等作** **为** **更** **换** **董事的初始前提。**

**如无特殊情况，候选人均应** **来** **自银行管家团** **队** **Kings' Butler** **。若离职董事无指定** **继** **承人，可通过董事会** **议** **由其余各位董事** **举** **荐人选后** **进** **行考核并票选。** **  
** **前任董事在银行中的股份直接由该代号新任董事** **继** **承，董事间可相互交易股份，但不得对外出售。** **  
Arthur** **可由其他董事替** **换** **出任，同时新任** **Arthur** **将** **获得前任所有的股份比重，其自身所有股份由其原** **代号** **的新** **继** **承人** **继** **承。**

**【** **1929** **年】**

**世界金融危机由美国华尔街** **开** **始爆发。** **  
Kings' Bank** **受波及，银行工作持** **续瘫痪** **六个月。** **  
  
** **【** **1935** **年】** **  
** **英国失业人数持** **续** **增长。** **  
Kings' Bank** **勉强恢复金融危机前的状** **态** **。** **  
  
** **【** **1937** **年】** **  
Kings' Bank** **设立银行安全管理部门，主管由代号** **为** **Merlin** **的董事出任。** **  
** **同年银行脱离** **议** **会，成** **为** **非国有银行。**

  
<<<

 

这一直是全英皆知的序列表。  
不过没有写在那些随处可见的纸张上的是，Kings' 一直被称为“贵族银行”以及“绅士银行”。如果你去参观了银行庭院，回来很可能会与许多参观过的人一样，在感慨里为它加上新的名称：“骑士银行”，或者说“战斗银行”——也是毫不夸张的。对于前面两个高贵的称呼，甚至说是第三个称呼，都无需深究太多。首先，Kings' 有八成的客户来源于上流社会和一些没落贵族，如果有王室成员的私人帐户存在，也并不让人吃惊；其次，每一位职员都有足够标准正统的礼仪，与挺括的西装（他们甚至是挺前卫的收腰款，精细到每一处细节，这总是会引起议会的不满），即便只是站在门口的警卫们。不得不说，他们对于员工的要求有点苛刻。

至于董事们，萨维尔街有一家店叫Kingsman，由名字可以看出许多显而易见的事情。  
那么最后一个，“战斗银行”。将目光投向庭院吧。早上在大堂对伯爵夫人彬彬有礼的娇小女孩，可能就是眼前毫不眨眼地连续开枪击中二十米外的靶心的人；楼梯上遇见的两位消瘦的男士，或许是每日与警卫锻炼近身格斗的人。自从金融危机时因为“拦不住”而失去一些优秀员工，以及经历两次无伤大雅的抢劫后，Kings' 的带攻击性群体就从董事与他们的管家，扩大范围至每一个职员。

简直是英式典范。

作为表面上的，这些已经足够了。


	2. 1938 · 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的AO3有毛病。

一九三八年，经济仍然不稳定，失业人口仍有增加。部分富裕的贵族生活水平有所下降，但总体并无任何过度的改变。

在那个与银行环境明显格格不入的男孩站在大堂之前，七月的第一个星期三，King's Bank一切如常。安全部门主管穿梭于职员与喜欢早上来办理业务的名媛之间，修长的双腿让他在诸多女性中显得略为突兀，而时不时的询问并没有使他手中的马克杯有一点惊讶的摇晃。他的茶半温不热，显然已经在大堂里来回了有一段时间。没有任何问题，得体而精确到标准弧度的笑容中看不到虚伪，外围的警卫则像几位要办事的绅士一样在该在的地方展现风度翩翩。

每一件事情都好极了。

主管的视线稍显凌厉地落在大堂经理提供的出勤表上。

除了他们的副行长又迟到了以外。

Merlin永远无法理解副行长的迟到。那个优雅的男人保持在清晨六点起床的习惯，效率极高却常常在八点十五分出现在银行，而上班时间按规定是八点整。他永远非常准时地迟到十五分钟，在身为一个单身男人并且有一位最优秀的女管家的前提下。“准时是绅士的守则。”他这么说过，然后公然违反。

可能对于他自己来说八点十五才是最正确的上班时间。

“看起来今天的安全部门仍然没有要紧事。”作为一位绅士，这声音常让Merlin感到有一点轻佻，但也只是一点点。

“人事部门也是，James。”

现在的Kingsman里唯一的平民成员James，总是喜欢色调较为明亮的西装。因此在例行会议上他十分显眼。与副行长相比，他的每日提前五分钟实在太令人感动了。“五，四，三，二，一。”他喃喃自语。

擦肩而过的贵妇身上有杏花与百合混出的淡香，她发出了一声惊喜的低呼。此时大堂似乎让时间短暂地停滞了一下，年轻的新职员面上几乎都掠过刹那的期待。Merlin微微抿唇，抬起手腕。

秒针刚刚带来了八点十五。

他几乎不必回头就能低声抗议道：“Late again, Sir.”然后听见平缓的呼吸，出勤表会离开他的手一会儿，回来时纸面已经落上有力而漂亮的最后一个签名。

“你不必每天都说这句话，Merlin。”

从容不迫又醇厚的高贵口音，在话尾义无反顾地低沉下去。Merlin摇了摇头，目送迟到的挺拔身影沿着大理石阶梯缓步而上。鸽灰细纹的收腰西装与纤尘不染的牛津鞋，以及出自名家之手的修长黑伞。无可挑剔、最佳的绅士品味，足以捕获女士们最高度的关注。Merlin在出勤表下方打上意味全齐的勾，轻轻地吁出一口气。

这讨厌又厚脸皮的Harry Hart。

看看他们这些年的职员魅力排行，Harry总能以“优美，迷人，似乎从不会出错”来荣膺榜首。相对于他们的邻居，V-G Bank，这是为何女性客户会比邻居高出百分之三十的一条重要原因。

“今天他也一如既往。”James半是抱怨半是谈论天气的口吻。

“但我们没法否认，在这个经济不景气的时候，他每天早上因为迟到而在大堂里给女士们露了脸，以及众所周知的单身，为我们带来了超乎想象的效益。”Merlin 平和地安抚他，“即使他有了伴侣，这个局面也依然不会有太大的改变。”

“他在街上走也能被人看见不是吗？……他看起来很禁欲。”

“尽管在董事会内部我们都知道他是个同性恋，但‘禁欲’这个词语……”光头绅士的马克杯微微一抖，他压着嗓音说，“他听到的话，会很乐意请我们的邻居来将你一分为二的——由头到脚——而且他可能会帮忙把你绑起来。”他引导着James想起V-G的那位以双刃为腿的女秘书。不过他又停顿了一下，“但鉴于他多年干净的私生活，我承认你说得有道理。”

“跑题了，Merlin。”

“Harry Hart是很好看。”安全主管微笑，“也只是在银行时。离开银行后他好看得能让人无视他。”

“这句话真奇怪。我不明白。”

“那不重要。以他的条件，本来可以比你更早跳入爱情的陷阱，Lancelot。”

“别扯上我和Percival。跳入也很麻烦。”James对Merlin的话不置可否，“今天Roxy没跟你来？”

“在前台。”Merlin扭过头示意自己的女管家所在方位，眼角余光绕上一个并不算高大的身影。在这家所谓的上流银行里，一个衣着随心所欲的人就像宝石堆里的一块大大的粗糙的鹅卵石。

显旧的棉麻上衣和棕色长裤，落了泥污的皮靴和一顶时下中下阶层兴戴的鸭舌帽。任何一位职员或客户都对这个男孩皱眉，他如同晚宴的一位不速之客。他看起来有点茫然，但焦急与恼怒的神色或许证明他并没有走错地方。Roxy向一位男客户简单地解释了一个业务问题，视线则在遇见男孩后带了点错愕，不过她的训练有素很快就代替大脑操纵起娇小的身躯：在几份空白表格触上白手套覆盖的掌心之后，她朝男孩走了过去。

“警卫可能比我们更清楚这位年轻人的目的。”James从自己的管家Matt那取走一杯白兰地后说。那也是Percival的管家，在生活方面他们显然合二为一。不过对于外部，只说是因为James曾经是平民。法律可不喜欢同性恋。

Merlin饶有兴致地观望着Roxy的动作。她的笑容很真挚，但谈话时间没持续很久。然后她返回前台打了个电话，就径直朝两位绅士走来。“早上好，先生们。”她说，“老板希望先生可以陪同Gary Unwin先生一起到他的办公室去，同时请Lancelot在门外等候。”

“好吧，Roxy。”Merlin不打算纠正她的不规范，年轻人很难约束太紧。而且其他方面她都非常出色。除了恐高这一点。“Gary Unwin，是说那个好像走错上班地点的男孩。”

“他说与老板有约，这点我已经向老板确认过了。”

“如果Arthur知道你只叫Harry‘老板’，他一定会气得脑溢血。”James同情又讥讽地看了同僚一眼。

“抱歉我没有更充足的时间向您解释脑溢血的有关知识，Lancelot。”Roxy 平静地说，“不过我相信Arthur有最基本的承受能力。而且我认为Unwin先生快要失去耐心了。”

男孩的眼睛已经用力眯了起来。

 

Harry Hart的年龄与大部分董事相近，正值壮年的四十岁，因为锻炼的习惯与一些特殊的原因，他的身躯保持着健壮与修长；时间带来的苍老给他增添了魅力，却没有过多地折损什么。他也会参与银行职员之间举行的竞赛，比如帆船比赛，他在牛津就读时是校队的主力。虽说那时仍处于战争期间。那会儿自然有女孩为他尖叫，同样赢得尖叫的还有作为他对手的Lee Unwin。按现任银行行长Chester King的说法，Lee Unwin是一个挤入上流绅士群体的优秀平民。不过这并不意味什么，他比Harry大几岁，更让女孩们失望的是他几乎是还未毕业就有了妻子。

没有再深的交往了，Harry毕业之后就不曾与他再有接触。

直到十八个小时以前那通电话，他都不知道Lee Unwin毕业后开了一家小有名气的饭店（当然他自己也只是有所耳闻，但没有去关注），有了儿子Eggsy（但这可不是那孩子登记的名字），另外是在十几年前Lee就死在了一场意外里。而三年前，Lee的饭店被抵押给了Kings' Bank，也正好经Harry的手处理，不过他没有太在意。

因为那些证明上的所有人姓名无一例外不是Dean。

Eggsy的声音很不错。他简单说了现在的饭店情况：继父Dean经营饭店差劲得能把上帝气得摔下来，三年就让饭店成功陷入资不抵债的局面，银行于是决定回收它，在亏损到底线之下以前。

Well，听起来跟其他事务没什么区别。

Harry让管家Morgan用最快速度搜集了一些信息：比如饭店本来属于Eggsy，但Dean这个南伦敦出来的混混用不合法手段夺得了所有权，并用以作赌资。事实上，Eggsy也从来没管过饭店，母亲Michelle在Dean得手之后也不再干涉，甚至还染上了酗酒恶习。出于一种没法解释的奇怪感觉，Harry又获取了关于Eggsy的资料：智商高，从小成绩优异直至辍学前也一直表现出色，入选过国家体操队与政府特殊军事部队候选组；然后他全部退出了，中学辍学，毒品交易、喝酒、盗窃，拜访过不下二十次苏格兰场的小牢房；现在待业中，家里有几岁大（Morgan居然还查出这个孩子还不会走路）的同母异父妹妹Daisy。  
好极了。绅士的孩子成了混混。

至于一些剩下的问题，他向Chester不怎么愉快地咨询了一番。

一切准备就绪。当他将身体投入宽大的办公室椅里，内线电话就响了。是Roxy。因为这些事的交涉过程需要有第三人在场以确保万无一失，所以Harry另外叫了Merlin来，那个脑门与下巴都光滑极了的男人相对来说总是很有空。

Morgan找来的资料在桌面上堆成一小摞，他不得不花上一点时间去确认它们不会倒下来。黄铜镇纸压上顶端的时候，他的两扇上等雕花门被忽视了敲门礼仪粗暴地撞开，滑向左右两侧。

“Merlin.”

进来的首先是一个漂亮男孩，那应该就是他的小客户Gary Unwin了。而Merlin和Roxy都紧随其后。

“开门的不是我。”Merlin握着自己一直很喜欢的板子，上面夹了几份银行笔笺，“不能太苛求你的特殊客户，副行长先生。对于年轻人们我们不能总是荷兰大叔那款（。”

“我并没有这么做。”Harry回答他，实现转而投向男孩，“Eggsy？”

男孩摘下明黄色鸭舌帽，他有一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，此时正紧盯着Harry。那是一张英俊而棱角分明的面孔，唇形相当好看，他的下颔像Harry（Merlin形容是不规则多边形），但没有那么敦厚。这张面孔如果配上贴身的西装，没人会怀疑他不是来自西伦敦的漂亮朋友。

“您的称呼让我感到意外与荣幸，先生。”男孩面带嘲讽地说，“就电话而言，真希望您不是支持Chamberlain，这可以让我们更好地谈话。”

Harry的温文尔雅里沾上了些许狠戾。从这个突兀的开头里，绅士尝到了兴奋与控制的欲望，男孩的某些气息一击命中他的胃口。是的，这个无礼的带有明显南伦敦口音的小混蛋有够迷人的。至少从一位同性恋者角度来看。在那头叫Neville Chamberlain的蠢驴大搞绥靖政策的糟糕国情下，这真是Harry单调生活里的一线光明。

“当然，Unwin先生。”绅士温和地说，“银行有规定，董事们，甚至每位职员都不允许涉入政治领域。而我个人并不支持哪一方——除非他们有一位能让我满意的领袖。那么，我们可以谈了？”

Eggsy耸了耸肩。他在电话里已经知道这个俊朗的中年男人是他没什么印象的老爹的大学朋友，而对方似乎也已经知道Unwin家的埃哲顿饭店是什么倒霉样子。他必须得为饭店做点什么，它对母亲有非常重要的意义，当初创办它的是两个人。只要能让银行对饭店有信心 ，那么所有权与经营权他自有办法拿回来。另一方面，饭店不仅是家里的收入来源之一，也是这个失业率相当高的时期里，那些勤勤恳恳的员工们的收入来源。他真不明白Dean是怎么拖垮它的。

他没管理过饭店，但总得试试看。“我的目的在电话里已经告知您了。”他犹疑着说。

“关于申请贷款的事情，”Harry局促地停顿了一下，尾音压下低谷，“对吗？”

“埃哲顿饭店对于我母亲与员工们非常重要，尽管我不理解她为什么会将它拱手送给那个胖佬。”提起Dean时，男孩多多少少有了几分咬牙切齿，“我有我的方式去收回那些应该属于我的产权，但我也需要贷款去完成饭店的改变。”他说的时候目光礼貌地落在Harry的鼻梁上，保持着冷静的语调。看得出一点点礼仪基础。

“埃哲顿饭店的确不错，在所处街区很出名。”Harry没有说假话，“但它现在已经亏空了，而且它欠着银行的贷款及利息共三十万镑。”

“什么？！”Eggsy几乎是在低声尖叫，在这个两百镑都足以成为一个家庭半年支出（可能还要少）的年代，一个被半架空三年甚至更久的饭店竟然欠下了三十万镑。

“Dean先生，”绅士已经懒得记下这个无赖的完整名字了，“他以饭店——它值得一个好价钱——作为抵押，贷款比较明确的用途在于修缮，这让饭店对于银行而言有了比预估中要高的价值。它的地段也不错；另一个相对明确的用途……Merlin？”

“请再说一次？”鬼才知道这开支去哪了。Merlin朝他扬起眉毛。

“抱歉，是Roxy。请从你手边的那份文件里帮我找一下。应该在上层，三页纸。”

女孩很快就查到Harry需要的信息，她反复看了几遍才讶异地回复男士们：“员工工资。”

“这是银行所能得知的部分。”Harry微微睁大眼睛，显得既认真却又有点讽刺，“显然埃哲顿饭店每日都在亏损，不仅仅是Dean先生的资产，也包括银行的利益在受损。”

追求利益最大化。Merlin在纸面的某一选项上打了个勾。他观察着男孩。

“我只要结果，先生。”Eggsy不耐烦了。

“银行拒绝了你的贷款申请。”

“为什么？”

“需要我复述你的档案吗？银行认为你不具备管理者必要的条件，而且面对饭店的每况日下，回收无疑是最符合双方利益的选择。”Harry注视着男孩逐渐恼怒的神情，语气仍然疏远得恰到好处，“但银行给了你另一个机会，如果你能在三天内还款其中的二十万镑，那么合约继续。”

Eggsy的表情彻底变了：“三天二十万镑！你他妈根本是在扯个屁话，Harry Hart先生！”

“你也可以寻求其他银行的贷款资助，我方并不介意。”

“把这儿的洞填了又去挖一个新洞然后无限死循环甚至债台高筑到摇摇欲坠吗？”Eggsy冷笑，“债务还挂在我身上，而我的继父彻底自由自在！”

“这只是一个建议，男孩。”

“一个好的不能再好的建议：把饭店当成一个可以越抛越大的皮球在各银行之间丢来丢去。”

“埃哲顿饭店是很有前途的产业，我个人很遗憾董事会没有通过你的贷款资助。”多么苍白又冠冕堂皇的理由啊，说得好像自己是无辜的观望人。说是董事会，其实不过是Arthur一手遮天。“如果你有资助人，不一定是银行，这个问题也可以迎刃而解。否则银行只能选择回收产业另作处理。”

“短短几天你要让一个失业青年拉到高达二十万英镑的资助，这不切实际！”

“前提是这些债务与你有关。但实际上，它是你继父的。”

Eggsy无话可说。

“如果你替他还清，就意味着你是产业的所有权拥有者，饭店归属你，与Dean先生毫无关系。这是当初合约上的内容。”

男孩深深吸了一口气：“我能借个电话吗？”

“请便。”Harry指了指桌面。

他拨打的号码很快接上了，随即有人叫来了Michelle。他简单明了地向母亲说明了一切，女人的愤怒隐约透过话筒飘了出来。“谢谢。”他生硬地对Harry说，然后转过身怒气冲冲地离开这里，留给他人一声摔门巨响。

“机会也在你手上，Galahad。”Merlin怔了一会儿，拍拍Harry的肩。

“你想表达什么？”

“他不适合管理饭店，这是我的评估。不过他看起来很诚实。Morgan没有对他的资料做评价吗？”

“她的评价是忠诚——关于Eggsy曾经当过那么一小段时间的保镖。”

“至少他会比Charlie谨慎，以及对主人更有利。” Merlin的拐弯抹角到此结束，他和Harry四目相对，一双眼睛透着金色，另一双则在茶褐色里泛开了然。良久，Harry松了口：“麻烦你去告诉Arthur。Roxy，打电话给Morgan。”

“Hey，别使唤我的管家，Harry。你怎么确定他会答应？”

“你看着吧。”

“好吧。James对这些事情很精明，处理速度也很快，他就在门口。”

“谢谢你，Merlin。”

 

“这真是太糟了不是吗？银行家们总是这么冷酷，利益比他们老妈的贞操还重要！”

坐在Eggsy对面并且与他一起怒斥银行的男人叫Dave Aird。这位先生追求Michelle很久，在Dean成功上位后也没放弃。他在萨维尔街有家店，距离Kingsman裁缝店并不远，家境也相当富裕，跟前妻有个儿子，大概有十岁。Eggsy不明白母亲当初怎么会选了Dean，明明Aird先生好多了。他看着Aird先生耸耸肩。Aird先生只是年长过Dean并且有些老相而已，爱情真是奇怪。

“我听说Dean要离开你母亲了，Eggsy？”他骂完后满怀希望地问。

“应该。”Eggsy咕哝道。

“什么时候？”

“今早我出门时他们正为这事儿吵得不可开交。”

Aird先生立即站起来，差点踹倒了椅子。“那我得去趟Kings’办点事。”他高兴地说。“我要给Michelle一个意想不到的求婚礼物。——呃，你呢，Eggsy？”

“我绝不反对。”男孩说，顺带又耸耸肩。

“太好了！今晚见！”Aird先生离开时不忘付了两个人的酒钱，他似乎高兴得随时都可能撞上路灯。

Eggsy摇摇头，又点了一杯少冰威士忌。他将会在这耗上一天。

通常再过几小时，他的朋友们也会到来。

 

黑王子酒馆里烟雾缭绕，酒味浓得让人皱眉。不能太苛求这些地方，不过这里的酒不错，而且套餐也很棒。烟都散掉的话其实环境也还不错，无论哪里看起来都很正规。六月的伦敦没热到哪里去，但一杯少冰威士忌是个不坏的选择。就像Eggsy面前的第三杯，可惜还没能消解他的不快。

男孩猛灌一口，往后移了移椅子，翘起一条腿搭在另一边上。他对面的人有一头耀眼的红发，正大嚼着一盘炸土豆，顺便含糊地说上两句：“那些讨厌的银行家一点也不给？非得晴天借伞雨天回收？”

Eggsy没意思地笑了笑，红发男孩大口喝下半杯黄油啤酒，口齿总算清晰了点儿：“不是说那个Harry Hart是你死掉的老爸的旧朋友吗？”

“Ben.”Eggsy的口吻带了冰碴，连带着让一直没开口的朋友Jason也不禁抖了抖。Ben立即举起双手。“恐怕不算是朋友。”Eggsy冷哼了一声，“银行家关心的只有利益，我也没给他们多大的期望值。”

“谁让你辍学了？”Jason是移民黑人，说话有一点点南非口音。他很少发言。“我敢说你要是进了牛津一定会比那些来自哈罗伊顿的家伙优秀，咬着富裕家底的金丝带出生可不一定意味着高智商。”

“那谁来负担学费和Daisy的开销？Dean吗？每天都有人失业，更别提找工作。”

这是无法否认的事实。三个人相互对视，话题再也进行不下去。Ben继续嚼他的炸土豆，发出食物在牙齿间研磨的声音；Jason看了看Eggsy，维持了他一贯的安静。过了十分钟，街上的拉票吵得天翻地覆，那些声音又粗又难听的西装男人在大肆宣传现任首相的隐性亲德政策，还能听到工党的支持者对他们破口大骂。德国的扩张倾向在两拨人的对喊里一会儿披上天主的光辉，一会儿被泼上地狱的污血。

“我真希望Chamberlain早点滚下台。”Eggsy歪着头喝起第四杯威士忌，脑子有点发晕。

“外面有个绅士。”Jason没头没脑地说。没人理会他。

“你不是不关心政治吗？”Ben奇怪地看着Eggsy。

“Dean那头蠢猪崇拜Chamberlain崇拜得要疯了。我能不知道？”男孩弯起灰绿色眼睛，“都是就知道讨好敌人的狗。”

“你是觉得Dean跟Michelle准备离婚你他妈就能骂他了吗？”隔壁桌猛然抬高的声调让Eggsy的耳朵稍受折磨。

噢，他忘了，酒馆里还有一半人跟着那条狗混。

“为什么不？”酒精上脑，Eggsy吼回去，他推开椅子站起来，很可惜比对方矮了一点儿。

有人及时插了进来。

Jason见到的绅士穿着亮眼的黄西装，头上的呢质高帽对对方而言有点儿滑稽；他有同伴，不苟言笑的类型，比他要严肃正经得多。他们手里都拿着一把长柄伞，指缝间能隐约看见Kings’银行的圆形K标志。伞面应该是好料。Eggsy的注意力被他们分散了一点，他记得其中一位，在银行大堂。两位绅士秀着他们昂贵的修身西装，在Eggsy与Dean狗腿的尖锐对峙如此显眼的情况下，猖狂地走进了两边对立的中心地带。Jason真想高呼勇士。

黄西装脱帽向他们致意，彬彬有礼地对狗腿们开腔道：“我找Gary Unwin先生有点事，能不能请你们中场暂停？”

“滚开蠢驴！”

他的同伴依然面无表情，不过抬高了手，让所有人都能看见伞柄上的标志。黄西装同样镇定，他只是保持笑容，漫不经心地看了眼吧台后的酒架：“1920年的，真不赖。那是好酒。”他微微轻佻地说，“先生们，Kings’愿意在这些琐事上协商，那么在以后反过来，”他掌握着这种威胁的技巧，“我们也会以同样的礼仪为您服务。”

天知道骑士银行会怎么回敬，没人想跟这银行挑事儿。于是这些简单的威胁为他们带来了片刻平静。

“Percival.”黄西装满意地说。

“Fine.”沉默已久的同伴说，语调里没点起伏，就像他的面部，“Gary Unwin先生。”

“我。”Eggsy又拧紧了眉头，他以为他们已经没什么可说的了，从几小时前开始。

“我代替我的客户来跟您谈一场交易。”Percival刻板地说，“Percival，银行律师部门主管。”

“律师来谈这个？”

“现在您有一个选项，”Percival对Eggsy的打断表示厌恶，“我的客户出资七十万英镑，买下埃哲顿饭店及其所有权等一切相关权利。您仍然保留有饭店的所有权，但经营权移交给客户所选择的新管理者，同时为您在Kings’开一个账户，饭店盈利的百分之四十将会直接打入其中。不过有一点我们必须告知您，客户姓名绝对保密。”

Eggsy挑眉，双臂在胸前交叉：“准是Dave Aird。”

Percival这次加深了厌恶的神色：“另一个交易，是我们的副行长Hart先生抛出的橄榄枝，邀请您成为他的银行管家即Kings' Butler，同时同意银行管家需要遵守的连带协议。”

“Fuck me.给那个看起来像是没有性生活的老家伙当管家？”Eggsy几乎要大笑出声了，借着些微酒意他勇敢地竖起了中指摇了摇，“嘿，我可不是出生时全身插满金汤勺的绅士。”

Percival把准备好的文件都砸在了Lancelot手里。他不干了，这个男孩粗鲁无礼，让人暴躁。Lancelot只庆幸Harry不在这里，否则不必Dean的人动手，这位绅士标志的副行长就会凭借暴躁的自信给男孩好好上一课。他听见Eggsy说这话时差点吓忘了自己叫James，但是Eggsy说得有道理，除了老家伙这点。Harry才四十岁，正是让女士们为之疯狂的黄金年龄。

“Hart先生表示只要您同意，Daisy小姐可以同时得到优质教育以及优越的成长环境。Michelle夫人也会得到一份新的工作。”James看得出后退一步的人都快要将耐心消磨完了，“很优惠，而您只需要动动手指签两个名。”

他们相顾无言了好一会儿。

“好吧。”Eggsy叹了口气，“快点，我还得打一架。”

“如果您需要，我可以帮您。作为售后服务。”当然Percival是不会加入的，Lancelot相当肯定这点，他把文件和钢笔递给男孩。

“不必麻烦。”

 

“Thank you, James.”

话筒从掌心里滑出来，咔哒一声盖回原位。他得到了预想中的答案，愉悦些微渗进了肌理间，连着嘴角笑意若有若无。女士从他身边经过，将一壶茉莉红茶轻轻放在他倚靠的桌面上，随后是一小碟低糖黄油曲奇。瓷具都是金边白底，没有过多的花纹，对于独自一人的绅士的下午茶而言足够了。

她了解他的饮食习惯，甚至是着装细节。如果说Kings’里聚集了大英绅士中的精英，那么Harry Hart就是精英中的精英绅士。有人打趣他仿佛是穿着三件套和发亮的牛津鞋出生的，这一点儿也不为过。Harry总是能精细到每一颗袖扣边缘都微雕上意味不明的奇怪文字。

“恕我多言，您好像心情好得可以去和Arthur促膝长谈，先生。”她平静地说。

“至少会议上再也没人会质疑我为什么不需要管家了，Morgan。”

“可他们会质疑您为什么找了一个这样的管家。”女士挺直背部，双手交握在身前，站在办公室内最恰当的位置说。

“那可就拜托你了，我的女士。”

“比起这个，Merlin让我时刻提醒您别忘了欠他一个人情。”

“天啊。”Harry咽掉了一块曲奇——连喉结的滚动都无可挑剔，“不管怎么说，他那轻微的政治倾向让我感到不安。”

“谁都是，先生。不过我想他不会让您去唐宁街十号聊上几小时作为还人情的。”Morgan抬起下巴去看座钟上的时间，“接下来的行程很灵活，您有两个选项，先生。会见法国画商K. Ray，或者去跟新管家见面。”

Harry一言不发，他连着喝下三杯红茶，但这不意味他在犹豫。曲奇在他似乎过于薄削的唇间悄无声息地消失。十分钟后他结束了他的下午茶，安静而不仓促。“冷了。”他说。

“是的，先生。”尽管那壶红茶可能还蛮温的。Morgan谦恭地回应了她的主人，“我会让人撤下它们。您还满意吗？”

“你知道我一向对此很满意。Ray在哪儿？”

Morgan流畅地说了一个他们几乎都不会去的街区地址。Harry放松了他的眉头，指腹黏上了勾在一边的黑色长柄伞。他什么也没说，但Morgan已经明白了他的意思。“我去叫出租车，请您过会儿在大堂等待。”她伸手拿起了电话。

“你觉得我的做法是为了什么，Morgan？”Harry戴上玳瑁眼镜，这让他稍显温柔的外表增了几分严肃与威严。

女士美丽的双眼眨了两下，金色睫毛纤长：“请问是您没有答案，还是纯粹想要我的判断？”

“或许是前者？”

“坦白说，这回答是我为您服务十六年来听见的第一次。”管家克制了那么一点点惊讶，“我个人认为是一种回报，对于强劲而值得尊敬的曾经的对手与朋友。当您每一次谈起大学与竞赛时，都在向当年的对手致敬。”

“很遗憾，过了十几年我才记得他名字。”

“我们总是在说：时间会改变一切。”Morgan沉稳地说，“十几年总会有惊喜，也会有意外。回报，或许也不是，都没关系。您其实知道自己在做什么的，Galahad。控制好就可以了。”

作为一名强大优雅的骑士，Harry会知道自己在做什么，即使一时之间他丢失了理由。

“你是个最好的回答者。”他由衷道。

“我的荣幸，先生。Merlin其实也很擅长这方面。”

她开始拨号。

 

少数服从多数，而真理在少数人手里。这两句组合在一块时，偶尔也有毫无违和感的时候。比如说Eggsy，他用了五分钟，不，至少八分钟的时间，身体力行证明了这一点。唇角破了一点，鼻血流了出来，额上有块淤青，这还不包括隐隐作疼的小腿和腹部。Dean那群狗娘养的下手真他妈重，而且人多势众，Eggsy不完全专业训练的打架没法撑住连环三百六十度除了脚底的无死角攻击。

最高个的往地上啐了一口，恶狠狠地警告男孩别再让他见到他。

那副样子恶心透了。

Jason和Ben同情地看着Eggsy，帮忙把他架到酒馆外。他看起来可不太好，而Jason的肤色问题让他自己闭嘴。只有Ben还带出来一张餐巾纸，拍在他的鼻血上。“你应该让那些银行家去打。”Ben说，把餐巾纸塞进他鼻孔里。

“趁警察还没到，最好快点离开。”Eggsy无所谓地说，“不用那些坐办公室的来多管闲事。”

“Dean会迁怒于Michelle。”Jason提醒道。

“Shit.”

这让Eggsy身上的疼痛恍然消散，他又回到了打架前的状况，亢奋，冲动，没有过多考虑地直接回家。Dean本人与他发工资给员工们这点截然相反，他连自己还不怎么会走路的女儿都打。谁知道他还会做什么出格事儿。

Daisy的哭声在他跑上楼梯时已经能听到了，这加重了他的担忧。当他喘着气跑进门大开的屋子里，Daisy的声音已经在慢慢平复之中。一个女人站在满地狼藉的客厅中央，抱着小女孩在低声哼唱，轻轻揉着小女孩那头柔软金发，安抚涌动的情绪。她看起来是Eggsy今天在银行见到的年轻女助理那一类人，气质堪称完美，在这个街区里突兀得要命。高挑匀称，长发在脑后盘成很棒的式样；她像男人一样穿着绅士的修身礼服，白手套干净得似乎每小时就要换一双；而她转过来后，Eggsy看到她前面的头发都用定型产品梳上了额头，端庄美丽的容貌让她如同一位没有化妆的贵族女士。

一个风姿绰约的女人此刻站在他家中央朝他扬扬眉，Eggsy觉得自己可能需要退出去看看是不是走错门。

她没有让Eggsy的注意力停留太久，一个更加突兀的人出现在Michelle的卧室门口。

Harry Hart.

他右手尾指上的戒指沾了一点血，Eggsy大步走向他，刻意又鲁莽地用肩膀撞开他的身体。

“我很抱歉。”Harry却说，低沉的声音蕴含悲伤。

Eggsy不知道绅士在说什么，但他会知道为什么的。

男孩看到与起居室同样乱七八糟的卧室里，倒地的Michelle胸口上插了一把刀。她面部上还带着痛苦的神色与大块血迹；血在衣服上还没完全凝固，有撕扯的痕迹。伤口不止一处。显然她已经死了。Eggsy立即像疯了一样，他跪倒下去，膝盖撞击地面那么响亮。他摇晃她，双手抓紧尚有余温的身体，却不敢太过用力。

“Dean？！”他对着Harry几乎是哀嚎的幼狮般咆哮着，他确信这位绅士一定看到了什么，至少在Daisy安然无恙这作为前提一下。

绅士僵硬地点点头。

“在哪？！他妈的他在哪？！“

“走了。”

“为什么！！！”

Eggsy将这个单词反复吐出，他没有冲上来揪住Harry的领带大喊大叫，只是将眉毛拧出一个哀痛的结，用灰绿色的深邃眼睛盛满泪水。因为打架而在脸上留的伤随面部颤抖而更加刺目，但不及Michelle胸口的那么妖冶鲜艳。如果他不打架而是提早返回家里，或许她还能活着；如果Harry扣下Dean，那么他现在就能将几年来的火全部倾倒在那个男人身上。

他看着那么脆弱。

“我没来得及。”Harry说。

没人会相信一位Kingsman拦不下一个被酒精抹红脸的混混，如果不是自己在上楼时与满身酒气的Dean擦肩而过且忽略了他，又在敞开的屋子里看到这片狼藉，在反锁的卫生间里找到小女孩，Harry也不会相信。

可Harry无法解释，他看到Eggsy眼中点滴凝聚的奇怪情绪，那都关于他的失误。

所谓解释即为过错辩驳。Harry最终是俯下身，拍了拍男孩的肩：“我很抱歉。”他还未等Eggsy回答，就站起来离开了这里。Michelle平静地注视他，怀里的Daisy已经熟睡。“带她回去。”绅士低声吩咐她，“让Percival选一名律师，起诉Dean，另外让Lancelot来处理这件事的后续工作。”

“我明白了，老板。Gary Unwin先生怎么办？”

Harry朝她露出无法形容也几乎不曾见过的表情。

Morgan懂了：“我们仍然不够了解他。”

此刻他们听见了卧室的哭声，撕心裂肺。

“我们会知道的。”绅士轻声道。

 

接下来一星期里没人找得到Eggsy，他沉默地让James来完成葬礼。葬礼过后他玩起了失踪。

Merlin则在事后第七天夜晚造访了Harry的办公室，那时已经将近十点，副行长却还没有下班。他将双排扣外套搭在肩上，一个绿丝质袋不轻不重地被他扔到Harry面前的桌面上，两根手指沿腰线下滑伸进贴身的裤袋里，夹紧抽出了一张叠得方方正正的纸片。“证券状况没什么起色，华尔街那边的变动倒是对我们影响不大。”他展开纸片，指腹按住一角推给了Harry，“看看这个，一份不有趣的数据报告，来自V-G。你知道，Chamberlain喜欢他们。”

数据很简略，不过要拿到很麻烦。银行之间说是同业邻居，竞争合作皆有之，但在Kings’和V-G之间，恐怕演戏的成分占了上风。其实很难准确定义。

“不怎么可爱。”Harry在纸面上用指骨敲了敲，“这些款项有点突如其来，可能来自亲德贵族，也可能直接来自德方。”

“应该不是后者，毕竟他们随时会开战，比起对外转移，恐怕他们更需要自己掌控。”Merlin扶了扶眼镜，“顺便我想提一提，Arthur最近又很奇怪。Bors发现他接触了Valentine。”

“他经常这么干。这笔款项对我们而言弊远远大于利。让Bors继续关注Arthur。”

“开战对整个欧洲都会产生无法想象的影响，现在内阁里许多都是Chamberlain的亲信。”

“不关我们的事，我们脱离时就决定不干涉政治的。”

“可我们服从于政治，Hart中将。”

Merlin选的称谓让Harry沉默。他与光头男人鹰隼般锐利的视线撞在一起，相顾无言。过了几十秒钟，Merlin用指尖拨弄那个被他丢下的绿丝质袋，主动延续了话题：“这几天你得去拜访一下Valentine——你已经见过Ray了对吗？——打探一下。”

“Ray提供的情报大多是还没核实的消息，相比那些流言我更想要些准确情报，比如新的税率。”

“不至于收税到80%以上的。”

“说不准。任何党派都有可能这么干。我让Morgan去安排，但Valentine那边你要为我们制造机会。”

“我会交代给Morgan。”Merlin拎起绿袋在他眼前晃了晃，“这个可能有用。开发部处理加工过，可以直接使用。溶解很快，味道和颜色也都很淡。”

“什么？”

“淫羊藿。他们只用绿色袋子装这个。药效很合适的，不一定用在Valentine身上。你能对付的。当然，适当的艳遇没什么不好。”

“那交给James也可以。”

“无论他是否失手，Percival都会立刻将我肢解。说到这个，还有一点，Arthur很快要召集所有服务未满五年的男女管家进行统一特训与考核，为期六至八个星期。”

“前提是找到Eggsy。”

“你还一点痕迹都找不到？”

“有头绪，不过暂且放一放。他会回来的。”

Merlin皱皱眉：“这可不好。我不知道你为什么这么有自信，但是Arthur召集很急，Morgan还需要提醒Eggsy相关事项——他们喜欢用真枪实弹来折磨我们的年轻人。”

“你还是担心自己两位管家都不在，家里怎么办吧。”

“别担心，我有第二管家。”主管平静道，“真找不到怎么办？毕竟征兵也很猖獗，说不定他应征了。看看我们国家的男仆们，一八九一年整个英国约有八十万，现在呢？现在只有三万了。”

Harry的眼睛微微一抬，黯影打出一片深色：“我确信他会回来。”

哇喔。Merlin不动声色地改掉了对这个答案的讶异：“说实话，你会爱上这个男孩吗？”

“你总是这么直接，老伙计。”

副行长叹息着，低音无可救药地沉沦到低谷，捞起些许魅惑。他望向了主管，没有犹豫。

“当然不会。而且这犯法。”

 

Harry Hart恐怕是唯一一个家里没有男仆，女仆也仅仅只有五位的Kingsman；相较其他董事的两位性别相异的管家与更多名目繁杂的家庭职位，他只有一位几乎全能的美丽女管家。她能够胜任大部分职责。

所以当Eggsy在肯辛顿看见一个金发女孩在修理房屋外观时，对此毫不知情的他似乎看见Harry的绅士风度在一点点破碎。

他的出现没让Morgan有太多的惊讶，她没有质问他失踪去了哪儿。正如Harry所说，他会回来的。这是肯定的，因为Daisy在这里。

Daisy显然过得不错。她看见Eggsy时脸上立即浮现出灿烂的笑容。“My little lady.”Eggsy将她抱起来，亲吻她的额头。这是他唯一的家人，尽管年幼得不知世事艰辛。

他敲开Harry的家门时是下午四点。既然在合约上签了字，Eggsy不打算违约，何况并没有比这更好的去处。虽然在一定程度上，他对Harry有轻微的芥蒂。Morgan招来一个女仆为他服务，而直到夜晚十一点以前，他们只进行了一小段关于晚餐的对话。

“Unwin先生？”在他思考今天这七个小时内自己到底做了什么的空档里，Morgan用银托盘送来一杯热牛奶。Daisy已经睡了，女仆将小女孩抱回了房间。

“你要不要先去休息，呃……Eggsy？有时候先生会直接留在银行。”

Eggsy摇了摇头。

“好吧。我想这杯热牛奶对你会有些用处。”她拉开一张椅子坐下来。如果Harry回来，轮值守夜的女仆会做好自己的工作。“我们来谈谈。”

“谢谢。”男孩只是毫无起伏地说，他盯着盛牛奶的乳白瓷杯，突然问，“他经常晚归吗？我是说Harry Hart。”

“或许。”Morgan说，“你的房间我已经安排好了，在先生房间的正下方那一层，即二楼。二楼其他房间是女仆和我的房间。每个晚上会有两位守夜人，守夜人休息室在一楼，六人轮值。明天我会将女仆名单和房屋构造图交给你；你也可以回到原来的住房整理你和Daisy小姐的物品。”

“听起来像军营。”Eggsy稍微松懈，“你们看起来也非常像秘书。”

“我们可以是。而你已经初步接近了‘我们’这个群体。‘我们’有相当一部分人跟部分Kingsman来自布灵顿【注1】，所以平民会承受一定的压力。我差点忘了告诉你一些事情。”Morgan双手相握放在膝盖上，“你应该对Kings’有部分印象，或者Kingsman。每一位董事都拥有银行管家男女各一位，两位管家地位齐平，管理一切普通管家应该管理的事务同时辅助董事的工作。”

“所以？”

“为了方便，不论男女，Kings’管家一律称为Kings’ Butler，我们直接以管家指代——我们没有性别歧视——成员需要达到情报机构的特工水准，能够执行一些特殊任务。银行管家机构只为董事服务，”女士露出意味深长的笑容，“并且实行在位服务制，直到董事退出Kings’后可以选择是否追随下一任继承人，也可以继续服务原主人。当然更多时候管家自身即是下一任继承人。存在特殊情况，也存在交叉服务其他董事的情况。”

“就像Roxy Morton也听Harry Hart的命令？”

“对。我们经常会服务各种董事，只要事情没有危及自己的主人或是做事底线。”

十一点三十分的钟声响了。

Morgan站起来并继续说：“其实很难定义，这非常复杂。不过明确的是，我们不需要做到‘极致’，简单来说就是不需要全副身心、殚精竭虑，那是贵族家里要的古董座钟，是Kingsman的家庭管家，不是我们。我们的银行管家最好阅历丰富，也青睐年轻人。”

男孩一知半解地眨眨眼。

“Um…你明白‘我们’是一支私人军队就够了，Eggsy。我认为你最好还是去休息。”

女士的话在他脑海里放了一声不大不小的响炮。

 

Harry一夜未归。

——

**注1：**

**布灵顿俱乐部创建于1780年，1875年成为** [ **牛津大学** ](http://baike.baidu.com/view/9720.htm) **的正式学生社团，成员在15~70人，最少的一年只有7人。它前身是个** [ **狩猎** ](http://baike.baidu.com/view/172207.htm) **、** [ **板球** ](http://baike.baidu.com/view/106727.htm) **主题的俱乐部，逐渐演变成为餐饮俱乐部，会员们也做“运动”——喝醉、搞破坏。**

 


	3. 1938 · 2

2.

在午餐结束前，管家都会穿晨服。通常是白色亚麻上衣、黑色纽扣背心与黑或深棕色的长裤；也可以是晨起燕尾服。至于Eggsy第一次见到Morgan时，她的穿着是改自男性款式的夜服。在配鞋方面，德比系带鞋无疑是最恰当的选择，而根据裤色选择其色彩也非常重要。

这本该如此。着装，外型，是管家必须掌握的第一课。主人是否有着最佳品味那并不重要，但管家需要。在某种意义上来说，他们是主人的第一名片，他们负责主人的着装品味——在Kingsman的家里，银行管家大多也负责着家政。我们说：本该如此。因为在Harry Hart的家里，这成为了一种独特的公开叫板的方式。他不按常理来，那不是管家要做的事情。

“行家对面料会非常熟悉，甚至一眼就能看出来。”Morgan对Eggsy打的领带非常满意，“一般情况下，管家不允许使用丝绸一类的昂贵面料。不过先生不在乎，所以你或多或少会有至少一件丝绸衬衫；事实上，我们服装的每一丝一缕都跟先生身上的布料来自同一家作坊。制作方是银行在萨维尔街所拥有的店铺。”

Eggsy瞧了瞧脚上能反光的牛津鞋挑了挑眉：“所以鞋子怎么回事？”他花了好几个小时把基础着装粗略研究了一番，良好的记忆力为他创造了好的开端，也让他记住了德比系带鞋这玩意儿，可事实是他并没有得到这款。牛津鞋实在太适合用于让其他人怀疑Harry的挑人品味了。（当然Harry又是一天一夜未归，Morgan看起来毫不担心——“银行休息室有换洗衣物。”她说。）

“先生认为绅士就应当穿牛津，即使是管家。如果他不忙，他会向你强调‘牛津好过布洛克’。”女士指了指自己的脚，她穿着一双漆皮黑色高跟鞋，上面没有任何花样，“值得一生铭记。布洛克上的花纹对我们来说显得多余，就像西装上有编织面料或饰面一样——当然我们也不希望管家身上出现这些——说回鞋子，除了Arthur的团队仍然坚持诸多古板传统，其他同僚大多是正式样式就足够。包括素净的高跟鞋。”

以及白手套，这几乎是标配。一天换三四次都不算频繁，这保证了整洁。但这是在Harry家。

“你可以不戴，这甚至更方便些。”Morgan无情地破坏了服装准则，“因为有些时候，它不太方便。我个人偶尔会坚持这一点。”

“所有东西听起来都不严格。”

Morgan微笑：“听起来，亲爱的。每天的头发必须定型好，指甲修剪整齐，下巴必须刮得干干净净；如无意外，必须打好领带，胸花请尽量少用；别让我看见手表链、袖扣乃至任何饰品，保持你的干净但请你永远别让我闻到有香水味，因为那会影响品酒。”

男孩耸了耸肩。

“不准耸肩。挺直背部，收腹抬头挺胸，肩部微向后持平。”

“这并不难，但是看起来——”

“成为管家前，先成为真正的绅士。”Morgan紧紧盯着他，“我们无法确保，哪一天你将是新的Kingsman。”

Eggsy不说话。过了一会，他指了指自己的黑框眼镜，那是平光眼镜，他自己没有近视：“眼镜怎么回事？”

“那是先生的特别喜好。另外，先生的服装不用我们操心。”

 

所有的指数又跃了一轮，大堂的大理石地面也一如既往地被擦得闪闪发亮。颜色深浅不一的石面拼成了Kings’的圆形K标志，当阳光透过玻璃与一些琉璃抛洒下来，它会变得耀眼尊贵。今天的大堂不太平，一位子爵声泪俱下、近乎崩溃地控诉着命运的不公——他已经亏空了，所有财产都赔付给了银行。据说他的产业还让他背上了无限责任。这个可怜的家伙啊，银行家们并不会同情他。他的爵位没法给银行带来利益，似乎也没法维持他本来该有的傲慢样子。

而刚刚经过的年轻小姐衣着光鲜、面容娇媚，可身上的香水味浓烈得让人受不了。James倒退几步，认出了这位剧院最近很红的明星——即使失业，人们也坚持光临剧院。James想起了一些花边新闻。戏剧性的一幕很快对应上了这些新闻：子爵与女演员开始尖声争吵；要知道，他可是为了这个薄情寡义的女人那贪得无厌的索求才落到这种地步。

这种场景倒是更应该在邻居那出现，而不是这里。他们的大声争吵让前台的职员们纷纷皱眉。“我说过那个女演员有张刻薄的脸，对吧，Percival？”James记录着工作状况，这时警卫已经从门外小跑进来，及时冲进火场。Percival不理会他。“你总是不解风情。”James转头看了看伴侣那副冰冷的表情，“Merlin和Harry都在银行吗？考勤上他们已经两天没签名了。还是说有特殊任务？”

“他们这两天没离开银行。”

“因为V-G？”

“我不清楚。”

警卫已经拉开了动起手来的女演员与子爵。大堂里仍然喧闹。James又看了看伴侣，重复无数次对他无趣的感叹又冒了出来：“Harry的小男孩回来了，你知道吗？”James以一个漂亮的小勾结束了工作记录，“很快Arthur就要培训新管家们了。”

“我知道我的任务是成为Roxy的导师。”

“Charlie Hesketh呢？”

“应该对应Arthur。Merlin要兼顾银行工作和培训考官。”好看的五官除了嘴与偶尔的眨眼，其余的动也不动，“Morgan会帮忙的。”

“我比较期待Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin。记录上他的全名是这样？”——“或许中间那只是昵称。”Percival说——“当然，Bors和Gawvain也有新的管家。值得期待。”

“我讨厌Gary。”Percival直言不讳，“Harry挑人的品位不怎么样。”

“那其实是个可爱的年轻人。”James随着一些客户的动向看向门口，挑了挑眉毛，“Harry很少看走眼，或许Eggsy会有些特别之处，会有潜力。看吧，他有些天赋，学习能力很棒。当初我可没他做得这么好。”

大堂安静了许多，Morgan走进来。她有种压制全场的气势，一如往常。除了她身边多了一个比她矮点儿的男孩这个焦点。白色上衣、黑色纽扣背心与黑色长裤、腕表、领带以及适当的发型，这一切都让Eggsy呈现出全新的模样，让他本来被掩盖的一种与银行家们相似的魅力大放异彩。他应当是接受了一些基础礼仪，并且他有着极其优秀的接受能力。尽管有点生涩，还处处有玩世不恭的味道，但这些只令他变得与众不同。

James此前在Harry的同意下翻看过男孩的资料，不得不说，他的资料尽管看起来是很烂，可对本人稍加雕琢，会比旁人更加夺目。并不意外的，Harry为自己的新管家准备的东西都很合适，由头到脚，甚至连腰线都贴切得不可思议，显然Harry对此准备得非常精确完备。这似乎不仅仅局限于管家的发展趋势。

“他在将Gary当成继承人来培养？”Percival皱眉评价，“到他死的时候Gary的好时光已经过去了。”

“你好像对Eggsy转变了看法？”James看到Morgan朝他们走来，“Harry的贴身绅士可以有非常多的含义，不只是管家。”

“他不会。”停了一下，“我还是讨厌这个年轻人。”

“你总是这样——早上好，Morgan。”

女士露出笑容：“希望没有打扰你们的谈话。Eggsy。”男孩僵硬地行礼。

“我以前也像你一样，对这些优雅的姿态一窍不通，年轻人。”James向他们致意，“当然不打扰，我的女士。请问你有什么事儿吗？”

“Arthur的训练提前了。请Lancelot以及Percival集中到Kingsman董事会议。”这时Roxy从楼上下来，今天她的金发盘在脑后，像一朵花苞。Morgan也转向她，轻柔地问，“Roxy，Merlin通知地点了吗？”

女孩应该正在想别的事情，对于Morgan的问题显而易见地怔了一下，有一点迷茫：“是的——呃——是的。先生已经通知了，老地方。已经开始了。”

“谢谢，请你把Eggsy带去那儿好吗？我为我们的迟到感到抱歉。”

“没有问题。”Roxy注意到男孩，她的目光透出了赞赏，“来吧，我的新同事。”

董事们安静地等待管家之间的对话结束，他们相互对视，直到两位年轻人交谈着离开。James突然表现出心神不宁，他用一只手抓住自己的另一只手的手腕，手指将手掌前后晃动按压着，视线再也没有聚集到伴侣身上。

Morgan美丽的眼睛轻快地眨了一下（她尽管已经有三十多岁，但这些俏皮的动作依然让她保持活力）。她迅速地看了眼大堂前台后的中央位置，那有一座黄铜与白银铸就的巨大座钟，指针上的红宝石尖端缓慢地沿固定的方式挪动。“请问我能帮到您什么吗，Lancelot？”她问James，“您似乎在担忧什么。”

James动了动眉头：“Arthur太急了，他以前——至少我认识他的这些年间——以前都没有过类似的决定，这不是他的作风。即使是脱离议会……这不是好现象，我们不需要面对‘冗长’的局面……但愿我只是想多了。”他突然意识到女士正全神贯注地听他不成章法的废话，“不，不，没什么，不必在意。”

“该开会了。”Morgan只是说。

“对……今天没有Galahad垫底。”James渐渐没那么语无伦次了，他做了个深呼吸，将情绪都收敛到有些轻佻的表情之下，“是该走了。”

“别紧张，James。”Percival说，“我们不会在会议上喝到1815年的白兰地的。”

他们绕过一位正在解决一块贵族土地抵押问题的银行律师——这个部门里的不包括Percival在其中的六位职员，一般不会出现在大堂——走上了楼梯，最后一个阶级之上站着一名年长的管家，托着一个打开的银行用的左右开合的金属文件夹。

上面放着两把左轮。

“他应该提供发言铃而不是手枪。”James喃喃道，“但愿它没上膛。”

 

走过一条昏暗的走廊之后，Roxy蜷起指骨两下轻一下重地敲响了尽头厚重的木门，推开后大量的光线投射在两位年轻人身上。Eggsy这下看清了门上的铭牌，有些漆已经剥落，斜体字母写清楚了这儿叫“特殊关爱”……哦，是“特殊案件整理室”。它位于银行地下最深处，在不用的时候会上三重锁。

里面没有任何卷宗，甚至没有一张纸。几排货架上放满各式各样的容器，小至拇指大小的玻璃瓶，大至人的头颅那样大的陶罐；以及一些冷兵器，三位男管家与一位女管家朝他们投来目光，先是好奇，然后变得难以形容的复杂，尤对于Eggsy。

当然了，败类总是能嗅出同类的气味并以此区分阵营。Eggsy抿紧了唇。这群背景优秀的年轻人身上有着不讨人喜欢的张狂，如果他们下一秒就着他的普通家世开启冷嘲热讽的连环攻击的话，Eggsy简直不会去怀疑他们会把Harry也拉出来取笑。

“Hey，Eggy，你是叫Eggy？Roxy提过你。”那个个子最高的深褐卷毛男问，他可能是故意也可能是无意地叫错了Eggsy的名字，语调里毫不掩饰轻蔑与傲慢。Eggsy皱起眉头看他。这好像给卷毛男打了一剂兴奋剂，他扭头对其他人大惊小怪，“看看传闻中的Galahad的新管家，一个美人，还是个冰美人。符合Galahad——”

“Shut up, Charlie!”Roxy在Eggsy眉头皱得更紧之前喝止了对方，“说这种无礼的话，你会受罚的。”

Eggsy没打算维护Harry在对方嘴里的形象，他不感兴趣地动了动嘴角：“叫我Eggsy，别漏音，Richard。”

“你听力他妈的那么烂？是Charlie。”

“你好，Charlie Charlie（傻瓜）。”Eggsy这会儿挑起了眉毛。

Charlie看起来在忍耐什么，说真的，作为管家他好像比Eggsy还差劲。Roxy尖锐地打断他们的针锋相对，这时其他三个人轮流报上了自己的名字，有一个姓氏还算如雷贯耳。“先生们，如果这次的考核官见到这样——”

“我会惩罚他们背诵银行行规章程并默写十遍。”

“可我比较喜欢惩罚十公里长跑和关于绥靖政策的论文，后者至少得有十英寸长。你真是仁慈，亲爱的Morgan。”

两种声音及时插入。年轻人们脊背一凉。

Morgan与另一位绅士站在门口打量他们。Eggsy记得见过这位光头绅士，代号为Merlin的Kingsman兼安全部门主管，深邃而如鹰隼的双眼里一切都被平静遮得很完美。绅士此时将Eggsy由头到脚粗略地打量一遍，微微一笑：“这一身很合适，Harry没白忙。”

“Eggsy签名的当天，先生已经拿到有关他的所有数据送去裁缝那儿了，不过这让裁缝有点儿不满。看来你也很满意，Merlin。”Morgan回答他，“我在家里给他修改了一些部位。”

“你多么出色，我的女士。”Merlin手里的钢笔在指尖晃了晃，静止在一个微妙的姿势里，“Charlie，希望这类情况别再出现——你的考核导师是Arthur，他绝不容许此类事件。”他对自己的管家有几分嘲讽道，“现在，全部集合。”

年轻人们迅速站成两排，错落有致，最后Eggsy站到了一边，旁边是Roxy。或许因为家庭环境和基因等问题，他比其他男孩矮了一点点，也只是一点。

“我的名字是Merlin，其他基本资料会由你们的导师转达。除Charlie和Roxy以外，其余的人以自己的主人为导师——Ananova的导师是Guinevere，你的女主人。”他看着年轻人们，“我要说的第一点，如果你们有外国朋友，他们大概都告诉过你们。‘事情你干好了，没人谢你；干砸了，没人救你’。”【注1】

静默。

“理解？”Merlin的语气依旧平和，毫无起伏，“关于管家该做的事情，除了个别人，其他人应该非常清楚。没有过关的礼仪，那么导师会做进一步指导。我不得不强调，你们没必要达到‘极致’，当然你想达到我们也没人会拦住你。你可以不懂园艺设计，但你得懂得如何雇用一位花匠并给出平等的报酬；”在这儿Eggsy看到Morgan对他微微摇头，他想他知道这是什么意思，“你可以不懂一道菜如何制作，可得记住在一些用餐时刻，将某物交给主人时必须记得你的银托盘——细节，年轻人们，细节是门面之一，是许多时候的关键，这会是你们考核的第一项。”

Morgan的嘴唇动了几下，似乎在叫绅士。

“诸位是管家，”Merlin会意地换了方向，“是你们的主人的贴身绅士、名片、朋友、家人。但‘你们’还加一项：骑士。”他的目光在年轻人之间游走，“骑士，不仅仅你们的主人是，你们同样是。Kingsman是银行、也是英国的骑士，而你们则是他们的骑士他们的刀刃。当我们自己谈起Kingsman核心时，我们往往涵括了董事与管家。你们应该看得到，这里有各种各样的药剂和兵器——接下来六个星期，也可能是八个星期——你们将会接受特工一样的训练，提高抗药性，熟悉枪械格斗……”

“如果考核不过关呢？”Ananova问。

“Anne，淑女应该听完别人说话。”绅士不悦道，“考核不过关的后果由你们的Kingsman自行决定。不过给你一个警醒，在你们之前只有一个人不过关，然后他死了，就这么简单。”

女孩闭嘴了。

“你们即将在白金汉郡待上六至八个星期，那里有我们的分行和训练庄园。解散，两个小时后出发。”Merlin离开前又补充道，“别忘了，‘干砸了，没人救你’。”

沉默又保持了好一会儿，Morgan留了下来。他们散开了。Charlie似乎也失去继续嘲讽的兴致，他压低声音跟左手边的管家说话。那是一个外表老实的大块头，但穿上西装意外地合适。他们时不时看向与Roxy和Morgan站在一块的Eggsy，脸上露出自以为是的表情。Eggsy确定自己看到他们的口型是“美人”。

他根本不会想到这都要感谢Harry。

“SAS【注2】……他们怎么会有空来指导……”Roxy跟Morgan讲。Eggsy开始在货架之间穿梭，阅读药剂的标签。其中有一个灰色的细颈瓶上写着“Gott（上帝）”，除此外什么也没写。可能是德国人的毒药。一个试管架上放了六只盛有已分层血液的密封试管；另一个牛奶瓶大小的玻璃瓶泡着一块发黑的骨头……

“这一排是催情剂。”

有人对他说。

“可能有天我会用得上。”他随口回答，“你怎么知道的，Anne？它们大多数只有名字。”

Anne脸上泛起淡红：“有些是由我的家族研制的。嗯……你知道，很多时候它都能派上用场。”

“不错。”

“你觉得Galahad怎么样？”这有点突然，看到Eggsy茫然的神情她又说，“Harry Hart先生。”

这种问题及问法让Eggsy感到突兀。他想起了Morgan要求的特别事项。“我只接触过他两次。”他吐字缓慢，“问别的管家这种问题，是很愚蠢的行为。”

Anne的脸涨得通红。

“他说的没错，Ananova。”Roxy冒出来，“抱歉打断你们。Eggsy，Morgan找你。”

 

“我想你从一开始就准备好了。哈，继承人？——你向来擅长处理这些事情，干脆利落，出人意料。”

他的马克杯里黑咖啡只剩下一半，可味道依然浓郁，与细骨瓷杯满满的红茶香气撞在一块儿。几步远的男人透过窗户凝视银行花园里的职员们和一些客户，没有搭理他。玳瑁眼镜让男人柔和的面部又强硬几分，但不能很好地遮去倦意。他们连续工作几天了，休息时间非常少。

“你感到愧疚。”喝咖啡的人继续说，“所以你将他当成自己的继承人来对待。”

“是不是还要赞扬我这种——精神可嘉？”Harry声音微微变调，“你逼那么紧。我是否还应该感谢你让我得到一位优秀的管家？”

“银行本来就是下雨时收回晴天借出的伞的地方，我们不是慈善组织。他是否优秀还要过一段时间才知道。而你对Lee Unwin的愧疚，对你最尊敬的对手不闻不问二十年的愧疚，想想你二十岁已经完成学业进入银行，而他——”

“关你什么事。”Harry粗暴地打断道，“我应该告诉Merlin他刚买的新杯子被用了。”

“这确实能让他感到恼火。说起来，你该回去休息，Galahad。听说你今晚要参加V-G晚宴？”

“谢谢关心。这他妈的也跟你没关系，Arthur。”

Harry的视线突然定在一个人身上。

“如果有一天，”Arthur的目光也在花园里那个帅气男孩上徘徊，虚情假意地笑了笑，“你需要那方面的帮助，我可以帮你解决司法部门。”

“不必劳烦。”

他摆脱了Arthur，不过有一点那个虚伪的行长说得不错，他是得休息一会儿。Morgan不需要这么早到白金汉郡去，大致上仍以Harry的行动为准，于是塞给Eggsy换洗衣物包之后她立即赶到Harry办公室。很快她招来出租车，然后陪同Harry回家。男人没忘了带上那小袋淫羊藿。他把她交给女士，只简单交代了一下。

动身前往V-G的行长Valentine的私人住宅之前，他有整整七个小时可以休息。比较细致地将自己清洁完之后，平日一丝不苟定型的褐色头发乱糟糟地打着卷，他没多管，而是又去翻了翻带回来的工作表。入睡前Morgan带来一个不太乐观的消息：“代号A被送进了监狱，有人举报他在俱乐部和一个男人接吻。”

代号A是他们放在唐宁街十号的线人。自从一九三七年Chamberlain上台以来，内阁的一举一动都被Kings’盯着。有人在极力支持天真的首相与他的政策。Harry不想费神去思考太多，他在床头柜上的便条本上草草记了一下，就把自己砸进那张King Size的柔软大床里。他累了，思绪就像奶油坩埚一样凝结成块，没空去融化它。

 

Harry……

有人在反复叫他，随之唾液濡湿了他薄得稍微过分的唇，软舌一下又一下地舔弄着嘴角、唇中央，试图撬开他紧闭的牙去更进一步。他不否认这很舒服，毕竟对方的行动小心翼翼，不具强制性；可他不喜欢失去主动权，尤其此时此刻。当唇瓣微微张开后，在对方的舌头来得及滑进来以前，他迅速缠上去并步步逼退，最终尝到对方口中的蜜甜。舌与舌相互挤压揉弄，接吻的声音与粗重的喘息在双方嘴角溢出，大多是对方情不自禁发出的呻吟。Harry睁开眼，直直地撞进了一双灰绿色的眼睛，里面沾染了恼怒，以及……他盯紧了那抹灰绿中晕开的蓝。

以及不算浓烈的恨意。是Eggsy。

Harry一惊，他再一次睁开眼，望见深红色的墙纸和奢华的灯饰。他彻底醒来了，从一个莫名其妙却足够真实的梦中脱离。感觉只是睡了几分钟，不过精神状态好很多，而且床尾面对的柜子上的笨重座钟告诉他，还有一个半小时他就该站在Valentine的门前，从容不迫地按下门铃。但是他很久没做梦了，这场梦中之吻令他五味杂陈。他还记得那股子恨意，那或许也将是男孩在未来要给他看见的情绪。

好吧，随它去吧。只是一个梦，根本没必要在意。

他穿着深红色睡袍走出卧室，下楼，Morgan正好在守夜人房间门口，看见他后迅速端来温热的下午茶，应该是提前准备好的。今天是司康与帝王伯爵，好茶与精致的点心，可惜他没什么胃口，只能多多少少吃点儿。

“按照惯例，明天您也应该去白金汉郡。”Morgan吩咐完一位女仆后提醒他，“您是Eggsy的导师。”

“导师最主要的作用是考核环节的监督。”Harry又想起那个有点尴尬的梦，“没时间。Arthur离开后银行需要有人留下。”

“美国分行的行长Bedivere回国了，接下来两个月都在伦敦。他可以顶替，同时Bors会辅助他。”美国分行是从Kingsman中调人过去打理的，虽然有美方董事会，但核心权力仍然通过Kingsman由伦敦总部掌握。“另外，我不得不说，Eggsy实在太特别了。他有接受过礼仪课程——可能是Michelle让他去学的；但同时他也毫无疑问是个混混。”

Harry抬了抬眼。

“当我想教他一些东西时，他却似乎是无师自通；而反之，又发现他一窍不通。”Morgan直白地说，“这有点棘手。”

“一直教下去。”绅士抬手看表，“你去准备车。”他朝楼梯迈进，走了一段又停下来，“每个星期三和星期五我会去看看Eggsy。你帮我做一下行程计划，Morgan。”

 

一个房间最多放三张床，相比起整座庄园中世纪式的奢华气派，设在地面之下的房间和走廊都被强烈的现代感包围。构造复杂，装潢冰冷，铁床上铺着薄被。Eggsy没什么怨言，但比较惊讶其他人也是眉头都没皱一下。“基本上都是接受过一定军队训练的人才能被选中成为管家。”Roxy对此解释道，她与Eggsy分在同一个房间，“不用担心，你的资料告诉我你会做得很好。”

见鬼的是他们的宿舍还有个Charlie。

“一个卫生间，你们谁先去换衣服？”Roxy抱着连体方格训练服问。

“女士优先。”Charlie说。

“男士在这就能换。”Eggsy耸耸肩。

“这真是个好主意。”Charlie古怪地回答。

他们彼此背对着换上训练服。训练服被设计成贴身且可以灵活行动的样式。过了一会儿Roxy抱着她的高跟鞋和夜服出来，把它们折得整整齐齐放进属于自己的柜子里。

“请问我能进来吗？”

Merlin总是来得很及时。那块用于夹纸张的板子和带着他个人风格的黑金色钢笔与他寸步不离。“看起来你们精神良好。”他相对于早上轻快地说，“你们到庭院集中，跟我来。”

走过明亮的走廊，他边说边带路：“你们要选一条狗，这会有用的。今天下午的一个小时里你们应该见过这里的人，比如管家Sloane，他是在这长大的爱尔兰人。”——Eggsy想起了那个一脸古板、头发银白的管家，恪守每处规矩，说话永远谦恭；然后他想到了Harry，住在肯辛顿的绅士，不断打破正统管家守则的男人——“晚餐在一楼，Sloane会注意每一个人的餐桌礼仪。”说到这儿时Merlin似乎侧过脸看了看Eggsy，“今晚餐后直至十点就寝前，自由行动。”

到了门厅，Sloane正毕恭毕敬地回答陪同而来的Arthur。Eggsy直觉上并不喜欢这位王。“今晚您需要一杯安睡茶吗，先生？”Roxy问她的主人。

“谢谢，甜心，不过不需要。”Merlin朝她笑了笑，“接下来你得专心完成你的训练。”

他们又穿过几道回廊，离开房屋。光头绅士俯身在Roxy耳边低语几句，他逐一扫视庭院里的管家们，没说什么又回到了屋子里。他们可能来迟了，剩下四条狗可以选择。在最后两条狗——一只吉娃娃，以及一条有点丑的狗——面前，对此一窍不通的Eggsy选择了后者。

Roxy犹豫了一下，缓缓地吐出两个音节：“一只八哥犬？”

“它不是猎犬吗？”Eggsy听说过八哥犬……真够糟。

女孩忍笑摇头：“你打算叫它什么？”

“JB.”男孩简单地说，是的，当他看见它，有两个人的模样立即跳进了他的脑海里。

“JB？”

“我有两个朋友，一个叫Jason，一个叫Ben。”

“……”

 

**——**

**【注释】**

**1. 当时一句对英国人习性、作风与精神的表述。**

**2. SAS，英国皇家空军特遣队，属于特种空军部队，用于秘密或艰巨军事行动。**


	4. 1938 · 3 - 4

3.

Valentine的豪宅外泊着不少昂贵汽车，也有马车。Harry透过车窗能见着隔壁下车的女士颈上一串黑珍珠特别显眼。她挽着一个出名的政要进去了。如果不是德国不再满足背地里蠢蠢欲动，Harry认为在这或许能遇到首相。他等待女管家泊好车、为他拉开车门的同时伸出手在头顶的车门框处贴着，以防他撞到。这场晚宴规模不大不小，他理了理深蓝色的礼服，站在车门边：“Morgan.”

“我在这儿等您。”女士高挑的躯体包裹在类似礼服的夜服里，如果身处名媛之间她会非常突出。她化了精致的淡妆，美丽的面庞不输于其他女性。

“来。”Harry平静道。他走在前面，Morgan保持管家的姿态跟在身后。很少人会带女管家，而且是一位英气出众的女管家，于是Valentine的门童忍不住多看了几眼。“Harry Hart.”绅士说。他们的名字很快从一长串名单中被找到。

晚宴主人的黑色皮肤在众多宾客中独一无二，他的女助手一身白裙穿梭在名流之间。她本应该是小腿的地方由利刃与钳制利刃的金属取代，当她走路时，金属碰撞声清脆地挑拨耳膜。Harry的注意力在那上面稍稍停留，就看见她踩着刀刃端着托盘朝他而来。托盘上面只有一杯酒，杯沿挂了柠檬片，小瓷碟里铺了浅浅一层细盐。

“马提尼，伏特加或者金酒，摇晃或搅拌方式，无论哪一种我想没人能比Kingsman做得更好。”有人口齿不太清晰道，由人群中央转移到Harry面前，“尤其比不上你，Hart先生，对吗？所以我按照自己的想法调了一杯，Gazelle喜欢叫它‘Magic Spring’。”

“Valentine先生。”Harry的尾音微微上翘，勾勒开另一种诱惑，“我偏好金酒与搅拌。恕我直言，您助手起的名字不怎么悦耳。”

“也只是名字而已。”黑皮肤的银行家毫不介意，“我用了法国最好的樱桃白兰地。”

Harry平展双眉，挑挑眼角：“我的荣幸。”他端起那杯酒，浅浅抿了口杯中酒，果味与酒精混合得很好，应该有几滴苦艾；接着他摘下杯沿的柠檬片，用三指揉拧挤压出些许柠檬汁液，使之落入瓷碟与细盐混合。他端起瓷碟，把这不多的佐料以一种得体的方式悉数含入口中，在它溶解之前就着它慢慢喝下那其实不多的整杯酒。这种喝法带来了更为清爽的口感，与纯粹喝是两种体验。“非常好。”Harry并非客套道，“我猜想你用了法国南部的上乘盐之花。这一向是最细腻的佐料。”

“我就知道你会品味，你真的很会喝。”Valentine打了个响指，“我们去阳台那儿，这里太吵了。他们永远只是需要一个社交场合与众多地位相当的参与者，”他指了指那些交谈甚欢的宾客，“可我们不，你明白的。”

“我喜欢这种说法。”Harry摘下手套与他一起前往二楼露台，“你是否介意我的管家一起？”

“当然不。”

露台上也有人，不过相比一楼少得多。由这能看见夜晚波光粼粼的泰晤士河。交谈的音量压至一个合适的范围，Harry没有做过多的抛砖引玉：“我听说，最近你们多了一些特殊业务。”

Valentine扶着栏杆，彼此心照不宣：“那难道不是打探？你们总能得到我们的内部消息，我真好奇是怎么回事。”他抽出一支雪茄，在指尖转了一会儿，又把它塞回雪茄盒里，“我不否认。大家都是邻居。”

“事实上只有一个人是你的邻居。”Harry用词毫不客气。

“不，不，正好相反。除了那一个人之外的才是，他管理银行的理念跟我不一样。”

“我们都不一样。从表面上看。”

“可以说合作关系。当你们中的大多数人否决时，他就把这些特殊业务转荐到V-G。毕竟我们是商人不是政治家。‘尽管不无损失’。”Valentine夸张地模仿英式口音强调道，尤其是最后一句。

“感谢你的坦诚。但你是否考虑到一些更重要的利益？”

“我们总得信任自己的领袖吧。放心，只有这些而已。”

Harry没有说话。

“谢谢，Gazelle。”黑先生从女助手那儿接过两杯酒，“对于一个国家，它只是几滴水，而不是救火之水——Georges PUIG天然甜，Gazelle前段时间从法国带回来，是好酒。”

Harry欣然接受：“我一直对这款酒感兴趣。”他眯了眯棕色眼睛，啜了一口，“意料之中的好酒。我可能会为了它去倾向法国，毕竟领袖方面令人怀疑。”

“这么说来你会站在工党那一派？法国也不见得好到哪儿去。”

“Kings’从来不管政治。除了某些坐在高头软椅里忘记如何走路的人。”

“没人绝对是对的，也没人绝对是错的，这他妈就是现实。这话是不是很酷？我大学修了哲学。人总是站在各种立场上，每一分钟都有那些站错的人被生下来。说不定……就是其中之一。”

Harry尖锐的目光直直地投进Valentine的圆框眼镜。Morgan在他耳边轻声说了一个单词，随之他将天然甜一饮而尽，眉眼倒并未放松下来：“我很高兴我们有一场相对开诚布公的对话，Valentine先生。”

“时间会证明一切。祝你有个愉快的先生，Hart先生。”

绅士对他的似笑非笑点点头，带着Morgan下了楼。他想知道且能知道的已经足够了。

“您想回家还是继续留在这？”Morgan问。

“别拂了主人的面子。但愿淫羊藿不会用上。”Harry平静道，眼睛看向玄关一顶鸭舌帽，那不大可能是宾客的物品，不过这种风格让他想到了别的。“对Eggsy——现在你有点别的看法吗？”

“天啊，这才过了几个小时，先生。”Morgan抱怨道，“我的印象可没能跟得上您的思维。不过可以说，是一只漂亮而特立独行的猫？”

“……”

“我认为他会成为非常优秀但不遵循传统的继承人，不仅仅是一位Kings’ Butler。这有很多层含义，您大概已经做好了准备。或许就像‘时间会证明一切’。还有，未来总是始料不及。”

Harry忽然记起了下午的梦。

 

白金汉郡的分行与训练庄园合为一体，如果没有训练，所有的年轻人都得规规矩矩地穿好晨夜两服，随那些大方得体中隐隐流露傲慢的职员一起熟悉银行业务。在某些时候，他们还得顶替警卫的工作，或者向分行行长Gawvain的管家，即Sloane学习，特别是Eggsy。一定方面上来说，Sloane并不算是真正的KB，但他打得一手好枪，比如连续五个十环。同时Sloane也是一位与表面不太对得上号的时尚家，他眼中连普通管家标准都达不到的Eggsy成为了开小灶的首要对象。偶尔还有Charlie，关于烹饪。

（“你的厨艺跟我们的菜系一样黑暗，Charlie。”）

总体来说，Eggsy在开始几天表现不错，他被特别军事小组挑中的潜质在这几天被很好地重新发掘。他对枪械有特殊的感觉，仿佛天生是伴侣一样，拆卸组装就跟做爱一样给他快感，尽管他并不知道后者那种感觉如何。

这多多少少让他淡化了丧母的悲痛。成为上流阶层中的KB，拿着枪抵在Dean眉心，要么一枪爆掉他，要么狠狠揍他一顿，是Eggsy现阶段最想做的一件事。让Dean感受被报复的快感，将Michelle所遭受过的残暴全部双倍奉还。可能。

Morgan打电话通知过Harry的造访时间，但训练开始后的第一个星期三和星期五他都没来。第二个星期三的下午，Eggsy成功训练JB学会听口令坐下后，他看见了被小淑女服装包裹的Daisy，在草丛上摇摇晃晃地朝他走过来，她身后跟着Harry而不是Morgan。看来绅士似乎在Daisy的走路教学上很有成效……哦不，小女孩走了几步就义无返顾地摔上了草坪。Eggsy一惊，匆忙间踩上JB的尾巴。

Harry蹲下身抱起Daisy，拂掉沾上的草屑，他随意的微笑让小女孩即将涌出的眼泪全部消失无踪。她并不排斥他，孩子总是很单纯。“Eggsy教狗，还是狗教他？”Harry轻抚Daisy的背，望着被JB追着疾走的Eggsy问陪同的Roxy。

“他踩了JB一脚，而JB咬人很疼。”年轻女管家总结道。

“JB？”Harry漫不经心地在狗冲过自己面前时复述了这个名字一遍，令所有人（包括Eggsy）都意外的是，八哥犬及时地刹住了勇猛的脚步，在绅士面前坐下来摇起了尾巴。

Shoot the dog. Eggsy从没这么严肃认真地正视过一个关于JB的念头。

“你养了条不错的狗。”Harry对他的男孩含笑说。

“对于你而言，噢，操，当然是的。”男孩愤愤不平地瞪着自己的狗。

“注意言辞。以及，与人面对面交流时应当正视对方，Eggsy。”

“Yes, Sir.”Eggsy忍住了踹JB一脚的冲动，抬头与Harry相视，那双棕色眼睛似乎能令他沉沦，“JB没有泡菜先生那么有纪律。”一个标本当然有纪律。

“它还是幼犬。我很高兴你知道泡菜先生。”

男孩脸上浮现出厌恶的表情，眉毛紧紧拧在一块儿：“我把你家逛了一遍。谁会那么变态把自己的狗做成标本放在厕所里啊。还有那一大堆蝴蝶。”

Harry不置可否，将Daisy交给Roxy。他注意到那双灰绿的漂亮眼睛里藏着抱怨、不满以及郁闷，但是没有恨意，一星半点儿都没有。至少直视他时没有。他感觉松了口气，似乎一块堵在咽喉数日的冰块得以消融，冰冷的液体令自控力一流的绅士异常清醒。梦也不过是梦而已。

“……先生？”Eggsy挤出别扭的称呼，Harry的沉默为他带来一时的不安。

“我们到楼上去。希望你这一星期多的时间里有进步。”绅士回过神来，转而垂下眼角温和地对Roxy说，“请让Sloane把我们的晚餐都送到楼上来。”他看了看腕表，离用餐时间还有一个小时又三十五分钟，“Sloane知道Galahad的房间在哪儿。明白了吗，Roxy？”

“是的，老板。”

绅士局促地轻咳一声：“来吧，Eggsy，带上你腰胯间那把枪。”

Eggsy的耳根泛红，他的枪绑在大腿外侧，而不是绅士所提到的令人遐想的部位。他一时间竟然忘了反驳，只能一边沐浴Roxy别有深意的目光一边瞪着Harry。他不明白Harry为什么要这么说话。但显然他的不回击是一把全新的钥匙，Harry再次毫不知耻地说了一些使人误会的话：“我真诚地希望第一次采摘樱桃会很甜，来吧，男孩。”而这些话从他嘴里出来是那么自然。

Roxy两颊因忍笑而僵痛，她推了Eggsy一把：“去吧，我等你好消息。”

Eggsy的表情无法形容的精彩。男孩悻悻地跟着Harry上楼，绕过一个放着圣母雕像的拐角，直走到尽头的房间。推开浮华的大门那就是Galahad的房间。Harry将它重新装修过，深红墙面与旧日墙纸相互指责对方的阴郁与侵犯。这里也挂着几板蝴蝶标本，但更突出的是房间本身的井井有条，可以肯定不是管家维持的。其余的与其他房间并没有太大的式样出入。它有露台，面向庭院，阳光透过窗前的纱帘温柔地倾洒入内，照亮了印度织锦边角上的一块深褐色污迹，这或许是唯一不整洁的地方。

Eggsy盯着那块污迹，而Harry在他身后关上门。他一眼瞄向Eggsy集中注意力的地方，随即从喉头挤出一声低沉的感慨：“那是上一任Galahad死的地方。”

“什么？”

“使用‘sorry’或‘pardon’会更礼貌，Eggsy。”Harry说，“我之前的那一任，他没有死在战争里，而是在这儿被子弹爆了头，然后倒在那儿死了。我们保留这块地毯来警醒自己。”

“银行家被爆头？你以前是管家……先生？”Eggsy再次艰难地说。

“我们的上任骑士有相当一部分死于第一次欧战。而他是双面间谍，为本国也为他国政府卖命。我没做过管家，是直接举荐继承的。”

“哦。”

“Eggsy.”

男孩打量着其他物件，朝年长者摆了摆手算是回答。

“看得出你不喜欢也不习惯叫我‘先生’。”Harry平和地道破他的管家兼未来继承人，“在非正式场合，你可以选择一个合理的叫法。”

“可我是你的管家。”Eggsy转头把他由头到脚扫视了一遍，确认他没在开玩笑，“好吧，Harry。”

Harry默认了这个称呼。

“我父亲——我是说Lee——当初有这个选择吗？”Eggsy换了个话题，他不知道该做点什么，“做管家或者Kingsman这类的。”

“当然。他非常优秀。”Harry把手放在他肩上，带着他往落地窗走，“他那么优秀，以至于我们都如此爱他敬佩他甚至嫉妒他。不过他拒绝了，拒绝成为Kingsman。”他推开门，“来让我看看樱桃如何——射击那棵树旁边的提示牌。”

“你就不能把樱桃改掉吗？”男孩从腿侧枪袋抽出一把左轮。

“真抱歉。有点老习惯。”

Eggsy打开枪险，左手托着枪托：“我真怀疑你是不是单身太久了，Harry。”

“可能。毕竟这个年代同性伴侣不好找。”

刺耳的枪鸣，男孩打偏了，子弹嵌入了树干。

“别担心，我没有。”Harry看出了他的惊讶和失态，心不在焉地望着那棵中枪的树，说得好像真的一样，“有点偏了。不要犹豫，再来一枪。在战场上没有冷却时间，男孩。”

这一枪对了，但不在正中央，绅士抬了抬眉，拍拍Eggsy的肩：“还可以。”他示意男孩把枪收起来，跟自己一起坐下来，拉动一条铃绳，卧室内响起了与另一处地方遥相呼应的清脆铃声。那用于召来仆人。“你不太能接受同性恋，Eggsy？”Harry问。

“并不。只是你居然没为此犯法。”

“体制问题。”Harry宽宏大量地说，“恐怕你今天不适合继续测试，不过我收到的课程反馈不错，看来我没选错人。你像你的父亲，这点令人欣慰，是个好的预示。”

“别把我跟他相比较，我根本连他的样子都记不得。”Eggsy突然烦躁起来，“还是说你他妈的爱他？”

你怎么会这么想。Harry的目光倏地冷淡下来：“我的意思是你拥有他所拥有的优秀品质，而它们没有在你曾经的生活环境里消磨殆尽。”他有些恼火，交叠着双腿，双手十指相扣撑在下颔处，“我很好奇话题走向是如何引出这个荒谬的问题的——当然不是那种意义上的爱——我愿意将此理解为你对于Michelle的魅力的否定。”他意识到更多的愤怒充盈在Eggsy的眼底，“身为管家，那种眼神最好收敛点儿。”

“您特别无礼，先生。”Eggsy模仿西区口音冷冷地说，他双手握成拳，指甲掐进掌心里。他努力使愤怒与冷静和平共处。

门被有节奏的敲响了。

Harry抬起上半身向前倾，他们之间没有任何物体阻挡。他伸手抚上Eggsy的脸，长期触碰一些特殊物品而磨砺出的粗糙老茧轻轻划过男孩的皮肤，一时间让男孩错愕得以致于忘记要躲开。绅士的鼻尖就快撞上他的，平缓温热的呼吸迎面而来，似乎能够钻进男孩的意志。Eggsy听见Harry一本正经又十分自然地说：“很好，就这样，控制自己的情绪，让它们乖乖待在平静之下。”Harry颈间的淡香与近在眼前的温柔目光拼命搅乱Eggsy的思绪，令他不自觉地沉醉，而年长者的唇游弋到耳际，轻轻磨蹭着耳廓，“借用Merlin喜欢告诫管家的一句话：‘抱怨指责都请在我耳边说’。”

绅士面不改色地抽身回去，视线也到了门口。

“请进。”

Eggsy觉得自己似乎要疯了。

 

 

4.

权力令人沉醉；权力只应属于贵族。

他翻过几页报告，不慌不忙地喝着Sloane半小时前送来的酒。1937的苏格兰威士忌，那片区域的第一瓶，味道还可以，在日后会因为它特殊的年份与地位受到一定的青睐。就像那瓶1815。

白金汉郡分行一向由Kingsman中的Gwvain打理，但他是Arthur，权力的核心，Kings’全体的首席执行官与董事长。干涉分行事务是有充分理由的。而其他人不能做到，这就是权力的魅力所在。但要他来说，这不会是专权的理由。没人能、也不应该专权。

他只是很不喜欢对固定事物的变革，那毫无必要。比如说James这样的平民进入贵族主导的管理层，天呐，正如他一直都厌恶的上院改革。六十多岁是一个看得较明白（当然是自己的立场而言）的阶段，他知道Galahad和Merlin那一票人的想法。

“Arthur，你要的资料。”

鲁莽的男孩敲了敲门就进来打断了他的思绪，眉毛还未皱起前，男孩就把资料放了下来，又风风火火地跑了出去。门被关上的声响一点也不悦耳。

Harry的平民管家。Chester King终于成功拧起了眉毛，但这时门又响了，是体现来者良好礼仪的那种敲门声，节奏与力度都恰到好处，而且没有擅自入内。“请进。”他说，别又是那个叫Eggsy的。

“抱歉，Arthur。遗漏了一份。”

女士把几张纸按在桌面上，又拿来一角的小铜像压在纸面上。是Harry长久以来的完美管家。

Chester又把眉毛松开了。看吧，这就是贵族与平民的差距，一个赏心悦目一个粗鲁无礼。“他的礼仪可真糟糕。”他状似随便地评价道。这不是抱怨，完全不是，大多时候绅士不应该抱怨。

“他有急事。”Morgan不急不缓道，“我为我的失职感到羞愧，这个问题我会解决好的。”

“这更应该是Harry的职责。”他没有用Galahad这个称呼，这让Morgan的眼睫不寻常地颤了一下，“前天晚上他们有很多时间可以完成这些课程。Gary Unwin先生是十点离开房间的，我的印象里。”

“那需要处理别的一些问题，先生恐怕不喜欢您对他以及他的管家行踪太过了解。”

“做了什么？”他顺口问，很快他就发现这是个错误。KB比一般的管家更加忠诚，而坚决。

Morgan立即收敛了唇角若有若无的笑意，微微垂下美丽的双眼，姿态上染了些许轻蔑。Chester的问题是一种冒犯，于她，于Eggsy，于Harry。职业本能让她首选护主。“抱歉，无可奉告，那是Galahad的事。”她着重强调主人的代号，似乎在提醒Chester他前面的别有深意，“换个话题吧。”

苍老的王不悦地用目光摩挲她卷翘睫毛，从喉头挤出几个单词：“他的人。”

“彻头彻尾是。”女士微笑，仿佛看透了他前几分钟的想法，“您知道，这是合格的管家。”

很好。银行家恼火地想，表情却温和仁慈：“真让人感动，希望我们之中没有多事的人。”他移开小铜像，捏起Morgan送来的资料的一角，“处理特殊情况时，那些人总是喜欢先对平民开刀。Lancelot另当别论。”

“我不明白。”她面不改色地撒谎，“请问还有别的指示吗，Arthur？”

“叫Sloane过来，谢谢，我的女士。”

她什么也没说，转身就走。过了一会儿，Sloane的面孔出现在敲开的门后，他看起来很憔悴，胸前别着一朵白色绸质胸花。今天正好是他已逝女主人的忌日。

 

Daisy正处于一个极易受影响的年龄段，比起以往要紧凑繁杂的生活安排与完全不同的教育方式，令她迅速洗去了Dean留下的糟糕痕迹。Harry没有抚养过孩子，他只能嘱咐Morgan像Hart家族中的女士们那样管教小女孩，但不会太拘束。是的，Daisy越来越接近贵族小姐的模样，尽管她才几岁大。这直接导致Eggsy在训练几星期后对她感到了陌生，但血缘很好地稀释了陌生感。

Eggsy反复记得那个星期三的下午，Harry柔软的嘴唇摩挲他耳朵所带来的奇怪热度。绅士让闻铃而来的女仆取来一杯牛奶和一个装满了的糖罐。

他们逐渐聊起了Michelle，一些尖锐但没有冲突的问题，和被人遗忘的旧事。

Eggsy倾听着卧室一隅那座奢丽座钟行走的步伐，注视大理石桌面上那杯温牛奶，以及精致华贵的糖罐。那会儿Harry做了什么？不记得。只是记得绅士说：“我记得Michelle是学院图书管理员的女儿，现在看来，我找到了关于Lee为什么喜欢有事没事去图书馆这一问题的答案。”

“好开头。”男孩喃喃道。

“所以，看着我，Eggsy。”他却没再延续，“告诉我，Eggsy，告诉我，你恨我吗？因为我没能救回Michelle。”

“不，Harry。”男孩沉默几秒后说，他的眼睛半敛，变得那么柔和，“原本……可能有一点。怎么说……后来我发现这不太对，这是迁怒，最主要还是因为那头猪。可是饭店你没有施与援手，我……呃，算了。总之，算是没有。”

Harry眨了眨眼，并没说什么。

“都是Dean的错而已。我该弄死他。”Eggsy心底涌起烦躁与对母亲死亡事实的悲伤，“你跟我没有太多的关系，也没有义务去做这些事。你能保证Daisy的生活我已经很感谢你了。”

“现在有关系了。”Harry发现自己对那双难得示弱的漂亮眼睛有些着迷，“对于Kingsman而言，KB像传统管家一样是我们的朋友与家人。而且这会持续很久，可能是一生。”

“多久？”

“如果你没有接替我成为Galahad或者去服务下一任Galahad，又或者参与职位竞选，那么将是永远。”打量着Eggsy表现的吃惊，Harry无奈，“你难道没有阅读银行提供的管家协议条件吗，Eggsy？我想Lancelot应该有提供的。”

Eggsy想起签名那天James好像是要给他什么来着，他忙着打架就签了个名什么也没管。操，这怪不得别人。“当然没有看。”他痛苦地呻吟这个把自己卖了的回答。

“终身制。”Harry又说。

“能毁约吗？”

“在这之前有一个，就是那个没通过培训最终考核的。”Harry讲起了Merlin在一开始回答Anne所说的故事，“不过那不能决定什么，但他过了培训后不久就请辞。我们暂且不谈那些昂贵的违约费用。”他冷漠的棕色眼睛越过Eggsy看向地摊上那滩陈旧血迹，“后来他死了，没有调查，没有诉讼。”Eggsy下意识地吞了口唾沫，Harry余光注意到他的喉结滚动，随即挂上温和笑容，“说到诉讼，我有个好消息告诉你。”

“嗯？”

“Dean的判决下来了，三百七十二年有期徒刑。”

“见鬼？！”男孩叫了一声，“你已经这么干了？天啊，Harry，我真不知道该说什么……操……这真的太棒，虽然我还没能亲手弄死他。我本来想结束这些训练后就去找他麻烦来着。”

“那样你很容易因为冲动犯法。”Harry提醒道。

“不在乎。但我没料到你动作这么快。”Eggsy感到喜悦，这至少也是一个好结果。他是不是该亲他主人一口？“我……老天，我觉得这个卖身值了。”

“我很高兴你有这个想法。”Harry试图掩盖被对方脸上的开心撩拨的心绪，把牛奶和糖罐推到Eggsy面前，“在晚餐礼仪开始之前，我需要问你一些东西。用这两样东西来形容你现在的想法，什么都可以，你自己决定。”

“我能喝？”Eggsy得到同意后浅浅尝了一口，奶味浓郁却寡淡，于是他小心翼翼地打开糖罐，挖出小半勺砂糖撒进牛奶里，再取过Harry手边的细长银匙，慢慢搅拌，“在我签下名字以前，我就像这杯牛奶，寡淡无味，一眼能望到头的日子。很淡，都不想喝。而签名就像这些糖，它改变了牛奶的味道，改变我的生活。比以前要安逸。”他停顿了一下，抬头瞧着Harry，有点不好意思，“我不太擅长说这些煽情话。”

“Good boy.”Harry说，“再喝一点儿。”

牛奶顺着Eggsy的动作滑过他的舌头，喉结，食道，落入腹中；喝剩一半时他的唇离开杯沿，嘴唇沾着奶白，他伸出舌尖舔了舔那儿，那副样子别有风情。

扪心自问，Harry感觉有点奇怪。一种全新的暖流由Eggsy那儿流入绅士的身体。眼见男孩停了下来，Harry又打开糖罐为牛奶增加甜度，一勺，两勺，三勺……十勺。接着迅速搅拌。Eggsy目瞪口呆。

“喝一口。”Harry微微抬起下颔指示道。

Eggsy很迟疑。谁他妈半杯牛奶会加十勺糖？但……看在上帝和Harry那种该死的柔和眼神的份上，他拼一把。Eggsy抱着试试的心态喝了一口，差点喷到Harry脸上。甜到恶心，操。经过一系列味觉反应之后，他绝望地看着Harry：“你难道想我全部喝完吗？这太难喝了。”

“控制情绪，Eggsy。”Harry自然地握住男孩握着杯子的手，引向自己，在没有喝过的另一边杯沿轻轻抿上一口。他只是轻轻皱了皱眉，面无其他异色，“KB的生活像是给你的日子加了糖？那你需要小心点儿，男孩。糖加多了一切都会变得很恶心。”

Eggsy不太明白。

“Morgan应该告诉过你，管家也是士兵，是一支军队——这个你在未来会知道的，如果我们的首相依然执迷不悟——管家只是更常见的模样，越安逸，死得越快。”

这可是Chester King最讨厌的就职后警告版本，一点也不含蓄委婉。Eggsy怔了几秒，绝不超过五秒。他耸耸肩（老天他该改掉这个习惯，真不知道Morgan再见到会想做什么）：“听上去要比被Dean打死这种结局好多了。谁说得到水晶鞋就会变成Cinderella（辛德瑞拉）？”

Harry低叹。

“你真是给了我一个巨大的惊喜，男孩。”


	5. 1938 ·4 - 5

管家的集中培训用去了八个星期，在令人恼火的九月份迎来了结尾。作为管家导师的骑士们并不是每天都能见到；事实上这五十六天的培训里他们从没在同一天到齐过，考核时到来的是管家的主要上司——连Guinevere都没露脸。与此同时Harry非常守信，每个星期三与星期五，他都会过来为Eggsy上基础性课程，可能是礼仪，也可能是艺术鉴赏，主要按绅士的心情变化来。至于这些日子之外，Eggsy根本见不到他，但不得不去反复想他——为了复习礼仪，Harry喜欢突击测验。

有很多东西在改变。例如这个磨合的过程里，Harry慢慢弱化了距离感，开始认可并真正信任这位年轻特别的管家；再比如Merlin减少了嘲讽的次数，Percival的态度有改变；还有Eggsy自己。他能感受到自己的改变，尽管并不会彻彻底底（Harry对他强调过“改变是必然的，做自己是必须的。”），他愿意向一位优秀的管家靠近，也会保留自己身上的特质——一些以往生活中训练出来的小动作和气质。

无可置疑，如果Harry对于Lee的内疚是真的，那么将Eggsy带入这个新的世界已经足够弥补。Harry能为此让自己稍微安心；而对于Eggsy，不论好坏，这都比一辈子点着少得可怜的钞票与大把硬币、在酒馆点一生的农夫午餐要好。

管家的最终考核——他们也将它称作Final Warning——在最后一个星期的星期四开始，持续到星期天晚上，因此星期五Harry的私人课程取消。第一天考理论性科目，后几天全部是实践性科目，用以检测培训情况。相比起Harry的授课，这些没那么温和。枪械、医疗、统筹管理、全球史……根据所有骑士的基本需求制定了一系列课程，并且要求年轻人们至少达到熟练的程度。这可不轻松。

理论考试的成绩最早得到，Eggsy的优秀记忆力在一部分记忆性强的课程上得到发挥空间。但他的奢侈品保养与鉴赏有点不太能入眼，以致于Harry捏着那张轻飘飘的反馈面色凝重得像是昨天炸了总部。

Roxy的总成绩位居六人之首，而Charlie的全球史就像Eggsy的奢侈品保养与鉴赏，差得毫无天理。幸运的是，考核并不以单科论输赢。Eggsy最棒的是射击模拟战，他的左右手都能灵活用枪。最终Eggsy的综合成绩是G（Great）；Roxy没能拿到最优的P（Perfect），她恐高，与之相关的课程都一般般，但她仍然获得六人最高的E（Excellent）；Charlie也是G。按寝室划分的话，他们的总成绩优于另一组合。

没有人告诉他们如何算是考核不过关，只做引导作用的导师们也未加说明就不见踪影。Sloane在星期天下午造访了年轻人们的餐桌，他先是叫走了Anne，然后是Charlie；Roxy也在晚餐结束后被一位女仆叫走了。剩下的三位男士为了打发这个夜晚，凑到休息室打桥牌。这玩意儿不需要友谊。Sloane加入了他们，用一种刻板的管家强调评价着玩法好坏。Eggsy不太熟悉这个，他先是输了七先令又十便士，玩上手后双倍赢了回来。

安逸就像这个年代的虚假安稳一样持续不了太久。九点三十分，女仆接听了一直尖叫的电话，然后朝三位不安的年轻男士报了一个名字。很不幸是Eggsy。

“您好？”

“Eggsy.”这个声音太熟悉了，他一听就知道是Merlin，“来Harry的房间，就这么过来就可以了。”安全部门主管这么说，主动挂断了电话。

“又有人被叫走了，说不定是G以上的人才能离开这儿。”打桥牌的同僚之一说，“我拿了O（Ordinary），是不是得补考？”

“得了吧，你一小时前才说你拿了G。”Eggsy回道，匆忙丢下未完的局。这个点被考核官叫去主人的房间，他不认为这是个好兆头。

没有猜测中的途中设障，直到拐进那条走廊之前什么都没有。他想起今天见过的只有作为考核官的Merlin和Morgan，骑士们一个都见不着。这不合常理，这是最后考核。至少该有人做点什么，导师或者主人也好。或许真的像同僚说的？但为什么是去房间？Eggsy想到了一些更奇怪的东西，那使他耳根泛红。那些不可能，绝不可能。

解答权或许在拐角之后。他看见了Matt，Lancelot和Percival的管家。对方端着银托盘，白色绸布遮住了里面的物品。

“这是你的东西，先生。”Matt说。

Eggsy毫不迟疑地经过他，在擦肩而过那一刹那他掀去白布，将上面呈放的物品握在手里。他知道这是什么，太熟悉了，他玩它是那么熟练。一把银白的左轮，满弹。

答案依然迷雾重重。怀疑开始膨胀，Eggsy停止了猜测，放缓呼吸敲了敲房门。

“请进。”Merlin说。

这个时间夕阳已落至尾声，房间里窗帘密实更透不进那么一丁点的光。Eggsy用了好一会儿才适应了黑暗，视觉诚然无力，听觉倒变得灵敏。轻微的衣物摩擦声，钟盘上的清脆步伐，甚至于粗重的呼吸——不属于Eggsy。他还是能依稀辨认出一些轮廓，细琐杂音混杂于空气的间隙之中，没人说话，没人开灯，像一片漆黑的剧场里正放映着无乐队伴奏的黑白默片。静得过分。他突然不知道下一步该如何做，主动还是被动？

“晚上好，Eggsy。我可以认为你已经通过这句话分析出我的位置了吗？”Merlin轻快道。

对于Eggsy而言能够做到。Merlin应该在那块沾血的地毯附近。“血地毯，Merlin。”

“很好。你刚刚应该拿到Matt给你的枪了，现在请你打开它的保险，对准地毯。这是最后一项测试，黑暗中的射击精准度。”光头绅士低沉指示道，粗重的呼吸微弱些许，“你能做到的，男孩。”

“我可以问问我要射击什么吗？攻击敌人之前我总得知道是什么吧。”

“不需要，你不可能每一场战争前都知道。开枪吧，年轻人，最后一关了，对准我说的位置。”

“那抱歉了，先生。这游戏无聊得要命。”Eggsy一边说一边倒退几步，下一句在他开灯的那瞬间冲破唇齿之牢，“干掉什么？”

“你才是让游戏无聊的那个人，Eggsy。”

Merlin微笑。Eggsy无心反讽，他在说话那刻就料到了一点，对Galahad处以枪决的最佳刑场当然是前一任死亡的地方。衬衫凌乱，汗珠都凝结在布条与裸露的皮肤上，Harry有些狼狈地咬着布条，没有挣扎勒红他肢体的粗绳。突如其来的光亮令他下意识闭上眼睛，呼吸又急促了几分。

“你他妈在开玩笑，Merlin。这他妈是真枪实弹。”

“我从不喜欢在这方面开玩笑。杀了他，年轻人，你是下一任Galahad。对准他的喉头。别多问。”

Harry睁开了眼睛，他静静地望着Eggsy，那副模样令Eggsy的呼吸一滞。

“我偏要知道为什么。”男孩挑起金棕色的眉毛，实际上他犹疑了。

“这是Kingsman全体会议的决定。别再浪费时间了。”

“如你所愿，先生。”

一声枪响。

Eggsy那一枪打在了Merlin与Harry之间，留下一个灼烧过的洞。随之他迅速将枪口对准面上露出惊讶与愤怒的Merlin：“告诉我为什么，但我不会杀了他。你最好告诉我为什么，否则我就让所有的子弹都吻上你那该死的光头。”他瞟了Merlin的手一眼，“或者我们来同归于尽。”

这正如Merlin和Harry所期待的那样，但现在有点小意外。

“恭喜你，通过考核。但这他妈的有点问题。”Merlin恼火地说，顺便帮Harry松绑。

Harry喘了一会儿才平缓镇定地开口：“Bloody well done, my boy.”

“我以为你干了什么破事儿要被灭口，Harry。”Eggsy松了口气丢下枪扶他站起来，这下可以很好地看清Harry穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的好身材，胸毛一根不存。“但你们居然用真弹，如果我真的毙了你怎么办？”

“这就是Merlin说的问题所在。”Harry说，对男孩笑了笑，“如果你对我开枪，我会很失望的。但是，我们的子弹本应该是空包弹。”

“我有必要找Matt。”Merlin咬牙切齿道，“谁换了子弹，我得好好给他上堂课。”

“你可以找Sloane。我觉得他很喜欢Arthur。”Harry提示道。

“我会的。——Eggsy，你在救Harry前有几秒的犹豫，你在犹豫什么？”

男孩露出勉为其难的笑容。那原因只有他清楚，与忠诚无关。

旱地中下了一场暴雨罢了。

 

5.

“德军在捷克边境集结有一段时间了，欧洲战争现在是近似于箭在弦上。”

“还有Chamberlain今日会晤Hitler（希特勒），据说他去请求不开战。”

“唐宁街十号那边套来的风声？他现在去有什么用。”

“议会内阁实打实的消息。他们到底什么时候提交不信任议案？等英国战败吗？我觉得Hitler在玩弄Chamberlain，逗狗一样。”

“我不太懂。”

“你的国籍怎么样，Bedivere？”

一块米布丁消失在吞咽里，带点美国作风的骑士大口灌下一整杯淡盐水，却用不同于这动作之急躁的慢条斯理看了同僚一眼，缓缓摇了摇头：“没有改变，但总统的新政让银行受到一点点牵制，即便是英国人在那开设的分行。我将它交给管家打理了。国籍有什么疑义吗，Bors？”

同僚宽阔的额头上挤出几道纹路：“如果欧战开始，你很可能会被召回来。”

Bedivere朝他俏皮地挤挤眼：“牵涉到我的国家，不用召集我也会回来。我的管家掌握着美国那头，不用担心——议会也做过准备，到那边都会被美方特殊认证，国籍并不很重要。”

“Kingsman的第一要义是忠诚于大英帝国。不过……有时很难说。”

“你总是那么谨慎。放心，Bors。”

Bors盯着日历上的九月十五不说话。没有什么好消息的日子。

“再过两星期你也该回去了。”过一会儿他才说，“Galahad的工作很棒吧？”

“简直是银行之宝。”Bedivere半是认真地评价道，“比我做得好多了……那么游刃有余，似乎任何难搞的事务都能被那绝对的优雅融化掉。我可以试试用到美国那边去，或许有意想不到的收获。”

“哇噢。”Bors摸了把沙发扶手，慢腾腾地坐下去。沙发是个老古董了，嘎吱嘎吱地响个不停，“这是我听过的最高评价了，Arthur可天天给Galahad差评。”他多手地一拉台灯吊绳，又讪讪地关了它。

“调戏台灯不是绅士的行为。Arthur和他还是那么僵？”

“就像Chamberlain和Churchill（丘吉尔）立场相反却同属一党。Arthur大概不亲德，他没那么蠢。不过他给Galahad的评价还是老样子：‘暴躁、冷酷、性冷淡’。”

“最后一个我敢说我是第一次听见，而且应该不止这三个吧？”

“我没心情听完。”

“只保佑他们别给银行添乱，虽然可能性不高。”Bedivere两指从身上烟盒里抽了根细条儿，故作不好意思地请求，“你不会反对一个老烟枪吧，老伙计？”

Bors嫌弃地指了指窗台：“这套已经看腻了，去开窗。”他还取出一个空置许久的烟灰缸塞过去，把同僚赶到窗边，“真好奇Heidi是怎么忍受你的。”——“都是因为爱情。”窗边的男人满足地吸了口烟——“对了，你见着Eggsy了吗？Galahad的私人绅士。”

“不是管家吗？”Bedivere喷出一口呛鼻的烟，“见着了。看起来还行吧。”

“Morgan告诉我，私人绅士——也可以说是贴身管家——更适用于那位年轻人。很有趣吧？Morgan没开玩笑，她说得挺认真的。”

“只要Harry满意。”他故意换了称呼，那显得私人化，“他们相处有两个多月了？这定义别有深意。”

“私人绅士。”Bors模糊地复述。

“这可以是双向的——请？”

Bors的办公室迎来了两位稀客。门让出的缝隙里出现了干净得可以反光的牛津鞋，两股清淡的男士香味一点点混进来，似乎稍稍冲淡了烟味。光头绅士轻声回答着同班的问题，不时用钢笔在随身板上写几笔。是Merlin和Harry，他们面色凝重，边交谈边向两位董事作简单手势以示礼貌。“V-G”与“军费”成了出现率最高的字眼。

“不管怎么说，我希望Valentine没有骗我们。”Harry用这句话结束了与Merlin的对话。

四位绅士相互致意，Merlin将已经汇报给Arthur的一些情况又说了一次。“V-G现在是我们的合作伙伴了，”他说，一边在板子上潦草地画结构图，“Valentine表示会尽可能为我们提供物资。这部分没有告知Arthur。”

Bedivere摁灭了烟，向窗外望——天不怎么蓝，因为工业污染甚至偏灰色。他很早就被派去美国，可能有十五年了，娶了个美国妻子——说远了——他对总部的情况完全听不明白。

Bors显然也没打算助他理解，这位有一点儿发福的绅士看起来忧心忡忡，上一次他这模样是因为家庭纠纷，再上一次是一战后（那会儿他们折损了Kingsman半数成员与大部分管家）。“Chamberlain和V-G做了交易？”他问，“我们一直以来都没和他们友好往来吧？”

“要感谢Galahad，不过V-G的诚意我们还无法彻底信任。Chamberlain在V-G存了一笔数额不小的款项，据他们所言，那可能是给德国的小小意思。”

“他怎么敢——怎么——”Bors目瞪口呆。

“Harry说服了Valentine，让他们想方设法冻结这笔数。别太悲观，都只是‘可能’。”Merlin扶了扶眼镜，“我们姑且相信他。”

英国人有一种突然冷静下来的异常能力。经历过一战战场的老绅士重重捶了一下沙发扶手，他又恢复了波澜不惊的表情，跳起来给自己倒了杯白葡萄酒，大口灌下腹，似乎嘴里刚嚼过腥咸的生海鱼，需要靠这冷冰冰又微烈的液体冲淡那股怪异的发酸后的味道。他瞧瞧Harry常年冷淡的模样，又望望Merlin的光头，随后深深叹了口气，像是放弃了什么：“看来只能这样了。”

他又把自己风度地扔进了沙发里，那儿立即深陷了一大块。接下来他们交换了各自渠道中得到的情况，有一小部分违反了他们不干涉政治的原则。

“Arthur的态度会是场好戏。”Harry用两句话总结，“他是最令人惊叹的风向标。”

连Bedivere都对最后一句深表同意，他现在能参与谈话了，因为话题像一个善变的女人一样跳跃，而他开始能够把握住。他们又谈论起各自的管家，年轻人们颇受欢迎。长居英国的三人倒是一起反过来拿Bedivere的管家取乐。那是一个美国人做派、强势的、不受人喜欢的家伙，他很有能力。

“可他毫不逊色于Morgan。”它的主人不服，“别说我，Harry的小绅士也很特别。”

“他比不上Morgan，我的同事。”Harry眼神沉静地擦过Bedivere的面部，眼角朝上一翘，弯起眼睛。

“他才二十岁，刚刚成为被自己主人认可的管家，就开始约见各种女性，其中不乏年龄能做他母亲的。”Bors作为一个老顽皮，特别喜欢看见Harry神色离开平静温和与傲慢的时候，他搞得到，“从培训结束后每天都换一位，情场好手啊。”

“Morgan正为此头疼。怎么，她没汇报？”Bedivere有点幸灾乐祸。

危机在无法掌握的阶段时，他们需要点调味剂……谁让Harry看起来不食人间烟火呢？

他慢悠悠地“哦”了一声，脸颊上随笑容微微凹陷出酒窝。他笑起来很好看，就是不合时宜，让人毛骨悚然。他平时是不苟言笑的。那双杀人时也没情感变化的棕色眼睛缓缓看向Merlin，这位常年驻守大堂的安全主管是最能听到风言风语的，可他竟然一声不吭坐等看戏。这一望可谓意味深长，Merlin先是打了个冷颤，然后嘴角划过一丝笑意：“我以为Morgan会向你汇报。”

“但没有，不是吗？”绅士典范温吞却不拖沓地反问。

“好吧。听着，Harry，管家也有需求。他们还是个大活人。”

“我现在更期待Morgan给我的解释，也认为，我有必要找Eggsy谈谈。”

“你想干什么，Harry？别干涉那么多行吗？噢，老天，”Bors说，“那可是你的管家不是你的伴侣……你总得给他生理生活。”

“他是我的管家，我觉得有必要看看他挑的伴侣。”Harry说着已经走向了门口，步履稳健看不出情绪波动。但Merlin永远是开最后一枪的那个人，他叹了口气：“别搞笑了，Harry。我之前认真地问过你，这次我还是要问你同一个问题：你会爱上Eggsy吗？”

那尊贵的口音声调一如当初，只是这次他回答得很犹豫：“那是犯罪。”

门响后三位银行家面面相觑。

“我觉得我这几天都必须跟着他。”Merlin说。

 

这是他约过的第几位女性了？

Eggsy状似深情地注视着女伴。她与其他几位没有什么鲜明的区别，甚至有着明显的共同点：褐色卷发与棕色眼睛都富有光泽，良好的教养展现在举手投足之间。她很美，但不惊艳，眉眼温柔，有成熟女人的独特韵味。谈吐不凡精通时政。有四十多岁了，但看着还很年轻。

是第十三位吗？

九月十九日，英法胁迫捷克割让苏台德给德国。她已经是第三位跟Eggsy侃侃而谈此事的约会对象。可惜，她不折不扣是倒向在野领袖那方，那些优美动听的赞扬到了男孩耳边都成了满腔废话，索然无味。他得摆脱她。

但她比前面诸位都要相似于Harry。

啊哈，Harry。即便Eggsy不断约见各种女性，尽可能去做家务来分散注意力、不前往银行帮忙，优雅的中年绅士依然高频率地现身他的梦境里，几乎每一日。他也没法撒谎说自己没有在看见Harry时总会想入非非，或者把视线死死黏上宽厚挺拔的身影，那种视线都要把Harry烧穿了。培训近尾声时，感觉就越来越强烈。或许一开始就……

操，他肯定是唯一一个把自己的主人当成性幻想对象的管家。

他还从没想过自己是个基佬，好歹以前他泡过好几个漂亮妞儿……哦，虽然从没亲吻过，持续最久也不过一星期，还是个童真的新手，他一直认为是自己的魅力不够。

Harry给他一个认识自己的好机会，不幸的是，绅士似乎没可能会喜欢他——看那眼里的温和与公事公办。何况他们共处的时间少之又少，爱情来得太快就像龙卷风。Eggsy也苦恼地咨询过在训练中成为他至交的Roxy，她哼唧了一声，同情地拍拍那张俊俏的脸蛋：“雏儿得自己啄破蛋壳。”

毫无，意义。

“亲爱的，你在听吗？”

“啊……当然。”他回过神来，甜言蜜语的腔调开起来，“我陶醉其中（真的？），不过我们得说再见了，我等会儿要见客户。”

“你会打电话给我吗？”

Eggsy吻了吻她的脸颊：“在想你（永不可能）的时候，路上小心，宝贝。”他都快忘了这女人比自己大上二十几岁，她叫什么来着？总之他将她们每一个都称作宝贝，这是逢场作戏，即使分开不再找，这些优秀的贵族女士依然会有新的人选出现在她们面前。

女人满意地离开了。现在已经是午后，他早就换上了夜服，领带是Harry随手一指的今日款式，隐隐有点佩斯利花纹。他就像一位银行家，右尾指上套着一个金色戒指，细看里面的话能瞧见特别精巧的一行“忠诚，谨慎，诚实”。那本来该是银戒指，然而Harry可能脑子有点毛病。管家的身上常有这么三个词，在衣襟里，或者袖扣上，金戒指简直是个神奇的存在。好吧，Harry可能真的有点毛病；而且他不知道有意还是无意，为Eggsy配了一把同款黑伞。

他坐在原位上，翘起腿，在等Aird先生。这位先生出席了Michelle的葬礼，据James形容，他哭得眉毛一直在往下掉，几乎要哭晕过去。Eggsy把他当父亲一样看待，同时对于Aird先生出资拯救埃哲顿饭店，男孩感激得无法形容，因此他也特意约在了埃哲顿见面。

“Unwin先生。”大堂经理匆匆穿过桌群，恭恭敬敬地朝这尚有一丝稚气的男孩俯下身，毕竟饭店所有权是男孩的，“前台有您的电话，来自Kings’。”

Eggsy感觉不妙，他跟着经理去了大堂。翘班被Kingsman发现会扣工资吗？尽管终身制的他们好像没有工资。

“Gary Unwin.”

“Hi, Eggsy.”Merlin语速飞快地抛出一串口语化词汇，“你能离开埃哲顿饭店吗？Harry刚刚经过那儿，看见了你和一个漂亮女人谈情说爱——你有没有发现这几天他都盯着你的行踪？——他现在就像一个随时爆炸的劣质手雷！我建议你快溜，他——操！他不见了！撤吧，伙计，多听长辈话！”

“可我——Merlin？”电话忙音。

男孩茫然地把话筒还给了经理。他确定自己把相关协议阅读完毕了，里面没有一个字提到管家不能谈恋爱或得主人决定，所以Merlin在激动什么？“告诉Dave Aird先生，我在三楼会议室等他。”小心为妙，“如果Harry Hart，”前台的美女用眼神告诉他绅士的知名度，“来了，就说我不在。”

女孩嫣然一笑，Eggsy以为她同意了。在足够久之后，他如想起今天，还是会愤愤咒骂。他没多想，Harry是他的菜不过不是现在的主菜。

他没等多久。

“我喜欢这儿，厨师没换，手艺还是那么好。”Aird先生进来后就说，“饭店越来越好了。”

“而且是在经济下行的今天。”Eggsy由衷道，“太感谢您了。”

“我常来，如果……不提。”先生换了话题，“你看起来过得很好，Eggsy。我还担心你没了消息那么久是不是发生了什么事情，连Jason和Ben都联络不到你。”

“我现在在Kings’工作，他们之前有对员工进行培训，在白金汉郡。”

“那很好。做哪方面？”当初他可不是这么说的。

“Kings’ Butler，为银行工作的管家。”

“地位只比Kingsman低一点，很好，也很好，Michelle会很安慰的。”Aird先生还是说了出来，“比失业好太多了。Daisy还好吗？已经学会走路了吧？”

“会走路了。她正跟我的同事学习基本技能，我的主人对她很好。”Eggsy轻松地笑了笑，“局势可不乐观。”

“迟早要征兵。我听说一位管家服务一个人，你为谁工作？”

Eggsy苦笑，但他没能来得及在听见那把低沉熟悉的好嗓子之前回答：“是我。”

 

Harry面色阴沉地站在会议室门口，一缕卷发俏皮地挂在鬓角。没人不知道他。


	6. 1938 · 5-6

除了对Chester King的不耐烦与同僚互相的不客气之外，Harry Hart很少这么不愉快。他一向从容镇静，就算Morgan缺了半条腿或胳膊后回来报告，他也不会惊慌失措。将一切都控制于自己掌心是一条准则。而当他看见Eggsy微笑着亲吻一位名媛时，准则立即被丢进了JB的碗里。看男孩笑得多么温柔，眉目含情，漂亮的唇印上名媛可能盖了好几层粉的脸颊上，绅士感到了极度的反感与不快，幸亏Merlin按住了他，否则理智早就跑去了天涯海角。他忙了几天，顺便盯着Eggsy，想看看会是哪位女士。

他本来以为自己就只是去看看，帮男孩物色一下，出于他奇怪的不快与不安。他本来以为这不算是很重要的事情，一开始也仅仅是跟Morgan稍微了解了情况。然而他大错特错。

那种突如其来的嫉妒冲昏头脑，尚且保持着形象以一个糟得不能再糟的理由将Eggsy从他所谓的恩人面前带走后，他陷入了沉默。生气的男孩坐在副驾驶，抱着双臂表情凝重。他至少没在Aird先生面前让主人难看。

这些事往往不难想清楚。Harry扪心自问，迅速理清了一些细节，很快就发现，尽管他们在考核后就少有交流，尽管他从没去想，但真实就顽固地摆在那；或许那些他早上起来就忘记的梦都是这样。他目睹的一切激发了可怕的占有欲，所有缝隙中的感情种子都在飞快地生根发芽，他能克制住，勉强能够做到。

换句话说，Harry脱离自己掌控地爱上了自己年轻的管家，而这该死的爱情迟到了整整二十年。

他无法揣测Eggsy的想法，但就目前来看，男孩的性取向应当正常得不能再正常、合法得不能再合法了。Harry想到这里，迅速地用眼角余光瞄了眼愤怒中的男孩，发动了车子。他在超速驾驶，势必打破英格兰每一条街道的上限。他想拥有Eggsy，这个念头盘旋在他脑海里。

“你他妈到底在想什么，Harry？”Eggsy对他的反常有些微恐惧。

“是你在想什么。”Harry说，没有一个字能让他自己信服，“轻浮会让银行蒙受形象损失你知道吗？”

“我可没听说过管家不能谈恋爱，而且这并不轻浮。”

绅士阴着脸不回答，这无疑是给Eggsy的不愉快火上浇油，他瞬间拔高了声调，随时要打开车门跳车的样子：“先生，至少你要有一个理由！我跟Aird先生正在谈话，绅士——”

Harry危险地一手抓着方向盘，腾出一只手捏住男孩的下颔，那力道很大，让男孩倒抽了一口气。只是一瞬的事情，Harry飞快又用力地亲吻他的唇，甚至咬了一下，好像自己能够闭着眼睛飙车。一着好棋把男孩钉上安静的棋盘，他安分下来，或者说已经魂飞天外。一气呵成的连贯动作显然没有影响到开车，他们安全地回到了肯辛顿。Harry抓紧Eggsy的手腕粗暴地拖着他进了家门。“看住Eggsy。”他冷漠又傲慢地吩咐今日的守夜人，“确保他待在家里。”

“紧急情况时您需要我做到什么程度，先生？”

“确保他毫发无损。”

守夜人试图搂住一言不发的Eggsy，但当她侧目见到Harry深蹙的眉头，刚碰到肩头的手犹豫了一下，只轻轻拍了拍：“来吧，Eggsy，我们还有许多家务。”

Harry大步上楼，他打算先把工作做完，冷静下来，晚上再找个时间跟Eggsy谈谈。就如他两次回答Merlin的，同性恋犯法，这会成为Arthur手中又一有利把柄。他不希望。

他不愿意负疚于Lee之后又负疚于Lee的儿子。

Morgan正好在清理书房，Harry大步迈进书房并没让她手上的动作停滞半分。“私人绅士有很多种理解，我当初跟您提过了。之前看您那么冷静，我以为只是我想多了。”她头也不抬道，显然她听到了楼下的吵闹声。

“嗯。”Harry承认。他此刻更记得Eggsy注视自己的崇敬眼神。Like…a puppy.

“Merlin打来了一个电话。我有点想得太好了，您还是爱上了Eggsy，就像其他人之前猜测的那样。这个男孩的确优秀迷人，对您影响深远。“

“他是我的继承人，Morgan。”

“当然。恕我直言，先生，您其实蛮明显的，明眼人都见到您过于关注他，从培训开始之后。每周两晚的基础培养，私底下的态度——您知道您很少笑吗？——您为他挑的着装，以及谈到他时您的表情让人惊讶……我是说，您一早就为Eggsy着想得有点过了，不仅仅是对他父亲的内疚。可能刚开始是，但后来它变质了。”Morgan平静道，“您应该想好怎么解决了吧？”

“我不知道。但我喜欢你的直白，女士。”

“您更爱Eggsy，先生。”

这句话一针见血。

停顿了很久，银行家疲倦地垂下眼：“我不否认。他是那么忠诚、正直、出色，让人移不开视线。我本以为年到四十和大量的工作会让这种事情与我绝缘，我想得到他，只有这样。但他是自由的，他是一位公民，除了工作、身份，他是自由的。”

“还有法律。我一直认为我们的法律还有许多欠缺之处，其实它还蛮糟。”Morgan细心地收起清洁用具，“您该休息了。”她走向门口，“请别忘了法律。”

休息。

充实却又空虚的爱情让他感到些困倦，因为它只是刚刚来临，而且极可能是一场痛苦。Harry闭上眼睛，完全懈怠地陷入书房长椅里。这他妈的爱，见鬼的迟到，该死该死该死……

“Morgan，一杯茶。”

“好的，先生。”

 

那个吻仍然冲击着Eggsy的思绪。

Harry这么做仅仅是为了让他闭嘴？他不知道，只能看见Harry一丝愤怒与疲惫，这让他有点儿心疼，可有什么用？守夜人把他一个人留在守夜人房间，Eggsy盯着浅棕色花纹墙纸，找不到下一步思考的方向。告诉Harry他的感情？会被狠狠嘲讽一顿吧。保持沉默？操，他所谓的率直哪儿去了？暗恋已经让他感到痛苦，他那像毒兽般的爱会毁了他自己，看着Harry去爱别人，老天，那该多绝望。可他说不出口。

Daisy在这。他就算能离开，能带走她，也很难为她创造一个良好的成长环境。

Eggsy想到了一个人，他立即拨通了银行电话，转接到安全部门——管家们在银行中都归属Merlin管理——接电话的不是Roxy：“哪位？”这是把冷冽的女性嗓音，虽然吐字清晰但听得出有别的口音。

“我找Roxanne Morton。”男孩放轻声音，“您是？”

“Kings’安全部门临时负责人Gazelle。”对方依旧不冷不热道，“管家们正在集训，请在下午六点后再打来。”

Gazelle，V-G的刀锋女助理。Eggsy从没见过她，但听说过。V-G竟然愿意将自己的核心之一派过来，说明两家银行的合作还算有诚意。不过眼下这都跟头脑被打成浆糊的男孩没什么关系，他检索出了这资料，从他的大脑里，然后抛开了：“等等，我——”

又一次忙音，他今天第二次被安全部门挂电话。

“Shit.”他嘀咕道，这时守夜人神不知鬼不觉地冒出来，让他硬生生将最后一个辅音吃了下去。

“Morgan让你为先生泡杯茶，什么茶都可以，要加香草粉。”

意味着他得去见Harry，再想起那个吻，还有亲吻时跟爱无关的眼神。

然而他的工作就是为Harry服务。

“香草粉好找吗，要多少？”Eggsy心不在焉地答应，他正琢磨该用什么表情去见他失态的主人。

“绿色盒子的，适量就可以。厨房有Tina。”

厨房在一楼，他对路线很熟悉。Eggsy第一次到来时看见的屋顶女仆正在计算食物营养价值，她低着头忙活，但眼角余光偷偷瞄着漂亮男孩。Eggsy打开一个橱柜，里面排好了茶叶罐，他挑了一个欧式大吉岭，没有佛手柑的幽香会更适宜放助于安眠的香草粉。他四处张望，没见到下一个要找的：“香草粉在哪儿，Tina？”

“茶叶上三层呢，Eggsy。”

他还够得着。绿色，绿色……有了。他拽出一个绿色小绸袋，先是按固定步骤冲泡好茶叶，然后取来一银匙的粉末慢慢撒进去。它消融得很快，飘散出一点点奇特的香味。很淡。

Eggsy端着银托盘步伐平稳，他得在茶失去最佳温度之前出现在Harry面前。他也的确做到了这点，但敲门时Harry的回应让他涌起一杯茶泼过去的冲动：“Morgan？”绅士这样轻柔舒缓的声音他可从来都没听过。

Morgan完美得绝对能当好高贵英俊的Hart先生的妻子。男孩想。谁知道是否是真的同性恋呢？说不定还喜欢女性……想想他们共处了这么多年，说不定Harry确实也喜欢女性，比如Morgan。

这点猜想似乎很有道理地在他内心生长。

“我很抱歉我不是Morgan。”他推门而入，把茶放在书桌上，瞪着那双有点吃惊的温柔眼睛，“下次麻烦你准确指定好送茶人选，先生。”

Harry揉着发胀的太阳穴，垂着眼不看Eggsy：“谢谢，Eggsy。抱歉——今天的事情。”

“别提。”Eggsy的声调忽然坠落下去，“别提，Harry。”那让他意乱情迷的一吻，没有未来，他不希望沦陷。看见绅士劳累的神色，火气也消了一半，“再不喝茶就要冷了，我加了香草粉。”

Harry照做。他们又一次陷入尴尬的沉默中。Eggsy怔怔地看着Harry的手，寻思着如何改变这奇怪的现状。他想得太入迷，以致于没看见Harry越来越难看的神情。

“香草粉？”Harry的声音意外地低沉，他眯着眼，望着男孩。

“绿色袋子里的。”Eggsy顺口答道，“怎么？”

“我恐怕你得立即出去。”

这次Eggsy注意到他的神色了：“怎么了？”

“离开房间。”Harry记住了这第二次闻见的味道，他清楚地感觉到身体开始燥热，肾上腺素或者其他什么在跃动。他的喉头开始发干，一些隐秘的部位蠢蠢欲动，“如果你不想那个吻更进一步，”那包见鬼的药粉，他敢肯定欲望开始失控，“就立刻滚出去。”

“我他妈是你的管家。”Eggsy手足无措，“我拿错了？噢绿色……操……是绿色盒子……你得告诉我怎么解决！”

“Eggsy，我会有办法！”

Harry摘下眼镜，手臂垂落。他可以自行解决。

“催情药？”Eggsy猜到了。

他妈的男孩绕过桌子凑上来端详绅士这张已维持不了平静的脸。Eggsy皱紧眉头，照理说Harry体内应该有抗药性，不可能撑不住那么一小匙粉末，事实本该如此。但银行特殊机构研制出的药物从来都遵循着“能放倒内部成员”的原则。Eggsy温热的呼吸洒在绅士脸上，他看起来欲言又止。这他妈的太近了，也太他妈的诱人。

“不要质疑一位绅士的指令。”

Harry反手扣住男孩的头，药效好得他明日必定回去炸平银行。

“我很抱歉，kiddy。”

 

本来不该是这样。

Eggsy懊恼地想，他应该跑掉的，而不是傻透了的跑去看他主人发了什么疯。Harry Hart正在发疯，他用他那条柔软湿润的舌头操着Eggsy的嘴，就因为那点该死的药粉，效力无比可怕的药粉。操，这他妈的不应该。Eggsy想，用力扯着Harry的头发，希望疼痛能够阻止对方发狂一样的亲吻。

他们或许在撕咬，Eggsy被强硬地压在书桌上，背部因为压着桌沿而感到难受。他一直在挣扎，但抵不过Harry的力气——像是要压碎他、碾碎他，将双方共同刻入骨髓。Harry棕色的双眼布满可怕的情欲，一只手搂紧男孩的腰，另一只手按着男孩的后脑勺，使两人贴得更紧，他的舌头似乎快要操到Eggsy的喉头。没什么比柔软的舌头更在此刻具有攻击性，Eggsy用力推阻Harry，可他的唇被绅士的舌头顶开，粘腻地揉压自己的舌，连牙齿都使不上力（妈的，要是可能的话他会咬断Harry的舌头）；唾液流过空隙蔓延到了嘴角，Eggsy禁不住发出呻吟，他尝到了铁锈味。丝丝血腥弥散，它源于唇，而被绅士的舌头涂遍了口腔内壁。

一点点的咬伤无伤大雅，Eggsy皱起眉头，狠狠回敬。他用上了他的牙齿，在Harry退去的间隙里围堵而上，锋利边缘厮磨薄得过分的嘴唇，他一定把那儿磨破了，因为血腥味无法抑制地扩散了一倍。这可不行。Eggsy试图侵入对方，同时模糊地想。这可不行，他必须得撤……这不是什么好事情。他依旧抓着Harry的头发，但他被吻到身体发软，他快要窒息……该离开。Eggsy迫使自己的神智重新聚合，迅速抽开自己的脸，嘴唇堪堪擦过Harry的脸颊。

他扭过头，张嘴在Harry的手腕上咬出一个牙印。Harry地手松了一下，他并没有发出任何声音，但那双棕色眼睛显得更加暗沉。就是这一刻，男孩抓住时机，灵活如鱼般在刹那缩起身子，飞快而顺滑地溜出Harry短暂松懈的怀抱。

“操你的Harry Hart！”Eggsy大声说道，步步后退直至靠近门口，“我现在去找Morgan帮你找找解决的药！你就在这儿别动！”

他能成功脱身的，可事情总败于话多。Eggsy握住门把了，他就要用它打开门，可他没有意识到一些事。另一只手压上他握住门把的手，非常清脆的声响：Harry Hart把门锁上了。

“你最好别——”Eggsy焦急起来。

他没有意识到现在面对的是一头野兽，而不是什么完美的绅士标本。Harry粗重的呼吸落到男孩颈间，有力健壮的双臂再次将男孩圈在一个狭小的空间里。Eggsy闻得到他身上的淡味香水，那如春风，更加催促理智清醒。Harry一言不发，并未赐予Eggsy逃脱的机会。

衣服被撕扯的声音总是那么尖锐刺耳，好的衣服有着优秀的布料，比如衬衫。它很好撕。Harry不再亲吻男孩破损又红润的嘴唇，转而游走在颈间与锁骨——那些倒霉的衣服还躺在地上形如抹布。“操！”Harry毫无犹豫地咬住了Eggsy喉结那小块皮肤，用牙齿轻轻摩挲吮咬好像他妈的含的是个乳头。Eggsy一连串咒骂随着些许呻吟迸发出来，窜入Harry一只耳中又从另一只耳那儿快速奔离。男孩的拳头打在Harry背上，那一定用尽全力，使男人的脊背以沉闷的声音回应了愤怒。Eggsy没法用腿，绅士一条长腿抵进了他两腿之间，微微上抬，粗暴地摩擦着他的腹部与其之下的敏感部位；Harry那张该死的富有技巧性的嘴正含住男孩的肌肤，大力地吮吸舔弄，制造无数个充血的痕迹，周而复始。

“停下来！Harry，停下来！”Eggsy尖叫道，他的内心被绝望与迷茫同时覆盖，拳头依然一下又一下地砸着Harry，并且努力推开这个疯掉的男人。这一切举动都毫无意义，Harry绝不退让，他需要男孩，无比需要，性欲正操他妈的支配着他可怜的大脑，可能还有他的阴茎。“Stop…Stop!”Eggsy徒劳无功，他的声调因为惊惧而猛然拔高，他紧紧盯着绅士的头部，盯着那些褐色头发，逐渐朝下直到小腹，他感到身体开始发热，难以抑制地羞耻与愤怒，“你这是强奸！妈的，操你，Harry！滚开！”

这次是他的裤子。Eggsy再次尝试抬起腿，一点儿也不意外地失去了可能性。Harry吻过他的小腹，甚至在上面用舌头绕着圈打转；Eggsy的裤链被扯开了。“你他妈到底在家里都放了些什么！”Eggsy恼火道，他找到了一丝缝隙……就那么一丝，足以令他抓住并撑起腿，送给Harry一个几乎能把肺顶到喉咙去的腿袭。他当然做到，Harry猝不及防地退后一步，咳出几声。

Eggsy立即打开门锁，但下一秒他再度被抓住手腕，男人似乎要捏碎那个位置，呼吸急促地落到身上。看来我非得打晕你，Eggsy想。他挣扎着动了动被Harry紧抓的双手，绝望地发现似乎又是徒劳无功。Harry可能恢复了一丁点理智，他暗下的双眼沉静又难耐地望着Eggsy，然后蹲下去。

“FUCK! FUCK YOU, HARRY HART!”

Harry伸出舌尖毫无迟疑地舔过Eggsy的凸起。

男孩这才意识到自己已经产生了反应，这种认知令他愈加惊慌。他从没遇到这种情况。“操。”他喃喃道，Harry的舌头如此灵巧，唾液与渗出的前液一起濡湿了那条可怜的灰色内裤。可他看起来依旧优雅，就好像他不是用舌头描摹男孩的老二而是在舔一个完美的冰淇淋。Eggsy又开始挣扎起来，手腕传来痛感，男人似乎真的要捏碎他的骨头。

“你——”Eggsy想说什么，但Harry咬着他的内裤撕了下来——真的是在撕，Eggsy从来不知道Harry的牙齿有那么厉害。“你他妈——”Harry这次直接含住了被前液搞得一塌糊涂的阴茎头端，男孩倒抽一口气，觉得自己似乎要飞向天堂，随时都会射得Harry满嘴都是他那些粘稠的东西。他的手无法动弹，他的双腿发软无力，他的每一下挣扎都只是将自己的阴茎更加深地送进他主人的嘴里，Eggsy觉得自己要疯了。

不是Harry疯掉，就会是他疯掉。

就像强奸。Eggsy的头脑开始被快感混乱打散，他最后确实在Harry有力干脆的吮吸中得到了第一次高潮。他的脑子还醒着，还能告诉他走为上策，他得脱身。“滚开，老变态。”男孩脱力道，调动身上的力气试图尝试最后一搏。

Harry不会给他这个机会。他从一旁大衣的口袋里取出一些润滑的东西——操，他居然随身带；唯一的好处在于，他还知道不能太过于伤害Eggsy——现在轮到Harry的裤子，它完完全全滑落到脚踝，畅通无阻；接着是那条操蛋的同样灰色的丝质内裤，它失职地将Harry的庞然大物释放出来。Eggsy咽了口唾沫，他不敢想象那玩意儿会怎么打开他。Harry松开了一只手，Eggsy立刻跳起来，用力甩着另外一只手，他看到自己刚刚被放过的手腕上有红色的印痕；但他更看见了Harry。

绅士发丝凌乱，一手牢牢抓住男孩，另一手缓慢而熟练地套弄自己早已胀痛的阴茎，他的表情充满催情剂带来的奇怪愉悦与一如既往的沉稳，对于这场莫名其妙的性爱他看起来相当享受，并且游刃有余。Eggsy的恐惧在膨胀，他青涩的阴茎高高翘起，前液还在不断流出，那个刚刚隔着底裤舔到他硬得不行的绅士在他面前抚慰自己粗壮的阴茎。这一切都那么不合理。

“Eggsy.”Harry轻微喘息，他低垂着眼，低声说。

“我去给你叫人。”Eggsy难过道，他不知道自己为什么难过，“我去给你叫人，你等在这。放过我。”

“放轻松。”Harry只是说，Eggsy来得及反应过来之前，男孩被迫转了个身，他的阴茎顶在门板上，涂抹着某些不明意义的花纹，而Harry的胸膛牢牢贴住他的背部，嘴唇随着举动追逐Eggsy的嘴。

他们再一次撕咬对方，而Harry突如其来地操进了男孩浑圆姣好的屁股。疼痛将Eggsy由脚趾到头顶都击打了个遍体鳞伤，他艰难地适应着绅士的可怕尺寸。他从没做过。

“Eggsy……Eggsy.”Harry在亲吻的间隙低声重复。

好吧，老混蛋。男孩的眼泪涌出来，他只想放声大哭，为这像强奸一样的做爱，或者别的更糟的东西，例如Harry是否爱他。随便你吧，操蛋的Harry。

 

……

 

安静是此刻唯一可用的形容词，指针走动的寂寥装满了房间。

这里绝对不是书房。Eggsy醒来后想。

他整个人都被柔软的被褥埋没，深深陷入床垫里（它又高又软），这使得他的视线被遮挡了一部分。可以感觉到这是一张过于宽广的床，与床头深色的帘帐与上面绣的暗金色花纹非常相称；床头柜上能见到一座华丽精巧的座钟的顶端，或许是巴洛克风格，滴答声就来自那儿；仰视头顶同样是暗金纹络深色帘帐。这显然是卧室。

接下来是确认自己。他能肯定自己被细心清洁过，身上没有黏糊糊的难受感觉；他的意识清醒得差不多了，稍微动一动，全身刺痛令他忍不住倒吸一口凉气，头部以下没有一处是不疼得要命的；他试图张嘴说几个单词，喉咙又哑又疼，几乎失声。比高强度训练还糟。

他不知道自己被操了多少次，但此刻月色如水，没开灯的房间随之染上萧条感。落地窗的巨大投影落在床上，他想起来了：他们是下午开始的。他应该没有受伤。

Eggsy极其缓慢地、费劲地坐起来，被使用过后的身体尖锐地抗议。他更看清了房间布局，Harry的房间，只有他一个人。书房与Harry的房间有一道门相通，这里还配有一个浴室。看来Harry脑子清醒后记得把男孩抱去浴室清理了一下，亦或他们根本就是在浴室搞了最后一次顺便洗了澡。

枕头一侧有一叠叠放好的衣服，由内而外的齐全——包括内裤。Eggsy咬着牙一件件穿上，他看见自己身上遍布吻痕，鲜艳得有点讽刺。他的嘴唇应该肿了，还有破损，毕竟他们反复亲咬多次。穿戴好后他发现这不是管家的服饰，而是一套完美契合他身形的真正绅士的西装。一定出自Kingsman裁缝之手。

午夜，太阳蓄势待发但未露头角。

他花了将近十分钟把自己挪到不算远的房门口，每一步都伴随欲望结束留下的疼痛，有那么几次，他几乎要扑倒在地上亲吻地板地毯。Harry整个过程都很粗暴，没让他的第一次太好过。他们两个在床上实在糟糕透顶，像野兽相互索取。Eggsy分分秒秒想起Harry那根巨大的玩意儿插在自己屁股里的感觉。

拉开门也花费了一些时间，它很沉。

Eggsy还是没见到Harry，但他见到了Morgan。她坐在房门对面看书，吓了他一跳。“你……”他干涩地说，现在能讲话了，只是声音变调又难听。

“一直在这。”女士精神抖擞，上下打量着Eggsy，从喉间发出一声低咳，“你醒得很早，我以为你得到太阳升起之后。先生有急事回了银行。”

男孩不知该说什么。

“希望他没弄伤你……噢老天，他咬了你的脖子……”Morgan关切道，“你放错了几个月前为任务准备的淫羊藿，那玩意儿本来没那么强效，但是银行的特殊机构把它过分改造了一番。”

“我自找的。”

“顺便，Charlie刚好来过，我猜Arthur派他来的。”

Eggsy顿时瞪大眼睛，绿色几乎要吞噬所有的灰色爆发出来：“操，那个卷毛的自以为是的Charlie Hesketh？”

Morgan点头：“他知道了。”

Eggsy想到有一个讨厌的家伙听见自己错乱的呻吟与尖叫，脸飞快涨成了红色。他很清楚同性之间的性行为在法律上意味着什么，这会将Harry从他现在的地位上拉下来，这很羞耻。

“我有一点儿建议。”Morgan开始摊牌，她读懂了Eggsy脸上的表情，非常冷淡，“如果你离开这儿，当这是一次失误，双方否认一方失踪的情况下追究的可能性会大大降低。他们需要先生，不论是银行，还是议会；如果关系演变为长久性，或者被捅破，会给先生带来困扰甚至让他未来都完蛋。管家不重要，Kingsman才是主角。你可以选择，我不会强迫你。我手上有一张前往法国的船票，四小时后开船，不会法语不要紧，那边有线人接应。你还可以为银行探听法国的情报。当然，这一切都会对先生保密。”

Eggsy眼神黯淡，他没有回答。

“Daisy我会照顾的，你只需要旅法几个月，或者几年。至少四个月。我会将所有东西压下来。”

“好。”他缓慢而毫无犹豫地说，朝她摊开手，“船票。”

“行李我已经让Tina收拾好了。这跟管家的用品不太一样，就像你身上这套。你会是 一个完美绅士。”女士将船票塞进他的手心，“你还得休息一会儿。另外，你对先生的爱——”

“不。”Eggsy打断道，“只有性，没有爱。”

他是那么绝望地打断了她，然后捏紧了船票，艰难地挪动躯体。

“或许我还能到红磨坊去将自己卖个好价钱呢。”

 

6.

Roxy穿着普通的衣物，女式宽檐帽将她的维多利亚式发髻往下压了压。码头上人很多，啜泣声与窃窃私语交杂，没人分神注意他们；即使有人注意到，也只会认为这是一对将要分别的夫妻。现在六点多了，七点开船，Roxy亲昵地吻吻Eggsy的脸颊，相互拥抱了一会儿。

“你吃早餐了吗？”她拍拍他的脸，“要不要我扶你上船？”

“我能走路，Rox。”不然他怎么到这儿来的？Eggsy对被Morgan通知后赶来送别自己的好友苦笑，他还是能感觉得到酸痛，不过可以相对好地掩饰。他将一连串麻烦都简要地告诉了Roxy，当然那种隐私方面一句话带过。“船上会有食品商吧，我出门前吃了一块冷掉的咸牛肉三明治。”

“那得多难吃。”她把手上的纸袋递给他，里面还放着温热的蛋糕和鸡肉馅饼，“别忘了给我带法国手信，我可是出门前特意帮你做了早餐的人。可惜送奶工好像还没上班。”

“天啊，不如我等下一船吧。然后我们去结婚怎么样，贤惠美丽的小姐？”

Roxy用力捏他的脸，愉悦地看见他说完不该说的话后龇牙咧嘴的表情：“我真的不想死在老板的枪子下，Eggsy。我还年轻。”

Eggsy勉强一笑：“不会的，他应该会很高兴。”

“怎么会。从某种意义上说，你也已经得到他了。你该开心。”

“那只是相互满足需求，我还得离开我的宝贝小姑娘。”男孩平淡道，“Charlie知道了，可以肯定他会报告给Arthur；Arthur则会将这用作要挟Harry的把柄。Harry制约着他，尽管Harry很重要，但让他离开Kings’也不会有什么严重影响。他们还会有很多人选。”

“Eggsy.”

“并且，为此他可以让Harry离开银行——不一定非要送进监狱。Morgan有办法解决，可前提是我得失踪，否定这一切，说明这是Harry被动的错误。彼此再无关。”Eggsy捏紧纸袋，Roxy能察觉到他的唇微微颤抖，愤怒？绝望？不论是哪种，身为局外人，她都只能轻轻拥抱他安慰他，尽管他仍然冷静地做着分析。“如果我和你结婚，那就更加有力地佐证了这是错误，Harry可以借其他Kingsman的支持全身而退。牺牲我一个小小的管家不算什么。”

银行家Harry Hart，多么动听又显赫的为人所知的身份。利益优先，银行才是他的恋人，Morgan则是活化的银行。不过如此。是不是还该庆幸他们没有杀了他来一场死无对证？

他反复回味着Morgan的冷漠果决，她做出的决定如此迅速果断，并且能够确保不被Harry所知。其中含意多少，单从她个人而言，她真的不存在任何私人感情吗？

Eggsy你真他妈是个傻瓜。Harry那么完美，怎么可能对这样一个平民男孩有兴趣？你居然在床上迎合他，像rent boy，被男人操得词不成句。

“帮我盯着Morgan和Daisy。”当疑问成形时，他像一位真正的绅士般冷酷地说。

Roxy当下明白了他的想法：“Morgan不会的。”

“你说她跟着Harry十几年都是单身，是为什么？Kay的女管家生第二个小子的时候，Morgan在Harry身边扮演什么角色？——我担心Daisy，她是我的唯一。”

女孩直到此刻她说什么都没用，只能迟疑地点点头。

“或许并不是你想的那样。”她还是揽住他，轻轻拍着他的背部。她感觉到好友把头抵在她肩上，如他的感情那么沉重。她似乎在分担他的痛苦。

“Roxy.”他轻轻说。

“快开船了，别磨蹭。”

“我发现我爱他，我害怕，没人比我更清楚这点，没法解释为什么。但这太辛苦了。我无法确定他到底在想什么，Morgan想怎么样，这件事之后会怎么样。我也不知道我会不会就这样在法国过一辈子。”他喃喃道，“未知比已知更可怕。”

几乎击碎了他，他与数月前的冲动青年时同一人，也判若两人。

“这他妈就是犯法的爱。还是独角戏。”

“至少你答应我你会回来。”Roxy感觉他们之间的友谊似乎加深到更亲密的地步，“我不想几年或几十年后收到消息，说你语言不通之类的饿死在巴黎。”

“我没那么蠢。”Eggsy笑了笑，吻吻她脸颊，往后退上一步，“我会回来的，不过肯定不是今年。到时你可要解决我的衣食住行。还有，帮我看着JB。”

“睡街上去吧。”女孩微笑，“改上船啦，多愁善感的Unwin先生。”

他朝她用力而搞怪地挤挤眼，目光随着侧头的动作落在那艘即将满载他愁绪的船上，登船的人已有大半数了。他们不再多说什么，他帮她摆正帽子，她则像贤淑的妻子帮他再次细细确认了携带的行李，宛如真正的夫妻。这对友谊发展迅速的挚友表现出依依不舍后分开了。

Eggsy跟在一位深棕色西服的绅士后面，随人流上船。很快，他走进了船舱，再也看不见了。每一步都那么坚定，他不曾回头。

Roxy注视着那个悲伤的背影直至它消失。她轻叹一声，转向与船相反的方向，打算回去换晨服，却冷不丁撞上一个宽厚的胸膛，把黑色宽檐帽撞掉在地上，日光令她一阵眩晕。她猛然倒退几步，终于逐渐看清对方的面庞。

你想的都是多余的，Eggsy。她一时微微怔住这么想着。

Harry这副模样这种表情她从未见过，他一向无法让人看透，可此时复杂的情绪占据了他的面庞。他垂头居高临下地俯视她，眼里交织着愤怒与不甘。他为什么不甘呢？Roxy不安地想。因为她与Eggsy太过亲近了吗？她希望他不知道Eggsy去了哪儿。

他向她伸出了手，伴随一连串问题。

“你们在一起？他有多爱你？你们在一起多久了？一瞬间，一天？他去哪？”他本来为男孩昨日的迎合而自作多情并深深愧疚，现在它们冷却了。

粗糙修长的五指卡上了纤细白皙的脖颈，很快留下泛红的指痕。

Roxy无法呼吸，疼痛在窒息中清晰地传至每一条神经。

她会死在Harry手里吗？

 

如果没有Morgan的关键时刻的及时，恐怕今日Merlin会成为头一个自己虐杀自己同事的Kingsman。

Morgan服务于Harry十六年来，从未见过他这么愤怒失态。他分明是清醒的，理智地想要扼杀可能夺走他的男孩的Roxy。当Morgan告诉Harry关于Eggsy被临时外派不明地点的事情，他的怒火超越了充满危机的深夜紧急会议带来的疲惫，那一刻她彻底明白这位绅士是完全爱上他的年轻管家了。他简直要为Eggsy神魂颠倒，只是表现得不明显。Harry也确实如此，他得到了Eggsy的身体（尽管不怎么光彩），并且迫切渴求男孩对他的回应。

但谁也没料到Harry会精准地选择前往码头，站在不远处看着年轻人们最后的依依惜别。他没冲过去揪住Eggsy，这是明确的，毕竟大庭广众，还有Morgan扯着他。可女士没料见他的独占欲会强烈到要摧毁一个女孩。爱情是把火，不过它应该烧干柴而不是无辜的局外人。

“Galahad你疯了！”女士也从未这样无礼。她用力扳开他的五指，又毫不留情地给他腹部来了重重一拳。被放开的Roxy跌进她的怀里，大口大口地喘气。

Harry一言不发地望着她们，沉浸在拳头留下的痛感中陆续回归。

“我很抱歉，Roxy。”许久之后，他诚恳地说，似乎苍老了点儿，忧郁而虚弱。

“哈……哈，我不—不知道他去哪儿了。”气尚未顺过来的女孩愤愤地盯着他，面色潮红，“说不定是到美国去。你最好—最好什么也不做。”

“你还没回答完。”

“他犯法了。”她重复所有人都在说的话，“但错误不全在他身上。我们是朋友，”像你们钟情于对方那样短暂迅速地成为了朋友，“非常深厚。”这一点儿也不假，“我们作为朋友爱着对方，纯粹的连柏拉图式都不是的情感。依你所说的那种，我不知道他到底怎么样。我答得足够多了，Galahad，别再问了。”就让你痛苦吧，Harry Hart。

男人的眉头越蹙越紧。

“你能在Kingsman的支持下安然无恙。”

Morgan突然说，她的岁月痕迹透过素来美丽无暇的容貌赤裸裸地暴露。她看上去不再像是那位能挑起两国战争的王后，成为一位再普通不过的中年女性。

“谁又来保护Eggsy？”她望着主人，头一次承认了她对主人的不满。

他该明白给男孩必要的喘息与自由是多么重要，还有他自己。这种过于火热的情感是法律不能容忍的，他必须让步，保得双方安全。Harry看了看他们，转身上了自己的车。他感觉太累了，需要睡一觉。

让彼此的闹剧到梦里见鬼去吧。

 

Merlin烦躁地敲了敲报表。

他没能睡多久，Arthur的半夜会议直接导致Harry请假一星期——他很少请假的，真稀奇——副行长的工作分摊下来了，作为安全主管他未能幸免；管家Roxy同样好不到哪儿，她请了三天假期；至于Morgan，她就像前几天伦敦大剧院里上演的那部戏剧的女主角，阴郁得令人敬而远之。

正如他的担心，多年老友纵身跳进了非法爱情——这天杀的Harry竟然还想杀了他的Roxy！如果真的这么做了，即使银行想方设法保下Harry，Merlin也敢肯定自己一定会弄死这个被爱情打昏头的男人。这下是被Arthur抓把柄了，希望Morgan的方法有效。

Eggsy那方面……Merlin将会与他保持一定联系。他其实知道男孩爱上了Harry，因为时不时他得为男孩开解心结——当然有Roxy作媒介——他甚至翻出了Harry以前的一些记录给Eggsy看。

到如今该说什么好呢？

他食如鸡肋地啜上一口咖啡，冷掉的苦味让他愈加烦躁。随它去吧，他可不想当知心大叔，这类人应该由华尔街那群与股票生死相依的人来做，当你跌得剩条裤衩而他跌回入市点时，那真是知心入骨髓。他不会告诉Harry自己知道的一切，正如Roxy和Morgan做的那样。Merlin想，离开了他舒适的椅子，得逞地走出办公室。让完美了四十年的Harry Hart吃点苦头，只要在底线之上，Kingsman还是很乐意的。

安全部门主管往外走了一段，在走廊岔路口停了下来。

有人在拐角聊天，听得出有Arthur。

Merlin嘴角动了动，再次迈开了两条修长的腿。

“……实在荣幸，King先生。”

“合作愉快……彼此……”

Arthur笑容慈祥温和，此时他正准备看向Aird先生的儿子。

Merlin朝他们行礼问好，低头时却僵了僵。

Aird先生的儿子死死缠着Arthur，自然不做作，表现出乖巧与顺从。

他才十岁。

 

CHAPTER 1完

 


	7. 1939-1945 · 1

Chapter 2 ·【1939-1945】  
1.  
一九三九年五月二十九这天V-G兑现了承诺。他们把Chamberlain的款项成功洗牌，对半开移进了两间银行。没人会追究这件事，V-G把Kings’搬到台面上来当挡箭牌，没人会傻到去追究，否则自八个月前Chamberlain去跟Hitler签订《慕尼黑协定》之后，再出现这事儿并被民众知道，唐宁街十号可无安宁之日了。  
不过Valentine仍然表示：“这又是意识立场的不同，我们没法过多地谴责首相的天真。”  
八个月的时间足够改变很多。银行之间与银行内部都出现了一些新情况，尽管有一部分并不那么乐观。除了常驻伦敦的几位Kingsman与在美的Bedivere，剩余的董事也会陆续集中伦敦、白金汉郡以及法国分部，不论他们在干什么。现在伦敦有六人，白金汉郡五人，法国两人，美国一人。这还不包括到处分散的管家们。  
与此同时，Harry已经整整八个月没有与Morgan直接交谈了。他冷静下来，没有派出人手去查Eggsy，但他难得地像个年轻人一样跟Morgan闹起了漫长的别扭。他从家里调来Tina作为传话媒介，甚至减少了回家次数，Merlin不得不为此增加一项工作：检查是否有职员上班时间因注意维多利亚时期女仆服饰的漂亮少女而分神。Roxy则定期向Merlin和Morgan汇报Eggsy近况，她与Eggsy保持固定联系，同时接手与K. Ray的情报线。  
时下银行里换了种风气：职员们不仅仅是准时上班了，据人事部门统计，有八成职员会提前五分钟甚至半小时到岗；下班时间也自觉推迟。Bors通过一次偶然的连续加班发现了导致风气改变的原因。  
——Harry Hart。  
他不再继续他八点十五分的迟到，而是非常早（说不定是第一个）地到达银行出勤，工作；午餐会由Tina送来，通常是一份三明治与一壶红茶；他很晚下班，主动加班，有时会通宵。他变成彻头彻尾的工作狂，虽然副行长的工作相比起他们的任务并不是那么多。Arthur试过让他改变这种情况，但他没能成功。  
Harry的生活又回到了单调，工作、V-G（Arthur对此强烈不满）、泰晤士报、休息，循环往复，表面上没有别的。他让每一个小时都塞满了行程，直到非常累才去休息。如果他空闲下来，就会想到Eggsy，想到那个下午那个夜晚，想到码头上Eggsy与Roxy的亲密无间。而他并不愿意去想。  
同样的，Eggsy那边也是。  
他被安排在法国画商K. Ray在巴黎的住宅范围，离塞纳河很近。他伪装成K. Ray的英国表亲，偶尔套套一些会英文的重要人物嘴里的情报。日子过得太悠闲，但不至于让他忘记每日必要的一小时锻炼，所以他的身材依然很不错。唯一不幸的是，Eggsy常常会梦见Harry，而且大多是欲望翻滚的春梦。时间没法消磨记忆，反而让那仅有的一次愈来愈清晰。  
Eggsy学了几句法语去尝试勾搭法国女人，然而他只能绝望地发现自己一日比一日更想Harry。最后法语依然糟透了。很快，K. Ray收到来自英国的通知，就一脚把Eggsy踹上了回英的邮轮。离开英国后的第十个月，Eggsy又回到了多雨的伦敦。他通知了Roxy，迫于Merlin和协议的压力，最终不得不回到肯辛顿的Hart家。  
“Bonjour.”Morgan在家，这是她为他开门后说的第一句话。  
“Hi. 我还是没学会法语。”Eggsy说。  
他穿着来自萨维尔街十一号的深蓝竖纹西装，每一条缝纫线都恰到好处；纯黑牛津鞋光滑可鉴，就像鼻梁上架着的黑框眼镜；经典的斜纹领带，一丝不苟的发型，出自名家之手的修长黑伞，内芯绝对上品的手表。他看起来相当昂贵，无可挑剔、完全的。Morgan眨了眨眼，如果不是闭嘴了十个月的绅士正待在家里，她会以为他跑出去做了次年轻二十岁的美容回来，给家庭账单添上一笔可怕的款项。  
“不要紧。我们总不能要求你每前往一个国家就学一门语言。”她宽容道，“回来得正好，女仆们全部出门采购做事去了，我正愁没人把下午茶送给先生。”  
“你自己去。”Eggsy欣赏着她的眉头紧皱酸溜溜地说。  
“我已经十个月没跟先生直接打照面了，托你的福，都没有跟他说过话。”Morgan把他推进屋里，“还是说，你想让Daisy去？她都会跑步了。”  
“别，别，我去。”Eggsy瞪着她说，“十个月没聊天？”  
“是啊。”Morgan把备好的餐车用来换了他的深棕小皮箱和黑伞。今天是传统的英式三层点心架和珐琅餐具，“我给自己挖了个坑跳进去。去吧，可能明天就会开始讲话了。”  
“我还没换衣服。”  
“不准换。先生在棋牌室。你还记得那是哪儿吧？”

他其实还没有准备好怎么面对Harry。  
可现在只能走一步是一步。他可别叫自己滚。Eggsy觉得自己似乎走了几步就到棋牌室了，门微微开了点儿，可以看见那个挺拔的身影背向门口而坐，推车行走的喧闹并不打扰他看书。  
说点什么？先生您的下午茶？那接下来会不会是掀翻小推车？Eggsy全神贯注地注视那个被自己爱慕的身影，他感到一些东西在躁动，脸颊发热。他想起了那一次，这个回忆绝对不适时，因为它使他张开了犯贱的嘴。  
“你知道我他妈有你的孩子了吗？”  
……The motherfucker. 换作德国人此刻应该指着Eggsy被门夹过的头大声质问“你的父母孕育你的时候是不是记错了材料比率”——操，他这张烂嘴刚刚干了什么？  
Eggsy想把这归结于K. Ray给他灌输了太多家庭伦理小说的知识。  
可一切推脱给别人的方式都于事无补。Harry缓慢地扭过头来，英俊的脸面无表情。Eggsy不知所措。他的工作大概是要完蛋了。  
“女孩？”  
我怎么——等等，Harry？Eggsy瞠目结舌地盯着他：“哦，我什么也没说。”  
Harry也发觉自己犯了个可笑的错误。“Eggsy.”然后他找不到更适合的话说下去。  
Eggsy找到了。“Toutes ces choses qu’on ne s’est pas dites.【注1】”他说，这是K. Ray谈判时喜欢说的过渡句。他顺口就说出来了，也许他们是得好好谈谈。  
“你想谈什么？”Harry摘下眼镜，示意他过来，“孩子的名字？”  
“你倒是告诉我怎么生孩子。”  
“是你告诉我你有了我的孩子，亲爱的Eggsy。”  
男孩红了耳根。他闭上嘴，把点心架和茶具小心翼翼移到桌上。这会儿他才意识到Morgan给他下了套：两人份的下午茶。她摸清猜透了他回来的时间。传统下午茶，由上至下用瓷盘装盘，依次是水果塔、司康、火腿芝士三明治，茶碟、茶刀乃至银托盘俱齐。注定要吃上一两小时。Eggsy发现自己好像并没有这方面的学习知识。  
Harry无心再逗Eggsy，他满意地检阅了男孩的着装：“你看起来很好，Eggsy。坐下来，我们该谈谈，以及享用一顿完美的下午茶。”他轻轻点了点奶油盒。“为了Morgan的好意。看她准备了什么——德文郡奶油，浓郁醇厚，和司康搭配非常完美。”  
“无所谓。”Eggsy伸手去拿水果塔，但Harry抓住了他的手。  
他们十指相扣，Harry的掌心覆盖在他的手背上，温暖有力。Eggsy的耳根红得惹人注目，Harry却只是平静地凝视他，微微翘起嘴角：“由下往上食用，Eggsy。由咸到甜，别忘了用茶刀切分司康还有抹酱。”  
“我不知道。”Eggsy用微弱的嗓音说，“我……”  
几乎有那么一瞬间的冲动，被稍许炙热又温柔的视线笼罩着，他会告诉Harry他爱他。  
但他还是放弃了。  
“家里的锡兰红茶都属于汀布拉，涩味较少，你会喜欢的。”  
Eggsy点头，Harry在讲什么？下午茶知识？  
“协议约束了你，这或许很尴尬。”绅士将茶匙与杯子摆成四十五度角，“在你去了不知道哪一个国家之前，我忘了做一件事。”他用十个月思考这件被遗忘的事，无论如何他都会做，然后怎么样，let it go——他至少得去做，掌握主动权，还有占有欲。即使他也清楚地明白，男孩不会永远属于自己。尽管有协议的存在，但男孩还是自己的继承人。而他会死去或主动辞职，在未来某天，那时候协议就对成为继承人的男孩失效了。男孩不会永远陪伴自己。  
“什么？”Eggsy一口咬掉三明治的一端。  
“我爱你。”

那确实是他们没谈过的事。  
Harry等待着，他希望男孩会明白这不是因为性而产生的爱；他真心实意。至少别误解。Harry仍很平静，比想象中要冷静得多。他的目光并没有多么热切，但男孩脸颊开始变红，浅浅的。Eggsy的嘴唇蠕动了几下，他不敢相信地望着Harry。  
“你……呃，”Eggsy咬咬后槽牙，高兴得差点冒眼泪，“……我也一样。我是说，我爱你。整整十个月我他妈都想着你。”声音逐渐微弱下去，他扭过头去看推车上的雕饰，“我没想到。见鬼、该死的Harry，你为什么不早点说？”  
“你跑了。”Harry提醒道，“我很高兴。”  
Harry在男孩头上叹息，敦厚的下颔抵在男孩头上，那颗年轻的脑袋埋进宽厚健壮的胸膛里，稍微急促的气息全都扑洒上去。他绝对标准地演绎了经典片段的动作，将男孩紧紧搂在怀里。你看，其实坦诚没这么难，至少这种情况不难。  
“这十个月……”Harry被男孩挣开，用一根食指点在唇上。  
“这是必要的。”Eggsy说，他以足够认真的神情面对刚刚得到的伴侣，“你还是我的主人，我还是你的管家。现在这种——”——“伴侣关系。”Harry帮他说，“不能让任何人知道，除了Morgan，Roxy和Merlin。”  
Merlin。Harry决定为同事的光头做点贡献，以报这近一年来被看好戏的仇。  
“不可能。”他轻声回答了他年轻的爱人，“这不可能。”  
“那我只能再跑一次。”  
“这也不行。”  
“有时候是必要的。我们毕竟犯罪了。”  
“对，两宗罪。”  
Eggsy有些愕然，他不记得除了同性恋罪以外他们还做了什么。他的腰上还缠着Harry的双臂。  
“爱，以及相爱。”  
Harry露出笑意。

“可喜可贺，蛋蛋。”Roxy趁Gazelle不注意时说。  
“求你了，Rox，别这么叫我。”Eggsy小声说。  
求爱后的第四天，他终于能自如活动他酸痛的身体后，银行速度地把他叫了回去。Eggsy把事态变化略详细地告诉了Roxy和Merlin。一开始他神采飞扬得让忙得焦头烂额的好友相当不满，Merlin为此沉默了一小会儿，漫不经心地瞧着Eggsy：“那为什么拖了三天才来银行？”顺带瞄了瞄某些地方。  
Eggsy选择了闭嘴。  
“顶好你头上的书，Eggsy；Roxy，五分钟后把报表交过来。”Gazelle的刀锋在地面上敲出金属声。  
“好吧，女士。”  
他头上顶的书足有两英寸厚，绷直小腿大腿，昂首挺胸收腹，书不能掉。这时Gazelle认为他太闲而下的小任务，就差让屁股翘起来了。另外，她认为法国生活的舒适让他有些驼背。  
“不过有件事情我没明白，Charlie是Merlin的管家，照理他应该很忙，怎么会在那个时间被Arthur派到Harry家？”等到Gazelle离开这去买咖啡时，他偷偷松懈下来，把顶了十几分钟的《谈话礼仪与场合分析》从左手扔到右手，骚扰起正在誊抄的Roxy。  
“Charlie跟Arthur有远亲关系。”Roxy简明扼要，她停下笔，看向地面，“你是不是掉了什么？”  
一张淡粉色的高级信笺躺在地上，似乎是Eggsy甩书时从书页间掉出来的。他弯腰捡起来，匆匆浏览后把它丢给Roxy。“Arthur简直是……”Eggsy绞尽脑汁地找一个形容词。  
“简直是意大利的代名词。你想说风向标？”Roxy阅读信笺后说。  
“是这样没错。跟意大利有什么关系？”  
“跟上一次欧战中的意大利【注2】有关系，你把世界史都忘了？”她捏紧了信笺一角，朝他扬了扬，“这张东西怎么办？交给全体会议还是归还？‘我与军队都为您和议会服务’，这句很有意思。他提到了军队，并说这是机密，这个‘军队’似乎是非官方性质的，而且感觉规模不算小：‘一百多人’。Arthur有这个能力组织吗？也没地方放置吧。”  
“我只看见这是给一个叫Winston Churchill（温斯顿·丘吉尔）的人的。这名字很耳熟。”  
“跟Chamberlain同党的政治家，两次改换党籍，是很有野心的人。可我觉得他不会成为领袖，很多人都这么认为。这封信更应该写给Chamberlain。”  
“银行规定不干涉政治。”  
“规定是可以改变的，他是王。况且，这能当成是军事。”  
Eggsy默认了这一点。他估算了时间，把书又顶在头上：“估计Gazelle要回来了，你收好它，交给Merlin。”  
“老板那边呢？”  
“Merlin知道，他也会知道的。”Eggsy不情愿道。  
他都搞不明白自己居然会为两位绅士的深厚友谊吃醋，这很不对劲，当初Jason和Ben把他一个人仍在酒馆自己去找乐子时他还松了口气呢。他居然嫉妒Merlin，嫉妒Harry和Merlin之间的相互了解和默契。  
“吃醋的你还挺顺眼的，像JB。”Roxy笑眯眯。  
“别提JB了。它现在死死黏着Harry的裤腿！你确定狗真的很忠诚吗？JB用实际行动质疑了这个说法！”Eggsy悲伤地抗议。  
“你们的工作完成了吗？”Gazelle适时出现。  
“就快了。”  
“新任务到了。Eggsy，Galahad在办公室等你。Merlin在后院，Roxy，如果你抄写的速度赶得上，你可以结束工作立刻去交你手上那张纸。”  
年轻人们相互叹了口气。

金色钢笔卡在两指间，笔盖顶端的雕刻把Hart家徽符号化，就像他每一粒纽扣的边纹。Harry不怎么玩转笔，那不是他需要学习的东西，他也无需再伪装成放荡无礼的普通贵族，那都是过去式的任务。他当然每天准点出现在银行又准点下班，可这不等于他真的人在银行。此刻他专注地看着一份财务报表，与银行无关的，比这更重要的文件被他丢在一边。  
直到他对这份财务报表无比满意之后，才冷淡地拿起更重要的。  
是Morgan制作的风险预估。他和男孩将她十个月来设下的迷障不费吹灰之力全毁了，现在Arthur完全知道了，整个Kingsman内部都知道了，终于又跟主人直接说上话的Morgan微笑着折断一把银叉后，又投入到了更棘手的处理工作里。幸好他们在银行里没有什么出格事。但他们毕竟久旱逢甘霖，对于女士的艰辛工作而言，相当于一个隐形炸弹。  
“你找我，Harry？”他的男孩穿着上好的夜服进来。他西装绅士的样子更好看，不过对于某些时候的Harry，赤身裸体，不，只穿着吊带袜和白手套（或许还有挂条领带）最为赏心悦目。可能Harry的目光太直接，男孩刚迈开的步子又戒备地退了回去。  
“很准时，Eggsy。”Harry笑着说。  
“有话快说。你的眼神可根本不符合你纯洁的代号。”Eggsy反手握着门把。他绝不想在银行翘着屁股弄脏Harry的办公室。直觉告诉他Harry敢这么做。  
“我们到楼下去，进行点儿搏击训练。你没问题？”Harry善解人意地做了一个含有性意味的委婉手势，男孩脸都要绿了，“我希望你这近一年的时间没有磨损了技巧。”  
Eggsy皱皱眉：“我跟你说过我每天都有锻炼，不过没有使用枪支。另外，”他诡谲一笑，“我帮Ray挡下了很多妞儿。你要她们的联系地址吗？她们可帮我练了很多。”  
这次轮到Harry变脸。他沉吟半晌，同样皱着眉：“你是否认为三天躺床还不够，我的男孩？”  
“你想到哪儿去了？我只是练了格斗，Ray身边那群大块头美女我扛不住的。”  
“走吧。”Harry忽视这个话题，他起身脱了修身外套，今天他拆了件小一号的新衬衫，使得肌肉稍稍绷紧了布料，“你可以告诉我更多。”  
Eggsy做了一个久违的耸肩动作。  
他们下楼时见到了Bors，董事手里拿着一把会议用枪。他擦肩而过时比划了一下，说明枪没上膛。Eggsy知道银行有三种内部会议：发言铃、空枪、上膛枪。可他不太明白这含义。不过到了庭院，这个小小的插曲就被抛之脑后，现在他面对的是一把满枪子的见鬼玩意儿，它幽深的枪口正面向Eggsy。  
那是Percival，他处事不惊的双眼注意到了Harry，随机放下枪：“肯辛顿的床不如银行的地毯舒服吗，Galahad？”  
“恰恰相反。别用那种眼神，Percy；也别告诉我James在庭院里裸奔。”  
“这正是我要说的。”Percival把枪甩了甩，“不过裸奔的不是James，是Matt。看起来是有人对他做了手脚。”  
“精神错乱？”  
“我连他现在是干什么都不知道，我刚到。空枪会议刚结束，我不认为Matt Ravel还能上战场。他刚刚差点跑出去，而且嘴里还在嘟囔我们的资料。”  
“他手上掌握了多少？”  
“肯定有七成。”同僚打开保险，冷静地形容为自己服务多年的管家的丑态。他还看了看腕表。“希望我来之前他没有跑到别的地方发疯。我通知了医务部。老规矩，你觉得倾斜三十五度由上至下能贯穿吗？”以谈论股价跌涨的口吻，Percival松了松深灰色领带说。  
“试试看。”Harry说，揽上男孩的腰，指引向别处，“我们可以先去喝杯咖啡。”  
“那是什么意思？”Eggsy漫不经心地问，他们会前往餐厅，这个时间普通员工不会去，“老规矩，我指的是。”  
Harry沉默了一会儿，思忖着是否要告诉男孩。直到男孩快要认为他不会得到答案时，绅士慢慢地解释道：“Kill him.”  
Eggsy打了个冷颤，灰绿眼睛瞪着他。  
“至于Percival说的，”Harry似乎不在意，“按照他以往的做法，应该是尝试一发子弹能不能由后颈进入再打穿Matt的老二出来。”  
男孩整张脸皱起来。  
“你杀过人吗，Harry？”他迟疑地问。  
“当然。”绅士如同家常便饭的口吻让人愕然，“这是我的副职。”他们靠近了楼上咖啡厅巴洛克式的门口，男孩为这个答案露出不愉快的表情。“Kingsman都会杀人，管家也会。但不会面临指控——状况以内的话。”  
“我以为——”Eggsy说，停下来。事实上，那些过于严苛与军事化的训练在一开始让他有一点儿疑惑。  
“以为Kingsman，或者说整个Kings’只是一群银行家？”Harry意味不明地微笑，“真实不如表象那么平静无澜，不过你愿意的话，可以理解为我们是群特工。”  
他推开门，朝男孩扬起下巴，显露出几分倨傲。  
“有些事不必知道太多，你会得到答案的。但不是现在。”

他料到了，一个完美的风向标，立在尖顶上像头迷失的蠢驴一样左右回转。  
只要能够忍受等待，那些注定的部分总会主动靠过来。  
“你得来很及时，亲爱的。”他充满希望一样地说，指尖一轻一重地来回捏着信笺的一角，锐利的视线停留在Roxy苍白的脸上，“看来Galahad不必担心Eggsy的事了是不是？”  
Roxy点点头：“今天这是怎么回事？为什么在银行里？”  
“因为他出现在银行里，并且试图将Lancelot和Percival举报出去。”Merlin平静地说，“你可以准备好告诉Eggsy这个方面了。”  
“还是由统一会议来吧。或者我请示一下老板。”Roxy闭上眼睛，“您能不能下手轻点儿？”  
“问问Galahad是个明智的决定，这也是游戏规则的一部分。身为军需官我已经两年没杀人了，掌握不太好。你派人清理一下，Roxy。至于这坨玩意儿就不用管了，我调查了一下，他其实没法造成大伤害，处理干净就可以了。”  
Merlin脚边的尸体血肉模糊，脸部伤口纵横交错。

——  
【注释】  
1\. 法语，“那些我们没谈过的事”。  
2\. 一战中意大利立场多变。


	8. 1939-1945 · 2

2.

有些答案总是来得刚刚好，笼统地说，就像你刚刚才弯了弯手指，把一颗子弹精准地送进倒霉鬼的脑干里，血液尚未停滞不前，薪酬便放在面前。疑问正如任务，而薪酬则是答案。

有些时候，它不太公平。

 

报纸铺天盖地地报道战事，消息与恐慌扩散得比任何事物都要迅速。伦敦陷入了不安之中，比失业率过高时更加糟糕。Eggsy清楚地记着得到钥匙的那天是十月一日，Harry让Morgan把小女孩送去了白金汉郡。他们得和小淑女分别一段时间，几个星期，几个月，甚至是几年。

一个月之前，几乎是意料之中的，战争又开始了。先是德国进攻波兰，然后二十七天以前英国对德宣战（上帝，当初Chamberlain和Hitler签的那张破纸到底有什么用？），接着陆陆续续有国家对德宣战。至于Harry偶尔提及的东方古国，已经被日本烦了几十年。事实上，恐怕那才是眼下这场随时会演变成大范围战争的开始。

整个九月，英国都没派出远征军。十月一日这天的白昼很平静，直到夜晚家里的电话全部都响了起来。五位女仆训练有素地分头行动，最终转接到Harry的卧室里（Eggsy总是很疑惑为什么家里要装这么多电话），Eggsy的脸色黑得不行——那五个电话全部来自于Merlin那个怀疑是遗传性光头的神经病，随机接一个都行——Merlin以为这是玩邮差游戏吗？

“Eggsy，告诉Harry，全体会议，上膛枪。”

“我会的。”

很好，上膛。Eggsy知道这不是普通会议，甚至可以说除了已死的情况外所有人都必须到场。相比之下，他的低烧微不足道。男孩身体一向不错，不过这几天不太妙。他还没来得及告诉Harry。现在是绝对不能说，他从没参加过上膛枪会议。

此时Eggsy蜷缩在两床被子下面，尽可能地裹紧自己，密不透风。虽然这会很热，但出汗不失为退烧的好招。

Harry过了一会儿从浴室里出来，发梢上还带着点水。Eggsy平复了一下不适，极力使自己的声调听起来很正常：“Merlin通知上膛枪会议，现在。”

“这个不重要。”Harry径直走过来，像是想确认什么，目光没离开Eggsy半点。他坐在床沿，而男孩下意识地用被子把自己卷一圈，滚到床的另一边。Harry立即爬上床伸手抓他……好了，重物掉在地毯上也是有声音的。Eggsy懊恼地咕哝了几句意味不明的话，在被子里瞪着整个人横跨King Size大床来看他的Harry。男孩看起来蠢得有够明显。

“就不能让我好好待在床上吗？还是要我帮你换衣服？”他闷声问绅士。

“没有不让你待在床上。你不舒服，Eggsy。”Harry戳穿他。

“我好得很。”男孩说。他的头似乎疼得更厉害了。

Harry用一种遗憾的眼神回答Eggsy，他古怪地探出大半个身子（像一个四十岁了还惹是生非的家伙），伸出双手将男孩连人带被子捞起来丢回床上（他真的是丢！）。一个吻落在男孩的额上，Harry的吻暖得能融化冬雪。“低烧，亲爱的。”Harry揶揄道，“你没有想象中那么强壮。你想去开会？”明亮的茶棕色眼睛让Eggsy有种负罪感。

Eggsy温顺地哼了一声。

“你睡一会儿，”Harry耐心地哄着他，假装自己是位慈爱的父亲，“我去换衣服，等会儿叫醒你。”他轻轻抚弄着他的手臂，试图让他相信自己。

“好。”Eggsy选择暂时妥协。

Harry进了衣帽间。

男孩睁大眼睛，他决定坚持二十分钟，看看Harry会怎么做。他刚刚看到Harry红色睡袍下一条宽松的裤子，裤脚露出半截黑色羊毛袜，在动来动去的过程里它一直笔挺地拉直贴近腿部，这说明Harry穿着吊带袜，穿衣服不需要二十分钟。

时间过去十分钟，Eggsy的睡意蚕食神智。

十五分钟时，他败给了瞌睡虫。

第十六分钟，Harry吻了吻睡美人的唇，轻手轻脚走出房间。

 

Eggsy出生的那一年，第一次欧战的噩梦结束了。

Lee Unwin也在那个时候毕业了，带着妻子与刚降落人世的儿子，拒绝了Kings’的邀请，远离政府，并且凭借大学的积蓄与能力开了埃哲顿饭店。地点离SOHO不是很远，直到Eggsy五岁以前，Unwin家的路都很顺，饭店也有了起色。

上帝有时也犯“嫉妒”这宗罪。Lee死于一场车祸，像同样死因的许多人。

Eggsy不记得Lee的模样。至于Dean，那只是头在他十五岁时闯进他家蹭吃蹭喝的一头猪，无法宰杀，无法食用，比遍布伦敦阴暗角落的鼠群更为污秽。在十五岁以前，Unwin家算得上富裕，Michelle也从未因此放纵儿子享受声色犬马。

Dean和Michelle的婚礼毁灭了这一切。那时Dean还没有酗酒到满脸通红，没有满脸胡茬，但他还是个渣滓。

“你觉得我爱Dean吗？”Michelle婚礼前一天问她的儿子，“我明明每一晚都梦见Lee，我那么爱他，可现在我是Dean的新娘了，你觉得我爱Lee吗？”

然后男孩醒了，来不及回答母亲的问题。当年他也没有回答。

五年把他从优等生变成待业混混，堕落就像地狱里移栽的一株黑色复瓣花，令他深陷半个身子。而现在他变成了Cinderella（辛德瑞拉），一切（除了Michelle的死）都没那么糟。

男孩仰视着天花板，Harry没守诺。他睡了绝无两小时，因为疲惫依旧如巨石一样压着他的神经。“Shit.”他自言自语，“操你的Harry Hart。”

Harry应该叫醒他，而他应该在银行而非Harry的床上。男孩皱眉，还有更糟的。房门锁着，窗锁着。

“My dear daddy.”他咀嚼着这个讽刺的称谓，跳下床在椅子上找到了自己的夜服。

他还是要去的。

床头座钟击碎了玻璃，他揽过一床绒被，跨过锋利锯口纵身跃出。他会安全着陆。这惊动了女仆，很遗憾，除了Morgan——她此刻在会议上——没人能阻止他，没有人。

 

“推迟了足足两小时，你的小男孩也该醒了。这几乎是浪费时间。”

Bors伸出一根手指像转手帕一样转着那把可能会走火的枪，朝Harry皮笑肉不笑地说。

“他将会是你的副官，你不能禁止他上战场。”Bors把分贝控制在两三人之间，Merlin不表态，“我想他也不会同意。这可不是珍惜这是自私，你总不能永远庇护他，想想你们差了二十岁。”

“Harry跟James一样栽得很彻底，别劝了。”Merlin摇摇头，“况且我们永远猜不透他的想法，从爱情角度来说。”

Bors浮现一丝冷笑：“你猜不透？我前天早上看见一个红发男孩从你办公室出来，Merlin，衣衫不整像刚被狠狠操过一顿。”

“那只是一夜情。”光头绅士从Roxy手中接过热咖啡，“而且那不是前天，那是上个月。是对方主动的。指控留给Harry，他曾经处处留情。”

“Eggsy发烧，我不能让他出来——会议早该开始了。”副行长漫不经心，“谢谢你将我的私生活记录清空，Percival。”

倚着墙的男人接受了伴侣的亲吻，同时向副行长举了举杯。

“我早说了Eggsy不来。”Harry眼角一挑，呷了一口淡色干雪利。

“如果我不了解你，一定会认为你真的有这么好心。Eggsy会一枪爆了你的。”

“他睡得很沉，我还让人锁了门窗。”

“好像在自豪地说你驯服了一头幼狮。”Bors哼哼几声，“Arthur的耐心不要钱似的浪费。”

“我真害怕会议散了之后我们会面临一些奇奇怪怪的指控。感谢基督。”Percival说。

“让James把行长睡了就好了。”审计主管舔了舔嘴角，偷偷瞄着距他们甚远并跟一位管家对话的行长，确定他没有在意这边的座谈会，“毕竟James——”

“你敢？你再说一次？！”Percival低声咆哮，“我保证让你像Matt Ravel一样，甚至有过之而无不及！”

Bors把目光投向Harry和Merlin，他们四目相视又四目相视，纷纷远离审计主管，眼神像见到街边一坨不明排泄物，管家们受到主人影响，同样后退几步，为主人们露出戒备的神色。Bors想解释说这只是个玩笑，不过他的机会被夺走了。

会议室的门六年来第一次享受了踹门服务，不可思议地敞到最大角度，没能与墙亲吻，但有脱落趋势。会议宾客们都为这无礼的举止做出了一定程度的反应，一点点倒映于来人的灰绿眼睛里。安全主管惊叹了一声，这里是萨维尔街十一号是裁缝铺Kingsman，不是银行。而这个男孩居然找得来。

Harry有点惊讶地凝视着伴侣，除了金棕色头发有点凌乱，脸色苍白，男孩整洁又优雅，手里握着把枪。他以为男孩会张嘴就在自己名字前加一个不动听的前缀，可是没有。

男孩沉默了几秒张开了嘴，像任何一位董事那样说：“抱歉我迟到了，为了解决点麻烦枪子少了一半，你们介意吗？”

寂静游走于会议室里，其他人仿佛听见了国王独特尊贵的演讲，谛听上帝的旨意，用沉默粉饰自己的惊奇。Eggsy为诸位上流人士带来一个下层的惊喜，尽管男孩终将与他们平起平坐。

“哇噢。”良久James以一个过来人的身份赞叹道，“哇噢。你居然严格到连你的纯真宠儿的口音都训练，Harry。他的口音简直是标志性的，我几乎不会相信他来自南区。”

“我也希望是我教的。”Harry诚实地回答，像是被惊醒，向男孩投去一个高深莫测的眼神，“可惜不是。”

“人齐了。”Arthur找回了他说话的时机，“所以我们可以开始了？”

“显然。”Percival不冷不热道。

“打开你们的保险，先生们。如果不用到它最好。”

 

危险的会议。

银行家们按照传说中的安排就座，他们身后紧密地站着九位管家，九位精挑细选的骑士的利刃。同时拥有Lancelot和Percival两位主人的管家，与Arthur的两位，会有相对开阔的位置。而他们面前、后腰苏醒了一把睡了六年的枪，里面全是货真价实的子弹。保险都开好了。Roxy轻声告诉男孩关于六年前的事：他们处决了上一任Kay，以及（据说）Kay的妻儿，为了回敬他的背叛。“只是说说。”她说。

此刻年轻一辈的管家们才真正明白三种会议的天壤之别：发言铃是银行普通事务，空枪意味着不可外传的Kingsman内部会议；至于上膛，则是关乎国家的军事会议。

“坦白来讲，我们算是国王的走狗，国家的骑士，议会曾经的忠犬。”与Arthur遥相对望的Merlin说，“现在我们独立了，但还是属于国家的财产。”

“Hart中将。”Arthur的钢笔指向了他的右侧，“告诉雏儿他们该做什么。”

Harry难得没有忤逆他。他将会挑明风平浪静下的假象，告诉一无所知的年轻人们，告诉除Morgan外的管家们，Kingsman是当初议会与贵族组建的一支特殊军队，就像MI5的产生那样。董事是其中的军官，在无战争年代，这会是一支无名的特工队伍，任务表现与效果会提升他们的军衔；每一位管家都是军官的左右副官，是骑士的血液，相互忠诚，夺取胜利。Harry也将告诉他们，每个人的档案早已抹得一干二净。他们几乎没有过去。

战争吹响号角，Kingsman就是国王的利刃，一支脱离议会的白蚁军团，啃食敌人的软肋，等待真正的军队完成致命一击。

年轻人们会知道，他们落墨的协议不仅仅是一张普通的卖身契。

“你们早就知道吗？”Anne问她的同僚，Arthur另一位年长管家。

“哦，怎么可能呢？”对方只是说。

她看起来快要昏倒了，Bors嫌恶地哼了两声表示不满。“有什么想说的吗？”Arthur问，似乎对其他年轻人的默不作声抱有极大兴致。

“我们是最棒的？”Charlie兴奋而傲慢地向前挪了一步。

“我认为培训拿到G、E、P的人都有资格与军官对抗。”Arthur同样傲慢道，“很抱歉我们现在才说清楚，不过还不算太晚。你很让我失望，Anne。顺便一提，银行所有职员都知道这件事，这是入职必知，他们会是我们的士兵——不是特工。”

Eggsy俯身凑到Harry耳边，恶意地伸出舌尖舔了舔男人的耳垂。“小心你被一枪打死，Eggsy。”Harry反手搂住顽皮的男孩。

“你会帮我的。”

“或许不会？”Harry抬抬眼，额前飘着一根褐色发丝，“你害怕吗，我的副官？你不该过来的。”

“不就是牛奶里扔了一整罐糖。我如果死了，Daisy就交给你了。”男孩的鼻尖快顶上Harry的脸了，他能看见男孩鼻翼一侧有冒痘痘的前兆，“你可别打她的主意。”

男孩看起来很有趣，Harry平静了几十年的心又猛跳了一下，尽管他一年前就知道自己有多爱这个男孩。“我已经打了你的主意了，蛋仔。”

“Um…这个答案我喜欢。”Eggsy轻轻啄着Harry的嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出单词，“我退烧了。”

Arthur左侧的James咳嗽得简直要呕出肺来。

“你们能不能，”他艰难地说，这没法回避王，“能不能看一下Arthur的脸色？”

“我很抱歉。”Harry眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，二十一年来第一次这么俏皮，然后再次吻了男孩。

Lancelot绝望地摇摇头，试图找点什么遮住王的视线：“可你执着地吻了下去，当着我们——”他迅速吞掉了几个单词，“——我们的王的面。”

Harry深沉地看了看Arthur，他发现对方脸色黑得不可理喻，于是还是吻了Eggsy，一点儿也不认为他们吻得有点太多。管家之中传来抑制不住的笑声，Lancelot摊开两手向后仰去：“你——（他绝对吃掉了一个脏话）你执着地完成了你的遗愿，Galahad。”

“换个词吧Lancelot。Arthur，”冷眼旁观的Merlin在王来得及开枪前出声阻止了一场混乱，“你还记得我在开会前说的吗？‘会议会不会太早了’，现在我要改一下措辞。Guinevere的侄女，”他强调道，“证明了提前开会是必要的，年轻人们需要真枪实弹的任务锻炼。我个人认为还会有人像Ananova，因此我们应当现在开始分配部分任务给他们。”

Arthur盯了他一会儿：“全权由你负责，军需官阁下。”

“我的荣幸，将军。”

 

埃哲顿饭店被红蓝白三色彩带包了场。

“Mojito，谢谢。”Merlin对女侍应生露出一个魅力十足的笑容。

不过这失效了。女侍应生权当他不存在，看向另一位客人：“您需要点儿什么？”

“马提尼。”

顺带一说，这里的钢琴棒极了。Merlin懒散地瘫进柔软的沙发椅里，但熟悉他的人会很清楚他几乎不会放下戒备，或许胸前的袋巾后就是一块薄薄的刀片。“你该换换口味，”他说，“马提尼没人比得上你。”

“你也该收起你拈花惹草那一套。”同僚一针见血，“多看看女人手上有没有戴戒指，那会给你必要的提示。而且，你不是有喜欢的对象吗？”

“暗恋算吗？”Merlin坦然，“放心，我没那么饥不择食。说到这个，我想说我有时会怀疑你对Eggsy的爱是不是心血来潮。之前你差点杀了我的宝贝Roxy，现在却放任Eggsy去做最难的任务，以及允许他进行色诱任务，你可怕的妒忌心去哪儿了？”

“我的利刃总需要磨砺，他必须是最出色的。”

“省省吧，你甚至都没把Hart家那对银色戒指给他。虽然我一直觉得那对戒指像次品。”

“有什么关系？”

“那可是给你挚爱的人的戒指，你还打算给谁？”

同僚叹了口气：“我不能绑着他。他得是最好的，但未必永远都在我身边。如果我阵亡了呢？别忘了他是Galahad的继承人。”

“以你变态的控制欲来说，这想法蛮惊人的。收起你继承人那套，谁规定他成为Galahad就得离开你？另外，你觉得他不会死在战争或任务里？”安全主管兼军需官轻蔑地笑了一下，“我手上有足够多的暗杀任务，谁知道哪一场会牺牲谁？我们若真是普通的银行家，那谢天谢地。”

同僚转着右手尾指的金戒不说话。

“借口只能用来证明你对他没有想象中那么深情。当你头脑冷静下来、真正占有他之后，假象就开始淡化。承认吧，你不过是幼童得到新玩具罢了。”

“你完全不懂，Merlin。”绅士冷冷地说，试图隐藏自己的矛盾。

Merlin掸掉自己肩上虚无的灰尘，嘲弄道：“拭目以待，反正跟我没关系。别感情用事，也别玩弄感情，Galahad。”

Harry拨弄着那支插在细颈水晶瓶里的菖蒲不置可否。

“绕了一大圈你想告诉我什么？”他们的酒端来后，Harry温和地问，“我有分寸，也不是心血来潮。”

“让你非常投入地去爱。”

“这不需要你提醒。”

Merlin大口咽下Mojito，毫无品味之意：“给你个提示，我刚刚瞄见你的男孩和任务目标在前台拿了房间钥匙。”就像为主人铺好红地毯的完美管家。他这最后一句赞美卡在喉间，因为Harry敏捷的离座，它不再有被出说的必要。

马提尼静静地立在那儿，他的第一次还留在甘醇的液体里。Merlin晃了晃它，轻微地：“Lancelot，过来喝杯马提尼？就当Galahad请你的。”

另一桌的绅士背对着他举杯，摇曳的暗红色酒液宛如圣子的血液：“留着。我可不想过去被你啰嗦，刚刚精彩演讲我很久以前就听过了大半。”

“在你和Percival上床之后？”

“难为你还记得十几年前的事。”

“这是个赞扬。”Merlin肯定地说，“有什么消息吗？”

“法国消极观战，而我们国家的远征军已投入大陆战役。”James仍然将宽厚的脊背朝向主管，“报纸都有讲，来点新料：Arthur倒向Churchill了。”

“换一个。”

“有贵族在帮助日本。”

Merlin正色起来：“真的？派Bors的两位管家去调查，战后交给议会。”

“战后？”James嗤笑，“谁知道战争什么时候结束。”

“好奇一下无脑者能做到什么地步。”军需官漠然道，“日本暂时对我们没有威胁。”

“真敢说。”

 

伦敦总部管家持续出任务的情形一直延续到四月份，失去他们的辅助后，骑士们（或者银行家，董事，什么都好，他们的称谓自己都乱套了）需要处理的银行工作相对繁琐了许多。半年里管家杀掉了不下四十个人，有些可能的确是普通人，但管家们不在乎（谁他妈去研究这个时期杀没杀错人？）。包括Anne——看在她优秀的成绩与家族制药的手段上，她获得了一次“新生”——手上也沾了一个人的血。当然，死者也有与议会作对的、极力推动新的绥靖政策的人（这时候了这群人是吃屎的吗？）。

银行开始向白金汉郡转移，居住于伦敦的银行家陆续迁入各自代号的对应房间。至于Harry，他暂时只是转移了部分必需物品。

作为长期的参观者，Kingsman违背了国家的指示，选择了国内特工战。但不会持续太久。

 

Chamberlain政府垮台之后的第三天，从任务中抽出身来的Eggsy走进了布莱顿码头边上一座暗黄色的三层建筑。房屋朝街一面的窗台上木栅栏围着花，顽强地应对着英国常年温和多雨的天气。它们的主人喜欢布莱顿码头的落日，倒映碧蓝的洋面上，鲜艳的橙黄疯狂燃烧直至谢幕，就像他的生命。

可是生命不如夕阳，它沉下去便不再升起。

他从门外的花盆下抽出了钥匙，轻轻松松走进去，直接前往他知道的终点。

“我很抱歉。”他最后坐在一张床边，双手紧握着一只因疾病而迅速枯朽的手，“我很抱歉。”他太久没来看望他了，上一次相遇他和自己主人并排走着，瞧见咖啡店里的他。病情恶化的速度令人措手不及。

床上病恹恹的男人动了动唇，他还能说话，显然声音微不可闻：“你会幸福吗，Eggsy……跟他。”

Eggsy怔了一会儿，没料到偶然一瞥给他留下如此深刻印象，并且被看穿了。“是的，Aird，是的。”他将男人的手按上自己的脸，“我很爱他。”

男人安静了那么几分。

“……我想，我要走了。”他清楚地告诉Eggsy，“我能感觉到……”

“Aird.”

“……Matthew……”

“我会尽我所能。”Eggsy悲伤地说，“他似乎有收养人。您救了埃哲顿饭店，这比什么都重要。”

Aird先生点点头又摇摇头，每一下都极其费力。

“Egg……”

他还想说什么，但没成功，他头一歪就死了。

_**“摆在我们面前的，是一场极为痛苦并严峻的考验。在我们面前，有许多许多漫长的斗争与苦难的岁月。你们问：我们的政策是什么？我要说，我们的政策就是用我们全部能力，用上帝所给予我们的全部力量，在海上、陆地和空中进行战争，与一个在人类黑暗悲惨的罪恶史上从未有过的穷凶极恶的暴政进行战争。这就是我们的政策。你们问：我们的目标是什么？我可以用一个词来回答：胜利——不惜一切代价，去赢得胜利；无论多么可怕，也要赢得胜利，无论道路多么遥远和艰难，也要赢得胜利。因为没有胜利，就不能生存。大家必须认识到这一点：没有胜利，就没有大英帝国的存在，就没有大英帝国所代表的一切，就没有促使人类朝着自己目标奋勇前进这一世代相传的强烈欲望和动力。但是当我挑起这个担子的时候，我是心情愉快、满怀希望的。我深信，人们不会听任我们的事业遭受失败。此时此刻，我觉得我有权利要求大家的支持，我要说：‘来吧，让我们同心协力，一道前进。’”【注1】** _

 

“我从没注意到Winston Churchill是个这么好的演说家。”

“你不觉得更意外的是他居然真的当选首相了吗？他那么执拗无情，野心勃勃。”

“这话跟Roxy说的一样。”

Bors顽固地瞪着光头军需官：“是很多人都这么说。难道你不这么认为吗，Harry？”

独啜一杯冰水的绅士翘起小尾指轻敲多棱角玻璃杯，交叠的双腿上下交换位置。“我？”他明知故问，眼神倨傲地瞄着精巧别致如艺术品的座钟，“这话就像英法波联军在德侵占挪威后才朝那进军一样，意义不大。”他任由余韵切断话尾，舌尖一卷含入了小半块冰。

“Bors，问他也是没什么意义的。”Merlin好意提醒道，“我们也差不多要活动一下了，不仅仅是潜入某个房间杀个人这么简单。有谁从Arthur那收到风声吗？”

“一个将领一位副官，女管家不上战场，留到白金汉郡去确保银行事务正常运转。”Bors回答，“Lancelot和Percival除外，他们有别的工作。平均一组六个我们的人吧，大概就这样。军队那边P先生会出人员编制。”

Harry与Merlin交换了一个明确的眼神：“就等一个信号？”

“就等一个信号。”

酒区侍者为Bors和Merlin端来一杯加冰威士忌和一杯加榛子的咖啡，这分别是他们最近几个星期特别钟情的饮品，以致于调酒师碰面就心领神会。除银行外，埃哲顿饭店成为Kingsman热衷的第二据点，最妙的是这儿很少有傲慢死板的旧贵族屈尊光临。Merlin别有用意地向咖啡师表达了对她手艺的赞赏，那可是个身材一流的金发妞儿。

Bors隐晦地鄙夷了军需官一番，喝了一口威士忌：“Galahad，你的管家们今天都没在你身边？”

“Morgan今天早上到分行去了。”

“我说Eggsy，”审计主管示意他看表，“这个时候他还没回来？最近没有给他的任务吧。”

“他去见Dave Aird。”

“Arthur新收养的那个孩子的亲生老爹？”

新情报。Harry记下了这条消息。“Dave Aird快要死了。”他说，“大概是孤独等死，Eggsy去送别。”

“听说这个饭店是他出资帮Eggsy拿回的？”主管懒散地朝后挨了挨，“没什么，提一提道听途说的消息。”

“你——觉得呢？”绅士似笑非笑地征求他的看法，“消息很多啊，Bors。”

“我没什么看法。——就是这个时候‘粉槽儿’【注2】挺热闹的，”Bors仿佛被点醒般道，他先前微微发福但如今已瘦下去的面颊上浮现了不怀好意，“你的管家回来后，让他跟你去一趟。银行有些数据要你们帮个忙。”

 

如果说多切斯特酒店因为使用了最先进的强化水泥而被认为是伦敦最安全的建筑之一，那么里兹酒店大概是最坚固的了，毕竟它是伦敦第一个钢架构的建筑。里兹地下室里苦味杜松子酒的味道十分浓郁，就像其他豪华酒店一样。还有舞池里的快步舞，似乎人们无忧无虑毫不畏惧战争。

今夜的军官不多，他们一改地面以上的严肃，尽显其独特。那一口一个甜得腻死人的“亲爱的”实在令人发指。Eggsy阴郁地打量着这一切，突然有点庆幸他退出了国家特殊军队的选拔，想想看他自己涂上鲜红唇膏翘着小尾指黏上Harry，然后捏着嗓子卖弄风情或许还抛上个媚眼——

Eggsy觉得他活不过一个小时。

“我都能看见那些军官头上开满了粉色鲜花。”Eggsy揽住伴侣的手臂，像个真正的淑女，“你去还是我来？”

“请便？”Harry低头亲吻男孩的眼角以宣誓所有权，打消了一部分饥渴地寻求猎物的目光。这群人喜欢新面孔，尤其是这样漂亮又年轻的小家伙。

“那你去吧。”漂亮男孩依偎到他怀里懒洋洋地说。

Harry乐得享受这种黏人，就势搂紧了Eggsy的同时他抓住一个瘦高个儿，巧妙而疏远地获取了第二步的解锁钥匙。没什么好扯的，绕开那些军营宝贝儿，他们的目标只有地下室深处的那张绿色沙发，它的老主顾会给他们辛苦费。

一个壮实的黑色头发的男人，看起来是这儿的荷尔蒙诱源之一。

“P先生？”Harry惊扰了他。他一下就昂起头，手里抓着一瓶啤酒，先是潦草地瞄过他们，才慢慢点头。“Kingsman.”

“Kingsman.”P先生玩味似的重复一遍，“想要什么？”

“军队编制以及信号。”Eggsy说。

“后一个我没法回答你。”军官咬着一条香烟，毫不介意自己的粗犷，“我见过每一个Kingsman，除了你。”他指着Eggsy，但问的对象不是，“你们的新董事？还是新管家？学得不错，基本像个西区混蛋。”

“这与您无关。”男孩说。

“总之我猜他是你的蜜糖，Galahad。”P先生似乎很为这句话得意，“祝你们是第一名。（Harry轻声告诉男孩“战争没有第二名”）——编制，你们内部怎么搞？“

“一队六个人。”Harry说，“大概伦敦有六队，后勤另算。Arthur和Merlin留守后方。”

“抽你们的女管家去组医疗队，我们没医疗兵给你们。法国那边我不管，给你们一队十五个人够不够？这个数字差不多了。”

“就给十五个？”Eggsy皱眉，“会不会太少了？”

“看来是你的小管家。”P先生朗声大笑，“够了，年轻人。没人告诉你Kingsman作为不入册的无名军队，负责的工作是当一群白蚁吗？蛀空敌人的枝干，搞偷袭，像你们平时的任务。我们只是帮个忙，没必要给那么多人力。”

“十几年了就不能给我们换个形容？”Harry轻叹，“够了，尽早把他们扔过来磨合吧。你今天的酒钱挂到我账上。”

“看在慷慨的份上，我多说一句废话：别听Churchill的军事指挥。”

Harry的手在男孩腰间收拢，他为这句玩笑一样的话大笑：“谢谢，P先生，我相信我还是有这种智商的。”

 

——

**注释**

**1.   1940年5月10日丘吉尔发表就职演说，该段来源于其演讲稿的各版本翻译之一。译者未知。**

**2.   伦敦里兹酒店的地下场所，当时同性恋聚集处之一，客人多为军官。**


	9. 1939-1945 · 3

3.

敦刻尔克撤退或许是最庞大的一次行动。

 

“我们他妈的到底还剩多少骑士在白金汉郡？！”

灰白头发的男人穿过联军一个小队的混乱，向不远处忙得焦头烂额的同事高声询问。其实没有什么固定的信号，非要说一个的话，那就是现在。谁管它他是二十七号还是三十号，总之他们的士兵仍未撤离完毕，每次都有战舰损失。可以这么说，战争比经济危机要差劲成千上万倍，尽管这次它是后者的衍生物。

“王和魔法师，两个。”同事匆忙结束又一批次的登记，领带松松垮垮地套在领角内围，“那儿还有人——见鬼！中校滚哪儿去了？！”他为这缺席的重要将领恼得高高吊起眉梢，“行了，Bors。Geraint死在了对法轰炸里，我们还得想办法空投一个人过去！”

Bors转身接过一叠记录表投入到繁忙的撤退工作里：“放弃吧，法国招架不了多久！能空投的话至于联军被切断与那边的联系吗？这群狗娘养的法西斯佬……”

一时之间喧闹吞没了他们，随之而来是似乎漫无边际的沉默。

十几分钟之后，或是一个小时之后，Bors率先截断了彼此的薄纱，似乎他们都在想同样的事情。

“你那儿还有1815的白兰地吧，Gawvain？”

“Certainly!”骑士大声答道，好像只有这样才能让Bors听见。

“工作结束后我们喝一杯！”

Gawvain怔了一会儿，放轻声音生怕打扰到别人似的：“按你的来。”

“达摩克利斯之剑一直悬在头上。”Bors没头没尾地说，“谁都可能是下一个。”

 

完全撤空的伦敦Kings’ Bank犹如散场后的宴席，它依然那么宏丽奢靡，就是余下些摇摇欲坠的烛火。就浪漫主义而言，曾几何时这里还一派纸醉金迷，偶尔有分开许久的名媛政要往这一站，发现还是你最适合我什么的旧套路。利益和脸面，现在它像一九二九年那场壮丽宏大的幻梦，幻灭得猝不及防，剩下潦倒苍凉。

明明灭灭的烛火是真实的，使得绅士凝重的面庞上抹了一层金色的昂贵膏油，而给予男孩的则是满头金辉。玻璃杯里盛着1815年拿破仑时期的白兰地，握住它们的一只手有接骨分明与粗糙质感，另一只则年轻得多。

“To Geraint.”

Eggsy不懂酒，他只能说这是杯佳酿，适合、并尊重离去的骑士。大多数人没有空闲去悲伤，可消息弥散的今夜，他们一定分处各地，共同举杯。

“什么对你重要？”他问Harry，对方的脸在他视线范围里模模糊糊。

“国家。”

其次是工作。Eggsy很肯定这点，他有点失望，同时充满骄傲。没有办法。他们是士兵，是国家的骑士，不是童话故事里最终有愉快结局的王子公主，尽管Eggsy从来没有相信过那些圆满。他出于爱情而感到失望，同时为自己和Harry的职责而骄傲。

他是个管家，必要时可以为主人去死。Eggsy突然又感到那么难过，为自己，为Geraint，为战争。他祈求胜利，可以陪Daisy长大，作为兄长将她交给另一个爱她的人；他希望能和Harry平安无事地直至老死病死。

别异想天开。理智狠狠抽了他一巴掌。

“这是信号对吗？”他疲倦地问，想起那十五个陌生的战友，“Harry，我想回家。”

如果还有家。

 

“Matthew.”

他叫来年幼的养子，这孩子她和你喜欢也很欣赏，一张讨巧的嘴和干净利落的长相。这个时候他对于这孩子尚未有多余的想法，不过终会有用的。

“Chester爷爷。”孩子说。

“你还记得你父亲与Unwin先生吗？”Chester拍拍他的肩部问，“他们之间的相互帮助。还有Hart先生。”

“Hart先生不愿意帮助Unwin先生，而爸爸帮助了Unwin先生。”

“很好，乖孩子。你看看那边。”

金发小女孩朝一位美丽的女士张开双手索取怀抱，眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉，她会成为一位聪慧迷人的女郎的，被男士们捧在手心里。“Unwin先生的小妹妹Daisy，现在Unwin先生很忙，你得代替他当一个好哥哥。”Chester King拿来一本童话书，交给Matthew，“去玩吧。”

孩子们很容易玩到一块儿去。苍老的王含着微笑注视了一会儿，侧身让了让不知何时已站在一旁的Merlin。军需官熟稔地递给他一杯伏特加，酒是常温的，味道不差。如果Merlin有头发，他能在那颗还算精神的脑袋上找到几根近白或已白的头发。

Arthur沉默地啜着酒，Merlin也一样。

Merlin偶尔会想起当年他和另外几个人成为骑士的时候。只有James-Lancelot先成为来自于管家群体，他刚刚成为管家一年；其他人都是直接挑出来的继承人。那是一战刚结束不久，他们从各种渠道被挑出，最主要是大学校园，筛选淘汰，短暂集训，最后还能站着的人会被议会与Kingsman的王接见。看似条条框框很多，但其实都没什么关系。

上一任Kay也曾经如此，可他给自己捞了个被枪打成筛子的惨死结局。开枪的人是他所有同事。

也会想起刚成为Kingsman时，Arthur才刚过四十岁。这么多年来最年轻的一任王。他那么傲慢沉静地坐在王位上，两侧随便点缀着几位骑士，像审视到手猎物的掂量式目光。没有自我介绍，事实上也从不需要自我介绍。他只问了一个问题。

“你（You）怎么看战争？”

Merlin来得及意识到这是刚从Chester嘴里出来的鲜货，保持着二十二年前的模样。

“永远没有胜者的游戏，只赔不赚的一只股票。”他定了定神，从记忆里找回他当年的答案。

“你还记得。”

“你不也是。”

他们又沉默下去。

 

事实证明全体撤向白金汉郡是具有先见之明的决定，但事到如今已没有多余的精力去赞扬做出决定的人。德国势头太猛，一九四零年六月二十二日这天成为了可怕的先兆。队友，可以这么说，法国朝敌人举起了小白旗。它被空袭搞得挺狼狈，接下来就轮到了伦敦。周边郡至少不像市中心那么大目标。

七月到十月之间，伦敦得了无数空袭头彩。

当联络员翻译完国内讯息后，野战伙房里连带伙食准备的声响都平息下来。会议区让给了伤员，将领之间的会议随后都转移进了伙房。中将的目光落在门口站着的副官身上，后者看起来像是对这个消息无动于衷。男孩的军服的一角不引人注目地有破损，那里曾与子弹擦过；这不妨碍他穿起军服后的利落整洁。他倚着门框，头微微垂着，似乎沉浸在自己的世界里。

“皇家空军那边呢？”上尉比划一个让联络员先出去的手势指令，试图减少语调中的沉痛。

“不太清楚。”中将转移了注意力，“可能有特殊任务。”

上尉看了眼炊事兵，伙食准备的工作又继续进行。“你接下来怎么办？”

“打洞，我们的任务就是这样。Morgan我借给你们。”

“她上前线会很不错。谁想被一个女人压下风头？”上尉点了一支劣质雪茄，不挑剔地抽了一口，深深地呼出一阵烟，“我还想借你的副官，Galahad。”

中将默认了这个称呼：“怎么了？”

“对方有个该死的家伙怎么也搞不掉，像兔子一样跳来跳去。他干掉我们好几人了，而你的副官是个他妈的神枪手。”

“他妈的神枪手。”中将复述道，“他确实是。我明天得偷袭附近一个小营地。刚得到的情报。正好可以把Eggsy留给你们。”他放轻了声音，“有点棘手，明天傍晚我没回来，你就派队人过来。”

“等下给我个草图。”

“保住Eggsy，上尉。”

上尉隐隐觉得这句话暗含着一些不对劲的意思，他的表情一定传达了这个疑惑。中将拍拍他的肩，以托儿与人的口吻打消了他或许并非多余的疑虑：“那是我的继承人，你知道。”

恍然大悟被带往错误方向。

 

他不该说这丧气话的，但没法说这不是一条退路。

临近傍晚时又送来几位伤员，伤势不算严重。人手成为一个新的问题。Eggsy在今日的一次相互试探里挑掉了上位的心头大患。他不是第一次杀人，但看着对方年轻的身影倒下他还是有些怪异的感觉。撤退后他加入到医疗兵行列里，当傍晚伤员中一个面庞还算清晰、血污较少的伤员艰难地叫了他一声，Eggsy觉得自己瞬间坠入了冰窖。他认得这个伤员，是自己手下的士兵，P先生给的士兵，Harry今天带走的。

Eggsy立即交待其他医疗兵，紧随伤员进入临时医疗区，安置妥当后对方神志清醒了点儿，他受到了爆炸冲击。“能听见我吗，Chris？”Eggsy安抚道，除此外无能为力，“能的话眨下眼。”

伤员艰难地眨了一下右眼，随即眼眶里蓄起了泪水：“……中将……”

男孩的心揪紧了，他闭了闭眼，逼迫自己镇定下来。“发生什么了？”他问发现伤员的士兵，自己坐立不安。他不敢想象，宁愿谛听事实。

“三个士兵在敌人附近巡逻。中将去进行偷袭任务了。”对方有点儿语无伦次，“巡逻——嗯，放风士兵被发现，被我们发现重伤。其他人打进去了。”

Eggsy听得不太明白，但他心烦意乱，眉毛扭在一块儿，紧紧抿着唇。伤员又昏迷了过去。

伤员需要安静，可此时附近微微喧嚷，语无伦次的士兵瞧了Eggsy几眼，自作主张走了出去，过了大约有六七分钟，他喘着气跑了回来。

“中将回来了，长官。”

听起来是个不好不坏的消息。男孩立刻跳起来，大步流星越过几道坎，挤进喧闹里去。他看见被士兵扶着的Harry，显然男人受伤了，但至少还活着。男孩冲过去顶替了士兵的位置，轻声询问自己的爱人：“你怎么样，Harry？你应该带我去的。”

“任务成功了。”男人依旧镇定从容，但男孩能听出几分力不从心，“不用担心，只是被刀刺了一下。”

Eggsy想问他为什么不带自己去，不过没有。他竭力装出副官对将军的态度，皱紧眉头，声调抬高了一点点：“其他人呢？”

“没出事。”Harry模棱两可，手臂软绵绵地勾着Eggsy的脖子，“你再不帮我包扎就有事了。”

“早点好了我们来算账。”

Harry打算说点什么，不过被男孩瞪了一眼。最后他在经过一处盲点时悄悄地捏了男孩屁股一把，乖乖被塞进处理区，在男孩严肃的注目下眼睁睁看着医疗兵举起手术刀剪朝自己走来。Eggsy自动自觉避开，他绕过任何一个可能会叫住他的人，躲到树林里流了会儿眼泪。

他终有一天会失去Harry，可那不一定是因为战争。

当他平静下来后，他在树林里找到了一把枪。好家伙，只用了一发，而且显然一定不是己方的武器。Eggsy算了算，如果每颗子弹都打中敌人的致命处，他能干掉半个小队。Harry的伤以及警觉性形成了他脑海里的化学反应，他轻手轻脚地走向树林深处，谨慎得生怕踩到任何枯枝朽叶。很快他找到了想象中的猎物：四个德国士兵，几箱可能是物资的东西。进错领地的运输兵宝贝儿。

好啦，战争如此残酷。Eggsy想起自己第一次从Merlin手里接过火漆档案时，他举起了枪。

 

杀人，管家必须学会杀人。

“姑且将你上次对我开枪也算做一次杀人。”Merlin的钢笔一下又一下地碰撞着档案袋，面上神情捉摸不透。作为公认的最阴晴不定的一任Merlin，这个表情时常意味着好事的反义词。“我想你是时候做火漆任务了。”

“六次任务以前我就申请过了，连Anne都比我得到的要早。”男孩不满且一针见血地指出某些他认为不公平的细节，“这什么意思？我不如他们吗？我看过任务记录，并不比其他人差。”

Merlin抬了抬眼：“没别的意思，就是打压打压你。”

“因为我不是贵族？”男孩嘲讽，“还是你讨厌我，为了Harry？”

“你想多了，男孩。”男人抬起一根手指，轻轻晃了一下，“我对Galahad毫无兴趣，也并不讨厌你。相反，我很乐意占有你这类型的男孩。”他打开钢笔，笔墨流至笔尖、笔珠、档案袋的粗糙封面，“你需要更多的磨砺。我说了，没别的意思。”

Eggsy从墨水里嗅到了血腥味，男人用红墨水写了男孩的名字。“拿去吧。”他把它递给他，“用血墨水写下名字的任务非同一般，你是这一代管家里第一个接下它的人。”

这可能是语言上的嘉奖。

“变态。”男孩作呕道。

“有时你必须喜欢血的味道，因为你要学会杀人。”男人说，仿佛双手沾满屠杀的鲜血，“顺带告诉你一件事：墨水里的血液是Galahad收集带回的。”

无法想象Harry会做这事。但有一点后来毋庸置疑：那确实是非同一般的任务。

男孩被对手反追杀了六个街区，子弹似乎永远也打不完。最后他杀了一个大概十几岁的孩子，猫鼠游戏才得以结束。他杀人时并未感到恐惧，慌张，无措，Merlin为之赞叹。

就像此刻他把子弹一一送进了敌军士兵身体里，倒下去的人还年轻得不可思议，死者的面容那么稚嫩天真，就像那个孩子，那个被Eggsy最终击杀的孩子。只是这些士兵面上沾满不可置信与恐惧，而那孩子只有一脸“你抓到我了”。谁会想到一个十几岁的孩子才是任务对象且会用纯真来迷惑警察帮忙追击自己的敌人呢？

“抱歉。”

Eggsy的嘴唇蠕动着，朝箱子开了最后一枪。

他们得到了一些食物。

 

伦敦轰炸之后过了一年多，Harry Hart中将与其副官Gary Unwin下士、六名原属Kings’的士兵从欧亚交界的战场被空投回伦敦。前期的蛀虫任务基本完成，因为珍珠港引发的太平洋战争爆发后，全球性战争就吹响了号角。美国军队入驻伦敦，多切斯特酒店成为了美军的指挥部，大街上美国大兵随处可见【注1】，现在酒店通风口取暖的海德公园游骑兵们【注2】不愁没生意了。可能，或许，她们中会有那么一两个成为美国妻子，摆脱出卖身体的日子。

Bedivere中校回国后第三周被空投至北非，而Harry得回来捡起老本行之一，继承James的工作。Percival会告诉他该干什么，如果Percival还能讲话。

Lancelot牺牲了。

“这是个痛苦的消息。”他们的女性管家Amelia哀痛地说，她告诉他们有一桩未结束的特工任务需要接受，一桩曾经是James-Ex-Lancelot负责的任务。“按照他的意愿，Roxy将会是新的Lancelot。Arthur签署了紧急调动令。”Amelia低声说，生怕惊扰别人，“但根据Roxy个人意愿，她仍然为Merlin服务直到战争结束——来吧，先生们……晚安时间。”

威斯敏斯特区附近的一座小教堂的地下室。不值得过多形容的潮湿发霉的气味，裹挟着封存太久的物品，不包括那个坐在木质长椅上衣冠楚楚的男人。他黑色的头发乱得全打了结，双目无神地凝视着一樽石棺，一座鲜活、完美、英俊的雕塑，可以这么比喻。Harry等人的到来惊动了他，融化了他，碾碎了他，抬头的过程漫长得令人心碎。不再有眉间的讥讽，不再有持久的肃穆。

“Percy.”Harry小心翼翼地说。

Percival望着同事，做出了一个崩溃的举动。他几乎从未做过的举动。

他哭了。

 

Eggsy无比怀念那个永远皱眉对他冷嘲热讽的Percival，但这丧失了可能性。他朝未合的石棺望了一眼，那一瞬似乎有一束电流由脚底窜进他的血管，让他全身发软，跪下去亲吻棺沿。

“Gazelle？”男孩问。

“她失去了她的‘腿’。”Amelia说，“是带走‘腿’的人。”

男孩站起来。

可怜的James，他被一分为二，正如Eggsy第一次踏入Kings’那天Merlin所调侃的。

“我能为你做什么，Percy？”在同事冷静后，Harry轻轻搭上他的肩，一如二十多年前他们共同完成任务时。

“继续任务。”

失去爱人的特工含糊不清地回答道，拖着受伤的腿一瘸一拐地走进废弃的神父休息室。

他的背影没入黯然的刹那迅速地苍老下去。

 

Lancelot, Lancelot.

他应该是说出了这个名字，不自觉、轻声且忧愁的，像念叨情人的名字。身着燕尾服的女孩的动作停顿了一下，缓缓扭过头。她手上还有一些账本，一些军费支出，数额有点庞大。“您在叫我，先生？”她不确定地问。

询问将他从梦中唤醒，露出一刹那的茫然：“你听错了，Roxy。”

管家了然：“要不要为您准备一杯酒？”

“谢谢。”军需官接口，“但不必了。——我习惯了叫James他的代号，到了一定年纪的人总会这样。”

才四十四岁而已。Roxy想，安抚性地回答：“这不是您的问题。”

他对此不作回答，被夕阳投射成暗金色的眼睛凝神望着管家，似乎警告着什么。其实没有。鸽鹰评价着猎物，却有些错觉似的深情。他最后还是撇开头，目光飘忽无落点：“准备一下。我让Arthur将你调去伦敦的医疗点，伤员越来越多了。”

“那这里呢？我是最后一名留守白金汉郡的女管家，我的职责是为您和银行服务。Daisy和Matthew也都需要人。”

“这还有女仆。”

“伦敦有Amelia，Merlin。既然派我去，为什么不是正面战场？”

他为这个称呼而呼吸微微一滞，眯了眯眼。

“Merlin.”

视线接上了同一条轨迹。Roxy金色的发尾翘起了那么一点点，双眼紧紧锁定着魔法师，她在寻找答案，从他幽深冷漠的眼睛里，不仅仅是为了刚刚那个问题。而Merlin会明白。

“Lancelot，这是命令。”

他终于说，永远地错过了唯一一次机会。

 

 

**【注释】**

**1. 该处内容源于《凯恩与阿贝尔》。**

**2. 该位置妓女的戏称。**


	10. 1939-1945 ·4

4.

“一个乔装成女王侍女并被怀疑是德方盔下的苏联间谍？”Eggsy摇了摇头，“能不能再清楚点儿？”

重度打击之下Percival短时间内无法恢复过来，更何况是在面对基本境况相似的同性恋人们面前。Harry没法很好地理解好友的那种感觉，但至少他认为军需官有一句话说得很对，“别感情用事”；他也为James的死悲伤，但毫无疑问战争中不允许他们这样的人把时间留给伤痛，那是在玩命。而Eggsy不一样，他失去了Michelle，看过Harry受伤，他能够大致理解Percival。

题外话就此为止，任务由Amelia转达，但——Eggsy可能还不怎么清醒。

“荷兰女王的侍女中我们确认了一个苏联人。”流哪里的血其实不重要，毕竟Churchill暂时与苏联缓和了——为了战争，“之前的情报确认了她有反苏倾向，可能与她家族背景有关，她父亲是共产党员，被家族驱逐。我们怀疑她是德国那边的人，或者是双面间谍。”Amelia拢了拢金色长发，深深呼吸一口气，“情报足够，可我们没证据逮捕她——也不方便逮捕。麻烦的还在于她的身份是王族侍女。总而言之，解决她，而且不能搞出太大动静。”

“就不能直接暗杀？”

“很难，她很少离开女王身边。”

“我懂了。”Eggsy像是真的那样说。

Harry环住爱人，后者宛如一块麻木的冰，身体僵直且冰冷。“James，”绅士不容置疑道，让男孩挨在自己肩窝处，“很擅长这一类任务。”

女管家垂下双肩，这位兼任Kings’情报部门总管之一的中年女士又一次陷入了不可名状的悲伤：“我承认这一点，Galahad，如果他没搞错任务对象的话，他会成功的。”

“怎么可能搞错？”Eggsy很惊讶，“这他妈是最低级的错误。”

“目标和另一位侍女长得很像，而且两位都有嫌疑。在Lancelot出事之后有线人指证我们才知道——不明白为什么他没有上报，我们也没有人盯梢。目标的反侦察能力也不弱，两个目标也会同时出现，我们只能选择同时牵制。”

“一次性全部暗杀吧。”男孩还是说。

“不行。我们怎么解释一次性死了两个侍女？”

“那怎么判断哪一个是对的？”

“所以这是你们的任务内容之一。”

这个说法是个十足的冷幽默。Eggsy叹了口气：“我们有多少时间？”

“确保‘T计划’成功，十月份以前。”

“那我还是动手吧。”男孩说，“至于烂摊子，到时候再说。”

 

“你不会把它升级成蜜罐任务吧？”

Eggsy一边漫不经心地说一边抖开任务用的衣服。一件粗布上衣和一条背带裤，他还翻出了成为管家之前的一双旧鞋。穿戴完毕后他会像一个普通工人。他已经很久没穿这些宽松随意的衣物，几乎每时每刻都被上好布料与各种礼序包裹着。

“你希望我这么做吗？”端着茶杯的男人为他略略纠结的表情失笑。

“那我会把任务主动升级为蜜罐。”男孩修长的手指摸上裤链，口吻里掺杂了不满，“反正我也没睡过女人。别以为我不知道你以前有多享受，Merlin说他跟你出过一次，站在角落里看得眼镜都要爆了。”

好一个Merlin。Harry满怀恶意地在脑海里描摹了魔法师寸草不生的头，利用他的口才安抚男孩：“不会。毕竟到我这个年龄，只能一对一了。”

“你难道还想一对二？”Eggsy褪掉裤子，转而脱起了外套，“天啊，Harry，你这个该死的花花公子。”

“我没这么说。”男人目不转睛地盯着他爱人舒展腰肢。

“你有这个想法。”

Eggsy穿伪装衣物很方便，最起码比穿管家衣服快。“说真的，Harry，我常常在想一个问题。”他平静地说，套上衣时听着有点含糊，“我爱你，然后你也爱我。可是我感觉你忙得没时间思考这事。”还有鸭舌帽，“当然这个时期不适合思考，我指的是之前的时候，开战之前。我的意思是程度问题，你能爱我多久？如果任务失败，我暴露了，我敢打赌你一定会把我交出去。——你知道，只有得不到才是最好的。”

“Eggsy——”

“听我说完，亲爱的。”男孩打断他，“Percival和James让我意识到一些小小的问题。我依然搞不懂你。我觉得我们都得想想，战争给了一些冷却时间，我们可以先冷静，在战争之后去想。我们之间很突然，有很多东西还模糊得要命。我有时会以为我是个新奇的玩具，要么你对我只是一时兴起，要么你还没搞明白。”

他抓起钥匙塞进口袋。Harry还处于愕然中。

“不过还是那句话，战争时期谈这些有点不合时宜。你可得活到战后。——我去泡妞了，bye bye, daddy。”

男孩俏皮地说着走出了安全屋。

Harry仍旧坐在屋子里唯一一把椅子上，想起James一分为二又被Amelia细致缝合的尸体，想起Percival那张充满绝望的脸。头一次，他感觉到微妙的挫败感与怀疑。

或许男孩是对的。

 

Eggsy要考虑如何将鱼儿引向饵钩了，见到目标之前，他得先想个办法让自己有理由整天在克拉里奇酒店走动。战时哪里还需要招工呢？不过他可以试试看。站在乔治街上，他终于整理出一点头绪。那么Harry？绅士大概会依仗他高贵的血统去拜访荷兰女王。如果Eggsy从K. Ray那了解的没水分的话，Harry应该是皇室远亲，是个他妈的标准的贵族。

从某种意义上来说，他算是得到王族青睐？Eggsy自嘲，往手心呵出一口气，伦敦一年四季的天气都温和。他也算是跟Harry好好谈了一回，如果最后他们还是分手了，他也认命。尽管那会非常痛苦，痛苦到他死去，但比Harry并不真的爱他要好。Eggsy知道自己爱Harry有多深，就好像他的诞生就是为了Harry Hart。他无法确定这是什么时候埋下的种，就像Harry到底也说不清感情这玩意儿一样。可能是第一眼，那场该死的争吵。

他本来还会继续往这方面想下去，字面意义上的本来。

“你站在街边找活儿？”

Eggsy被玩笑话和拍肩的动作吓出了往腰后摸枪的小动作，不过他迅速认出了这个开着粗俗玩笑的家伙。是Ben，对不起，他好几年没联系Jason和Ben了。这有点忘恩负义，毕竟Eggsy从小到大坚持下来的朋友只有这两个。

“我操，老兄。你混得有头有脸啊。”上下打量着朋友的制服和那一口善良白牙，Eggsy顺嘴骂了出来，“我在想怎么混进克拉里奇酒店找工作。”嘿，制服，这是克拉里奇的制服。Eggsy盯得Ben浑身发毛，“你在那儿工作？你有门路对吧？”

Ben耸耸肩。“不算。但你非得来这家？我记得你在Kings’干活呢。”

“现在我一无所有，被炒了。”Eggsy摊开两手，“我需要一份工作，还有我喜欢的女孩在克拉里奇。”

“为了你最后一句话。有一个酒吧区巡逻警卫的职位空缺，你可以去试试。”

“以前没白请你喝酒。”男孩勾住他的老朋友，用力地捶了一下手臂肌肉，“对了，Jason呢？”

Ben沉默了足够久。

“他死了，作为士兵。”

 

“陛下，项链非常漂亮。但您可以考虑郁金香花束的式样。”

“谢谢你，Harry。这是个好提议。”

女王通过女官的口称赞道。Harry不清楚自己这位血系更加遥不可及的王室亲戚是否会说英语，出于客随主便，他主动以一种自然过渡的方式请王宫女总管代劳翻译。

谈话再正常不过了。Harry没见到Bernhard（伯恩哈德）王子，于是他更加放心地将话题从不同角度绕到走动的侍女们身上。优秀的口才是一把利刃外的华美刀鞘，他运用自如。

“她们很像。”Harry对从内室里出来的两位侍女淡淡扫过一眼。

“连名字都很特别——是某位神父取的，Hydra（许德拉）和Jezebel（耶洗别）。这不是真名。”女王平静地说，“她们有同一个父亲。造物主的恩迹啊，她们分别多年后又幸运地聚在了一块儿。”

“绿眼睛的是Hydra？”

“那是Jezebel。Hydra很自豪自己带着金色的眼睛。”女王用母语温声吩咐了几句，Hydra面无表情地点点头后去了门厅，“Harry，你仍然是单身？”

“是的。世态所迫。”

“贵族的品质相互维系，必须要说的是，妻子最好是纯正的英国贵族。”女王慢慢地说，“别忘了温莎公爵。至于侍女，打发时间的暧昧无伤大雅。”

Harry明白她的意思。他轻松地微笑：“偶尔的暧昧是个好东西。”

女王抿抿唇角：“Jezebel.”

“陛下？”

“陪Hart先生聊聊，我要去休息了。”女王握住Harry的手，就像要送别自己心爱的儿子。她在Harry的手心里不动声色地画了几个符号。

一个信号，全新的信号。

他装模作样地送走了女王，朝侍女伸出手，奉上臂弯。而后者矜持地伫立半晌，才似乎非常羞涩地挽上那条有力的手臂。她的样貌混合了苏联人与荷兰人的味道，可以说非常漂亮。正如她的名字，别有深意的名字。Harry缓步离去的过程里反复品味着这个来自圣经的名字。

这个任务有所明晰。女王是知情的，但不等同于她会出面帮忙。

“英语？”他侧过头去看侍女。

“没问题。”她有着轻微的俄语口音。

会英语就好办了。

揽上腰的那刻，Harry察觉到侍女僵了一下。然后他想起一九三九年，那个与他相互坦率的男孩也曾有过那么一瞬间，无意碰到腰间都会作出让人无奈的细小举动。紧接着他似乎把侍女的脸看成了男孩，他们的眼睛都那么倔强。

Harry愣神了一会儿，最后把关于男孩的想法放到了一边。

 

没人叫住他，意料之中。Eggsy对捏了自己屁股一把的贵族拧紧了眉头，倒是没说什么，毕竟他才刚从一场应聘恶战中抢到仅有的一块肉骨头，还不想这么快拱手让人。

Ben缩到吧台后，身手敏捷，但左脚能看出是跛了。“你认识刚刚那个绅士？”他朝Eggsy挤挤眼，拎着几瓶酒准备干活，“他看着眼熟。”

“加冰威士忌。”Eggsy帮客人点单，“那就是他妈的Harry Hart，我以前的雇主。让我如果没有Aird先生的帮助就完蛋的那个银行佬。”

“你好像特别想打他一顿。”Ben调侃道，“他还蛮有名的。”

“就是个花花公子。”管家随口说，“Harry Hart可是个情场老手，男女通吃。”

“一杯马提尼，一杯柳橙汁。”

Eggsy闻言差点咬断自己的舌头，这声线太他妈有磁性。他看了闭着嘴幸灾乐祸的Ben一眼，打算脚底抹油立即开溜。打算，他是这么打算的。

“马提尼，我要Unwin先生调制的。”

管家一脸吞食了死苍蝇的表情，扭头迎向亲自来点单的尊贵客人：“对不起，我不会调酒。”

客人目光柔和，没能忍住笑意：“我教过你的。只是我一个人喝。”他在“一个人”上重重地咬着音节。

“等会儿吧，Hart先生。”Eggsy说，迈着平稳的步子晃到先前那位贵族身边。他可真可爱，一个轻快的眨眼就能让那位客人垂涎欲滴，像是受了夏娃式甜言蜜语的蛊惑。当然啦，在那只手又一次摸上他的屁股前，他已经全身而退回到了吧台旁。

Ben支着下巴饶有兴致地瞧着他：“不错嘛，艳遇。”

“能让我作呕的艳遇还是免了。”Eggsy忍不住偷瞄一眼Harry走向女伴的身影，深深地叹息，“他敢约我我一定把他举报到苏格兰场去——给我马提尼的材料，老兄。”

“来真的？”伙计担忧地注视几瓶价值不菲的酒，“我的工资不会赔上吧？”

“起码我也曾是他的员工。”

“Eggsy？”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢的女孩到底是哪个？”

“看起来她好像是女王的侍女……”Eggsy头也没抬，“怎么了？”

“她看起来刚刚失恋是吗？”

“我猜是的。”

“好吧，荷兰女王有两个侍女刚刚失恋。一个呢，Hart先生已经勾到怀里了；另一个，按照规律，二十分钟后就会在这出现。”Ben压低声音，“机会难得。”

Eggsy意识到这存在一个问题。

 

“谁去接了那个任务，Sloane？”

“Galahad和Eggsy。”

Chester King从文件堆里抬起头，摘下他的眼镜。“什么时候？”他问。

“就这星期。事况有变，一位特工无法应付。‘T计划’十一月就要开始。”

敲门声。

“将这件事通知给MI5那位，你知道怎么做。现在，出去吧。”王迅速地说，平复了一下不知是喜悦还是担忧的心情，“请进。”

Sloane心情复杂地点点头，向进来的Merlin匆匆行礼离开房间。

“厨房再找Sloane，原来在你这。”Merlin说，把文件放到桌上，“他又给你通风报信了什么？”

“言辞，Merlin。”Chester King抬起一根手指摇了摇，“如果我说是让Sloane抓Eggsy过来呢？”

“没什么意义，还可能是自掘坟墓。”军需官眉梢一扬，“Bedivere随美军回来了，你想借此做什么？”

“知道了也没用，那只是一个不确定的Plan B。你也不一定会帮Harry或者Eggsy，不是吗？就像Galahad是公认的最完美的骑士，而你则是最难揣测一位，Merlin。”

Merlin赞许地延伸开一个语气助词：“只是与国家无关的事情我会按自己的兴趣来。你难道仍然质疑Galhad想要进行改革？该改的早已经改到尾声了，Arthur。”

“在我卸任前，他什么也别想做。况且这不是我关注的重点。——你刚刚提及了国家，听起来多么感人啊。”

军需官眯起眼。

“人们总是善于违背，尤其是违背自己的内心。口是心非不仅仅是女人的特权，这可能不包括Lancelot，她不太像是这一类女人。”Chester表现出他掌握了一个小小的谈资，“她很主动对吧？而你……为了不知所谓的理由，冷漠的军需官阁下。”

“轮不到你管。”Merlin冷冷道。

“口是心非。”王继续道，“口是心非。不要紧，她前往了布洛肯赫斯特，不是伦敦。”

“你原先告诉我是伦敦。”

“伦敦够多人了。再给你一个消息，她和一位驻地军官很亲密。”

Merlin看起来极力忍耐什么，他沉默了好几秒，目光在Arthur脸上来回扫视，最终露出傲慢的笑意：“那我也给你一个消息：我昨晚带了你的小侄子回家。一个愉快的夜晚，虽然他是个残疾的美丽小男孩。”

“Merlin!”

“你无法阻止人们对自己的性向表现诚意，我只是帮他拨开迷雾。”Merlin俯身盯着对方浑浊的双眼，“为了你的忠告和可爱的消息，Arthur，我当然会帮助Galahad，我一直在帮助他，即使需要满手血腥。”

一个不害怕任何人的魔法师。Arthur怒目圆睁。

“我去工作了。再见，亲爱的王。”

 

Eggsy用了差不多一个月才跟Hydra搭上话，几乎每时每刻都在强调他如何偶然走进克拉里奇又如何对她一见钟情。而这会儿Harry都热火朝天几乎能上床滚床单了，Eggsy甚至目睹了Jezebel整个由黯然神伤到逐渐想开再到深情款款注视Harry的过程。够了，令人恼火。

他决心不再理会Harry，像真的爱上Hydra那样忙起了任务。但即使身为半个英国绅士，他也逐渐对这位美人终日的郁郁不安甚至怨声载道感到不耐烦。你什么时候能像你的姐妹一样早点想开？不过这至少说明了一点，她可能是真心的那个姑娘，可能不是他要解决的对象。他们磨蹭了那么久，无非就是想少杀一个无辜的女孩。

今天也是如此，但Eggsy得盯着几个喝醉的家伙以防他们酒后闹事。毕竟当初克拉里奇管事的人招他就是看中他能打架拉架——Kings’里连女性都能面无表情地开枪，没人不知道。

一切有点不同。Eggsy边注视那些沾满酒气颤抖得像个皮球的肚皮边想，似乎有些本该发生的事没有准时到来。他找不到不对的蛛丝马迹。当身上的怀表轻声叮了一下，Hydra准时出现，这是她固定的休息时刻。

“我抽不开身，Hydra。”Eggsy无奈道。

“没关系，我陪你。”女孩眨了眨暗金色的眼，这使她看起来活泼俏皮，“再过两个月我就要走了，我很高兴能认识你，Eggsy。”

Eggsy有些惊讶：“你不用服侍女王吗？”

“我和Jezebel要回去参加父亲的葬礼。”她垂下眼用食指玩着发梢，身体不自觉地晃了晃，“陛下身边有足够的人。”

她在撒谎。男孩想，他看得出来，这是他从小在南区生活的烙印。然后是Jezebel，是的，是她，不对劲。她今天没有出现在这儿，没有Harry。

“我很抱歉。”Eggsy说。

“这不关你事。作为一个可恨的苏联人，父亲死了是解脱。死亡能洗掉他国籍和信仰上的罪行……”女孩咬牙切齿，牙齿能刮过男孩的心尖，“他不忠于他的血脉。”

男孩不说话。

“你真的爱我吗？”Hydra突然从抱怨中脱身，“说到这个我想起了我之前的男朋友。”

“当然啦，”他流利地回以谎言，人与人之间相互欺骗，“你那么美丽，动人，活泼。不过我好奇如果我说‘不’会怎么样？你之前的男朋友怎么舍得放弃你这么漂亮的女孩呢？”他开玩笑似的问。

“因为他回答了‘不’。我会杀掉你的。”女孩认真地说，暗金色恍然一柄锋利的黄铜弯刀，“在我终于接纳他时将我一脚踹开的人，我会杀了他的。”她整个人像燃烧狂热引线的炸弹，随时一触即发。

Eggsy感到寒意流入他的身躯，敲打着血液。“你适合上战场，”他轻声说，“我不相信你能做到，你看起来那么温柔。那是非常可怕的事情。”

“我能。”Hydra坚定地说，“我能。那太容易了，如果有个混蛋又爱我又爱Jezebel的时候，愤怒会涌上来。Jezebel和我都受过训练，一分为二——就那么一瞬间。而武器，更加容易获得。”她比划，“不管对方到底是什么目的，我们都会杀了他。”

寒意封冻了骨髓。Eggsy咬着后槽牙，眼眶轻微发热，露出难看而勉强的苦笑，就好像他害怕这个女孩一样。

Hydra专注地望了他一会儿，突然温柔地笑起来：“别担心，骗你的，你说得对，我根本做不到。我只能在脑海里想象。别害怕，Eggsy，你什么也没做。”

她还是撒谎。

Eggsy默不作声，从没有正确情报。Hydra安慰地拍拍他，走向另一位下楼来的侍女。

“God bless Lancelot.”他微弱道。

James.

 

夜晚。

Harry足够风度地将Jezebel送回她的房间，他站在她的房门亲吻她的手背，笑容优雅稳重，又有一点假意的餍足。他一直如此，将她带走，送她回来，日日循环往复，十足的绅士。

Jezebel瞄着他，富有情感地调动她沙哑性感的声线：“不进来吗？”

“我是一位绅士，Jezebel。”Harry模糊地说。

“所以你就不进来了？”作为一位成熟又富有韵味的女士，她自然且优美地翻了个白眼，“绅士会为我拉开车门，带我逛逛伦敦废墟，不进我的房间，还能做点什么？”

“展现他完全的魅力？”Harry想起头发一根不落地贴在头顶的Eggsy。

“不上战场不带兵，也不来脱衣服展现他漂亮的肌肉，有什么魅力？”

“你今晚像只暴躁的猫咪，甜心。魅力可以有很多方面，比如分析弗利特街走势时的样子，比如——”

“为他的同事报仇？”

如一杯冰镇的香槟冲淡了斯蒂尔顿干酪的浓郁，让人只记得它上面的蓝色霉纹。Harry保持平静的微笑，抓着他的伞，轻轻地抬了抬眉毛。他并没回答，只是含情脉脉得像是在注视自己的缪斯。

“James.”

“这是一个常见的名字。”Harry表示，“我有好几位远房表情都这么叫，就跟我的名字Harry，以及George、William这些一样。”

Jezebel双手插进裙边兜袋里，斜倚门框：“Kings’的董事总会相互认识吧。Harry，你是个好演员，可这里不是伦敦大剧院。你名气太大了，坦诚点儿吧。我们之间玩了一个多月了，是时候换个口味了。”

“你已经说得很明白了，Jezebel。我还能说什么？”绅士叹了口气。

“James骗了我也骗了Hydra，当然我们俩之中只有我知道James还是个他妈的基佬。”女士用理智恶狠狠地说，“他还是个赞成社会主义的疯子。”

“我们站在这吵架并不好。”绅士避重就轻。

“难道这时候我们还能搞上一炮？”

Harry把弄着伞面的束带，提出建议：“或许能先喝杯安神茶。”

Jezebel和他对视，她侧开身子让出一条路，走进房间。“本来我们能在一起。”她说，手伸向枕头。

“我认为，不可能。”Harry挑开了伞带。

下一刻女士身手敏捷地朝他扑过来，稍微长得不合理的尖刀随着手腕翻转堪堪擦过Harry。绅士立即后仰，腰弯出不可思议的弧度任由刀尖在眼镜上方闪过，他双手抓伞迅速格挡了下一击。坚韧的伞骨飞快地搏回几招，过招间硬是擦出几点星火——伞面被彻底破坏。绅士倒退几步，而女士趁机将尖刀用力甩出，直取心脏。

一次短暂的打架。绅士的伞骨再次派上用场，但他抓得不稳妥，尖刀飞来的作用力震得伞骨和它一起掉在地上，而刀落地的脆响与别的不和谐混在一块儿。

“你明明——”Jezebel喘着气，捂着腹部，丝丝鲜红渗出手掌外。她明明已经确定了他身上什么武器都没有。走廊之外的地方开始骚动。

“它在伞里，今天正好没下雨。”Harry握着一把银行特制的小型手枪，似笑非笑，“我也是基佬，Jezebel。谢谢你的坦诚。”他上前几步单手拥抱她，亲吻她沁出冷汗的额角。

又一声枪响。

 

隐藏于暗处的Kings’后勤混到了赶往三楼的人群里，Eggsy冷眼旁观，躬身为一位贵族夫人斟满她的方口杯。冰块在威士忌里浮游。

“先生动手了。”贵族夫人说。

她暗红色的唇很美，一枝生长在英格兰土壤里的玫瑰。处理完又一批伤员后，她得到了短暂的休息时间。

“真搞不懂你为什么休息时间也有任务，Morgan。而且你不是医疗兵吗？”Eggsy心不在焉地问，目光追随着乱作一团的大堂。

“来做临时军需官。”她像是认真地说，“为了不引人注目，我特意做了伪装来着。Amelia跟我说你们要两个都动手，我就来看看。”

男孩对她所谓的伪装冷哼了一声，继续尽职尽责地当个酒保。

“别小看伪装。女性西装主要也只有我们银行。这么混乱，适宜杀人。”

“死得更快。”男孩不屑一顾，“我会的。我得想办法把事情办好点，速战速决。对了，你手上有去处吗？”

Morgan举起方口杯晃了晃，液体撞出几个泡泡。

“我脱身容易，可推荐我进来的朋友就没那么简单了。——FUCK, HARRY?”

“操你。”迅速换好的Harry像刚从冰岛回来似的裹紧了自己，从正门大大方方进来，躺进沙发。

“有去处，你把人交给我。”Morgan说，转向Harry，“您就不怕被苏格兰场围堵吗，先生？”

“那样我会选择原地不动，省得爬墙。”Harry松了口气，示意别担心。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，期间有一些好事者楼上楼下跑，借着昏黄灯光也认出了Harry，多管闲事地来搭讪。绅士相当从容，一番惊讶与符合贵族品性的假装抱歉后，仍旧事不关己地喝着Eggsy调的庆功酒。

麻烦的事在接下来几天，苏格兰场和一些受雇于各方的私人侦探闲得发慌，不去扛枪反而挖出Harry的临时住址，弄得绅士很是心烦但也不好说什么。更倒霉的是Eggsy，他不得不蹭住Ben家，为了躲开自家门口的猎犬们。所幸他们的收尾工作一向不错。

从这件事起，Hydra就越来越心不在焉，大部分时间她都面无表情两眼放空；同时克拉里奇又多了一位新的固定客人。他喜欢黄色西装和佩斯利花纹的领带或领结（有点像James），更明显的是他的眼睛，蓝色淡得能与眼白相融。客人常常目不转睛地望着吧台，望着Eggsy，专注得毛骨悚然。

Eggsy一开始就注意到他了，毕竟执着地叫自己调马提尼的客人除了Harry就是这号人。男孩没把他放在心上，直到Hydra掉下楼梯，他才意识到对方很可能是冲他而来。

偶然给他创造了机会。突然失去所有灯光的克拉里奇是一个绝妙的杀人舞台，Eggsy轻轻松松将身边的女孩猛然推下楼梯，灯光恢复之前他淡定地摸索下楼，在女孩来得及昏迷时抓着她的头发，将她的头用力敲向台阶边沿。一下，两下，三下……人的头颅撞击并破碎着，尖叫迅速淹没在沉默里，死在口腔内。那些血液大量溅到Eggsy身上，Hydra很快就不再动弹。

感谢上帝，Bernhard王子的大惊小怪吸引了几乎所有人的注意力。

几乎。

光源归来，Eggsy抬头看见阶梯之上，淡蓝色眼睛的客人居高临下地望着他，轻缓地吸了一口雪茄。

男孩拔腿就跑。

 


	11. 1939-1945 · 5

5.

十一月英美“火炬号”作战计划开始。

Gawvain和Bors返回白金汉郡，把Merlin扔到了伦敦。而同时，Roxy和她的军官男友则由布洛肯赫斯特转移到北非战线。

一年之后英美苏三国签订《德黑兰宣言》和《德黑兰总协定》。

同年，Bedivere阵亡。

 

一九四四年六月，比利时中心城区一家旅馆，一个德国男人被人在自己房间里开膛破肚，整个房间都是血迹。发现尸体前一小时旅馆后的垃圾桶里被发现沾满血的廉价西装；发现前两小时，一封电报由卢森堡边境发往伦敦。

【牛津好过布洛克】

同年十二月，Harry Hart中将晋升上将，伦敦待命。

 

“算我求你了上将先生，别一脸死气沉沉。”

军需官捧着一杯半温不热的茶，不耐烦地投诉那位用他换了好一阵子的伞敲敲打打的绅士。如果不是绅士已经焦躁了一个多小时并且打碎了一只马克杯，Merlin觉得自己还是能容忍一下的。但是不行，就算Harry再怎么强调他和Eggsy已经分离了两年也不行。这对伴侣分开是战事使然，跟军需官没有半便士关系。

“两年！”Harry说。

Merlin认为一定程度上Harry已经和Eggsy同化了，这可不太好。“我还一辈子，先生。”他黯然神伤道，“你们两年算什么？不就是个调味剂起起作用的过程。”

“你那是自作自受。”

“我拒绝对此发表意见。你最好想想怎么回答两年前那个问题，我不负责处理银行感情危机。所以，那个问题，你那还完好的大脑记得吗？”Merlin恶意提醒道，“他瞄准了Harry脸上一闪而过的阴霾，幸灾乐祸，”你没考虑过是吗，忙于打仗的Harry Hart先生？”

“不仅仅是这样。我们没时间好好谈谈。”

“别给自己找理由，绅士。”

Harry阴郁地给自己搞了杯干雪利，接受建议坐了下来。他可能有点焦虑，各方面，比如他两年多都是自己搞定自己的生理需求——好吧，这都不是主因。男孩今早托人传来口信并表示已到达伦敦，但还有最后一个任务在身，于是到晚上八点外面白雪茫茫都能当路灯了，Harry还没能见到Eggsy。

十一点时Merlin关掉带有些微杂音的广播，尚算好心地安抚了一下同事，并且配以几个自创的似乎很有说服力的说法。他顺便收拾了酒杯去清洗，扭头准备回房跟自己的床肌肤相亲。

不过……转折总是那么不会挑选时机。

“你打算接受Morgan了吗？”Harry问。

Merlin僵在门口，面部肌肉牵扯得棱角分明。一向是个奇怪难猜的人，手指咚咚地敲了几下门板，假装对同事很不耐烦，但最终还是被预言出卖得完完整整。“再说吧。”他匆匆忙忙躲进房间。

关门的声音比平时大了点儿。

 

Eggsy被冷醒了。

所处环境没有冬季该有的寒冷，但是他衣服挺单薄的。他躺在什么坚硬的平面上，身体温度暖不过来，粗糙的感觉磨着皮肤，可能是水泥地板。一个首要的问题，他在哪儿？他能嗅到不怎么明显的发霉味，让他联想到小旅馆里提供的走味玉米片和湿透的干柴。很快他发现更糟糕的事情发生——他的四肢被铐在了这该死的平面上。

任务失败。他第一反应想，大脑还是一片空白。茫茫无际的思绪飘飘摇摇，缓缓落在一个手伸进小挎包的景象上。

冷静。Eggsy尝试挣扎了一下，徒劳地感叹起这副镣铐的高质量。一丝光线都没有，他做了个深呼吸，从杂乱无章的脑子里抽出几根重要记忆线。如果他没被人抡起铁镐砸坏脑壳的话，它们还是可信的。

他搞定了任务来着，打扮成一个送酒的伙计，混到舞池边儿上往刚离座的美妞儿的小挎包里利索地一伸手，再将取到的东西交给Amelia。结束。不得不说，目标的挎包有点儿太空了，不怎么像是一位妆容无懈可击的女性的包。当他走出自己人视线范围后……Eggsy觉得自己头还挺疼，口鼻间呼吸不畅。为什么总有人喜欢干砸晕人时还非得令人窒息的多余行为？他最近是太累了才会躲不开这些烂招吗？

最起码来个人吧。他能做的，就是破罐破摔地扯开嗓子喊了几声，确信自己在遥远的方向听到了一些杂音。他没有办法。

但愿不是回音。

当一线光投射在他脸上，Eggsy反射性地闭上眼睛，以适应突如其来的光明。他感到更冷了。“老兄，我只是个偷钱的家伙，放过我吧。”他装作害怕地哀求道，一边小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，“我能保证我下次——”

他卡住了，仿佛得了临时失语症。

一双蓝色淡得能与眼白融为一体的眼睛。

“久别重逢，Gary Unwin先生。”客人在墙边的椅子落座，还是一身黄西装，“您一点儿也不缺钱，埃哲顿饭店是您的，那收入非常可观，即使是战时。对了，上次您走得太急，我还没来得及说我的想法：您杀人的时候可真漂亮。”

Eggsy感觉胃酸正在上涌。

“Kingsman的任务一向不错。”客人说出了更让人难以置信的话，“不过内战也很不错。放心，尽管是战时，我们仍然有时间逮捕一些危险分子。比如你，被指控杀害王室侍女的Gary Unwin。”

“你干嘛不在那天就抓了我呢？”男孩讥笑道，“还是你得等两年等到你不是mummy’s boy？”

“因为现在Bedivere死了。”

男孩再度挣扎了一下，无济于事：“听起来你很坦率。”

“不做黑箱交易嘛。我们需要Harry Hart上将到美国跑一趟，而你只需要承认你和他有性关系，我们就会放了你。就这么简单。”

“你们直接派他过去好了。”

“他的家族拒绝了。”客人严肃地说，“他们决不允许有大好前程的成员到美利坚去。困难重重，Unwin先生，困难重重。你是我们的救星，只有通过你，才有可能。从Hart先生那下手也非常难。”

Eggsy没有想过Harry背后的家族。他意识到某些方面开始分崩离析，某些平时他所明白的东西浮出水面。他迅速地作出判断，像本能似的。多亏Harry。

他判断了五秒左右，客人显然还抱有耐心。

“Arthur做了什么？”Eggsy开口就说，一连串发问，“你们想要什么？当初Kings’和议会究竟是什么关系，为什么与议会分离？议会又想得到什么？操你的利益跟政治，你们到底是谁？他妈的想好怎么验证统治阶层的各种肮脏传言了？”

客人被他的语速震惊了，可能。在客人能回答以前，Eggsy想起了自己是一个KB，虽然用南伦敦口音快速骂着脏话。他的思维出人意料。

“Harry Hart只是我的老板，就这样。”

“我能回答你一个问题，我们是MI5，你应该听过。”

“当然。”

“我再给你三十秒考虑，Unwin先生。”

男孩转而盯着天花板，前五秒他轻快地高喊“我拒绝”，耿直脖颈视死如归。

十五秒。

“我拒绝。”

二十秒。

“我拒绝。”

二十五秒。

“我拒绝。”

客人的眉头不再那么舒适地平展着。

三十秒。

“Fuck,”男孩清晰地咬起了高贵口音，露出顽劣笑容，“you.”

客人的耐心湮没在刚刚过去的三十秒里，他惋惜而凶狠地结束了这场谈判：“我看得出你很不合作，但没关系，我们会有办法的。”他站起来，“记住我有这个能力，年轻人。这一切都是上面的直属命令，我们永远有办法，Unwin先生。”

“关我什么事。”男孩说。

光明退去。

 

Merlin的表情非常可怕。他本来处处用温柔修饰阴险的外表而今锋芒尽显。他大幅度地甩着手，似乎上面咬了一只睡鼠，幸亏他没握着球杆或类似的长条形物体。Harry捏着锅铲往后退了好几步。

有些话能换一个人来说。“请你停下来，上校阁下。别打碎安全屋的东西。”Harry说，他在做早餐，和军需官轮流；一晚没睡的人总是很烦躁，“你究竟得知了什么？”

“找Arthur，Harry。”Merlin想起来了这事儿，他简要但完整地回忆了两年前和Arthur的不欢而散，直到同事面色如自己那般阴沉得见鬼，“Amelia告诉我Eggsy出色地完成了任务，他不可能到现在都还不回来。”这是早上九点了，Harry等了一夜，如此耐心，“一定是Arthur。他太能拖延了，使我几乎要忘了有他在暗处动手动脚唧唧歪歪。”

上校流畅啰嗦的愤怒尽数洒了出来，不过Harry很清楚一定还有一个隐藏的原因令他这样生气。不单单是Eggsy的事情，他们都相信这个男孩。

“我们得去见见Arthur。”Harry相对冷静地说，“带上那把美国人新开发的枪，它可能会证明它是否比左轮好用。”

“不先找议会？我觉得Chester King完全有可能利用议会倒打一耙。”

“必须找源头，不过这个建议可行。”

“议会会顾虑你后面的势力。”Merlin说，手里娴熟地打着领带，“你还曾经是布灵顿的。虽然你从不参与活动。”

“如果是任务需要或自己的马踩死了人，他们会的，保证你无比干净。”绅士讥讽道，“毕竟那不是他们的错，而全大不列颠都知道他们有多腐败。议会一直想要夺回Kings’。”

“我知道。”Merlin咕哝道，穿上他的大衣。

“找Arthur交涉——Amelia还提供了什么，Roxy和她那个来自曼彻斯特的军官男友订婚了？”

屋内陷入了奇诡的沉默，但Harry明白他猜对了。

 

困倦。

有人为他注射了一些他应该没有试用过的药剂，它相当新近，能战胜他的抗药性。有点类似于安眠药，让他头脑晕晕沉沉。有几个小时没有进食进水，无力，反胃，疼痛。有人打开他四肢上的镣铐，被揪住的领子隐隐有着撕裂的趋势，随之身体腾空而起，再由莫名的高点坠落，胃部承受了一次又快又狠的撞击。他被扔上了某个壮实的肩膀。

他离开了那个房间。Eggsy晕过去前知道这一点。

没有黎明。

接下来会更糟。

他再次清醒时所处环境有了灯光，不亮但足够看清楚所有东西。MI5那位客人还在，Eggsy能听见他在说什么：“等他醒来，按原计划进行。不要弄死，也不要弄残，为了交易顺利。”

Eggsy想呐喊，想强烈反对，但寒冷和更多别的什么封住了唇齿，而喉咙干得随时会出血。他应该在一个牢房里，硬板床和铁链，就像以前触怒Dean后会被丢进去的那个破地下室，黑暗和寂静挤压他的神经。

他会在这里待上一段时间，度秒如年。

对方的确很有能力，Eggsy硬生生地疼晕过去数次，很快又会被强行弄醒，进行新一轮折磨。鞭打与拳脚相向，他相信自己有几根骨头断裂，但事实上没有，对方控制得很好，只留下疼痛；皮开肉绽时泼上盐水，客人会漫不经心地告诉他那是上好的佐盐，他可以好好享受。对方也从不攻击致命的脆弱位置，但他们会让Eggsy的血和衣服黏在一块儿。几乎没有睡眠，食物则是营养剂。

Harry。他总是颓然地想起爱人。

Eggsy的嘴唇青紫，每一次醒来，他都感到彻骨冰寒，并畏惧它。

对方也从未得到他们想要的答案。

Harry，他唯一的念头盘旋于这个名字之上。Eggsy觉得自己随时会死。他不知道Harry会不会来救他。毕竟有人说时间会淡化感情，而且他们没聊过，分开了两年。

Eggsy认为自己要死了。时间流逝得那么缓慢，而他身上的疼痛麻木得那么迅速。也许死了更好，那样他不会成为用来威胁Harry的筹码。西装是绅士的盔甲，他只是失去了他的盔甲，死得凄凉点儿。不会跟爱人共度此生，不会见到妹妹的婚礼，也不会成为好友婚礼上的伴郎。他可能死得会很早，不到三十岁，听起来很悲壮。死的时候会是一个南伦敦的偷钱小子，而不是一名绅士管家。

他可能来不及告诉Harry，不论最终结果如何，他都会爱他。在各地出生入死之际，这点越来越清楚。

“Dean.”突然客人说。

这个恶心的名字让Eggsy冷汗直流，他无法也无力揣测还会有什么到来。

新一次牢外光线洒进来时，他选择闭上眼睛。

他再次冷入骨髓。

是的，他应该要死了。Eggsy想。这样就会结束了，对于Harry和其他人都不再有威胁。


	12. 1939-1945 · 6

6.

“再快点！”Harry低声咆哮。他心烦意乱，因为不知道Eggsy在哪儿，但肯定没有好事。

“别吵！”Merlin吼回去的同时疯狂倒着车，他们被一座废墟挡住了路，“可他妈的这里都没重建！谁知道哪条路是通的？！不如你下车挑战一下奥运记录，Harry！”他用力拍了一下方向盘，扯开领带，“战争结束后我要弄死那群吃屎的高官蠢驴！”

“下车。”副行长突然说，一把扯开那条碍事的领带。

“你想干什么？”Merlin被四处道路不通搞得满腔怒火，“那些破路最多过匹马！”

“就是马！”Harry一语道破，是的感谢上帝，他看到了几匹马，那些本来应该拉马车的伙计，“下车！我希望它们还跑得动！”还有他们的西装裤不会开档。

所以这就是他们穿着西装策马狂奔引人侧目的原因。因为这两匹一定程度上属于状况外的马，他们还需要另外耽误一些时间。每耽误一分钟，Harry就愈加焦躁一分。当他猜想Eggsy会受到怎样的对待时，他就痛苦得无法再思考更多，他甚至要为此窒息。天杀的他还需要去考虑答案吗？根本不！

他发现自己要疯了。他那么爱Eggsy，而他像是被汽车碾压过大脑似的后知后觉。时光能将一个人深深钉入心底，那个人只会是Eggsy。去他的国家，去他的世界和平，没有战争它们就只是一堆名词，没有Eggsy它们什么也不是！Harry几十年的冷静自持都面临分崩离析，他什么都不要，他只要那个灰绿眼睛的男孩。如果有任何东西敢挡在他们之间，Harry绝对会不择手段地毁掉它。

常常有事无人能够预料。正如Harry当年抬头望见一抹惊艳的明丽，他绝没想过一瞬间的火花会将身体内所有的真情实感都燃烧起来；也正如他当初告诉Eggsy国家是最重要的，他绝不会想到在男孩杳无音信数小时后他会为此强烈不安到可以炸了国家。知法犯法，Harry Hart，没人能质疑他的选择，包括家族。他才是主宰自己的那个人，唯有Eggsy是他不能失去的一切。

在这以前，他从来没这么想过。他曾经为Eggsy的一些举动产生妒忌，也为男孩的突然离开而愤怒，但好像真正得到男孩后这些对Harry就没有过多的影响。Harry Hart你有时是个人渣你知道吗？绅士给自己又盖了一顶帽子。

“汽车没出现以前人们怎么活的？”

最终Merlin毫无风度地大声抱怨着，目光直直地打向站在门口的Sloane。老管家还是那么一丝不苟，站得像个傲慢的宫廷总管，圆润的肚子挺得相当有规矩。“我想是活着。”他说，转身推开门。

“Chester King在哪儿？”Merlin问，他的挚友显然比他更清楚答案，甩开长腿就走。

“与先生和Bors一起开会。”

他们知道那在哪儿。Merlin穿过整个大厅能见到庭院里完全不知战事的小女孩，以及陪伴她的几位女仆。一切就像回到童年，那时Merlin还有一头漂亮的黑发，使他看起来比它们无影无踪后要柔和点儿，或许还有几分像现任Percival。而他会在所有人欣慰的注视下，像一位处变不惊的长者那样吩咐女仆们完成一场盛大晚宴的准备。

“Merlin?”

他被Sloane唤回神思后才意识到Harry已经走远了。战争什么时候结束？他用这个疑问终结了不合时宜的回想。

有幸与大魔法师同名的军需官没能看到开头，Harry是如何打断小型董事会的。行长已经给场面泼了好大一盆冷水，它还结成了冰。许久不见的Gawvain抱着一摞文件把成功瘦身又成功发福的Bors扯到了一边，他们真的很严肃，如果不是几乎没见过暴怒状态的Harry，他们会让幸灾乐祸爬到脸上跟褶子一起跳舞。

“下午好，上将。”Arthur一定料到了。

“我不再是军官。”Harry用那把美国新枪——一把勃朗宁对准了他。绅士居高临下，暴露出显而易见地愤怒，“Eggsy在哪儿？”

“你怎么会这么问，Harry？”Chester King并不畏惧，“我已经好几年没见过他了。你应该比我更清楚。”

“别告诉我这个。Eggsy在哪儿？”

“我以为他对你没那么重要。”

“现在你知道了。回答我他在哪儿。”

“一场交易。”Chester仍然模棱两可。

“别逼我开枪，Chester。”

“我早就不管这事儿了。”

“别废话。”

Merlin能看到Harry的手极其轻微地发着抖。

“我只要Eggsy，”失去理智的Harry几乎是在压抑着咆哮，“把他还给我！”

Chester瞄了眼Gawvain，试图寻找支持。但旁观者都像傻了一样。“有人跟议会一样想要Kings’，因为我们有钱。”他用力地说，“战后战时都到处要用钱。战争要结束了，我告诉他们Eggsy很重要，对于你来说很重要，这是为了银行利益着想！牺牲一个平民保住我们的独立你知道吗？！你不会离开银行，我们不会失去一个优秀人才！”

一发子弹嵌入Chester背后的墙面，那是一幅一战前的法国油画，五万英镑购入的。Harry眼都没眨一下。Merlin听到旁观者倒吸一口气的声音。“我只要Eggsy。”Harry说，似乎冷静下来，“你最好说清楚，King。”

“MI5，MI5，你不知道你有多——妈的！你——”

他的头点上胸膛。

第二发子弹打穿了Chester的胸口，他挣扎的力气都用在不相信Harry真的会开枪以及糟糕的遗言之上。Merlin回头看见了错愕在门口的Matthew，Chester的养子，一个全然接受富足的少年。巧合，这世上就是这么多操蛋的巧合。还有Sloane。操，他们忘了关门，操蛋的。

“上帝啊。”军需官喃喃道。

所有人的注意力随之被吸引过去，像是活见鬼。

“你还记得你是我的管家吧，Sloane？”Gawvain揶揄道，他是唯一回过神来的人。

“是的……先生。”

“带Aird先生回房间，立刻。还有Daisy小姐。叫人过来清理。——管好你的嘴。”

他们谁也没料到一场针锋相对就这样措手不及地收尾，Harry显然余怒未消。Bors给了他一个拥抱，然后是Gawvain和Merlin。“我很高兴我的挚友能有一个他深爱也值得他这么爱的伴侣，”Merlin说，“你该去找MI5，Harry。”

“答应我你会让我们这些没见过Eggsy的人好好跟他道谢。”Gawvain说，“感谢他留住了我们的Harry Hart的心。”

“感谢他让你有了点人情味儿。”Bors说。

“Harry.”Merlin望着死去的Chester King，“你杀了我们原有的Arthur。现在，Kings’是你的了。”

 

Eggsy还活着。

好样的，他们真的把Dean从监狱里拎过来了。Dean动手绝对贯彻快准狠原则。Eggsy疼得死去活来但也不会去咬舌自尽，他不会死在这头蠢猪手下，那太侮辱他活过的二十多年了。MI5会给Eggsy喘息时间，使他不至于被活活打死。

他会杀了Dean。Eggsy从地狱里捞回残余的神智，他不知道时间、疼痛、方位，还能听见外界的声音。敌人履行了诺言，没把他打成聋子。

“你让我感到惊讶，我不得不说Kings’让我肃然起敬，他们培养了足够忠诚的小猫。”客人温吞地说，就好像只是到护理院里与迟暮老人聊聊天，“但你很重要。”

这让Eggsy清醒了点儿。他不能死在这，他很重要，对于Daisy而言他会是她最后的亲人。

“谢谢。”他微弱地回敬道。

敌人给出的反应是再次叫来了Dean。Eggsy仍要承受一些折磨，他要撑过去。

Dean下手很重。斑斓虚幻的色块开始在男孩模糊的视线里撞来撞去，像淘气的精灵。他出现幻觉了……他想。营养药剂并不能减少饥饿的感觉，他大概虚弱到只能面对幻象。

“看看你，你就像你妈一样可怜。”Dean用某种冰凉的物件敲敲他的脸，“你们都是婊子，看看你这样子。我真想叫Alex过来好好操你，小杂种。你的有钱daddy怎么没拴住你？”

似乎有人拿枪对准他的三角肌用力开了一枪。Eggsy恢复了意识，他动了动手指，它们回应了他。愤怒与耻辱使痛感从麻木中苏醒，声音和视线又清晰起来。Eggsy开始唤醒他的四肢：它们是自由而剧痛的。他试着抬起他的手臂，那和双腿一样沉重不堪。但他能做到。

没人能在Eggsy面前侮辱Michelle，也没人能诋毁Harry。

第七个拳头打中他的腹部时，左手臂恢复了知觉。棒极了。Eggsy挺过一刀想，Dean手里是把小刀，他刚刚划过了Eggsy的胸膛，划破衣服，装作不经意伤到似的在胸前留下一道浅浅的丑陋伤口。Eggsy又听见了门开的声音，他眼里的色块消淡不少，仅剩的力气逐渐积蓄到左臂。他决心要回击Dean，无论谁走进来，都会看见一个挣扎中的男孩。

我会打中他的。男孩想。我还能攻击。

语言并不能真正攻击三角肌，幻觉很快卷土重来。Eggsy极其缓慢地握起拳，而Dean的目光只锁在他脸上，脏话滔滔不绝。他不会看到男孩的小动作。

Eggsy动作虽然不快，但在Dean掉以轻心中他的拳头轻易地挥中了这个男人，击中对方早该被切掉的下体，他似乎可以听见生殖器折断的声音，而Dean立即跳起来发出一声惨叫。

“Bitch!”他尖声骂道，“你这个同性恋的废物！你真他妈该死在牢房里！”

无稽之谈……Eggsy虚脱地想，他感觉到更冷了。有什么冰锥似的玩意儿在侵蚀他的身体。

他被人抓着衣服和头发在地上拖行。粗粝的地面擦破了他的皮肤，他还知道那是谁。打开门时没有人进来，很快又被关上。Dean拽着他的头发把他拎起来，朝墙的方向扔出去。哪一面墙呢？

黑暗终于应约拥抱他。

 

Harry终于站在了MI5下属的那栋不起眼的房屋前，眼睛颜色淡得要和眼白相融的男人抽着雪茄注视他。总有一方要先打破沉默。“比预想中要迟。”男人掸掉一截雪茄灰，惋惜地晃晃尾指，“别担心，他跟南区那些蛆虫一样死不了。”

绅士几乎要再次暴怒，但Merlin按住了他的肩膀：“你说过你信任我，Harry。那现在冷静，先把Eggsy带走。”

 

信任。骑士们在路途中相对平静地谈了一次。毫无疑问，新的Arthur将会是Harry，Kings’将会属于他，但面对MI5，他还有更多的未知要去探寻。“我不知道MI5会提出什么条件，但不论最终谁来收拾这场烂摊子，都不能让Kings’落入MI5手里。”Merlin从方向盘上分出一丝精力与Harry谈论，他说的是事实，“没人绝对正确，也没人绝对错误。我不想评价Chester牺牲Eggsy的行为意义，但或许也是如此。没给他洗白的意思。”

Harry沉默了很久，他甚至在车上找出了Gawvain的烟盒，抽出一根点上。他没有去吸一口。

“我知道。”最后他承认，“可我不能接受。”

“算了。Harry，尽管已经二十多年，我还是想问：你信任我吗？”

“当然了，Merlin。”

“那就放手去做吧，我的朋友。”Merlin的表情那么坚定可靠，“我会帮你的，我是全世界最棒的军需官。”

Harry笑了。停车前他回答世上最棒的军需官：“答应我，Merlin，我们会一起经营这家独一无二的银行。”

“显然我不能拒绝。”军需官大笑起来。

 

“谢谢，Merlin。”Harry克制地说。

“Unwin先生在哪儿？”魔法师高声询问男人，“你不该这么做的，Jean。”

“你们当初不应该只要我哥哥Matt的。”男人冷冷地说，“然后六年前你们一枪毙了他——现在我为MI5工作，你们没资格评价。直走楼梯通往地下室，你们最好保佑Dean没打死他，我刚刚——”

Harry已经飞快地越过了他。Merlin面无表情地看着Jean，突然揪住对方的衣服，迫使他不得不正视自己。“如果Eggsy出了什么差错，”光头绅士将每一个单词像子弹般吐到他脸上，“我会跟J聊聊。然后送你的家人，包括你可爱的女儿，去陪伴那个倒霉鬼Matt。他怎么死的，你家人就跟着怎么死。希望你记住这一点，Jean Ravel先生。我们永远礼尚往来，并且喜欢慷慨。”

“你们，这，群，疯子。”

“比你正常。”

 

我亲爱的灰绿眼睛小男孩，我的爱，我的爱……

Harry痛苦地认为仅仅是拧断脖子实在太便宜Dean了。他应该被倒吊在低矮的天花板上，用来自东方的铁梳一片一片地梳下他满身的肉，让血流光，让它点缀牢房，让白骨暴露在空气里，割掉沾满污秽的舌头，切掉那条只用于呈现生理性别的老二，把它当作舌头塞进Dean永远不会再合上的嘴。

他该这么做的，为了Eggsy。他终于理解了Percival，他稀有甚至昂贵的眼泪掉了下来。

那扇门只是虚掩，门外甚至没有守卫。Harry没开灯前他听见了钝重的声响；他摸到灯的开关并开灯之后，他全身的血液都凝固了。Eggsy靠在墙边，毫无生气，宛如一个杀人现场的大型玩偶。Harry每一根骨头都为震怒而咯咯作响，牙齿与整张脸都在颤动，他的血液和他的思维他的脊髓他的手指都他妈的成了一堆坚固的冰块。Kill me, God. 他忍住痛苦不去看Eggsy，发挥专业特工的优势扑向Dean，在男人碰到男孩以前把他扯到另一边。

他们纠缠在一块儿，Dean骂骂咧咧地挥舞着拳头，而Harry把他牢牢压制，手掌钳住他的脖子。绅士二十六年来从没这么发狠地掐住一个人的颈部，无论Dean那些攻击有多狠，他都没有放手。同时他的膝部跪压着Dean的老二，他会用膝盖废掉它。

Harry拧断了Dean的脖子，那一点点声音是唯一让人有点放松的存在。

他知道他现在看着多狼狈，但绝不及Eggsy。绅士扔下尸体，转身去拥抱他的男孩。杀了我吧上帝，他痛苦万分地喃喃自语。他的男孩奄奄一息，身体消瘦得令人揪心；那件单衣破破烂烂，到处是伤口。淤青，刀伤，擦伤；Eggsy脸色发青，嘴唇是紫色的，体表冰冷得可怕。Harry小心翼翼地抚摸男孩的脸，即使血迹斑斑还破了唇角眉梢，男孩依然那么美丽。

“Eggsy.”Harry轻声说，希望男孩能回应自己，哪怕只是一个破碎的音节。

但是他没有。

Harry几乎察觉不到男孩微弱的呼吸，他可能随时都会失去他。绅士将大衣脱下来裹住男孩。他们该回家了，他得带他走。

门外声脚步非常凌乱，Merlin和Jean Ravel在相互咆哮。

“我本来希望Unwin先生能承认他和您的关系，可惜他一点儿也不配合。”Jean Ravel冷淡地说，他的人手慢慢把这里围困，“我们只是想请您接替美国Kings’分行的工作，而您的家族给我们搞了很多麻烦。”

他怀抱着他钟爱的男孩，抬起头。他与Merlin目光相接，后者点点头。

“您一旦接受，所有费用手续我们都会打点好。战后再前往即可，没人会追究Unwin先生……以及他与您的关系。反之，”Jean游说着Harry，他看不明白绅士的表情，“就看你们能不能自己离开这儿。”

Eggsy的嘴唇动了动，他嗫嚅着什么。

“您想好了，Hart先生。未来你们还可以回来。”

Harry的指尖按在男孩唇上，少许气体呼到指腹上。Eggsy还活着，Harry要的只是这一点。Eggsy至少还活着。他低头亲吻男孩的额角。

所有人都在注视他们，可能有十个人，也可能有五个人。

Harry再次垂头亲吻Eggsy的唇，他抱着他往外走，而人们安静地让出一条过道。绅士让人们恍如见到上帝，他们无话可说，不敢忤逆，只可让路。他没有回答，但已经给了答案。人们看见他眼角发红，泪痕犹存的面庞上带着无法揣测的安静。

“合作愉快。”Jean朝楼梯上的背影喊，“放心，我们没人碰过他的屁股，先生。”

他不该这么说。

“常言道，‘不知礼，无以立也’，Jean Ravel先生。”Harry朝向光明沉声说。

“不会再有下一次。”MI5的男人回应。

“是不会有下一次。”Harry继续迈向前方，“Merlin，上课时间。”

Jean Ravel不明白，但他会明白的。

Merlin抓住了一个参与者的手腕。


	13. 1939-1945·7

7.

春季过去一半之后，Eggsy从断断续续的高烧中清醒过来。断骨和伤口都在回家的那天被赶回来的Morgan处理过，到现在都恢复良好。Harry很高兴男孩在躺床过程里胖了回来，而身上已好的伤口也没有留下多明显的疤痕，而唯一让他不怎么宽心的是Merlin。

这源于刚刚从漫长梦境中离开的Eggsy。他在被救的那天醒来过，没见到Harry的帅绝人寡，只记住了从地下室出来一身血且手握双刀的Merlin。军需官把Jean Ravel以外的人杀了个精光，自己则伤到了肩胛骨。“他妈的是个制裁天使。”Eggsy这么评价，然后摸了把Harry几个月没理过的胡须和头发，笑得像只无害单纯的猫，“倒是你，Harry，毛茸茸得像头熊。”

Harry的目光越过男孩丢向窗边的军需官，锋利得能把后者身上所有毛发都刮得像他头那么干净。

“你们慢聊，我去看看报告。”Merlin摇摇头。

“Morgan想跟你谈谈，Merlin。你不能一直躲着她，庄园再大你们也会碰见的。”Harry提醒准备离开的挚友。

“我会的。”

Eggsy的视线来回移动，他现在还行，没有失忆没有变傻也没有残疾，只是还要躺一段时间。可能会忘记如何走路。“Merlin跟Morgan怎么了？”他茫然地问，这几年他一直接任务出任务，两点一线。

“她爱Merlin。”Harry简单地说，“她的代号还是Merlin给的。”

“我之前很好奇她是不是就叫Morgan le Fay来着，按照剧情，他们应该有过恋情。”

“不是。Merlin的心上人是Roxy。”

男孩怔了好一会儿，他还没恢复到能一次接受三条重要消息的程度。“所以……现在——”他舔了舔上唇。

“不完整的三角恋。”Harry帮他补充完整，决定换个话题，“早上Merlin已经跟你讲了整件事，你还记得我崩掉了Chester King吗？所以这个答案是否能为我赢得满分，my boy？”

“当然。”Eggsy的耳根红起来。光是听Merlin口述的非添油加醋版本已经令他脸红心跳，他并没想到Harry会如此失控，充满暴戾的美感。没什么比这回答更加完美。但有一点——“Matthew怎么办？”

Harry吻他，胡须蹭得他脸颊发痒：“我会以我们的名义资助他。不过根据银行对于董事和管家的规定之一：‘Kingsman及Kings’ Butler不得向其资助的受益人透露自己资助人的身份’。整个过程会被记入Kingsman档案室。我想先告诉你这点。”

“是说必须？”

“无论什么情况，因为有时候它会与另一条规定‘任何成员不得干涉政治’相抵触。”

Eggsy伸手去搂伴侣的脖子，他们的额头贴在一块儿：“当然了，你知道我嘴很严。”

“除了接吻对吗？”绅士温和地提出质疑。

“Harry Hart你真是个该死的花花公子。”

“毕竟对你的眼睛和嘴唇，我摇摆不定。”

男孩有点招架不住，毕竟甜言蜜语的Harry让人相当难抵抗。他感到脸上发烫，想躲开那双深情款款的茶棕色眼睛，但绅士捏住他的下巴，将刚才的对话付诸实践，用灵巧的舌头顶开男孩很严的嘴，游刃有余地索取自己想要的味道。男孩只能盯着对方深陷的眼窝与轻阖的双眼，任由对方与强烈的满足在口中横冲直撞。

他们有差不多三年没要过彼此了，Eggsy回想起自己生疏的自慰和Harry温暖的身体，感觉到不受控制的燥热。他需要Harry进入他，粗暴地索要，让Harry用老二把自己狠狠钉在床上。

但往往事与愿违。

“哇噢，我来的不是时候。”Harry的手快要滑入Eggsy衣服内的关键时刻，他的同事挨着手推餐车打断了他们。Gawvain，Eggsy没见过他，于是他朝男孩优雅地行礼并自我介绍，“午好，Eggsy，我是Gawvain，Harry Hart的邻居。”

对，他们小时候的假期里住在同一片区域，一个山顶一个山脚。Harry侧脸睥睨：“你在那儿多久了？”

“刚到。”Gawvain把餐车推过来，“帮Sloane减轻工作负担，顺便认识下把我们伟大的新Arthur迷得神魂颠倒的公主殿下，还有帮Morgan传达几句话——你的午餐，男孩。”他对Eggsy说，忽视了Harry类似于要决斗的视线，“炖肉双素【注1】。没有你想要的香肠卷和烤杂排，Sloane认为你还不适合吃这些。他还给你准备了十字面包。”

男孩露出一脸反胃的表情，Gawvain权当他没有异议，接着骑士看向了Harry：“Morgan让我提醒你：Eggsy还不适合任何床上双人运动，温柔的也不行。”

“Gawvain，我手上有个前往印度的任务。”Harry警告道。

“关我什么事？”骑士嘟囔着决定跑路，“再见，Ga—Arthur。”

 

Harry用反锁把闲杂人等都拒之门外。

“他还没习惯你的新代号。”Eggsy一边用勺子挖炖肉一边说，“新王，新Arthur，Galahad怎么办？”

“不用多久他们就会习惯的。”绅士摸了摸自己满脸的毛发，决定过会儿去清理干净，“战后就会选新的管家，除了Bedivere以外的代号都有活着的继承人，本来你将是Galahad，”Eggsy疑惑地皱眉，摇摇头，“但现在不是了。新的Galahad我过段时间跟你一起挑。如果你愿意的话，可以兼任骑士和我的管家。”

“我不会让其他男孩来给你夜间服务的好吗？”Eggsy恶狠狠地说，“但是我也不想进入董事会，那好像很烦。难道我是Geraint？”

“我知道你在担心什么。Merlin将接任行长一职，你跟着我就可以。”Harry可怕的溺爱塞爆了口吻，“但你不会是Geraint，Eggsy。依据我们的关系，Kingsman决定了你将是下一任Guinevere。”

“我操？”Eggsy差点跳起来，“这意味我和Roxy还有精神上婚外恋咯？”

“那只是传说，亲爱的。对外我们叫你G，没关系的。”

“我宁愿要Galahad……对外还是说我是你的管家比较好……”男孩抱怨道，沙哑的声音不具有威力。他挖起一大勺像烂泥的炖肉塞进嘴里，把脸颊撑满，如同一只吃了满嘴松果的松鼠。而Harry带着自己的胡须微笑，指尖轻轻搔刮他鼓鼓的脸颊，国王与他心爱的王后，就这样。

Eggsy吃得不算仓促，虽然他很饿。他之前饿了太久，营养剂和几个月的流食让他苦不堪言，但他不想为了抵消饥饿而狼吞虎咽，那会搞坏他的胃的。土豆（它也是像一坨酱泥）混着炖肉被他细细咀嚼，喉头微微一动，将它们如饮水般咽进腹中。Eggsy似乎沉浸在进食中，双眼放空，Harry的深情宠溺都化作空气里的尘埃。

“Arthur.”最后他呓语，勺子戳在土豆之外的另一种素泥里，“你成了Arthur。”

“对。”

“可你得到美国去。”Eggsy看着他，“不管总部，不管家族，到你从没去过的国家。你为什么要答应？”

“我别无他法，Eggsy。”

“你明明可以不承认的。只要你否认就好，而且你离开了Kings’，不是更容易让MI5得手吗？”

“我相信Merlin，他会避免这些事情的发生。”

“但是我们……这犯法，Har——”

Harry捂住他的嘴，虽然那上面有一堆食物的油。

“Eggsy，我不想否认我爱你，对任何人都不想，更何况是这种理由。”年长的爱人诚恳地说，“我差点再一次失去你，你知道。我不希望你受伤，也不希望你离开我。尽管这个社会与它的条律认为我们是疯子，是精神病，是背德者，它们将我们列为罪人，那是它们的事情。我们还拥有话语权。我爱你，Eggsy，我和我的爱人只需要被我们自己认可，任何性别的爱情都令人骄傲，没有必要去遮掩它。只要我有能力对抗这一法律，就这一法律，世人的眼光没什么可怕的。我深爱你，这只会带来光明。”

Eggsy紧紧注视着Harry，他眼角泛红。

“Kings’将不会再有除了有关银行利益外的特工任务，它将会是一间改革完成后的年轻化银行，不属于国家任何机构的Kingsman。”Harry移开了他按在Eggsy嘴上的手，而眼泪在男孩眼眶里打转，“我会带你前往美国，男孩。我们一起。我不是国王，没有留守在国家的必要；我曾经是军官、是特工，但战争快要结束了，我必须保护的只有我的爱人。亲爱的，没什么比你更重要。”

男孩露出笑容，同时流下那些难以言喻的眼泪：“你得不介意我不是个完美的绅士。”

“不介意。”Harry答得飞快，“或许你永远不会成为，但没关系。当你勇敢地战斗与恪守原则时，你就是真正的绅士。Michelle会很高兴的，她的儿子如此优秀，就像她一定有过的期望。”

Eggsy张了张嘴，气流没夹带半点儿声音。

他无声地、好好地哭了一场，就像他小时候做的那样。

 

“是的，你已经拒绝我了！”

女士激烈地回答。她面对Merlin，两人之间硝烟弥漫。Gawvain刚下楼来就在一楼的书房撞见这一幕，他大吃一惊。正如第一次见到Harry暴怒，他也是第一见到Morgan和Merlin两个长期平静的人争吵的模样。尽管当事人们都将他视作空气，但Gawvain仍决定离开，无论是否关乎工作，此房都不宜久留。

“Merlin，我非常质疑你的性别。”

这话就让Gawvain目瞪口呆了，于是他佯装找书跑到一边，必要时还来得及出手。这两个人也没有当他面收敛的打算。

“难道我还要抢婚？”Merlin恼火地说，“去抓住Roxy说‘抱歉跟我走’？那这几年她和那个军官算什么？我之前已经错过了，你以为我没试过别的方法？她把戒指退回了七次！Morgan，已经没有了，你不应该跟我一样。”

“我做不到，Merlin。”Morgan嘲笑般说，“事实上我已经跟Roxy聊过了，她认为你该放下，重新选择。”

“我也做不到。”军需官干脆地说。

Morgan被呛到了。她深吸一口气，停顿一会儿后继续：“我跟Roxy都有一个同样的问题：你当初为什么给我代号，要知道管家没有代号，也从来没有人的代号叫Morgan le Fay。”

Merlin沉默。

“这点幻想让我忘掉了本来的名字，十几年。或者几十年。”女士失望地说，“我不是个传说，Merlin，然而我为它执迷不悟了太久。如果这是持久战，你赢了。”

“抱歉，Morgan。”

“Ex…Excuse me?”Gawvain适时破坏了基本形成的歉疚氛围，“什么情况？”

女士瞪了他一眼：“Lancelot要结婚了。”

Gawvain又目瞪口呆了一会儿：“以Lancelot的名义？Percival怎么办？”

“以Roxanne Morton的名义，”这次换了Merlin失落的回答，“Percival将是证婚人。”

 

——

【注释】

1.炖肉双素。如名，传统英国菜，双素之一为土豆。

——

 

四月三十日Hilter自杀；五月七日，德国投降。

Eggsy提前十分钟到达埃哲顿饭店的经理办公室时，他发现约见对象已经站在办公室那幅Lee的肖像画（Eggsy从来不知道James有这么好的绘画功底，可惜他已经投入上帝的怀抱了）旁边，而且是他非常熟悉的人。“Ben?”Eggsy惊喜地叫对方的名字。今早Morgan告诉他饭店的直接经营者换了个人，但他完全没想过会是老朋友。好吧，虽然Ben的过去也不怎么样，但他经营头脑不错。

“还是好久不见，老伙计。”Ben冲过来给他一个拥抱，勒得Eggsy身上的赘肉都要炸了，“听Morgan说你躺了几个月，”他捏着Eggsy的脸左拉右扯，“你还好吧？看起来恢复还不错。”

“好很多了。”经得起操。反射性想法给他打了一个响亮耳光，Eggsy徒劳地在Ben怀抱里用力挣扎着，“你快松手——”

“你居然还是个特工，好小子。可惜了那个女孩漂亮的脸蛋。”

“曾经是——你快放手！”

Ben放过了他可怜的朋友，大力拍起肩，Eggsy气还没顺过来就被拍得神志不清筋脉震颤。“起码也曾经是特工！任务一定很帅！”Ben笑容灿烂，“我们有正经事要谈对吧？”

“对……”Eggsy含糊地回答，“……但还有一个人。”

他说的没错，不过是两个人。当他即将遭受Ben的下一轮热情攻击时，Harry走了进来，身后还跟着Morgan。“我想你们应该叙旧完了。”Harry迈着长腿及时搂过他的伴侣，毫不掩饰地吻了吻额头，“我利用小小特权给你安排了Ben来接替空缺。”他对Eggsy解释，又向Ben点点头，“抱歉我迟到了。”

“你从不准时。”Eggsy说。

Ben可能还无法立即接受好友是基佬这个事实。他的眼珠左右移动，把面前三个人好好打量了几遍，“我以为Morgan是你的女主人，Eggsy？”

“呃……我曾经也这么认为。”男孩尴尬地说，“不过如你所见，Harry……嗯，Morgan是我的同事。”

“我的老天……”Ben喃喃道，“你真的弯了。我以前跟Jason打赌你一定是直的。”

“他会等着你几十年后去找他给钱的。”Eggsy说，显然他们都能心平气和地接受Jason已经离开的事实，“不过我们还有更重要的事要谈。”

“我们要去美国，就这几年，我不确定。”Harry接上，“Morgan同去。所以关于埃哲顿饭店的部分事项，会有一位名为Merlin的绅士来告诉你——他是Kings’ Bank伦敦总部的头儿。另外，你需要尽快熟悉饭店工作流程，因为接下来我们要来一场婚礼，由埃哲顿负责。”

“你们的？”

“我也希望是。”Eggsy咕哝道，“是我们同事的。”

 

“Matthew Aird先生？”

没有继承Chester King财产的少年抬头看Percival，他没见过这位绅士（Percival几乎不会到白金汉郡来，包括战时），但他能从对方的细节里判断这是一名Kingsman。Percival不苟言笑，Matthew猜不透他在想什么。

“Kings’律师部门主管Percival。”骑士一如既往地自我介绍，放下一份文件，“代替我的客户来与你洽谈一份事务。”

“你好。”Matthew有点惊讶，他不认为会有人对自己这种无名小卒表示青睐。

“我的客户非常了解你的情况，对方提出资助，规划好的生活开支、优良的教育以及所有必要费用如学费，直到你大学毕业之后，在那之后如果有必要，我的客户也会考虑。条件是你必须就读金融或管理类专业。”Percival停下来等待他的回应。在这个好奇心还保有幼年期一半旺盛的年龄，他应该会有许多疑惑。Percival做好了准备，尽管自己想早点结束。

Matthew一直在沉默。

金融，管理，于是他想起了Eggsy，那个与他生父交情不错的年轻人。Matthew挺喜欢他，那是一个开朗的人，在进入银行工作后变得更加让人无法移开视线。他这几年都很少见到Eggsy，甚至见不到；以前他们会一起疯玩。然后Matthew想起了那个让Eggsy跑到外国去（他从父亲Aird先生那得知的）却又突然变得深爱Eggsy的男人，对方为了Eggsy还杀了Matthew的养父。Matthew有理由恨他，完美的理由，非常多。同时他嫉妒这个男人。

杀人犯Harry Hart。少年想。一定意义上Harry Hart杀了少年的家人。

Percival注视着他。

少年毫无疑问想杀了Harry，但他不想让Eggsy伤心。他不知道Chester King做了什么，但他知道Chester对自己非常好，教会自己如何成为一名真正的上流人士：仅仅依靠艺术品熏陶是无法成为的那种人。Chester教会了他非常多，甚至可以说改变了他的人生轨迹。他同时也不想Daisy伤心，因为她非常亲近Harry Hart。

Matthew陷入纠结。

“谁是资助人？”他问。

“秘密。”

好吧，不知道也没关系，他需要一个机会，现在就是机会。Matthew确信这一点，不管现在如何。“好。”他听见自己说。他想对方可能是自己一些远房亲属或跟Arthur有关系。

签名。

Percival离开。

“你们可能资助了一个潜在炸弹。”骑士打了个电话。

 

Eggsy的胸膛右侧还是留下了一道浅褐色的伤痕，那拜Dean所赐。

Kingsman的新总部是一座带有大片草地和树林的豪宅，而对外通知Kings’的总部在伦敦重建。临时办公点设在一个还没被炸毁的安全屋，鉴于绅士们大多都不懂得安分待在自己办公室里，银行的女性客户仍然络绎不绝。

九月初旬英国基本脱离战事，政府大刀阔斧的改革比如建立福利国家等事情已经跟这间开始去特工化的银行没关系了，他们眼下要忙的只有恢复正常经营，以及曾经骑士中唯一的女性（新Geraint可是个金发美人），Lancelot的婚礼。

“我可以给你一个私人婚礼，Eggsy。”Harry安慰看起来有点伤心的伴侣，“我正打算婚礼结束后邀请你去一个地方。”

“不，不，Harry，我只是没想到Roxy这么早就结婚，我甚至都没见过我最棒的朋友的未来丈夫。”Eggsy解释道，明天他们都将是穿无尾礼服的伴郎，伴娘只有Amelia和Roxy的一位堂姐妹，还有花童Daisy，“你应该安慰下Merlin，他心都要碎成渣渣了。”

“没人能帮他走出痛苦，如果他继续执迷不悟。本来新郎应该是他。”年长爱人严肃道，但他看着Eggsy灰绿的眼睛那么诚挚，叹了口气，“你说得对，我得去见见他。今晚的男士单身之夜，他会跟Paul（Roxy的新郎Paul Clarke，他是个黑色头发的年轻少校，Amelia对他评价不错）相遇的。”

“别让他把新郎打成重伤，Roxy会杀了他的。想想看，他可是一个人挑MI5十几人的Merlin。”

Harry叹了口气，他比Eggsy更了解Merlin。爱情会打乱骑士的思维，他如此，Percival如此，Merlin也跳不出这个怪圈。“我会看着他。”他说，“你今晚来吗？”

“迟一点儿。我先去女士们的单身派对。Roxy会很乐意看到我，而且两个主场相距不远。”

“我等你。”

男士主场设在埃哲顿饭店，Eggsy特意让Ben给他们留了整个酒区；而女士们包了附近一家重新开业的沙龙。婚礼前的单身派对一定很疯，Eggsy答应了陪Roxy一起出门，所以在派对开始前他先去了Roxy的新婚公寓，今天Paul不在。

“恭喜你，我的好姑娘Roxy。”他给了好友一个拥抱。她披着及肩金发，身上是一件蓝黑又偏紫色的包臀小礼服，“我真不敢相信这一天已经来了。老天，我们也不能肆无忌惮地出去混了，Paul会吃醋的。”

Roxy翻了他一个白眼：“是Harry会吃醋。我都忘不了他想灭掉我的那个眼神。”

“……好吧，你说得没错。”

Roxy的婚纱挂在起居室的衣帽架上，那是很久以前的款式，袖子蓬松宽大，不太符合时下的潮流；头纱也不是薄纱，而是用银色线绣上花纹的白色丝绸；还有一顶新的花环。这套婚纱的第一任主人是Roxy的曾曾祖母，他们家的女孩身形大多差不多。“从明天开始我就要戴上婚戒了。”Roxy摸着光溜溜的无名指，把视线投向首饰盒：新娘饰物与一些普通首饰混杂在一起，但Eggsy从没见她戴过这些。“不再是特工，不需要隐藏特征。”

她曾经是一位只化淡妆的银行管家，一位一丝不苟的淑女管家，一位特工。

Eggsy心里堵得慌。Michelle在梦里问过他一个问题，在很久以前。于是他抓着自己金棕色的头发，不敢抬头看他的好友：“你觉得……”他停顿了好一会儿，换了个名字，“你觉得你爱Paul吗，Rox？”

“不然我跟他结婚干嘛？”Roxy从厨房里取来一瓶苦艾酒，“婚姻是用来跟爱人走的。”

“Merlin呢？”

Roxy停在那，好像正认真阅读酒瓶上的说明。她很安静。

Eggsy后悔了，他不该问这个，最起码不该在婚礼的前一天。但Roxy还是回答了他：“我就知道你不会让我安稳的，蛋仔。”她把酒随手放在餐桌上，然后坐在他旁边，“你要明白，不是所有相爱的人都能那么幸运地共度一生。你和Harry，加之特殊的性别，更是特例。我和Merlin并不是幸运儿——我爱Merlin，胜过现在所有人，自从为他工作之后，我们朝夕相处，爱慕对方。我知道所有。这是我最后一次这么说了，因为我也爱Paul，并没有对Merlin那么强烈鲜明的感情，但我即将是他的新娘。”

“这对Paul和Merlin都不公平。”Eggsy轻声说。

“对谁都不公平，包括我自己。当年我很主动，但Merlin委婉地拒绝了。尽管我能感觉到我们相互爱慕，可他担心这会影响任务，而我们随时都会牺牲。”Roxy揽着Eggsy，平静地说起没人知道的过去，“我们有很长一段时间没有联系，在这期间我遇到了Paul。他真的很好，很优秀。”

“所以Merlin给你戒指时已经晚了？”

“太晚了。我已经答应了Paul。我和Merlin，我们所追求的可能不完全一致，我也跟Morgan谈过。”她挨在Eggsy肩头，好像心力交瘁，“我们都没错，只是在最恰当的时候选择了最不恰当的选项。我明天就会见到他了，我们还将面对面，无论我是管家还是Kingsman。”她可能哭了，Eggsy感觉到水流浸湿肩膀的布料，“对不起，Eggsy，抱歉……”

“你不必向任何人道歉的。”

 

Paul跟Merlin打招呼时尴尬紧张得要命，他知道后者与Roxy的事情，而且他毫不怀疑后者仍旧爱着Roxy，反过来Roxy很可能也是。这使他良心不安。Merlin朝他点点头。而Paul坐下来后，他紧张得心脏都要从嘴里飞出来了。他穿着普通不过质量很好的衣服，很舒适，可他坐在一群高定西装的绅士之间。管家们虽然分散，但总归很有压力。这群绅士连谈论天气都那么优雅，点杯酒都要精确到调制方法每一步，论年龄都比Paul年长，论军衔那个身材最宽的都比Paul高……上帝啊，他的朋友们怎么还没来？

“别醉了。”一位鸽灰竖纹西装的绅士对Merlin说。

“让他醉吧，只要他明天不迟到。”一个年轻的带着南伦敦口音的声音说。

Paul几乎要喜极而泣，终于有同龄人——很快他发现自己错了。他眼睁睁地看着埃哲顿员工们向那位新加入的男孩问好，显然他是这里的常客或高层；男孩也穿着跟口音不符的高定西装，无可挑剔。紧接着，Paul看见他投入了鸽灰绅士的怀抱。

心累。因为这一幕，Paul知道了男孩就是自己新娘常常提起的好友。

“Eggsy，你吃了多少东西？”鸽灰绅士垂下头去咬男孩的耳朵，对直男们造成强烈的视觉冲击。当然，除了Paul以外，其他人都习以为常。“你好像又重了。”

“你的意思是嫌弃我吗？”男孩自信地反问，同时口音突然标准得让Paul反应不过来，“害怕我压碎你老化的大腿骨，Harry？”

“亲爱的，别随意挑衅一位绅士。”

“这不是挑衅，而且我明天还要当伴郎。Matthew也来，你想自己处理这种尴尬吗？”Eggsy用手指玩弄绅士的领带，把它一点点从晚宴衬衫与三排扣外套的间隙里抽出来。活力和性感流淌在年轻修长的手指上，他是穿着高定，可领口敞开着，暴露出漂亮的锁骨，“我把Roxy惹哭了，所以她逼我吃掉了一整个她早上做的蜂蜜蛋糕。大概有一磅。”

“你把Roxy惹哭了？”Harry来得及回答前，Paul已经按捺不住。

Eggsy转头看他，眉毛轻轻揉在一块儿。美丽的男孩。“我想您是Paul Clarke先生。我很抱歉，不过别担心，少校，她很好，只是需要点发泄。这不关你事。”

“不关我事？”Paul几乎要咆哮出来。

“真的。只是我们作为老朋友解决了点儿心结。”年轻人音调上扬，像他身边随意一位绅士那样高贵地说话，“我不想质疑Roxy的选择。我能给出的忠告是：别问。”他不再看Paul，转而面向沉默的Merlin，“你可以喝醉，Merlin。我和Harry会带你回家。”

Merlin举了举杯。

“你已经猜到了。”Eggsy变得有些咄咄逼人，“你已经猜到了她什么想法，Merlin。你们本来就没开始，只是你放不下。”

“对，Eggsy。”Merlin说，他的声音低沉而富有磁性，“我们心照不宣。”

他们的对话湮没在欢笑声里。Paul的朋友到来。

“必须这样？”Harry抚平爱人的眉，这注定是一个有些痛苦的夜晚。

“总要有人去当那把斩断铁链的斧头。”Eggsy从他怀里脱出，“我去跟Charlie打个招呼，你看看Valentine到了没。”Charlie混在Paul的朋友中间，Eggsy在他进来时就注意到了。他们不能永远僵持。“Hi, Charlie.”

“Eggy.”Charlie永远这么急着被揍，“男士单身派对，你可不是单身。”

“因为打算来跟新的单身Kay打个架，我们很久没锻炼了。”Eggsy眨眨眼。

Charlie怔了一下。他是Kay，前Arthur的侄子，明天的伴郎之一。

“我们可以看看谁是明天最丑的伴郎，G。”


	14. 1939-1945 · 8

8.

婚礼很顺利，Roxy非常美。而Paul跟她很相配。伴郎人数太多了，鼓掌声震耳欲聋。Daisy特别可爱，她一直黏着Matthew。Eggsy为这所有的所有而由衷欣慰，他总是回头看不远不近、有Morgan陪伴的Merlin。光头绅士就站在那，脸上带着淡淡笑意，那么冷静自然，就好像一切都已释怀。

Eggsy想起刚刚过去的夜晚，那个喝醉的Merlin。

 

年轻伴郎们终究没打起来，而Merlin一杯又一杯威士忌、伏特加和冰得刚刚好的琴酒，灌得自己神志不清。Harry和Eggsy把他架回了他们新的公寓里，清洁过后的Merlin发起了酒疯，他跑到花园里跳起了华尔兹，仿佛他牵着一位迷人舞伴，而花园是世界上最好的舞池。

“所以他不会轻易喝醉。”Harry在栏杆边支着下巴，从二楼的露台观望下来，“月光照得头真亮。”

“我后悔了。”Eggsy干脆地说，“有办法搞定他吗？我们不能就让他这么跳一晚上。”

“找人陪他跳一只完整的，随便什么。不过这招目前为止只有一个人起效，也是除了打麻醉药、镇静剂之外唯一的方法。”Harry悠闲得就差端一杯红酒了，“想想看都二十年了。”

“停止你的怀旧！你快点找人！”男孩在一楼吼道，“我打个电话给Roxy！”

“你犯了个小错误，my boy。”年长者一边回答一边摸向电话，“魔法师的华尔兹需要仙女来完成，而不是骑士。”

想想看都二十年了，那个Merlin喝醉的夜晚，现任Lancelot那会儿还只是个小姑娘呢。“这世界很奇妙，能携手相伴一生的常常是因为正确，而不是因为爱。”Harry放下电话后说，“我们是多么幸运啊。”

我们多么幸运。Eggsy承认这点，不过他要挑战一下现有的游戏规则，Harry教过他如何跳女步。这方面他还蛮有天赋的。在Harry劝阻无效之下他冲出去握住Merlin的手搭上对方的肩膀，把牛津鞋当成高跟鞋跳得铿锵有力，成为两个男人之间的行为艺术。

败得毫无悬念。第三轮时他终于挣掉了Merlin的手，从过猛的舞蹈里逃脱。他微微气喘地大声呼唤救星：“我操！Morgan呢？我感觉我在跳西班牙斗牛舞曲做配乐的迪斯科！”

“我劝过你了，Eggsy。”Harry坐在露台那漫不经心道，“弗利特街给Merlin评过‘银行家中的疯狂舞者’这一头衔。”

“所以Morgan人呢？她也醉了？”

“不，我被Gazelle缠住了。”

Harry给女士留了门，她像是刚刚脱了高跟鞋猛踩油门一路飞车来的，大波浪式的卷发就那么散在身后，胸前汹涌得让人两眼发直。拎着的高跟鞋往地上一放，纤细的脚一踩，Morgan找准舞曲（大概是存在于她和Merlin的脑海默契里）切换的时期切入了Merlin的独舞之中。Eggsy觉得他们此时正如玛丽罗兹酱【注1】与新鲜的芹菜根（原谅他舞后发晕的脑子）相遇，要碰撞出口感奇葩的滋味。

敞领绅士与火辣淑女像狂风暴雨搅合般热烈又迅疾地迈着舞步，裙裾如旋转的刀锋又如娇艳的火苗，舞姿优美凌厉。Eggsy瞠目结舌：“Harry，你确定这眼花缭乱的发癫有用？”

“不，我不确定。”他的伴侣冷静道。

相比于Eggsy的被动，女士很快主导了Merlin。不负众望的Morgan最终成功压制发疯的军需官，在尾声狠狠甩了他一巴掌，两个人的舞蹈旋即而止。“交给你啦，先生。”她喘着气说，把茫然的Merlin扯回了起居室。

而后相安无事。

 

“你在想什么，Eggsy？”Harry打断了他的回忆，新婚夫妻正在牧师面前完成誓言之吻。

“你说得没错，”他弯下腰抱起小淑女Daisy，“最终成为伴侣的人，往往是因为正确，而不是爱。”

 

“心还很疼？”Morgan扶了扶海军蓝女士宽边帽，上面的鲜绿色丝质花特别显眼。她心情平静地注目牧师面前的新娘，人们鼓起掌，喝彩欢呼此起彼伏，浪潮般吞噬她的声音，“她真是个美丽的孩子，Paul很幸运。”

“坦白说，我不知道。”军需官慢慢地吐出单词，似乎在寻找最恰当的词句，“但我感到高兴。”

他真的感到高兴，为步入幸福婚姻的Roxy感到高兴。她穿着那么有意义的圣洁婚纱，手执花束，漂亮得像陷入恋爱的维纳斯；她的丈夫Paul Clarke英俊、年轻有为而风度翩翩，并且深爱她。军需官感到高兴，酒精是世界上最好的东西，大醉一场后，它从他心脏里稍微抽取了一些东西。他无法否认他依然爱她，也不能完全释怀，但他终于愿意让她拥抱与另一个男人共有的幸福。

“你放过了你自己。”Morgan说。

人们的喧闹并未平息，新娘矫健地爬上了高台，向所有人挥舞手中纯白的花束，示意她将要抛出它了，要抛出最诚挚的祝福了。“听着，Eggsy！”她用力地大喊，“还有Harry！你们这两个幸运混蛋，那么幸福就不要过来凑热闹！到一边去！”

“这不公平，Rox！”Eggsy大笑着比出一个中指，“我可要帮Daisy抢！”

“Paul抓住他！”Roxy指挥她的丈夫，就像在布洛肯赫斯特那会儿，“我要抛了！”

Merlin的视线一一掠过宾客们，年轻人们闹腾着要抢花，新人的家人们则靠在一边儿权当雕塑。他还意识到他的同事们连同管家——是说单身的那群人——并没有加入，他们满脸心知肚明的神色，相互谈笑风生。

“三点钟方向，Merlin。”Morgan突然换了一种命令式口吻。

他反射性地照做了，顺利接到一捧柔软、散发清香的物体。那群事不关己的人又换成一脸计划成功的表情，大力击掌相庆。

是那捧意味着祝福的捧花，Roxy是对着他抛的。

Merlin望了望花束，又抬头愕然地看着新娘。她迎着光芒那么光彩夺目。“接到花的那位绅士，”Roxy有模有样地模仿严肃的牧师，“致予你，我们最真切的祝福，一切都将过去，永远有人等待你。——现在，我永远爱你们（You）。”

军需官捧花的双手发抖，视线中他的女孩渐渐成为模糊的影像。他流下了滚烫的眼泪。

 

“办一场婚礼哭了一群人。”

Eggsy感叹道。婚礼过后是草地上的茶会，他从一些奇怪、轻蔑的眼神中开溜。毕竟能接受同性恋的人，Kings’的人数是个奇迹，其他地方可没多少个。他和Harry可能在刚刚过去的几小时内太高调了。

“你怎么不去哭一圈？”

“你要是去，我就去。”

“不，我怎么可能这么干？”

“所以，V先生，自己不跳的坑不能把别人踹进去。”Eggsy认真地教导隔壁V-G的老板，“说起来，你家大楼夷为平地时你哭了吗？”

Valentine懒洋洋地抬起眼皮：“我像是在乎那点钱的人吗？——不说这个。我跟你讲，我发现工人靴和背带工装短裤搭配超赞。”

“那酷毙了！”男孩的双眼发亮，他兴致勃勃地晃着半块曲奇饼凑到黑先生那儿，“我前几天看到有人这么穿，他还戴着一顶棕黄色鸭舌帽！”

“你值得一试！”

Amelia端着茶杯看Gazelle：“他们在讨论什么？”

“你们觉得糟糕透顶的服装品味。”

“Harry没有更正吗？”Amelia又问另一边的Morgan。

“曾经有。”女士说，“所以Eggsy现在拥有两种审美观。但是先生已经学会了‘只要Eggsy认为好看就好看’的自我安慰秘籍。”

“Roxy呢？”

Morgan面不改色：“我不知道。”

“Valentine先生呢？”Amelia不熟悉他，“被Eggsy同化了吗？”

“事实上，”Gazelle回答，“自他雇用我开始，我没见过有人比他的审美更‘酷’——除了Eggsy。”

“Eggsy什么？”

Harry从她们背后冒出来，他换回了鸽灰西装，赢得了一片单身女性的芳心。

“您成功逃出女性饥渴圈了？要不要来杯茶？”Morgan及时地说。

“不用，谢谢，Morgan。”Harry轻轻皱眉，显现几分担忧，“我很惊讶还有这么多优秀的女性是单身，而她们竟能将我亲爱的Eggsy忘在一边。我一直认为，我国女性——尤其贵族——了解如何察言观色。在她们扑向Eggsy之前我得带他走，其他的就交给你了，Morgan。”

他抱歉地打断了关于独特审美的对话，牵起男孩的手：“我昨天说过要邀请你的，已经四点了，希望你不介意太迟。”

“永远不迟。”Eggsy含情脉脉地凝视他。

 

“对不起，我能吐他们一身鸡蛋布丁渣渣吗？”Amelia问Morgan。

 

“我本想进入西敏寺。”Harry说，“但是错失良机。”

Eggsy只有任务时进过教堂，那些时候他也毫无心思去打量它们。同样的，他没有为自己手上血腥赎罪或惭愧的需求。他发现教堂与想象中不太一样，与其说是圣洁庄重，倒不如说是另一种奢华古老。Harry带他去的教堂外种了几圈菖蒲还有月季，走进去他看见了漆黑的烛灯，斑驳琉璃，如脊背蜿蜒深沉的浮雕。内在比外表更浮华，像一个内敛的外壳下装载磅礴的血液和内脏。

他被迷住了。

男孩小心翼翼地走过脚下似乎各备故事的古老地砖，手指如蒙神恩般轻轻地、畏惧地拂过长椅。缩放版的教堂雕塑被放置在一个石台上，他目不转睛地看着它，犹如望着商店橱窗的孩子；而身侧巨大白烛的火光映在他眼里，明明灭灭，浮浮沉沉，燃起灰绿之下一个又一个秘密。那些岁月酿就醇香的明丽寸寸缠绕，男孩着魔一般，忽然屏住呼吸。

他也站在走廊尽头，目光透过穹顶之窗洋洋洒洒，穿过点点细尘，极尽所能地抚慰他。男孩的头发是那样耀眼的金色，眼睛则是世上最珍贵的金灰色宝石。

他就是天使。

Harry为之疯狂的难聚，Harry的阿喀琉斯之踵。

“我继承了侯爵的称号。”绅士打破安静说，“没人能约束我，没有人。”

Eggsy眨了眨眼，睫毛像金色的缎羽。

“没有证婚人，没有宾客，”Harry向他走去，“没有礼服，没有宴会，只有你和我，但绅士应当完成他的求婚。”

他的手心躺着两枚银色戒指，那里面会镌刻着Hart家世代的爱情故事。

“亲爱的Gary Unwin先生，您愿意接受姓氏Hart，并成为侯爵夫人吗？”

 

——

**【注释】**

**1.玛丽罗兹醬。用蛋黄酱和番茄酱混合调制的醬，与海鲜相配。**

**——**

**【CHAPTER 2 END】**


	15. 1946-1955 · 1

Chapter 3·【1946-1955】

1.

“我暂时使Kings’与MI5挂钩了，但协约上我们仍然有极大的优势，本质上还是保持独立的，要脱钩非常容易。作为一家由大臣建立且才四十一年的军事情报机构，MI5暂时不是我们的主要目标。”Merlin对在位诸骑士说，有两人仍在法国，“中央管理局不会干涉到这方面，我们尽可能回避国有化，以保持资本自主。”

军需官接任了代理行长一职，在将安全部门转交Bors与Gawvain共同管理后，他开始着手解决战后面临的一切麻烦。第一步上他将白金汉郡分行部分权力收归伦敦总部（现在他们有座足够豪华的府邸，地面之下被改造成庞大的情报机构，保留少许特工），将冗余的部门整合；第二部Kings’与V-G重新划清界限，他们仍是邻居（大多骑士对V-G那座极具未来感的钢铁建筑有所抱怨，幸好他们现在隔了一个还是两个街区来着）。

“现在是工党执政，Clement Attlee（克莱门特·艾德礼）政府对于私企——包括医院——没那么友好。根据已经发给诸位的资料，”Merlin指了指所有人面前的文件，“他们打算建立‘福利国家’，也的确是这么做了——关于医院，以及别的方面，我们都知道《国民保险法》与《国民医疗保健法》这两部新法。”

翻页声此起彼伏。

“所以我们的自有医疗机构也全部改为灰色机构。另外，每一位员工依然不仅仅是员工，保持军队化训练优势，集成庞大的后勤部门。因此下一年秋季之前，我们要把不符合要求的人去掉，当然脑力和体力使用者是两回事。注意女性们会是我们的好棋，我不希望见到有歧视女性的人的存在。——关于战后福利国家建设，我已经将《贝弗里奇报告》影印本交到各位的办公桌桌面上，还有什么问题吗？”

年轻人们的反应较快，他们均无异议；年长者们过了几分钟才纷纷表示无异议。

“Arthur?”军需官捕捉到未表态的Harry，他端坐主位，看起来还在沉思。

“美元与英镑方面……”Harry只说了个开头，他看了看他的Guinevere——由于身份特殊，其座位与Merlin一样设立在王座附近。Guinevere向他眨眨眼。

“不乐观。”Merlin说，“所以短期内我们不得不按照大体趋势来。长期看，英镑的地位可能岌岌可危。说到这个，我需要提醒下各位，尽可能处理好自己的资产，我们还不清楚政府接下来会怎么做。”

“我没有问题了。”

“那么Guinevere？”

“同样。”

“希望各部门的人员挑选能尽快完成，散会。Arthur和Guinevere留下。”

这一组合十分令人遐想。Harry和他成熟的年轻人毫不意外地受到了来自骑士们的目光洗礼，尤其是Galahad。新的Galahad是个出身优良的年轻人，褐发绿眼，成绩优秀。他是Harry与Eggsy在白金汉郡分行里挑出来的，叛逆且有勇气，同时是个双性恋。在Eggsy通知他的那天就试图发挥外貌优势，握着Eggsy的手深情求爱，罔顾一旁Harry越来越黑的脸色。当然Eggsy非常冷静，他将他要讲的客套话稍微拓展了一点儿：“我的代号是Guinevere，旁边这位绅士是我的Arthur。欢迎你Galahad，很高兴我们能成为同事，我认为你很像Arthur与我的孩子。”

“Galahad当时没被活活气死吧？”Roxy事后问。

“Harold（新Galahad的真名）对你念念不忘，王后。”女孩走前朝Eggsy抛了个媚眼。

Harry不动声色地移开椅子，伸手把刚站起来的王后捞进自己怀里：“我可以让Galahad去法国接替Dagonet，他的法语足够流利。”他说得那么恰到好处，吓得Galahad立即快步离开。

“他可是‘要拯救王国的纯洁骑士’。”Eggsy亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭老男人的脸。

“先不说拯救王国的骑士是Sir Gawvain……你的意思是我性无能？”Harry面不改色地反问，“我需要纠正你这错误认知，你知道身体力行一向是我的长项。”

“对不起，”Merlin果断地插进来，“有人记得我和Morgan还在这吗？”

“好吧，抱歉。”Eggsy顺从道，把头埋到Harry肩窝那笑起来。

“关于你，Arthur，上次提及的Eggsy畏寒问题，医务部认为是两年前冬天那件事造成的。”Merlin转回正题，“他们尚未有彻底解决的方法，鉴于你们提供的症状仅仅是冬天才会出现，而且出现的条件非常特殊，比如在夜晚难以入眠，医务部真诚地向你们建议：Arthur务必在冬夜抱紧Guinevere。”

Eggsy这次笑出声来，他觉得这个建议有点儿滑稽，于是他坐在王的大腿上，极其不安分地大笑且动来动去。“我以为他们能有点建设性想法，”他抹着眼角说，“我高估了医务部。”

“形象，Eggsy。”Harry好意提醒道，“事实上这是个绝妙的建议，毕竟我非常赞同报纸上的评论——‘这是自一八八零年以来最可怕的冬天’——冷得过分。想想你出门时都像是要把自己塞回一个保暖蛋壳里。”

“的确很冷啊。”Eggsy强调说，“既然你们都认为冷得过分，那么对于我来说那跟脱光了在雪地里奔跑再去冰下游泳没什么不同。”

“你不会脱光的。”

Merlin感觉自己的头开始疼了。自从王与王后互诉衷肠之后，他们再也没放过任何一个能够秀恩爱的机会，而且就已知来看，那永无上限，也没有明确的下限。“停下来，老兄！”他甩开他的优雅低嚎道，“你们很快就能回家去做一切你们想做的事情，不管你们是要到雪地里做爱还是到壁炉里奔跑！所以，现在，闭上嘴，别讲话，别亲吻，别深情对视。”

Harry挑了挑眉毛。

“Eggsy，按你的设想，Matthew Aird已经顺利通过大学入学测试，并且在牛津攻读管理类专业。”Morgan与Merlin交换了个眼神，然后她开始说话，“你可以定期了解他的学习状况。Daisy小姐由Tina全权负责，Tina虽然还年轻，但是可以和其他女仆一起处理事情。她们都住到牛津去了。”

“天哪……我前两天才拥抱过Daisy，”Eggsy说，“再见她时她肯定已经忘记我了。”

“不会的，她有你的照片。你也可以和她保持通信。”

“冬天过去，你们就得动身去美国。”Merlin突然说，“MI5在催，而且美方那边有不太妙的消息传来。我只能认为已逝的上任Bedivere有些掉以轻心和过度松懈。关于美方传闻，我会尽快查清，我们有人将要从那儿回来。你做好准备，Harry。”

“我知道。”Harry温和地回答，“相信我，我们会尽可能早地回来的。”

 

开车返回肯辛顿（他们的房子重建了，现在它并不大，甚至没有客房；Morgan与一位女仆住在邻近的公寓）的过程里，Eggsy蜷缩在后排车座上，用一张被子把自己裹得严严实实。他唯一的感想只有冷，漫无边际的冷，偶尔抬头望一眼窗外，连树干都被淹没在茫茫雪地中的一片纯白除了刺伤双眼以外，并没什么特殊之处。Eggsy觉得这一路过于漫长。

“你迷路了吗，Harry？”他轻轻地问。

Harry微微蹙眉，非常坦诚：“恐怕是的。除了一些建筑的部分，和一些可怜的人们，我什么也看不见。”

“他们怎么办？”

“他们？”

“那些失业或者无家可归的人。”

“上帝才知道怎么办。”Harry找到了一个路口。

“如果我们能帮他们……”

“如果你希望，我可以让Morgan帮一部分人。但是我们不可能帮一辈子。”

到家以前，他们再也没说什么。

 

他们家里有一个女仆在忙。家里每一处壁炉里炉火都烧得旺盛，暖意游于所有间隙，以致Eggsy刚走进门就成了一株被注入青春药剂的蘑菇，立即抛开奄奄一息，上蹿下跳得Harry有点想笑。他径直跑回房间，丢下Harry独自在门廊慢吞吞地摘下围巾挂在衣帽架上。Eggsy不会让他的王等太久，他才二十八岁，在温暖的室内手脚比谁都利索。

好一会儿——差不多Harry读完一份报纸的时间——Eggsy才冲下楼来，金棕色头发一点儿也不整洁，甚至滴着水。他换了一身宽松厚实的睡衣，深红色睡袍随着他的举动在身后扬起来，看起来活力四射。“你觉得你能接住我吗？”他站在四个阶级上朝探头来看的Harry俏皮地眨眨眼，“你——快——五——十——岁——啦——”

“当然能。”Harry走过来张开怀抱，“我的不应期跟你一样很短，你不该用年龄来挑衅一位职业特工。”

Eggsy的耳根飞快地红起来。“为什么我觉得你越来越开放了，不要脸的Harry Hart？”他一边抱怨一边跳起来扑向Harry，当然绅士有力的双臂能够将他稳稳接住，按进自己的怀里。

“我一直很开放，这是Kingsman的优良传统。”Harry的唇捉住伴侣的耳廓，含含糊糊地承认道，“你是不是穿了我的睡袍？我觉得有点偏长。”

“没，我们的码数一样的——是你太高了。”Eggsy抗议道，“别咬！你可不是一头狼！”

“我是，对着你的时候是。”

Eggsy脸上同样开始泛红。Harry含着他耳朵的感觉酥酥麻麻，能让他双腿发软。不过总有人能及时解救他。“今晚有十盎司肉，糖配给较多，所以做的是甜肉。还需要什么吗，先生们？”女仆从厨房探出头来。

“我们吃得已经够奢侈了，至少比其他人奢侈。”Eggsy感叹道，“我想不用。”

“辛苦你了，Racy，你可以回去了。”Harry说，“我还想做一样东西，不过那个可以交给Eggsy，他很擅长。”

Eggsy茫然地看着Harry，而后者高深莫测地露出笑容，直到女仆离开后的门锁发出一声轻响。

 

“我们还能做什么？”Eggsy翻看着食物橱柜，“今晚的晚餐够多了。”

“或许口感较干，我们可以泡壶茶。”Harry站在他身后说。

“茶叶？我们应该有……”年轻人伸手翻出一罐红茶，感谢上帝，在这个实行配给制的年代里他们还有一罐稍微奢侈的东西，“直接来？”

“你忘了我怎么教你的吗？”绅士的手搭在他腰间，他能感觉到对方的呼吸落在耳际。

“拜托，这个可没人教过我，你知道我更喜欢喝冰水。至少你不会想在里面加牛奶吧？”

“我们没有牛奶，即使有，那更加适合你。”Harry亲吻他的头发说，“我们有热水，但是你拿了一盒茶叶叶片较大的，时间会长点儿。”

“碾碎它。”Eggsy回答道，专注地看着那些干掉的叶子，“但我们有什么东西能用来碾碎茶叶？”

Harry收紧了搭在腰间的那只手：“我有两个好提议：你可以撕碎它，自己来。”

“说真的，这个提议一点儿也不好。另外一个提议是什么？”Eggsy抱怨着打开茶叶罐，把里面即将遭受自己双手荼毒的茶叶倒在餐台上。他能感觉到身后的爱人单手握着他的腰，撩起了睡袍，这让他皱了皱眉。“Harry？你在干什么？”

“另外一个提议我不打算告诉你。”绅士好像真的一样说，“你刚刚洗澡了？”

“不然你觉得我的头发为什么在滴水？”年轻人随口回答道，他捻起一片卷曲的茶叶，两手齐用将它撕成了小碎屑——或许太小了……可能都变成茶渣。Harry亲吻他的颈侧，这习以为常，Eggsy决定把Harry先丢在一边不做考虑。

但显然，Harry的想法与他的相悖。

他的手窜入Eggsy松松垮垮的睡裤，指尖有意无意地搔刮着形状姣好的臀部，逼得年轻人低低地哼了一声。

“该死的老混蛋，你不会想——”Eggsy捏着茶叶没说下去，他想扭头看自己的爱人却发现对方及时地按住了他的后颈，将他压向餐台。

“继续，Eggsy。”Harry漫不经心地说，手指滑到内裤边沿，“我不想纠正你的语言。”

“这姿势不太方便。”年轻人提出抗议，“你的第二个提议——”

他又一次说不下去了，但这次他是被动住口。坦白说，他，Eggsy，他妈的从来不知道Harry脱掉别人内裤的速度是如此迅速，那条可怜的玩意儿卡在Eggsy两腿间——倒不如直接撕裂它，丝质内裤向来不是弹性优秀的东西。

“你不知道你的屁股看起来有多棒。”Harry赞叹道，他俯下身，凑近去瞧这年轻的身体。因为他正压着Eggsy的后颈迫使年轻人几乎要撑在餐台上，这具充满活力的躯体正用它柔韧度极高的脊背湾出一个漂亮的弧度，而最棒的地方翘了起来，像圆润的山。

Eggsy换了片叶子：“把内裤拉回去，老流氓。还有，闭嘴，谢谢。”

“你可是一位管家，sweetie。”

“现在不一样——操！”

Harry柔软的舌头擦过他的后穴。

“操！别那样！”Eggsy几乎是立即呻吟道。绅士显然没有回答的打算，他灵巧的舌头就像他那些长满枪茧的操蛋手指以前干的那样有力地按压着穴口周边。他似乎没有进一步的想法，好像他正在他妈的舔着玻璃瓶口边缘。Eggsy此前从来没尝试过这种玩法，他的阴茎硬得比谁都快比谁都疼，分分秒秒能射到茶叶上；茶叶，天啊，他还记得茶叶，那些小东西缩在他指间被揉压被碾磨，正如他现在的屁股。

这只是个开始。Harry的舌头濡湿了那片粗糙的皮肤，那里变得柔软、极度敏感，而舌头突然闯入打破了平静。他细细舔弄内里的褶皱，在环状肌肉上缓慢又坚定地打着转，使得Eggsy猝不及防地大声呻吟。快感比任何事物都要强烈地侵入Eggsy混乱的见鬼的大脑里，只有意乱情迷，一切只有意乱情迷。

“Fuck…我觉得、我…”Eggsy艰难地吞下几口唾沫和尖叫，他语无伦次，双手紧抓茶叶屑屑，在餐台上磨得手肘生疼。

Harry满意地哼了一声，他没法回答，但他知道要做什么。Eggsy凭着本能高高翘起他的屁股，试图得到更愉快更疯狂的体验，而Harry深谙此道。他毫无犹豫地撤退，舌尖堪堪蹭到穴口时，他模仿着阴茎抽插的动作将他天杀的舌头用力挺进Eggsy的身体，稍微热情地挑逗着内壁。Eggsy尖叫出来，前液从阴茎顶端渗出，它们那么多，就快要滴落在地上。

“我—我不行……”年轻人嗫嚅着，他根本不知道自己到底想说什么。

绅士双手揉捏着臀瓣，舌头大力戳刺。他舔开了Eggsy，后者神智不清，猛地抖了一下；他把握到了这一瞬间，完完全全将舌头退出，及时的刹车将年轻人的快感封在路上，让他冒出了难耐的眼泪。

“你喜欢这个。”Harry含糊地肯定道，按住年轻人的胯部，沿着股缝向上亲吻，直到后颈。有些地方只是蜻蜓点水，而大多位置被他那张完美的嘴嘬进、吮吸，留下明显得不能再明显的痕迹。

Eggsy清醒了点儿：“操……是的……我他妈爱死这个了，可你——就，操我，Harry。”他的眼泪流淌，看起来无法控制，“操我，Harry……I want you…”

“Good boy.”Harry轻声表扬Eggsy的诚实，他能感觉到西装裤在承受折磨，他巨大的老二硬得要顶穿那条倒霉的裤子。“我有个条件，亲爱的，”Harry从橱柜夹层里找出润滑用物品（他们总是有这个，各处），单手抓着那头金棕色的乱糟糟的头发，“你明天得准时出现在会议室，我希望Galahad能见到我对你做的标记，你可以不打领带。”我会在你的锁骨那儿亲吻的。他想。

“让我当着他面吹你都没问题。”Eggsy飞快地说，手里无意识地抓过一把新的茶叶蹂躏，“别磨蹭了，Harry……快点！”

“我不能伤了你。”Harry将手指润滑得湿漉漉，他小心翼翼地朝后穴伸进一根手指。手指的感觉太好，比舌头妙得多，它能进入到更深的地方，使Eggsy舒服地哼出声。Harry有着惊人的耐心和克制力，他逐渐增加手指的数量，这个过程那么漫长，漫长得他大概能听见西装裤被顶爆的前兆之音。

最终Harry塞进了四根手指，尽管Eggsy总是说三根就可以，但绅士很少这么做。他听见Eggsy浪荡而毫无自知的低吟，露出浅淡的笑容，随之将所有的手指撤出，把空虚留给即将迎来释放的Eggsy。他的阴茎僵直地挺在那儿，过了好一会儿，Eggsy仍然没能获得他想要的高潮。

“No, Harry…”Eggsy急得要疯掉，他试图扭头望着Harry，后者意会地凑过头来与他接吻，舌头滑进Eggsy艳丽的嘴，还能尝到年轻人自己的味道。

西装裤在被动撑爆之前滑了下来，Harry不缓不急地拉下内裤，尺寸可观的阴茎打在Eggsy的臀瓣上，灼热而饥渴地摩擦着敏感的位置，慢慢挤进股逢之间。他缓缓进入年轻人，顶端探入并被后穴内壁热情欢迎吸附的感觉让他差点控制不住。尽管已经被打开，Eggsy依然很紧致，Harry觉得自己像是被吸进去的那个，他只是插进去，然后被紧紧包裹，这感觉实在妙不可言。

Harry缓慢地深入，动作克制而轻浅，他给了年轻人一个适应的过程，那不长，年轻人早已熟悉绅士的阴茎每一寸，熟悉它在最开始会保持的节奏，熟悉它碾磨自己后面的愉悦感觉；他很快将自己整根送入，炙热流传在体内，Eggsy长长而满意地叹了一声，那根挺而翘的巨物在他屁股里来回滑动，速度逐渐加快。Harry温柔地顶动下体，同时在年轻人的脸侧留下一连串亲吻，他尝试加快速度，听见年轻人大声呻吟、喘息，那声音似乎要让整个肯辛顿都能听见，所有人都会知道他们在做悖德的事情。但这让人兴奋，张力随着那么一丁点微不足道的背德感流淌在老二上。

“Harry……”Eggsy低声嗫嚅道，他的呻吟挑开更多的情潮，“抱我，Harry……啊、操……我冷。”

他冷，寒冷再次肆无忌惮，令他在性爱的热潮中瑟瑟发抖。Harry加快了抽插的速度，语言听起来都塞满了溺爱：“所以你还想要什么，乖男孩？”

“抱紧我……”年轻人绝望地说，“抱着我，Harry……操我……快点……”他无助地啜泣，扭动臀部更加靠近绅士，后者从善如流地将整个胸膛贴上年轻人的后背，双手紧紧环住腰部。他的胸膛温暖得不可思议，一刹那就化开了年轻人的恐惧与畏寒，平复年轻身躯的颤抖。这让Harry的阴茎更深地撞进Eggsy的身体，甚至直接撞到前列腺上，他轻车熟路。

“我们速战速决？”Harry停下来，克制地提议道。

“当然……啊、啊嗯……操，快点。”Eggsy同意，他完全包裹着Harry的阴茎，但对方停下来的这几秒足以要了他的命，他是那么渴求Harry将他钉在该死的餐台上，操得他说不出话，即使只是一次，“我们的……”

“晚餐。”Harry毫无情趣地说，他轻轻舔舐Eggsy的耳廓，留下一些湿痕，“我会给你想要的，包括射在里面。”

“别废话！”

Harry又一次露出高深莫测的笑容，他开始更加用力地操进Eggsy的身体，每一下都精准地顶上前列腺。他无法抑制的喘息让Eggsy的身体更加敏感，年轻人承载他的厚实热度，下意识地捋上自己的老二，配合绅士的节奏上下搓弄。Harry的汗水滴在Eggsy肩胛骨上，囊袋响亮地击打臀部，他们紧紧相贴，陷入癫狂。Eggsy的思绪融成了一片亮白，他的身体似乎变得如羽毛一般轻盈，正要飞往某个遥不可及的高地，他的啜泣与呻吟被刺目的光线燃烧为烬，他即将昏厥，眩晕漫无边际。

他最后发出尖叫，整个人猛颤，几乎要挣开Harry的怀抱。射精突如其来又疯狂，甚至沾到了一些茶叶上；他最终拥抱了天堂。

“Harry……你要来了吗？”半晌后他迷糊地问身后依然在挺动的绅士，对方咬着年轻人的颈侧不作答。

Harry将Eggsy扩张到极限，他再度用力碾压核心，逼出年轻人一连串的咒骂与低吟。Harry感到双球紧绷，极限落在头端，他低低地咆哮了一声，全部射进Eggsy的身体里。

他们相互安静了好一会儿。Eggsy望着手里那堆惨不忍睹的茶叶，觉得自己的眼泪又要流下来，他微微抖动的老二还立着，这一切都要怪Harry最后一轮的小小折磨。

“我……”Eggsy试图说什么，但他没能说什么。

Harry那张性感得要爆炸的嘴含住了他可怜的阴茎。


	16. 1946-1955 · 1-2

【接1】

如果你需要找点具体事物来形容现在的Eggsy，那么厨房餐台上那些乱七八糟的茶叶无疑是最佳选择。

折腾过后Harry把他抱进浴缸，从脚底最柔软的地方一点点轻柔地洗上去。这种洗法很要命，Harry布满刀枪老茧的手仅仅是轻轻摸上大腿内侧，年轻人就能哼哼唧唧地又硬起来。结果显而易见，这场有点麻烦的洗澡用掉了他们将近一个小时。

Eggsy待在床上，至于泡茶的工作，现在那是Harry的活了。不过没关系，他对泡茶颇有心得。他还把晚餐热了一遍，味道并没受到多大影响。最后Harry作为一个体贴又细心的完美伴侣，打破了绅士惯例，在卧室里与Eggsy共进晚餐。食物香味长久徘徊，直到Harry洗漱后回到Eggsy身边才散了个七七八八。

“一个愉快的冬夜。”Harry用脖子上搭的毛巾擦拭湿掉的头发，坐到床沿陪着正翻看一本剧集的Eggsy，“你感觉怎么样？”

年轻人心不在焉地翻过两页，回答得嫌弃：“我们有张King Size的床，你却偏要选厨房。”

“毕竟我工作了一天，饥肠辘辘，等不了太久。”Harry毫不知耻地说，“各方面的饿。”

Eggsy扭头瞪了他一眼，像尾光滑的鱼缩进床褥，把脸埋到枕头里。

Harry把毛巾搁到旁边去，宠溺地抱年轻爱人入怀，轻吻他刚刚留下情爱痕迹的位置。“你这样子像个孩子，让我有负罪感。”他开玩笑似的哄着Eggsy，“你平时那么坚强、迷人、独特，是所有人都能看到的。而只有现在这些时候你才完完整整属于我。”

“我一直属于你。”Eggsy闷闷道，“你喜欢孩子吗？”

“或许要看情况？我并不常接触他们这个年龄段，但我很喜欢Daisy。”

“我是说，你想要孩子吗？”年轻人侧着脸问，“你的，流着你血液的孩子。如果你想要，我绝不反对。”

Harry一时说不清那突如其来的感觉，可能是感动，可能是愧疚。他从没考虑过这些，而年轻人却为他关心至此。几乎没有犹豫地，他抬起上半身，专注而郑重地凝视Eggsy的眼睛：“那你呢？你想要吗？”

他能感觉到年轻爱人的身体微微一僵：“不，因为这是我得付出的代价。你知道我在什么环境下生存下来，我太了解等价交换了，我赢得了你和现在这一切，那我必须放弃成为一位父亲的权利。”Eggsy眼眶湿润，他认真地望着Harry，沉醉在对方的温柔里，“我们已经得到了大多数同性恋人奢望的未来，还能祈求更多的恩赐吗？”

Harry没有察觉自己有多么眷恋这样的Eggsy，他细密地亲吻他回应他：“我不在乎孩子，Eggsy。在你出现以前我以为我会一个人完成这辈子。你说得对，我们无需过于贪婪。没有人必须背负‘父母’的责任才算完成一生，这不是一个以繁衍为目的的时代，所以我还在乎什么孩子呢？我们有Daisy。别让子嗣成为你精神上的十字架，亲爱的。我爱你，反过来你也一样，这就是我们背弃传统继续活着的意义。我不需要孩子，我只在乎你是否需要。”

“不，Harry，不。”Eggsy搂紧他说，“我只是害怕你会离开我。”只有对你，我患得患失。

“我永远不会。”

Harry伸手去关灯。

“晚安，我唯一的爱。”

 

2.

一九四七年夏末时，Harry和Eggsy携带着行李与半箱——“就像Chester King的死亡证明等一系列手续。”Harry形容其数量——打点美国海关等绳索上每一环的手续，以及Morgan，登上了前往美国的邮轮。

Eggsy不清楚他下船的这个地方叫什么，但他知道这是移民港，也曾是战争欧洲难民迁移的最终目的地。从这可以看到对岸的自由女神，移民们会知道他们获得了“自由”。三人与各式各样的人挤在一块儿，不过他们跟其他衣着昂贵的人一样在最后下船，相对要舒适。“我们只能走这儿？这里的工作效率看起来很低。”Harry皱着眉说。

“可能Jean Ravel存心要整我们。”Morgan回答，“我翻过所有文件，先生。MI5那群人渣把简单的手续扩展了几倍，议会的还比较正常。”（Eggsy咕哝了一句“难怪这么多”。）

“你不会让我失望的，Morgan le Fay。”

“当然，这比命令我造一个Frankenstein（弗兰肯斯坦）要容易。”Morgan自我安慰道。她接过资料箱，灵活地钻进了人群。西装女性如同珍稀动物，引得人们纷纷向她投去目光。

“没问题吗？”Eggsy担忧地问。

“Morgan毕业于诺兰德【注1】。”他的年长爱人简要道。

他们永远不必过于担心Morgan，这位高挑出众的美人很快就踩着高跟鞋折返回来，鉴于她身边多出两位海关工作人员，人们不约而同地选择了让路。“好了，先生。”她说。

Harry望向海关人员，他们向他点头示意：“两位先生？你们是特殊人员，请到这边来。”

办公室里的负责人是个年轻军官，他简单地做了自我介绍，一举一动展现出美国做派。“欢迎你们，Harry Unwin Hart先生，Gary Hart Unwin，以及……呃……”

“Morgan le Fay.”女士不耐烦地提醒道。

Eggsy在文件上看到了他的新名字，这使他愣了好一会儿。他看着Harry，绅士回以微笑，柔和地重复：“Gary Hart Unwin先生。如果你愿意，我们能称呼别的，比如侯爵夫人。”

另一边军官像是个新手，他无视了这边的窃窃私语，竟然在直接进入主题与讲客套话之中选择了后者：“Morgan女士……呃，Hart夫人，你们一家——”

“这两位绅士都是我的主人。”Morgan再次不耐烦地说，“请问您能提高点儿工作效率吗？”

她有效避免了接下来可能出现的一系列尴尬问题，军官受到语言上的迎头一击，尴尬地回到办公桌后一一翻看文件。Eggsy没有浏览过它们，他眯起眼去瞧，有几份特定使用红底金边或黑底金边的文件被军官放到一边，也有几份上面封着火漆印——应该是Hart家族的，他们使用的蜂蜡基本都是红色中掺杂大量金色，而盖出的纹案将毫不意外是雄鹿与繁杂的边饰、字母，正如他们的姓氏与高贵的背景；还有一个全黑的信封，大小像一份折叠成四分之一的《泰晤士报》。Eggsy很熟悉这个，它与所有他接受过的书面任务一样印着金色的圆形K。

“……非移民……特殊……”军官小声地读道。

Eggsy站在那，觉得自己无所事事。他不知道该把目光放在哪儿，这是一间单调的办公室，不像裁缝店的会议室那样华丽。这只是一间单调的办公室，桌椅、书籍、文件、箱子和一大堆文件夹。他觉得自己有点儿耳鸣，嗡嗡嗡嗡或者是拉长的一个高音节，两者交替侵扰，使他听不见附近的谈话声。

“Unwin先生？”

什么时候能结束？他漫无边际地想。

“Gary Unwin先生？”

Eggsy从远方被拉了回来，他停顿几秒，注意到军官正盯着他，文件都已经回到手提箱里去了。军官是要说结束语。

“欢迎你们来到美国，先生们，女士。”

 

美国分行不在华尔街，它的宏伟建筑座落在纽约那条第五大道上。魔法师十分贴心地帮他们搞定了一套位于富人区的房子、一辆不起眼的福特车以及新生活中所需要的一切，例如钱。在汇率大改之前，他已经完成了相当一部分，这使他们——不能说是赚到——握住了更多流失中的筹码并将之转化。Morgan很高兴房子已经被布置好，而她暂时有一个帮手。一个高挑优雅（似乎还有些奔放）的斯堪的纳维亚女孩，来自诺兰德。她像是能成为下一个Morgan的那种人。

“欢迎你们。”她欢快地迎接他们，英语里能够听出一点儿北欧口音。

“Hello?”Morgan说，把行李移到走廊边上，“我想你不是新的管家？”

“叫我Tilda。”女仆点头，“我是Bedivere的管家，现在为Heidi夫人服务。”

“这么说来你是四二年招的那个女孩。二十七岁？”

“二十七。”

Eggsy的视线在Tilda脸上停留了几秒。又是金发，他想，淡金色。但她让他想起了Daisy。然后他对她的关注就此为止。Eggsy的头向Harry的胸膛靠了靠，那儿传来强壮有力的心跳；也只是一会儿，闭了闭眼睛。然后他退出怀抱，找到行李箱中浅灰色的那只，将它扛上楼。“左边第一间。”Tilda对他大声说，他从善如流。蹬掉鞋子，把袜子卷成球放进鞋里，领带外套都到床脚去，最终他的衬衫大敞，穿着西装裤缩到床上。

他急需休息。

 

Harry用悲伤的眼神望着他，海军蓝西装正如色彩寓意的那般压抑。

“我的爱人，我的阿喀琉斯之踵，我的天使，”Harry凝重地说，“我将你放在我心理，永远无人能侵入那儿，除了你，我的——”

一颗子弹穿过他的额角，血在后脑散得像一株石蒜。

Eggsy想要尖叫，愤怒与悲伤深深蚀入四肢，扩散得飞快；可他不能，像被蜡封住了喉头，密不透风。他能做的、配合下意识而做的，就是回过头，看见枪口。

持枪人Matthew Aird。

“No!!!”

温暖的手掌轻轻摸他的脸，他睁眼看见了Harry，后者的褐发打着卷，茶棕色双眼正俯视自己。那只是个梦。

“噩梦？”Harry吻吻他的脸颊问。

Eggsy点头，发现自己的衣服被汗湿透了：“我睡了多久？”

“不久。”Harry说着伸手将他抱起来，“我们洗澡。”

水流落下时，Eggsy忘掉了这个梦。

 

 

 

【注释】

1.诺兰德学院坐落在英格兰西南部的巴斯，1892年建校，是一所历史悠久的保姆学校，这所学校培养的学生工作能力过硬，被誉为“超级保姆”的摇篮。（来源：百度百科）


	17. 1946-1955 · 2

【接2】

“他的名字是Jack，曾经是欧洲贵族，放弃勋爵爵位后同时放弃了姓氏。”Tilda以戏谑的口吻娓娓道来，“他与先生的年龄相差不远，在我看来是个带着欧洲味道的cowboy——对了，因为夫人之前是先生的管家，所以夫人现在已经回归原职，在幕后处理一些问题。”

“我会考虑一下。”Harry平静地说，“Heidi能够胜任Bedivere——Morgan，将这个意见发给Merlin。”

“看来我是最慢的了？”

楼梯上传来一把适合唱歌的好嗓子，然后Eggsy一边摆弄着外套一边下楼。他今天跟Harry一模一样，包括灰色西装，但裤脚略长（裁缝做的时候好像是拿错了Harry的数据）。他抽出袋巾前夹着的眼镜，朝Tilda眨眨眼：“我看起来怎么样？”

“先生可能会为了你的眨眼而罚我修屋顶。”年轻女管家瞪着眼说。

“看样子你永远不会叫我‘先生’。”即将步入三十岁的年轻人马上回敬道。

“因为按照Guinevere这个代号我最多叫你‘夫人’。”年轻气盛的小姐尖锐地挑明，“我们还没有新的称呼能代替‘夫人’。”

年轻人似乎很受伤地望向Harry，绅士宽慰地抱了抱他，又朝Tilda露出一点笑容：“我建议你叫他Eggsy。”

“是的，先生。”

“这不公平。”Eggsy说。

“这很公平，darling。”Harry入乡随俗，顺便亲吻他的前额，“我们必须出发了，毕竟是我们先邀请对方的，要有主人早到的觉悟。Tilda留在家里，Morgan跟我们——到哪儿？”

“离这儿不远。”Tilda回答，“我们有车和司机，已经将钥匙、地图和餐厅地址给了Morgan。我以Hart先生的名义预定了座位。”

“谢谢，Tilda。”

“先生，请别在Jack面前与Eggsy有任何亲密行为，也不要告诉Jack关于王后的代号。”她说，“至少在银行接管之前。我们私下都叫他Green Knight，他像个纽约客。”

Harry随意地望过一眼，没有说什么。

 

“Gladiolus.”Harry面不改色地敷衍道，”我的管家。“

国王和唐菖蒲，好搭配。坐在Jack背后那张桌子的Morgan叹了口气。她该庆幸热衷于心血来潮的主人没有讲什么守护天使，那跟直接说“这是我的王后”有什么区别？

他们在靠街边的窗边落座。Morgan身着黑色的羊毛套装待在邻桌，点了一杯白葡萄酒和一份凉拌蔬菜，就好像她是一位刚刚离开第五大道的美丽职业女性，正等待一位同伴或是单身。Harry和Eggsy状似全神贯注地掂量着酒水单，他们的戒指尽管引人注意，但它简洁而毫无特征的外表仅仅能说明他们已婚。他们一定会点马提尼，如果菜单上有的话。今晚的主导者会是Harry，Eggsy则将成为管家典范让所有侍应生自愧不如——如果有必要。

没有马提尼。Morgan听见他们要了两杯香橙酒。约定时间比通常的晚餐时间早半小时，餐厅里暂时只有几桌客人，她面向正门，能看见每一位进进出出的客人。突然一个人跳进了她的视线，一个头发油亮、穿墨绿无尾礼服的高个子，长得不错，但能看得出不年轻了。按突然的字面意思来看它不太准确，因为他一开始就关注着Morgan，那种意味深长与微笑很难让她不注意到他。

但他越过了她。

“晚上好，Arthur。”客人说，“我是Jack，抱歉我本该和Tilda一起出现的，但Heidi夫人身边没有管家了。Bedivere先生认为我能独当一面，所以我也没有接替人选。”

好像你就是下一任Bedivere似的。Morgan想。她不喜欢这个人。

“很高兴我们没有太迟。”Harry平静地说，女士听不出那里面有半分笑意，“也很高兴你能应邀，我真希望Heidi一切都好，很抱歉出现了这种不必要的牺牲。来吧，Jack，请坐，我们有一晚上时间相互熟悉。”他介绍了Eggsy，语调掌控得若即若离，“我们可以先用餐。”

他们点了一份双人套餐与一些散点的单份食物，Morgan随之翻开面前的菜单，深深感到无力。真是够了，她盯着那份推荐的双人套餐，底部写着“适合情侣共食”的小字。他们会用另一种方式搞砸了这顿晚餐的。她抿抿唇，拦下侍应生，“我的单加到邻桌，”她冷静地说，“Harry Hart先生的单。”

就餐。Jack有那么几次发出了一点声音，应该是想说什么，但他没能成功。Harry在甜点上来前通常保持沉默，而这行为会影响他的管家。“我需要一张信纸，你们应该有，对吗？”女士问侍应生，他点头。

“果茶？”Eggsy轻声问，他应该在问Harry，后者含糊地答应一声。Eggsy又问Jack，“您认为果茶如何？”

“没问题。”

“一壶果茶。”这里只有一种果茶。

Morgan接过信纸，她的挎包里有一支Kings’伦敦总部专用的钢笔。

“得知Bedivere牺牲的消息时，我还在战场上。”Harry起头，他的口吻像沉浸在同事刚逝时的悲伤里，“这几乎是一次重击。他是一个多么出色、具有号召力的领导者，他带兵的风格就像他在银行里的方式，干净利落，让人敬佩。他的牺牲让我们的士兵不可避免地消沉了一些时候。”

“也让我们这边……”戛然而止，Jack显然哽咽了一会儿，似乎没办法捞回自己的平静，“先生尽心尽力了那么多年，银行越来越好……尤其是新政使人们重建信心之后，许多人因为先生的名声而将信任投入了Kings’，使我们先于大多数银行得到恢复的机会，利润也非常可观。先生是那么卓越的——”Jack激动起来，又一次因为哽咽中断了对话。

“我很抱歉。”Harry诚恳道，“Heidi还好吗？”

“夫人很坚强，她是我所见过的最坚韧的女性，当然沉重的悲伤为她留下了一些痕迹。她挺过来了，这几年经她指点的工作都非常成功，可惜银行条律规定女性不能加入董事会。”

“我从没听说过这条规定。”Harry眯起眼睛，“在总部我们也有一定数量的女性Kingsman，这条规定荒谬至极。”

Jack停了片刻：“坦白说我不太清楚，但的确存在这些规定，白纸黑字。今天的见面我也想提一下另一条规定：‘美国分部拥有一次决定是否接受总部派来的行长的投票权力’。”

“全体？”Harry波澜不惊。

“全体董事以及Kingsman，不包括KB。”Jack说，“根据我所接到的通知，您的上任时间是下星期二以前。尽管您是伦敦副行长，是Arthur，但有些不好听的传闻传到了董事会。”

Morgan看了一眼时程表，今天是星期二。

“所以你想说什么，Jack？”Harry面无表情。

“我决定发起投票，参与竞选。”Jack同样面无表情，“在下星期一召开一次董事会议，来公投谁将是最后出任行长的人。”

Harry抬了抬眼：“竞争是件很有趣的事情，但你选择跟伦敦总部对抗吗？”

“表面如此。”Jack平静道，“董事会向来喜欢Bedivere先生，您的传闻给您在银行里造成了一些影响，加上诸多原因，他们对您持怀疑态度。为了保证Kings’的权力仍然收归我们手中，作为Bedivere先生的管家，他们多年的合作伙伴，我很有优势。”

“我不想评价你的行为。”绅士喝了口果茶，“尽管它那么荒谬。”

“董事里比我更荒谬的人还多着，Arthur。我必须参与竞争，而且我相信我会拔得头筹。”

Harry没有理会他，Morgan听见他问Eggsy：“怎么了，Eggsy，你不舒服吗？”

“不。 ”Eggsy说，“对不起我得先离席一会儿。”椅子的声音，询问声，脚步声。

“Gladiolus——”Jack。

“不用担心。”Harry打断他，听起来很不耐烦，“我相信没必要让你成为竞选的牺牲品。我还有一个星期的时间。”

“我不害怕，这令人兴奋。我能给出的建议是熟悉曼哈顿，那里有我们很多客户。”Jack说，“我不建议你去银行。”

“我暂时不会去。”Harry召来侍应生，“我想我们的晚餐就此为止了，Jack。”

“下星期一见。”Jack露出笑容。

Morgan收好了自己的东西，她的单已经结了。她会在Harry和Eggsy离开后再出去。

“您好，美丽的女士。有幸为您付账单吗？”

该来的总是要来。Jack真是个泡妞好手，但这些对Morgan没用。她注视他那张可说是英俊的脸，弯起嘴角：“已经结束了，先生。”她抓起挎包起身，几乎能与Jack齐肩，“我不喜欢一个跟自己老板叫板的人帮我做事。我们还会再见的。”

她留给他一个无趣的背影。

 

Merlin当晚传来了一条简讯，内容简短：“你在美国分部做出的所有书面规定都会在伦敦同步执行。”Eggsy猜想这是因为Arthur持有的特权。回复到来时是星期五早上，一个昏暗又沉闷的清晨，随时会下雨却从没成功落下一滴水。Morgan把这句话抄在纸上送到了餐桌上。看起来不像是个轻松愉快的指示。

结束早餐三十分钟后Harry接到了来自Jack的电话，对方依然平静：“我们快要开始了。我希望您已经想好了，这一切都是为了银行利益，如果选出的董事不是我或您，这将是一场灾难。”

“谢谢提醒，Jack。”Harry心平气和地说，然后拔掉了电话线。

王后正好倚着楼梯扶手瞧着他：“你就这么对待我们的电话线？”

“等过了竞选我再把它接回去。”绅士抬头看他，“你去泡壶茶。”

Eggsy耸耸肩，拐进厨房。Morgan正在比较几款茶叶，十一点时他们会有上午茶。Tilda已经回到了Heidi身边。Morgan注意到他：“你想喝点什么，Eggsy？”

“伯爵茶有吗？”他随口说，“我们真的不必入乡随俗少喝点茶吗？”

“格调，年轻人。”Morgan找到了伯爵茶，“先生毕竟还是一位保留部分传统的贵族，这是几十年的习惯。”

“哦。”Eggsy看着她泡茶，“我们这几天有什么安排吗？”

“星期天早上，先生约见了Heidi夫人。”

“约见？”

“对。先生最近都在见人。”

一切都像失控了似的。Eggsy本来不想这么说，但星期天到来后这句话践行了它本身的含义，无论是否是字面意思。他们的星期五星期六稀松平常，驱车去百老汇，第五大道上的走马观花，落日，仿佛他们仅仅是战后得以喘息的旅客，虽说此时的英格兰对限制出国正玩着它崭新又怀旧的一套把戏。银行在第五大道上，它其实兼具了至少七成的总部格调，不过女客户络绎不绝的盛况没有降临于此。他们也仅仅是经过那儿，投以一瞥。另外，Harry几乎把分部的所有条律规定和议事程序都背了下来。

这天Harry醒得很早，或许是清晨五点多，但这并不妨碍他发现Eggsy已经醒了盯着天花板发怔的事实。

“在想什么？”

“一大盘仰望星空派。”

“真的？”

Eggsy扭过头来，眼睛映出溜过窗帘缝隙的一束光：“我在想你。”

他们把水面抛到一边，快要七点时轻手轻脚地离开家，为了不吵醒Morgan。她一直在忙。Eggsy最后一次确认了他们的着装，Harry提议的着装，他们一模一样。

Heidi约在了第五大道上，在离Tiffany漂亮橱窗不远的一座建筑物的地下室。随着几位精神不错的老妇人走进去，很快会发现那是一间地下教堂。创造者将布面墙纸和极宗教意味的符号糅杂在一块儿，尽头立着巨大的银色十字架，人们分散在各处窃窃私语。Harry率先找到Bedivere的遗孀，她比这里的大多数女士要年轻，用珍珠发夹和玫瑰结盘起了头发，安静地待在角落里。他们没有见到Jack。

“早上好，Heidi。”Harry朝她介绍Eggsy，“这是Guinevere。”

Heidi微笑：“你的王后，Harry。我该称呼你为Arthur。”

“那只是一个代号。”

“也别有意味。你约我出来不仅仅是为了介绍你的管家吧？听说你之前找过Jack。”

“我们有一顿平淡的晚餐，聊了一些东西。”

“他充满野心。”

“显而易见，他非常坦诚，坦诚得直接告诉我他决定发起一场投票，竞选行长。”Harry面不改色，“说实话，我没想到美国分行十几年来在规定上还是一个垃圾地带。”

“毕竟我们这里是‘自由民主’。”Heidi讥讽道，“我以为他只会背后动动手脚，没料到他已经厚颜无耻到公开挑衅他的上司了。他是个绝妙的演员，在董事会里煽风点火是他的拿手好戏。说真的，他是个强手，Arthur。”

Harry挑挑眉：“我不担心，我比较担忧的是他们对同性恋的想法。”

“这个不难解决。我反而担心投票达不到法定人数。我不得不告诉你一个糟糕的消息，我们的Tony Bridgmont董事前天到波士顿去了，他要与他妻子的家人度过两个星期的假期，所以他弃权。候选人也拥有投票权，包括你和Jack一共有十人；董事会里墙头草很多，如果出现两人弃权，我们的投票就完蛋了，他们还会有别的方式去玩这套。时间越长，一切就越麻烦。”

“我始终相信我的头脑。”Harry慢吞吞地说，“只要不出现三人。”

他们对视，答案呼之欲出。

“很好，Arthur，留有后手这很好。我无法对Jack做什么，他事实上隶属于我去世的丈夫，所以我希望你事后能顺便解决他。我只需要Tilda。”

“我会的，我认为不会有人弃权。我还打算好好给这间分行上一节课。”Harry露出笑容，“我想跟你谈谈另一件事，Heidi，我们希望你能接任Bedivere。”

Heidi沉默良久：“你要知道我只会擒拿术，没有特工应有的能力。”

“我们已经不是特工机构了。”这是Eggsy说的，“我们只是一间不那么普通的银行。”

人们此时安静下来，祷告即将开始。Heidi意味不明地望了望Eggsy，年轻人显得有几分紧张。在女士参与祷告的过程里他反复握住Harry的手又很快松开，有几次他抬起右手，亲吻尾指上代表管家守则的戒指。Harry直到祷告结束前都单手搂着他，年轻人比竞争当事人还要紧张。

“我不想接任我丈夫的职位。”礼拜结束后女士明确地说，“我在家里常常能看见他……这让人难过。接任Bedivere意味着我要走上他那条路，我要重温我丈夫的过去、他的办公室、他的所有工作，坦白说，这是一种折磨。”

“我明白了，抱歉。”Harry简单地说。

“你上次问我谁在董事会里最有话语权：就目前来看，Tony是最优选择，但他现在不在，可以代其履职且具有同等影响力的董事是Arnold先生——他不喜欢别人提他的名字。我帮你约了他，十分钟后见。”她递来一张便条，“地址。”

“上帝……你真是太聪明了，Heidi。”Harry感叹道。

所以他们站在这家俱乐部的餐室里，阳光透过白纱给所有的餐具都镀上又一层金辉。这是一个穹顶约六米的俱乐部，金属吊灯与哥特式烛台成为标配，它更像是凡尔赛宫的一个小角落。一位侍者迅速迎上来。“一杯马提尼，”Harry随口说，又指了指Eggsy，“给他一杯牛奶。”

“这不公平。”即将三十岁的年轻人抱怨道，这一次Harry没有理会他。

Arnold是个圆润的银行家，比Harry矮上将近一个头，衣着不是标准的华尔街银行家灰色套装，但很干净，给人留下的印象更近似于一位大学教授，有一丝英国口音，极度忌讳自己的名字，因此Harry和Eggsy这辈子都没知道他究竟叫什么。Arnold显然是这儿的常客，凭他准确叫出一位侍者名字而对方心领神会地点点头和转身就走的情况可以得知。

“大名鼎鼎的Harry Hart先生。”Arnold立刻认出他们来，主要是因为此时俱乐部没什么人，“我很荣幸你希望能见我一面。我还在伦敦时就听说过你，颇受女性欢迎。”

Harry将这作为一种赞扬：“我猜你当时与女性亲属住在一起？”

“我侄女，她是个热情的小女孩，在那时。我有好几位生意伙伴都赞扬你的工作方式和行事风格，我也间接地领教过，那的确令人心服口服。——我们边吃边谈，食物应当是我们的精力来源之一。这里的餐点一流！”

点餐权交给了Eggsy，他要了双份的鸡肉三明治、煎培根和煎蛋。

“得知你的就任消息后，我相当高兴。我打了几个电话给一些老朋友，他们同样觉得我们又一次的银行春天到来了，所有人都对你赞赏有加。”Arnold高兴地说，“高贵的侯爵头衔，优秀的军职，卓越的业绩。我相信Kingsman推选你为Arthur不只是这些理由，它们其实微不足道。作为Bedivere多年的工作伙伴，我完全尊重Kingsman的决定。这本来也该是我们必须服从的。”

牛奶和马提尼来了。“可惜，”Harry轻声叹息，“分部是脱离母亲控制的顽劣孩子。恕我直言，有些规定闻所未闻且不可理喻。”

“这对你不是难事。其实以Arthur的身份，那些多余的什么投票选举的会议都该在美国这边废掉。这边可没有最实际的权力。”

“我尊重为Kings’做出过贡献的每一个人。我要彻底的名正言顺。我很想知道，Arnold先生，如果有投票，就你个人角度出发，我的获胜几率有多大。”

“半成。你想知道为什么吗？”

Harry慢条斯理地晃了晃马提尼：“我估计我很清楚：Jack。他非常热情地告诉我，他一定会参与竞选，理由是我们必须确保主导权在Kings’自己人手里，至于这个获权的‘自己人’是谁……”

“他百分之一百希望是自己。”Arnold完美衔接，“Jack人气很高，这得益于十几年来他表现出的忠心耿耿与圆滑的手段。他如鱼得水，利用他一贯喜欢的方式。温润如水，不招人厌。在银行里他显然可以说是掌握了主动权，为他虎视眈眈的王座发起进攻，类似于前行黑暗中的不光明的袭击。不过我很惊讶他竟然敢——竟然敢公开挑衅。老实说，我这边能有三张票的把握。如果投票真的开展的话。”

“确定银行开会时间后你打个电话给我，Arnold先生。我不信任Jack的时间通知。”

“没问题，Arthur。”

“Jack还有什么优势？”Eggsy突然问，Harry发现他在思考，肩线紧绷似乎迎战的人是他而不是Harry。

“如果推举竞选候选人，董事会绝不会推选除他以外的人，毕竟银行里仅有的Kings'内部成员只有Jack，如果选择Kings'内部成员以外的人，就意味脱离Kings'，很大几率上会因此使伦敦总部撤资更名，属于总部的百分之五十一的股份会低价抛售，银行本身不会发生资金链断裂的事情，但声誉，”Arnold停了一下，“会严重受损。而且我认为，总部不会满足于出让分行这么简单。”

“我们有个惯例是把弃卒毁掉。”Harry挑眉，“曾经的印度分行是个最好的例子。”

“我听说过那事儿，做得够绝的。——Jack了解分行的优势劣势，他把握得很好。董事会认为只要是Kings 的内部成员就能解决问题，他们不畏惧新的Arthur，因为在过去二十多年里你一直是众所周知的副行长，而对行长位置不感兴趣。”

“代号给我带来野心。不过我很高兴得知分行并不了解完整规定这事。”

“Kingsman与Kings' Butler的问题？”Arnold先生大笑起来，“我就知道你会抓住这个点，这个很基础的错误。对了，你还没向我介绍这位年轻人。”

Harry看了眼Eggsy。

“Gary Unwin，代号Guinevere。”Eggsy说，“可以叫我Eggsy。”

“Guinevere？”Arnold飞快地拧起眉头，刚刚友好的气氛一扫而光，“这个代号几乎不会公开使用，”他的嫌恶好像下一秒就会从每个毛孔里大量散出，“你的？”

“我的。”Harry说。

Arnold的眉毛反反复复地纠结，厌恶从他心底里窜上来蹭上他日渐老去的脸。Eggsy紧张地盯着他。这种直白对于合作者具有两面性，或许不欢而散，或许是更为紧密的联系。但Arnold一直沉默，极力克制着什么。Harry.轻轻按住Eggsy的手背，试图安抚全身戒备的年轻人：“Keep calm, dear.”

这里不是伦敦总部。

“你不认为这背德而荒谬吗，Arthur？”Arnold终于开口，“就像破坏地球气候的诸多物质一样，这完全是破坏人类平衡，破坏自然原则。”

“我不认为，Arnold。”

“人类发展到现在并不是为了更好地繁衍，”Eggsy失望且冰冷地说，“以生殖为目的至少是五百年前的事情，而且就我个人查阅的一些美国权威杂志，我得知古希腊时期曾有一整支同性恋军队，并且是合法的。”他咄咄逼人地盯着Arnold，“人类在进化还是在倒退？况且，我们的男性人数明显远多于女性，同性恋又如何？”

“这是罪恶，年轻人！这是违背上帝旨意的！我们根本不应该违反这个世界制定的规则！”

“我们违反的还少吗？战争、歧视、环境破坏，多得没法忽视。”

“所以我们不应该继续违反，比如巴比伦之城——”

“闭嘴，先生们！”

Harry Hart以属于Arthur的语调口吻沉声喝止。

“我不明白性取向与利益有什么冲突。我是同性恋不意味我会失去一切，是异性恋也不意味我能厉害得成为美国总统。省省吧，先生们，这有什么可争的。”他转而沉下脸注视Eggsy，“你差点让我失望。”

Eggsy没说话。

Arnold的脸色又逐渐明朗起来：“没关系，Arthur。忠诚的辩护是他的职责——我们不谈这个，也希望它不要出现或干涉银行的工作。”他举起一杯酒，“致敬我们的新Arthur——”

Harry Hart露出一点冷淡的笑容。

“我会在星期天晚上打电话给你，会议不允许缺席或迟到十五分钟以上。”Arnold说。

“没问题。”


	18. 1946-1955 · 3

3.

Harry看着地图猛地转了一下方向盘，在误入一条未标示的窄路前硬是换了个方向，惯力作用使副驾驶上的年轻人把头甩上了玻璃。后者轻哼了一声，转头瞧着Harry终于决定缓和一下尴尬的气氛。

“我很抱歉，Harry。”他小心地说，生怕男人再来一个急转弯似的，“我不知道……”

Harry没有急转弯，可他来了个急刹车，车子匆忙停在路边，Eggsy觉得自己即将亲吻窗前玻璃。“我没生气，”他侧头看着年轻人，“用不着自责，Eggsy。”

“我差点让你失望。”Eggsy急了，“我——”

“不，Eggsy。”Harry给了他一个吻，“只是今天这种局面我们还将遇到更多。你不能永远争下去，有时候沉默或者换话题是比较适合的方式。”

“如果这影响到投票……”

“我发誓，这不会的。”

绅士再次启动了车子。

 

Morgan听完后没说话，她安静地去了趟书房，好像什么也没发生，包括刚刚那场对话。片刻之后她拿着一个印有圆形K标志的文件袋，认认真真地交给Harry：“这个手段或许很卑劣，但比其他方式都要有效。”

“Merlin?”

“是他的杰作。我本以为它不会被用上。”

 

Harry那天早上醒来时又发现Eggsy已经睁大眼睛望着天花板。Harry觉得自己能听见他的心跳声，那颗年轻的心脏因主人的紧张而正在发疯。Eggsy应该洗漱了，Harry闻到一些须后水的气味。绅士打算抱他时他一巴掌按在对方脸上：“立刻去洗漱，绅士先生。”

好吧，都听你的，darling。Harry想，在被面上找到了他的睡袍。

当他再次出来后他跟年轻人交换了一个湿热的早安吻，这该死的吻差点让他们再次滚进床单。“今天要去击杀cowboy，你准备好马鞭了吗？”Eggsy漫不经心地问，“把他从马上打下来？”

“不，让他连马都上不了。”Harry回答道。

Morgan根据Tilda的建议为他们准备了干酪三明治和香肠卷。“按照我们的北欧小姐的说法：蒙特雷杰克干酪，口感柔和。”她轻快地说，“享用‘杰克’愉快。”

“我怕吃坏肚子，Morgan。”Eggsy说。他们为这个小小的惊喜放声大笑。

最后Harry在门廊满意地打量着伴侣身上那套比自己的色号要浅的条纹西装，任由Eggsy在自己脸上响亮地亲了一下。

 

司机将车开到分行门口，这个时候才刚刚八点半，而会议在十点正式开始。Harry带着Eggsy在整个分行逛了一个小时，摸到了去会议室的路，他们提前半小时去了那儿。

有人比他们更早：Arnold董事。“早上好，Arnold。”Harry友善地致以问候。对方点头致意。

这里没有十二骑士的座位，有的是十八张应该足够舒适的软椅；它也有王座，董事长的座位，比其他椅子要华丽得多。Harry粗略扫过会议室装潢，毫不犹豫地迈向属于Arthur的王座，拉开那张椅子坐下，肘部支在扶手上，他撑着脸颊，缓缓地、微微松懈地闭上双眼，似乎要在王座上长眠。他看起来就是一位优雅高贵的王，占据他应得的位置，等待嘲讽愚民的时刻渐趋渐近。

他毫不畏惧来自同党的挑战。

Arnold近乎狂热地看着这样的Harry，他知道他没有选错人。除了有一点点瑕疵……没人会否认Harry认真起来的样子有些居高临下与傲慢，但让人恨不得立即跪拜。

Morgan随之而来，她与Arnold相互自我介绍，畅通无阻地聊到了环境保护，并且将这个话题延伸到当代科学的利弊方面。接下来董事们陆续到达，交谈，或沉默着，抬头见到王座上的人都无一例外地怔了一下。Jack似乎有点愠怒，他的目光擦过Eggsy（年轻人立即自觉地站到了角落），又落在一位女士身上。

“我说过我们还会见面的，Jack先生。”Morgan朝他露出微笑，却令他打了个冷颤。

十点钟响时，Arnold关闭了会议室的门。八位董事，两位管家，王与王后，一位华尔街投资大亨。十三个人，数字富有深意。Harry把他的身体从王座上带走，环顾私下交谈的众人，最后看向Arnold，后者随意挑选了一个座位。这是一个开头，其他人纷纷入座。

“我是Harry Hart，新任Arthur。”Harry简要地说，“Heidi让我代为转述：Tony Bridgmont董事有要事不能到场，所以他弃权。”

“Arthur.”有人说，“按惯例，我们通常会问一些问题，我们不了解你。”

“请便。”

“我们被通知你在相当一段时间以前已经到了纽约，但为什么不来银行？”

“我接受了一些人的意见，暂时不到银行来。对方是你们中的绝佳同事。”Harry坦然地说，“不过别担心，我已经用我的方法完成了对分行的了解，且卓有成效。Morgan。”

女士传阅了两份文件。

“比如说，为银行再争取到了证券行业的高位人士。”Harry用书面资料呛了董事们一口。

刚刚提问的那位紧紧盯着Harry看了好一会儿：“我没问题了。”

“我有。”左侧第三张椅子上的董事说，“为什么总部要直接出动Arthur，而不是调任另一位骑士。”

Eggsy看着Harry，后者的目光立即聚焦在董事身上：“我们的总部军需官与美国的后勤部门——我们在美方有设立一整个后勤部门监察分行——接洽后获得很多很有意思的数据，身为总部最擅长处理数据的人之一，以及新一任的王，我认为我亲自过来最好不过。”

“很有意思的数据是什么意思？”

“不好意思，”Harry微笑，“请问您是哪位？”

“Steve Alan.”

“这些数据有好有坏，我打算就任后就情况来选择性地一笔勾销。您的名字似乎也在其中。如果今天我输了这场投票，我会再就情况处理。”

Steve Alan一言不发。

Harry再一次环顾全场：“就这样？”

“就这样。”Arnold说，耸耸肩，“我们现在想听听双方的想法，Arthur，Jack，我相信你们都不会弃权。——Please？”

“主场方优先。”Harry说，对Jack做了一个礼让手势。

Jack看起来收敛了几分恼怒，他面向所有人，摆出他一如既往的圆滑表情：“很高兴我们今天能召开这个会议，我决定长话短说，因为在座各位都非常、非常了解我这些年的工作。我认为，凭借我十几年来为Kings’做出的奉献与前Bedivere曾经给予我的信任，以我的履历与我对这间银行的深情，我完全能够胜任董事长一职。我也不反对Arthur的就任，我相信Arthur与我无论如何都能够出色合作，并且，我们都属于Kings’内部会议。谢谢。”

Harry没什么表情，尽管他有一丝想弄死对方的暴躁。他微微偏过视线，Eggsy朝他扬起鼓励的笑容。“我尊重你，也尊重每一位董事的选择。”他优雅地操纵舌头把这些客气的套路从喉咙深处挤出来，“坦白说，如果连另一位竞选人都不反对我的就任，这场投票完全可以现在就废止。但我认为，我需要的是在座各位的认同，而不是专权。”

“我们会很快结束的。”Jack自信地说。

“我想说的不多。我本身在伦敦任职了二十多年，对Kings’特有的结构十分了解。当Arthur都被拒绝时，我不认为有人该踩过王冠。Kingsman是Kings’的基础，骑士与王是核心，管家只是利刃。我甚至可以说，Kings’的默认规则是：只有王能成为真正的领导者，骑士能够成为行长，而管家并没有这种跨越式的资格。”Harry捎上了点儿含带威胁的悲伤语调，“有时候子嗣离开母亲的怀抱，就永远无法回家了。”

Arnold与他对视，随后这位董事的视线与那位好像没他什么事儿的华尔街投资大亨接轨：“Peter，交给你了。”

投资大亨从自己的座位上抬起了屁股：“似乎大家都想速战速决，那么我稍微说一下投票规则，如果有异议的话，在我说完之后可以敲响你的发言铃。现在，请两位候选人背向各位董事。我假设你们对自己极具信心，手上所拥有的票将投给自己，即现在，Arthur比Jack，一比一。”Peter目不转睛地监督候选人转身并确定他们看不到未投票人员，“我们进行举手投票，左手意味着支持Arthur，右手则是Jack。为公平起见，我会随机指向董事——不重复——被点到者举手表决。整个过程由Arthur的管家Morgan le Fay女士监督并唱票，有疑义吗？”

“恕我直言，”Harry轻声对Jack说，“这种投票方式对我很有利。但这方式也很蠢。”

“我想说这句话有好几年了。”Jack撇了撇嘴，“但他们一直喜欢这招。”

会议安静下来，Morgan很快就开口了。这个过程很迅速，他们甚至连点心理反馈都来不及搞。

“Jack…Jack.”

“Arthur.”

“Jack.”

“Arthur…Arthur.”

“Jack.”

当他们真正全神贯注下来时，Morgan已经飞快地说完了八票。Harry能用眼角余光看见Jack一脸吃屎的表情，尽管他自己也好不到哪儿去。他们是不是该慢点？还有一票，还有一票Harry就知道接下来该采取什么行动了。他能察觉到Jack绷紧了身体。

“Arthur.”

平局，看起来他们还没结束呢。Harry松了口气，Jack又紧张起来。

“根据目前的投票情况，Arthur与Jack，五比五。我们——”

“对不起。”

Harry小幅度地弯起嘴角。是Eggsy。

“对不起，”Eggsy轻快地说，“打断您的发言了，还有一票。”

“一票？”Peter疑惑道。

“我想在开场时自我介绍来着，”年轻人漫不经心地成为了全部人的焦点，他可能还举起了左手，“可惜我没找到机会。我是代号为Guinevere的Kingsman，Gary Unwin。根据规定我也拥有投票权，因此这一票我投给我信赖的搭档——Arthur。”

会议鸦雀无声。

但利益受损者向来反应敏捷，Jack孤注一掷：“上星期二你告诉我他是Gladiolus，Arthur！这不公平（这句话都要听到耳朵起茧了）！我们一直认为只有十二骑士、王与魔法师！”

Morgan把一份文件交给了Arnold，那上面由总部证实了Eggsy的代号。

“我以为你只知道有十二骑士和魔法师，先生。”Eggsy俏皮地代Harry回答，“你难道没听说过伦敦总部会议室除了十四张正常椅子外还有一张空余的椅子在王座后面备用的吗？那就是给随时会有的Guinevere的。这很公平，就像你通知的时间从来都不对一样。”

Jack瞪着他，这位常年游于商场的先生发现了Guinevere这个代号引人遐想的部分。

“你们是同性恋。”他恶狠狠地指出，“比纽约地铁里的老鼠还要肮脏，都他妈应该被关进精神病院！”

Eggsy成功以最快速度把火气吞回肚子里。

“不管怎么说，”他试图保持微笑，“如果管家成为了董事长，我们同样视作分行与总部脱离，因为老规矩：只有骑士和王能坐上那个位置。管家还不是骑士呢。”

“以及，”Harry在Jack来得及张嘴之前用语言堵住了他的出路，“就我所知，目前董事中说话最有分量的是Bridgmont先生，可他不在。其次是Arnold先生，请问Arnold先生能否代替在场各位对此作出评价？”他看过每一个人的脸，墙头草没人说话，“那就算是默认了。Arnold先生？”

Arnold皱起了眉毛。

Eggsy觉得自己脑袋里要掐着Arnold脖子高歌的冲动正在酝酿。

“我认为——”Arnold拖长语调，“Arthur已经向我们证明了利弊和他的能力，既然如此，其他方面……我不是医生，也不是教皇，管不了也懒得去管。”

Eggsy偷偷瞄了瞄Harry，绅士只是微笑。“Jack，”于是年轻人毫不客气地说，“说真的，我们其实并没有提到这方面的问题，是你，试图去用这个歪解别人的印象。”

“不，我——”

Peter抓住了总结的好时机：“所以我们根据投票结果，Arthur与Jack，六比五。显而易见，Arthur，Harry Hart先生将是Kings’美国分行的新任董事长。”

所有人都在等待新任董事长的发言，他们不在意最后胜出是谁，或许现在就是最佳接过。正如Arnold没说的后半句：我们只是一群在别人银行里工作的银行家而已。

Harry善解人意地回到了他本就志在必得的座位上，就站在那儿：“我很荣幸，诸位。我再次申明我尊重你们的选择，这次投反票的董事们，这不是问题，不会阻碍我们的合作，就当它没存在过吧。在接下来至少五年里，我们将携手前行。谢谢，先生们。”

散会后Jack孤立无援地立在那儿，他闭嘴并表现出阴沉表情时终于让人记得他是一个英国人。

“Jack，”Harry蜷起食指，指骨轻轻敲着会议桌边沿，“我很遗憾走到这一步，当初我的确考虑过让你成为我的得力助手的，可惜现在我不信任你，一点儿也不，你被解雇了。”

“我会自己辞职走人的，Harry Hart。”Jack说，“但我还会出现在这，我的女主人依旧为银行工作，我作为管家理应辅助她。”

“我以Arthur的名义除去你KB的身份，如果你不敢相信，现在就可以打个电话给Heidi。”Harry示意Eggsy出示那个文件夹，“顺便一提，KB在银行不占实际股份。我的确有很多有趣的数据，也包括你在过去十几年里的所作所为，你不会想重温一次吧？”

“KB是终身制。”

“那是在有资格继续担任这一职务的时候。”

“走着瞧。”Jack大声说，“身败名裂的是谁还不一定。”

“这么说来你认为我手头上的材料只是一叠白纸？”Harry反问，“我真诚地建议你给你最后的希望打个电话。或者我直接帮你公之于众。”

Jack骂骂咧咧地找到了电话，他打电话时态度谦恭，直到最后像是要破口大骂之际，也能保持谦和的语调跟Heidi说再见。那通电话成为最后一根稻草，强劲有力地压垮了两鬓斑白的前管家先生。“你赢了，Hart。”他绝望又愤怒地说，“你让我一无所有。”

“是你自己让自己一无所有。”Harry不眨眼地说，“我也从不否认胜利，人事部见，Jack。”

Jack瞪着他，不过无济于事，到了这个地步所有事情都无法起死回生。他把这盘最后的棋玩脱了，而敌人直到吃掉他的国王后也毫不打算留一个退场台阶。跳下去吧，Jack，迟早也要离开棋盘，死棋离盘这是游戏规则。

“祝你和你的王后不会让王宫里寸草不生。”Jack冷嘲热讽，他该滚蛋了。

“当然不会。”Eggsy笑容满面，“Lancelot已经结婚了。”

Arnold在前管家先生悻悻而去之后进来。

“我瞧见Jack那一脸丧家犬的表情了，你干了什么？”

“我把他解雇了，包括管家的工作。”Harry心情愉悦地说。

“虽然我不反对，但他在华尔街人脉广，我有点儿担心。”

“没关系，我永远留有后手。我也尝过弗利特街全体一致写文抨击的味道。”

“这性质有点不一样……好啦，你找我做什么？”

“我要修正这个银行的荒谬规定。”

Arnold愕然。

 

星期四的《华尔街日报》Kings’上了头条，评论家们站成三派，对银行的新动静大加讨论。事实上Harry只是废除了一些冗余的规定，以及一些曾对他不利的规定比如女性不能参加董事会等等。

“……我把新的列表发给Merlin了。”Morgan站在Harry的办公桌前说，“我让他对着总部条例再取舍一下然后把意见反馈过来，以后Kingsman和KB就独立开来了。虽然都是称为内部会议成员，但Kingsman不再包括Kings’ Butler。”

“这很好。”Harry说，“我又有新的想法可以加进去。”

“您又打算干什么？”

“设立监督者‘Green Knight’。如果有谁拥有我们各行对外出售的那部分股票中的百分之三十，用伦敦总部举例，即拥有银行股份百分之三的非内部会议成员的董事，有权申请所在Kings’银行的分行或总部的GK职位，并监督Kingsman的工作。”

Morgan皱起眉头：“会不会玩大了？”

“我们总要去试试。”Harry说，“再加一个条件：GK职位的申请者必须得到至少十位骑士的同意，才能得到这一职位。”

“所以事实上能干什么？”

“GK的每次工作时长是五年，逾期可重新申请一次，即能做两任。他们可以弹劾Kingsman。”Harry说，“弹劾会议上如果有百分之七十的与会成员同意就通过弹劾，按照原有的继承人制度替换人选。放心，无论如何也不过是交换了Kingsman人员而已，而且被弹劾的人如果很有必要我们可以再用，在别的位置上用。”

“有用吗？”Morgan抱怨道，“这让我们的条律更加复杂了。您知道，我们现在的工作已经乱七八糟，看看美国分行都是什么玩意儿！”

“这主要是面向美国分行的条律。不过按照Merlin的说法，它会同步到法国分行和英国。”

“实话说，我觉得这就是个冗余规定。”

“你忘了吗，我的女士？”Harry微微睁大眼睛，看起来有一丝天真的困惑，“这个国家宣称自由民主，我们至少要形式上入乡随俗。”


	19. 1946-1955 · 4

4.

Matthew Aird成功进入了牛津，他本来有机会进入布灵顿俱乐部的，但他的代理资助人、也就是Merlin在评估过后拒绝了他的款项申请。资助人委托在Kings’，因此Matthew的受益款项也全在Kings’，Merlin作为被委托代理方能够全盘掌控，也就意味着Matthew没有交得起一万英镑会费的可自由支配金。他对这事儿挺恼火，在他看来，布灵顿的人脉价值连城，虽然他已经靠自己的才华在学校里征服了许多人。但布灵顿能让他更完整地进入真正上流的社会。

不过他的假期时光可没浪费在那些才貌兼优的女孩身上——呃，事实上，还是有一点的。他在一个绰号Cherry的爱尔兰女孩身上完成了他的成人教育课。“她上面真的超赞。”他跟Valentine说，对方兴致勃勃。他们自从一次银行联谊舞会后就亲近起来，简直臭味相投。“她叫得能穿破我耳膜，我们干了好多次……我敢说她成年前就有过别的男孩儿，而且绝对不止一个。”

“这么说来你又有一个傲人的谈资啦？”Valentine说，“还有其他人？”

“我只有她一个，不过现在告吹了。的确只是谈资而已。”Matthew毫无所谓地笑起来，“她喜欢给一个三年级的大块头口活。”

“Ah…Sad story.不差她一个。”

Matthew大概继承了他无名的母亲的外貌，不太像他父亲。他相当英俊，总能在舞会上碰见向他投怀送抱的女孩，但他家里的女仆对他没什么想法，Kings’可能也被称为选美中心，她们都习惯了。更多时候，她们要围着家里的小小姐转。这位已经将姓氏改为Unwin的Daisy小姐进入了私立中学，她金色的卷发和蓝中带绿的眼睛以及更多的细节预示她未来会是个典型的金发美人。当Matthew放假回家时，他们会一起出去买点儿东西。

看起来Matthew的前途一帆风顺，他甚至干起了兼职，这些额外的收入汇到Valentine帮他开在V-G的账户里。Merlin倒是出人意料地对他没说什么。

也就没对他而已。

“我恐怕他永远都不会真正喜欢Kings’。”Merlin跟Percival谈道，“关于Harry崩了Chester King这件事，他可能会记仇一辈子。”

“我告诫过Harry：他资助了一个炸弹。不过我不明白这孩子为什么对Chester King那么执着，他们只在一起待了……大概是六年。”

“家庭原因和个人原因。”

“Merlin.”

“观念，根据我在白金汉郡那段时间的观察，我个人认为是观念问题。我调查过他，Aird家属于那种介乎于东西区之间的算是富裕的家庭，但并不是真正完全意义上的上流社会。从Dave Aird能接触到Michelle这点上大概能猜到。Chester King不一样，他收养Matthew的那几年对这个男孩来说就是一个跳板，直接送这孩子进入他真正想要的阶层。他够可以的。Eggsy又要求Matthew学习与金融业有关的，我感觉他会是Kings’发展前路上的绊脚石。”

“不至于，”Percival说，“我们所有的规定，包括Harry新决定的，本质上都无法动摇Kingsman这一核心基础。”

“别天真了，Percy。还有Valentine。”

“你让我想到了我们的Kay。”

“Lancelot会去牵制他的，而且我准备让他去美国接任Harry的工作。说真的，我们有必要多加几项忠诚度测试。至少不要老是崩主人？我不想再差点被人枪杀了。”

“你还是被杀了比较好。”

Percival掌心覆在Merlin肩上，就像安慰一位哭泣中的同事。有好一会儿，他们什么都没说，不约而同地望向墙上一幅有点模糊的照片。那在很久以前了，James贴着Percival站着，Geraint就是个鼻梁两侧还带点儿雀斑的年轻人。Merlin挂上去的照片。

“我没料到Kay的指定继承人是Charlie，Roxy是Lancelot这点倒是意料之中。”魔法师突然说，“所以我注定要绝后了。”

“还没。Bedivere怎么办？”

“一起绝后。”

Percival挑眉：“Merlin，你才五十多岁，别开玩笑。”

“我很认真。”说得跟真的似的，“而且这跟年龄没关系。我打算跟你谈一下我的指定继承人的事情。”

“有想法？”

“差不多吧。”Merlin说，“Daisy Unwin.”

又一段沉默。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”Percival问，“她不一定会同意。还有Gary Unwin方面的工作。退休时间还很长，你完全可以慢慢培养继承人。”

“Daisy一直在接受金融类课程的教学，她就像下一个Roxy。她同时也在接受搏击和射箭训练，而这恰恰是Eggsy提议并且经过她本人同意的。”Merlin犹疑地停下来，目光在眼镜后游移不定，“我不敢肯定，但是足以揣测。我想，我的退休时间不远了。”

“你只是太紧张了。我不认为Daisy这么年轻能撑得起Merlin这个代号以及它意味的沉重的工作，作为女性和同性恋的妹妹，人们会想方设法刁难她。”

“别担心，Percy。到时候Harry会回来的，Daisy只需要接任Merlin的本职安全主管就可以了。”

Percival奇怪地盯着他，就好像他们分别已久。他那样深深地望着Merlin，难得地有几分软化：“我发现我越来越难理解你了，Merlin，你转化了一些特质。”

“倒不如说是丢掉。“Merlin疲惫地揉着太阳穴，”别去管它们了。”

 

一九四九年末尾到一九五一年期间，银行正式入股了它的好伙伴埃哲顿饭店，但同时期在别的方面上遇到了一点儿麻烦。这时期内那头东方雄狮苏醒过来向世界发出震耳欲聋的一声狮吼，Kings’投资的一间中外合办企业似乎被盯上了。一直以来的放任不管与难以把握的时局让匆忙撤资面临许多庞大的亏损，Merlin扑在这上面焦头烂额地忙了很久。好在及时，结果勉强能看。

“三七年就该撤了的。”Bors说，“战争，那群日本人，只会给我们带来损失。事实上它也确实在无休无止地亏损，我一直相信中国能够胜利。”

“闭嘴吧，Bors。那会儿这件事还是Chester King和你过目处理的。”Merlin挖苦道。

 

又过一年，Merlin和Percival眼中的潜在炸弹Matthew Aird从牛津毕业，他完全不在乎（还有些洋洋得意）地告诉他即将完成职责的代理资助人：他在V-G的账户已经存下了近三万英镑，这都归功于他卓越的经商头脑。Merlin依然对他没说什么，但翻了个白眼。

同时Matthew回到了伦敦居住，Daisy也一样。现在他几乎每两天就能见到Daisy Unwin一次了。她那双有着卷翘睫毛的蓝绿眼睛如磁石一样牢牢吸引了他，她真的美丽极了，而他以前都没在意到这些。Matthew感觉自己的心脏成了乐队鼓手演唱高潮时的那面鼓，在Daisy面前跳得癫狂又难以控制。善良的上帝啊，他一定是爱上她了，不过他该怎么跟Eggsy说？而且就现况来看，他也并不想打扰Daisy的学业，搞不好她会面对他的告白举起弓箭呢。她也是越来越像Harry和Eggsy两个人了，或者说，气质上各具一半。

他要耐心地等，他认为Daisy一定会是自己的此生挚爱。但他是个绅士，必须耐心去等。而他会的。

唯一的重大麻烦是他的工作，银行方面他绝不会选择Kings’，V-G则一直都是由Valentine和他的女助手完全把控的，只能作为伙伴关系；至于其他银行，没有介绍人、经济实力等必备要素，纵然他有优势学历，也难以在Harry退休前进入核心圈，那大多是由一定的家族关系构成的，而Kingsman的平均退休年龄则远远高于其他银行，在六十到六十五之间。这计算的是无疾而终的人，改革后的Kings’与和平的环境应该会使这一群体成员数量增加。但机会总会眷顾他。

Roxy的女儿Ella出生没几个月，Eggsy一个人专程赶了回来——Harry无法离开美国——他成为了Ella Merry Clarke的教父。与此同时，埃哲顿饭店的直接管理者Ben不得不因为一些事情永久地离开了他挚友的饭店，这成为了一个契机。

Eggsy找到了Matthew。后者好几年没见Eggsy了，看到Eggsy无可挑剔的完美模样，Matthew不得不承认Harry Hart一定程度上拯救了Eggsy，将他由璞玉雕琢成无与伦比的杰作。相比之下，Chester King对Matthew的馈赠似乎不值一提。

“我希望你接任Ben的工作，Matthew。”人到三十的Eggsy开门见山，他的口音比Matthew的还要纯正自然，让年轻人不禁嫉妒，“埃哲顿不能没有管理者。告诉我，你可以吗，年轻人？”

Matthew毫不吃惊他看见了Harry Hart的影子，不过他不讨厌这样的Eggsy。

“我非常乐意。”他说。

“很好。”Eggsy绽开一个笑容，“我打算赠送百分之十的股份给你，与Kings’的持股比重一样。有百分之三十的股份属于当年的资助人，也就是你父亲Dave Aird先生，但就我所知，这些股份的现任持有人并非你或者你的父亲，因为协议，银行将这完美保密。在转让百分之十给你之后，我个人仍拥有百分之三十的股份，余下两成比重不一地公开出售给了一些合作伙伴和投资商。”

“我明白了。”Matthew有一点失望，他本以为能得到父亲的股份。

“我将所有基本权力交给你，你可以改变埃哲顿，不太过分的。扩张它，让它到各地去，但我们不搞内部选举，不换那么多人，我希望它能够成为一个长久的企业品牌。”

Matthew微笑：“这也是我的想法。”

我的上阶石。

 

Matthew用实际行动证明了他能。仅仅三个月，他就让饭店利润翻了一倍，牛津为他提供的知识在这儿迎来了生机。而他所做的，是放手让厨师们去研究他们想要让客人品尝的菜式——“就让那些自大顽固且讲求一成不变的食物评分吃屎好吗？”他说——以及增加了客房部门的一些小小原则：“住顶级套房跟住单人间都一样，客人都付了钱。我们没有金钱歧视也就没有态度差异，行吗？”

埃哲顿饭店一跃成为旅客们的新宠。对于装潢，Matthew没有改变的打算，原样是最好的，他太多的改变只会让Eggsy感到威胁。他们有比别人更好的服务，即使流浪汉走进来借用卫生间，大堂经理也能面带笑容地指明方向。Matthew在大堂一侧增设了外国旅客接待处，可以提供法语以及西班牙语服务。他如鱼得水，客观的盈利让他的V-G账户一天天成长。

Eggsy很快又回来了一趟，以真正参与到银行事务中的王后身份。他大量接触Kings’的工作，如毫无意外，他显然会是现任Arthur的指定继承人。Matthew对此感到高兴，更令他兴奋的是他向Merlin提供月度分利报告时听到的对话，在魔法师的办公室门外。

“……你没打算接管埃哲顿？”Merlin问。

“得了吧，Merlin，别以为我不知道你评估我不适合饭店经营。”Eggsy欢快地说，“我更喜欢陪在Harry身边，我们从不会觉得距离产生美。”

“听得我真想找条子把你们送进监狱。”

“你绝不会这样做的。”Eggsy底气十足，“而且你知道吗，Merlin？我为Matthew Aird骄傲，我知道他不会让我失望。”

他是Eggsy的骄傲。Matthew就像一个得到兄长由衷称赞的弟弟，满足感与喜悦在他胸口膨胀，令他深陷其中难以自拔。

这件事给予了他莫大的鼓舞，他刻不容缓地邀请了Eggsy共进午餐，听见对方偶尔流露的南伦敦口音，他清楚时机到来了，于是他大胆地向Eggsy提出与即将进入牛津的Daisy交往的想法。

Eggsy闻言睁大了眼睛：“这都五十年代了，Matthew，自主权可是在Daisy手上。如果她喜欢你，我完全不反对。”

“真的？”Matthew不敢相信。

“真的。”这位绅士管家毫不在意地说，但下一秒他就竖起身上所有的刺，语调冰冷得能够衬得上杀手这类形容，“如果你敢伤害Daisy，我会让你尝尝人间炼狱。”

Matthew打了个冷战，就目前为止，Kings’依然在培养每一位员工成为具攻击性的存在，他有理由相信身兼Kingsman与KB双职的Eggsy有这个能力。对方地位今非昔比。“我发誓。”Matthew说。

Eggsy微笑。

 

新学季开始后，Daisy非常乐意地成为了Matthew的女朋友。他们有更多时间在一起，Matthew惊讶地发现Daisy与自己有非常多相似之处，各种博物馆成为了他们频繁约会的地方。他们几乎是灵魂相融，默契得不能再默契了。

这一切都让Matthew感到幸福，但当他走入墓地吊唁Chester King，对于Harry Hart的记恨伴随平日里若有若无来自真正贵族的嘲讽就会变成吸血虫，拼命噬咬他的身体、他的心脏；他本应为此感到对不起他敬爱如兄长的Eggsy的，可那些去向不明的埃哲顿股份也化作魔咒，消耗着他的歉意。

他是如此矛盾。


	20. 1946-1955 · 5

5.

Eggsy腿有点发软，他将头挨在导致他腿软的罪魁祸首的肩窝处，有一搭没一搭地听着他们的朋友们聊曼哈顿的桃色新闻。人在哪儿都需要朋友，他们认识了一些有趣的美国朋友，这群人观念比较前卫，有几个自己也是基佬。

“我想回家。”Eggsy轻声说，男人高挺的鼻梁有意无意地擦过他的耳朵。他的屁股很舒服又很难受，Harry这个疯子刚刚把他带到了一间提前订下的小包间，把他按在墙边操了一次。Eggsy清晰地记得他的王如何用双手有力地钳制自己，将后面灌满，并且刻意不去清洁。Harry蓄谋已久，Eggsy想，就因为他前天恶趣味地在Harry工作时来了一段口活，可谁能想到会有人不敲门就冲进来开始报告呢？好在办公桌宽大，Eggsy蹲在下面给他口不会被发现，但要Harry一边听报告一边忍住快感，那是一个全新的挑战。

他们玩得越来越过火，比如说，银行公共更衣室里。Eggsy简直要死了，他一点儿声音都不能有，因为那会儿正好是午间休息将结束时，有好些运动完的员工会在那儿换衣服。

Harry吻在他的后颈上，然后搂着他站起来，向美国朋友们致歉：“不好意思，我们得先回去了。”

他们走出酒吧时路上的行人都绕开他们。同性恋在这个所谓自由的国度里依然犯法，他们站在社会边缘。Jack说到做到，他将这些信息高价卖给报社，银行家圈子内很快就知道了新成员有多“脏”。看在MI5的一切准备上，Harry和Eggsy并没有锒铛入狱。有的人会像Arnold一样注重工作并为Harry的能力折服，而有的人永远观念至上，轻蔑微笑去问“嘿，你们干净吗”，就好像他自己有多干净贞烈如圣子圣女似的。

Harry和Eggsy待在这儿已经好几年了，但这些并没有什么改变。他们的工作日复一日，不必进行特工任务，不必担忧国事，Eggsy甚至胖了点儿，有好几个角度他都与Harry如出一辙。生活平淡无奇，除了那些如同长满尖刺的藤蔓般的目光和话语，他们就像纽约街道上任何一对普通爱人，过着自己最舒适且平缓的生活。

“我希望就这样。”Eggsy紧紧贴着Harry，漫步于夜晚的曼哈顿，他愈加成熟的面庞上还带有酒精的热烈，“我曾经以为我终有一天会打架死了人，然后坐穿牢底。”

“曾经。”Harry温和道，“我也曾以为我会一成不变，但遇到了你。”

他们偶遇了一位认识的百老汇演员。认识，不过不是好的方面，Eggsy觉得今晚的愉快都会被这个浓妆艳抹的女人毁掉：她曾向他示爱。往往这些不那么令人欣喜的直觉都会成真。

“晚上好，我亲爱的先生们。”她说，“你们的午夜工作还没结束吗？”

含义不太明显，但Eggsy酒精过脑，很想干一架。不过绅士不会攻击女性，一般情况下。Harry深谙此理，他也有自己的解决方式。搂紧他非法律意义上的丈夫，朝演员微笑：“你的工作呢？这附近有些巡逻官，我觉得他们正需要一位看起来还不够过瘾的站街女孩，你非常符合。小姐，请借过。”

他带着Eggsy绕过了她。

“生活需要忍耐和讽刺。”Harry信口开河，“说不定她真的会去卖。”

Eggsy不想说话，他拉了拉身上的大衣，心情像掉进冷水里。

这个国度依然如此陌生，它容纳了无数异乡人，但Eggsy从没觉得这里是他的家。

 

今夜注定不太平静。

 

Morgan与他们在家门口相遇，她拖着一个行李箱，抱歉地看着Harry：“我必须回伦敦了，先生。Kay明天就到纽约。”

这是突发情况。Harry一头雾水：“发生了什么？”

“可能是Merlin。”她叹了口气，“Roxy让我立即回去，只说事态紧急。”

“他喝多了？”Eggsy问。

“我希望是，但不可能。”女士忧心忡忡地看着腕表，“对不起，Eggsy，我的工作交给你了。”

“没关系，这本来也是我的工作。”

Morgan语速急切地交待了一些事情，钻进了一辆提前叫来的出租车。Eggsy目送它远去，有许许多多的预感涌上心头。他张了张嘴，只发出一点儿气流，然后经由Harry抓着他的手腕将他拉进屋子里。绅士动作轻柔，但Eggsy还是感觉到腕表压在脉搏跳动的地方，长了针似的刺痛。

“我们即将回去。”Harry倒了两杯温水，里面各泡着一片柠檬，“原则上美国分行不会有两位Kingsman。”

“现在就是两位。”

“……你提醒我了。好吧。不会在已有Kingsman管理分行时又派人来银行，任务除外。”Harry接受了对他的纠正，“也就是说，Kay是过来接任的。”

“今年是？”

“五五年。我们来这儿将近九年了。”

Eggsy点点头。

九年能改变足够多事物。这九年他将埃哲顿饭店交给Matthew Aird打理，这位年轻人不负众望地将饭店推入一流行业，甚至开了分店。Eggsy的小女孩已经完成了学业，她出落得端庄美丽，进入Kings’成为了Roxy掌管的人事部门中的一位职员；她还和Matthew在前一年喜结连理，Eggsy赶回去代行了父亲的职责，把妹妹放心交给了年轻人。Merlin依然尽职尽责，也依然是把情场好手，而MI5对Kings’也有点灰心，转而瞄准V-G，如果Harry和Eggsy回去，是没有阻力的。九年来，这对恋人愈加亲密无间，他们的关系再也不会成为对付他们的把柄。

他们要的不多。

临睡前Harry给了Eggsy一个足以挑起欲望的吻，但他们相互伸出双手抱住对方，缓缓摩擦，没有更进一步。Eggsy嗅着伴侣身上的味道，意识慢慢揉成浆糊：“不，我不行……你今晚已经做过一次了……”

“还没。”Harry的手往下跑，“夜还很长。”

可Eggsy犯困，他低声尖叫着把睡裤搞得一团糟就睡着了。Harry亲了亲他嘴角，把他抱进了浴室。

 

Eggsy又梦见了Harry的死亡。

子弹再一次穿透了绅士的额头，Eggsy毫不意外地看见了Matthew Aird。

但还有另一发子弹，击碎了绅士的右侧镜片。

它来自Eggsy手中的勃朗宁。

 

一个星期之后Harry和Eggsy登上了飞往伦敦的航班，他们将不再回到美利坚，纽约的房子将交由Heidi和Tony Bridgmont共同处置。到达伦敦后他们先在埃哲顿饭店用睡眠调整时差，接着见了Matthew，对方简要地说了一下饭店的经营状况，从头到尾都没看Harry一眼。紧接着Amelia打来电话说肯辛顿的住宅清洁已完成；Morgan则在银行担任临时行长，泡在文件堆里。Amelia派车过来取走了他们的行礼，他们本人则动身前往总部。

没有什么改变，与埃哲顿一样维持原貌。但成员有更替现象，主要是派驻法国的两位骑士之一意外丧生。Harry首先找了Roxy，她正在处理一份精简名单，全身洋溢着成熟女士的气度与韵味。见到重新归队的王与王后她几乎是立即跳起来：“天啊，我的上帝，你们终于回来了！总部都要疯了！”她抱着Eggsy左捏右拽，“你长胖了，Eggsy。我真高兴我还能见到你！”

“我活着呢。”Eggsy忍不住微笑。

“我们太多事了——一眨眼就九年了，你看你多么有成熟男人的魅力！”Roxy仍显得忧虑，“总部太需要你们了，回来得正好。Morgan撑不了这么多工作的。”

“发生什么事儿了？”Eggsy问。

“我们遇上股市大跌，看在上帝的份上，我们直接亏损了两辆皇家黄金马车！V-G那群混蛋甚至反过来追咬我们，我们有百分之一对外出售的股份落在他们手上！”

“不，Rox，”Harry摇摇头，“我想知道Merlin怎么了，他又在哪儿，Morgan为什么变成了代理行长？”

“Merlin…Shit…”Roxy颤抖着声音，像当年跳伞训练时她恐高症发作那样，“我不知道，Harry……我不知道……他什么也不愿意说，他完全变了个人似的，当Morgan把他从工作岗位上赶回家后他再也没出现过……他家里所有的女仆都离开了，谁都没办法进去我。我们什么也做不了……什么也查不到……他完全不像是Merlin，有很久了……”

Eggsy小心翼翼地抱她：“Roxy，我的好姑娘，你冷静……”

Harry不敢相信地皱眉：“为什么？”

“我想是因为他手帕上的血。”

有人说。

Eggsy抬头看他的王，却看见憔悴的Morgan，她的长发松松散散地扎成马尾，看见他像Roxy一样又悲又喜。Harry表现出焦躁与忧虑，甚至是负罪感。

“究竟怎么了？”Harry沉声问。

“他吐血了。”Morgan突然笑出声，眼泪流下来，“就像那些该死的老电影，他吐血了，他咳嗽，他就是不去看医生。然后他把所有东西抛给我们，一个人消失了。我甚至怀疑他不在家，不知道到哪去发疯了。”

“Morgan…”

“我不管他了！”女士尖声说，“这座银行还有那么多事情需要我去忙！我不会去管一个自暴自弃的人！”

“Merlin依然不爱她。”Roxy轻声说，语调里塞满痛苦与愧疚。

“我会找到Merlin。”Harry说，“他一定在家。但是在那之前我必须要去哈利街。Lancelot留守银行，那么Morgan——”

“银行。”女士说，“哈利街？”

他们绷紧了神经，那是私人医生集中的地方。

“Merlin的私人医生在那儿。他负责Merlin的身体检查，这本来只是一个我们之间的秘密，但这是我们目前能走的一条路。”Harry苦笑，“三十多年来，Merlin只休假过三次，一次车祸，两次任务骨折。”

为什么没人在Merlin吐血的时候就通知他？Harry烦躁不安，怒火蹭上来。为什么他会吐血？只是最近吗？还是说很久以前开始？“我要打个电话给Merlin。”他怒气冲冲地说，找到电话。

十几秒钟后电话那头传来Merlin含混不清的回答：“Hi.”

“你他妈又醉了吗，Merlin？”

Harry几乎是咆哮道，一段沉默后另一件事让他更加愤怒不已：Merlin他妈的挂了电话。

“滚他的。”Harry骂道，“至少我知道这个老混蛋在家。我们去找医生。”

 

哈利街，下午六点。

“因为Merlin对吗，Harry？”医生了然道，“为他的反常？有点太晚了。”

Harry闭上双眼。

“按照职业原则，我本该为他保密。但你不一样，Merlin的性格会让他顽固地闭嘴。”医生的目光越过他，“这个年轻人不能在场，至于离开这儿后你怎么说那就不是我的事。”

“那是我的伴侣。”

“不行。”

Eggsy离开的声音只有一声轻轻的门响。房间里只剩下医生和Harry，后者努力管住自己，免得他自己说些什么冒犯人的东西。

“你懂医学吗？”医生问。

“不。除非包扎伤口。”

医生露出抱歉的神色：“那我不跟你说什么医学专业知识了，Harry。简单来说，Merlin病了。他总是这么固执，什么都不说。Harry你得做好心理准备——Merlin得了绝症。”

完美的上世纪六十年代家庭情感剧。

Harry的头深深垂下，他伸手捂住了脸，好一会儿后，他颤抖的声音从掌心流出来：“没得治？”

“没得治。而且这条街上所有的医生不管哪国的都无能为力，我还找了全英最顶尖的那群人。”医生说，“我尽力了。他是我最忠实的非医生朋友之一，可我救不了他，就算全世界的财富都砸下去也救不了。他那么忙于工作，古怪地坚持不到我这儿来例行检查，以致于疼痛超过他的承受能力范围后他才愿意来让我看一眼。”

Harry涌起强烈的愧疚感，他在美国安安稳稳时，他最好的朋友却在伦敦忍受病痛折磨。他什么都不知道。Harry放下手，视线因为眼泪模糊，几乎看不清医生的样子：“他……”

“太迟了，Harry。他的扩散面积已经很广了，活不了多久。最多……最多三个月，可能还要短。”医生轻声道，“他都忙了一辈子了，Harry，你知道这意味着什么。你是他最好最亲密的朋友，你得陪陪他。”

“我—我……天啊。谢谢你，医生。我可能—可能得带他回家。”

“回谁的家？”

“我家。我刚刚给了他一个电话，他似乎在酗酒。”

“带他走。酒精不适合他，真的。那玩意儿是毒药。你得盯着他。”

房间外的青年来回踱步，Harry直到上车后才告诉他关于Merlin病情的事。Eggsy愣了很久，随而眼泪涌出来，面无血色。他用袋巾抹了把脸，在又一次让眼泪遮去视线之前他把车开到了Merlin家，那儿离肯辛顿不远。他一定冲破了英格兰的车速上限。

Eggsy直视前方，咬了咬牙：“Merlin有家人吗，Harry？”

“他早就成了孤儿。亲戚很多。”

“我待在这里。”Eggsy说，“有紧急情况你喊我。”

Harry没有反对。他没带他的伞，摸到Merlin家门口。该死的基督，Merlin连门都没锁。他在起居室和厨房没有见到Merlin，但他知道他在哪儿。这栋房子比肯辛顿那套大多了，有一个操蛋的完全隔音的小小跳舞房间。

他轻易地推开了那扇门，酒精的味道窜进他的鼻子里。Merlin在跳舞，一个人，毫无意外地，并不令人发笑地。Merlin一定在挂断电话后喝了更多的酒，他毫无理智，没人说得准他究竟在跳哪一种舞蹈，他只是在让自己的四肢发癫，它们甩动着，摇晃着，似乎随时都会像断线木偶一样。他不认得Harry了，酒精流进了他的大脑，让他认不出任何人，甚至是他自己。

他看起来苍老了非常多，像一个七十多岁的老人，明明他跟Harry一样的年龄。他失去了他的风度翩翩，双侠凹陷，离开舞室昏暗的灯光其实能看到他脸色呈现出病态苍白与酒精调和的色彩。他很瘦，曾经匀称有力的肌肉现在都不知去向。

“你是谁？”他朝Harry有气无力地喊道，似乎想要拿起重物自保，但他仍在跳舞，“你不该到这里来。”

“Harry.”他的挚友轻声说。

Merlin醉醺醺地半睁着眼，使劲瞧着他。军需官终于停下来了。“别骗我了，伙计。”他笑着说，“Harry还不知道在哪儿呢。那个幸运的老混蛋还不知道去哪玩了。”

“我是……”Harry凑近几步，Merlin没有退开的意思，“Harry的朋友。”

“朋友……欢迎你……欢迎，先生。”Merlin伸开双手，Harry抓住他。他是如此的瘦骨嶙峋。

“我想跟你谈谈，Merlin。”Harry柔和地说，眼泪顺着他高挺的鼻梁两侧滑了下来，“我想带你离开这儿。”

“我能去哪儿？这是我家。”Merlin努力地使他曾经的标准面孔回到脸上，可他做不到，“先生，我没地方可以去了。我的银行被竞争对手挤得一团糟，而我什么也做不了，你知道力不从心的感觉吗？我没脸回去……我最好的朋友在哪儿呢？”

“在这。”

“别开玩笑啦，先生……我还失去了我最爱的女孩，我拒绝了她，看着她成为别人的新娘。我觉得我想开了，可我仍然不断地梦见她，我每天都会看见她……这都什么事儿啊。——你为什么哭了，先生？为你自己吗？我可不值得。”

“我即将失去我这辈子最优秀最好最完美最聪明最帅的挚友了。”Harry说，他的眼泪越来越疯狂地流下来，它们膨胀，砸碎在地上一定有清脆的破裂声，就像Harry心里为他几十年来最亲密的朋友准备的那个水晶长椅崩塌的声音。

“总是要失去的，你知道，活着……或者死掉……我们总是要失去的。”Merlin大声笑起来，却猛烈咳嗽了好一会儿，“……包括我们自己的命。”

Harry的愧疚与时俱增，悲伤把所有有关的颜料都泼在他身上，他张开怀抱揽住挚友：“对不起，Merlin……”他耐心地听Merlin絮絮叨叨，他重复着道歉，最后抽出身上的袋巾擦了把脸，把它揉成一团丢到一角。他扶着Merlin往外走，不能把他留在这里：“我带你离开这儿，我们有一个家，所有人都在那。”不能留在这，Merlin会完完全全毁掉自己，他会孤独地死在这，而这栋空荡荡的房子不过是个临时居所。

Merlin什么也没说，他似乎沉醉在安静里。

Eggsy在外面烦躁地来回踱步，他看到他们，嘴唇禁不住轻颤。他跑过去打开车门，帮忙把军需官塞进后座，Merlin的体重或许只有一百磅，轻了很多，以致于Eggsy觉得自己如果松开手他就会飘离到遥远的地方。这一认知让Eggsy的眼泪大颗大颗地掉到Merlin挽起衬衫袖口露出的手臂上。男人终于开了口，他侧着脸茫然地看着Eggsy：“为什么你也哭了？英国战败了吗？”

“没有。”Eggsy轻轻地说，他小力度地拍了拍Merlin的脸颊，“睡吧，我们回家。”

“你真善良。”Merlin显得很疲惫，他咕哝着缓缓阖上双眼。过了没多久，他平静地睡着了。

他们去了埃哲顿饭店，家里没有房间了。未来的三个月里他们也将住在埃哲顿，没人会对这提出质疑。Harry和Eggsy搀着Merlin上了顶层，那是一个完整的楼层套房，包含三个卧室。基本上，除了特殊的客人，它都挂在Eggsy名下。他们最后把Merlin放进了浴缸，Harry畅通无阻地剥掉了他挚友的衣服，然后，他倒吸了一口冷气。

Merlin的体表看不出什么，没有古怪的花纹没有疾病的斑点没有血点，干净得好像他很健康似的。但你能看见肋骨微微顶着表皮，青筋纵横交错，青色的血管几乎要爆出来似的。他瘦得太不合常理，有相当一部分原因是酒精问题。夸张来说，他接近皮包骨，不过也不至于那么可怖。

“这不是你的错，Harry。”Eggsy开口，“我们谁也料不到。”

“我只是后悔。”Harry开始放热水，“这么多年来，我们基本没有彻底地聊过，我甚至没想过他需要什么。”

Eggsy摇摇头，温水渐渐没过了他垂在浴缸内侧的手。

 

Harry和Eggsy打了个电话给Morgan，她还在忙。考虑了一会儿，两位绅士回了银行，轮流接替工作。他们不担心Merlin会溜掉，他已经虚弱得无法完成这件本来很简单的事情。

早上八点时他们又回到了埃哲顿。各自洗漱并交换了一个亲吻过后，Harry找来一个马克杯倒了杯白开水，然后没敲门就推开了房门。Merlin已经醒了，脸色依旧异常苍白。

“你回来了。”他说。

“我回来了，弹头。”Harry回答。

Merlin因为这个称呼而笑了。这是三十岁他变成光头后得到的绰号，最先叫起来的是Bors。“我记得那时你装模作样地说‘绅士不以取笑人为乐’，结果只过了两天你就跟Percival一起当了叛徒喊个不停。我还回击你是礼仪古董，记得吗？”Merlin说，“你那时长得挺温柔，跟你狠狠操人的作派一点儿都不相衬。可现在你怎么就越长越凶狠了？你得知道——”他停了下来，一眨不眨地盯着Harry，“你都知道了。”

“你应该告诉我的，至少也要告诉其他人。”

“可那救不了我，还会让你们过于忧虑。”

“早一点，早一点你就能治好了。”

Merlin笑了笑：“我是时候退场迎接你回来了。”

“Merlin，你不能把什么都烂在心底。你不应该死扛工作压力，也不应该选择一个人面对——”

“我能。”Merlin平静地打断道，“已经太迟了，麻烦别人没有任何意义。”

“所以你就让Roxy胆战心惊，让Morgan回来没日没夜地处理工作，让我和Eggsy绝望到束手无策？！”Harry愤怒道，“这就有意义吗？”

Merlin安静了一会儿：“上次见到你这么愤怒，可至少有十年了，在Eggsy那件事上。你看，时间过得那么快，”他皱起眉像是忍耐什么，“我只不过提早结束了它在我这儿的路程。我想我的胃又跟我作对了，你能给我拿点儿止痛药吗？”

“我希望你能多睡一会儿，这是水和安眠药。”Harry放下水，“我去给你拿止痛药。你给我好好活着，Merlin。”

“那当然。Daisy怀孕了，我还想看看那是男孩还是女孩。”

最后送来药的是Eggsy，Merlin放肆地打量他：“你越来越像Harry，他对你真有一套。”

“感谢爱情。”

Merlin先吃了止痛药，然后吃了一片安眠药。Eggsy安安静静地凝视他，像一个冷静的教徒。

“你们是不是打晕了我？我觉得头有点疼。”军需官躺下来后问。

“你自愿来的。”Eggsy坦白说，“我没打你。”

“你变了真多。”

“我已经三十七岁了，Merlin。不年轻了。”

“没到五十呢。你是个好孩子。”他闭上眼，安眠药的作用发挥得特别快，可能是因为他本身疲惫，“我有时间要跟你讲讲Harry的过去，他干的坏事可多了。你的小姑娘Daisy怀了孩子，我觉得她一定是优秀的母亲，她性格也像你，也像Harry，可能因为女仆都是同一批人的关系……”

声音逐渐离开，Merlin又睡着了。

Eggsy抬起全是泪痕的脸，在他额头上亲了一下。

 

Harry决定留在埃哲顿饭店，考虑过后他将一部分行长的工作交给了王后先生。Morgan时不时会来看望Merlin，以朋友的身份。Percival和Roxy辅佐Eggsy，他在美国的业务训练经验就此派上用场，事实证明，尽管他对银行管理阶层的座位毫无兴趣，他在这方面的天赋依然在这短短两个月中展现出来。

很难说这是不是除了大学时光以外Merlin最开心的一段时光。他常常露出笑容，不是那种意味深长、令人无法揣测的或者傲慢嘲讽的，你能看到它包含的真挚，它能渗到他脸上每一道纹理里。离开酒精后的最初几天，他参与到Matthew的日常工作中，使后者能够更好地关注新开分店的经营状况。但一星期之后他的病情毫无征兆地恶化，病痛开始更加随心所欲地侵蚀他的四肢，于是他彻底抛开了工作。

一个月过去后，Merlin只能躺在床上了，膝盖以下的部位先是痛得需要注射一定剂量的麻醉剂，紧接着永远失去了知觉，成为多余的肢体。Harry有时会将他放到轮椅上，推他到庭院去晒晒太阳，至少保证他不会干躺在床上发霉。Eggsy来时会带来一些书，让Merlin的生活没那么无聊。他们常常聊起过去，大学的帆船比赛，刚成为Kingsman那会儿，各自的糟糕历史，什么都聊，不过没人想聊未来。Eggsy有时也会参与其中，这时的Harry总是抱怨Merlin有把他出卖得体无完肤的异心。

Merlin的食量也越来越少，比保持身材的Morgan还少，一个半月后他只能吃流食了。

“疼吗？”Harry问他，用力掐他的小腿。

“我希望疼。”Merlin瞧着天花板微微叹了口气，“可惜不行。”

Harry想了一下，一巴掌扇到他脸上：“现在？”

“闭嘴！这当然疼！”魔法师中气严重不足地咒骂道，“你肯定还在记恨我当年没告诉你Eggsy去了法国！”

“我记恨你随心所欲。”

“这可不好，小心你最后跟我一样。”

“就像你说的，我是个幸运混蛋。应该不会跟你一样。”

“Cheeky.”

两个月后，Merlin决定测一下自己的“瘦身效果”。Eggsy帮忙搞了个小方案，费了一番功夫。Merlin在夜晚入睡前得到了结果：七十八。

他只剩下七十八磅了。

那一晚Merlin两个月以来第一次做梦，梦到他对离婚的Roxy说：“抱歉，一个人是最适合我的状态。”他说得那么平静，平静得让他醒来。他打开台灯，抓过床头一本诗集，胡乱翻了几页，心烦意乱。他觉得这个梦寓意释怀，他并非不爱Roxy了，只是那些放不下的现在都可以放下了。他盯着书，感觉一些东西离开病躯，倦意则挤进来填满空缺。

早上Harry推开他的门，台灯的光线不强。就在他靠近床的时候，它啪的一下烧坏灯丝熄灭了。Merlin还保持着肩部挨着床头的姿势，嘴角有一丝笑意。他抓着一本诗集，好像随时要朗读出来。

但Harry很清楚。

他此生的挚友再也不会睁开眼睛看看他了。

 

 

Merlin躺在铺满玫瑰的棺木里，双手交握放在胸前。所有骑士都回到了伦敦，他们沉默地一个个走过Merlin的棺木，一个个小心翼翼地亲吻他的嘴唇或脸颊，怕惊扰了他最后的安睡。Roxy就站在那儿，她眼中蓄满泪水，在Paul来到之前，她低声啜泣然后倒在了地上。她或许是晕过去了，Morgan照顾着她。

牧师与大多数人的目光落在Harry身上。

“去吧，Harry。”Eggsy用力抱了抱他，“Merlin会很高兴你在他的葬礼上说点什么。”

Harry接受了。

“Merlin，”他试图——但显然失败了——稳定情绪不那么断断续续地说，“是我们最伟大的军需官，是我们的眼与耳，是……我们的……挚友。他……他如此卓越，他—他……”Harry艰难地说，“失去、放弃了自己的真名，他……”

他说不下去了，视线飘飘忽忽地落到Merlin安然的面庞上。他的挚友看起来那么安宁，又那么枯瘦。

“你怎么死了呢，Merlin？你怎么死了呢？”Harry最终掩住自己的脸，眼泪四处流淌，“我们的约定还没开始，你怎么就死了呢？”

这间世界上最独一无二的银行永远不会等来世界上最棒的军需官和最好的王共同经营的时候了。

 

Harry葬礼之后哪儿也没去，他就待在家里。除了家，所有的地方都沾染了Merlin的痕迹。Harry像幽灵一样在家里走动着，沉默着，Eggsy常常看见他在书房里，对着一只马克杯一言不发。他仍然在愧疚，那些负罪感压得他喘不过气来。他几乎就待在书房，起居室，连漫长的夜晚都是。

Eggsy只能静静地注视他，没有人能改变这种现状。青年开始逐步接过低谷期银行的所有大权，为Harry重归王座扫平道路，Harry沉浸在自责中的时候，Eggsy已经被工作的压力完全包裹。他也很少在家了。

他终于回家休息的次日早上，他发现自己在Harry的怀里，后者面对面抱紧他，茶棕色的双眼温柔但仍然痛苦地凝望他。

Eggsy没说话，只是用潮湿的灰绿色眼睛深深望进Harry。

“你去了哪儿……你去了哪儿……”Harry越发紧张地抱紧他，青年伸手搂上对方的腰。

“我在忙。”Eggsy轻声说，他从没见过Harry这副模样。

“别离开我，Eggsy，留在我身边。”Harry脆弱地说，“我爱你，Eggsy，我只剩下你了。别离开我。”

Eggsy柔软的唇吻了吻Harry的眼睛。他会留在他身边，成为那个迟走而痛苦的人。

“永远在。”

 

CH 3 END


	21. 1955-1967 · 1

 

1.

除了Eggsy，或者说，根本没有任何人知道Harry Hart是如何从愧疚中逃脱的。他逃脱人们的视线（甚至还没有多少人知道他回来的事，这可能也包括弗利特街），将自己埋进散发着旧书堆霉味的阴暗房间，那张会嘎吱嘎吱响的破软椅里，而那些枯朽的声音正如他的骨头，随着愧意而坍塌尖叫。

他日渐消瘦，减少进食，就像他的伴侣，但后者不一样。

Eggsy不一样。

他从没发现银行家的工作有这么麻烦，长期以来，他都认为这不过是一个轻松的任务，仅仅需要坐在敞亮的办公室里，签文件，分派工作，开会和统筹，大约如此。只有当他真正接触到的时候，他才能发现这的确不过是一种“认为”，自认为。并且在这个该死的关头上，他接过的是一个庞大的烂摊子，虽然有Morgan和其他骑士的拼力挽救，使得境况稍微好看那么一点，可它依然烂到不能再烂了。不能说他对此毫无经验，但对于新手而言这仍然是一个艰巨的挑战。

Eggsy没太奢望他的伴侣能够飞快地离开悲伤的怀抱，Merlin的死亡或许正如Michelle之死对Eggsy本身的意义，沉重如枷锁，令人难以自拔，可能更加痛苦。他能够做的仅仅是接过Arthur的工作，成为代理行长，尽管这已经足够压垮他。瞧瞧他微微凹陷的双颊与眼睛里的血丝，他实在太忙了，忙得三餐与作息都紊乱，而弗利特街的行情一点儿都不给他面子，或是对于老牌银行的某种嘲笑、毫不在乎甚至残忍。所幸Valentine的兴趣不再逗留于刁难“邻居”上，转而落在伦敦那间尚未出名的服饰店上，他对Mary Quant（玛丽·奎恩特）设计的迷你裙充满了不同于其他男性的好奇心。这意味着来自V-G的挤兑逐渐缓和淡化，虽然Eggsy无法否认，他还是没办法在对方的松懈期内拿回对方此前夺走的百分之一的股份。老天，他们对外出售股份仅仅占全部的百分之十，而Valentine迅速得到了全部的百分之一，这太可怕了。

另一方面来看，他对金融的天赋因此暴露出来，这远超出他数年前接受培训的成绩。他很快就对所有银行事务基本上手，并且相对的……有几分游刃有余。对于Kings’来说，他，Roxy，还有一些新加入的成员等等，都是这家银行的年轻新一代，他们有新的自己的一套行事方式，沾染着别样的味道，让老一代人难以参透。他们采用了新的危机应对手段，比较玩命，几乎可以说是不择手段；他们靠赌，赌那些暂时没有被捕捉到的漏洞，赌那些忽高忽低的股价，在该死的动荡日子里找到风险与回报双高的方案。而这是行事稳妥的老一辈们完全不会考虑的玩法。

他们赌赢了。

当Harry跳出痛苦怪圈时，年轻人们已经在长辈们的指导与自己的努力下唤醒了银行的新生。而当Harry重新握住最高力量的权杖时，他们已经铺好了最后一条红毯路。

Harry Hart，这个实际上不算完美的失去挚友的可怜男人用了长达五个月的时间拯救被击溃的自己。他最终意识到一切都过去了。

是的，Merlin死了，但这不该成为Harry放弃自己的理由。他常常望入爱人疲惫的双眼（如果他们待在一起的话），那里面涌动着近乎绝望的渴求。Eggsy渴求他能回到现实来，回到工作上，至少他们能够一起分担责任。更重要的是，Eggsy渴求他看自己的眼神里不再饱含痛苦。他们还活着，双方都是，这或许是他们还在相互依赖相互汲取生存的意义本身。

感谢基督，五个月比起一辈子来说已经好太多了。

他们铺了一条很棒的路，宣传的效果大大超出所有人的预期，当Harry宣布正式回归Kings’并再次确认接过Arthur一职的时候，路尽种下的玫瑰终于得以开到极致。对银行失望的人们将Harry假想为救世主，然后一切都有那么点不一样了，Harry是银行蓄力到最后设置的引爆点。他的归来让Kings'一举回到前沿，并出人意料地比最初期上了好几个点，就像是被人大笔买入炒高了价格。而事实上，这些有钱的价值炒高者几个月前还为市场抛弃了Kings'。

所有事情都并入正轨上，骑士们的工作重新冠上了井然有序的前缀。而Eggsy终于有空将一份早已备好的文件付诸于行动，文件并没有多长，语言规范，符合程序，有离世Merlin签下的名字，还有Eggsy与另一位新成员的同意签名。它被封尘已久。

Kings' Bank即将迎来它新一任安全部门主管，Daisy Unwin。

她并没有代号，在未来数十年里，也将不会有人值得Merlin这个代号。

 

“散会。”

Harry沉声宣布道，随即那些围堵在会议室门口的记者们急不可耐地喧闹起来。他们有太多的问题想要询问这位首次真正出现在媒体面前的Arthur，针对刚刚结束的这场短暂会议。王与骑士们在会议上宣布了一些小小的新计划，一些新安排，比如新任的安全主管。这位金发碧眼的漂亮女士才刚从牛津毕业没多久，按照会议的内容，她是被前一任安全主管直接挑选为继任者的，且这个提议得到了所有骑士的赞成。对这一方面有些记者会暴露出他的低水平与不专业，看看那是什么见鬼的问题：“你们的继任者都要求有花瓶的漂亮模样？”

“Unwin主管。”Harry平静地说。

一支小小的弩箭擦过那个倒霉鬼的耳边，他目瞪口呆瞧着似乎她自己刚才什么也没干的安全主管，后者微微一笑，像一位和蔼的年轻母亲。当然她确实是——她的可爱宝贝已经两个月大了，那是个漂亮的小女孩，一头柔软的金发——但随即她的笑容如同那把弩一样快速地消失到未知处。“谢谢提问。”Daisy Unwin淡定地回答道。

喧哗短暂地停止了一会儿，Harry偏过头望着全程安静立在他身后的爱人。今天是他正式上任的日子，他整整五个月来头一次走入银行的日子，这意味着Eggsy自接替Arthur的工作伊始直到此刻也尚未休息。青年失去神采的灰绿眼睛下方蛰伏着深影，他憔悴而顽强。为了今日的会议，青年前一夜依旧失去了他的休息时间，他此时像任何一位银行管家那样挺直腰杆站立着，面无表情，而Harry绕过他却能看见他背在身后的双手绞紧，指甲掐入手心。Eggsy试图用那一点微不足道的疼痛（或许也早已麻痹）维持他的身份与他的工作状态，而这一切最根本不过是为了他的年长爱人。

“Eggsy.”Harry轻声说，绷紧了自己的脸，以免那些不应当在会议上出现的情绪不合时宜地跑出来。

“就快结束了。”Eggsy安慰性地露出一点笑容，但那没办法掩盖他的疲惫，“再忍忍。”

“我不是说这个。”Harry微微蹙起眉头，“你应该回家去休息，亲爱的。”

“没关系，再过一会儿。”

“Eggsy.”

“好吧。”青年叹了口气，“听你的。但我现在没法离开。”

“我们已经散会了。你可以送Daisy回家，她也要休息。”

“我会——”

有人打断了他们的窃窃私语，那并不令人高兴。

 

“请问Unwin主管为什么没有代号？作为一位年轻女性，她真的能够胜任这样的职位吗？谁又会是下一任Merlin？”

 

会议室坠入安静。

Eggsy的脊背微微一颤，目光飞快地捕捉到提问者所在。这个问题不该问，所有人都应当心照不宣。他害怕这个问题会让Harry——或者所有人——失控，现在的Harry更让他无法琢磨。而那该死的提问者看起来对这突然的沉默抱有奇妙的幸灾乐祸，他还是刚刚被弩箭擦过的那个混球。当然他有绝对的理由相信Daisy不会将他的脸用弩箭钉在墙上，杀人犯法，这不大的会议室塞满了各式各样的目击者。

“这个问题，”半晌后Eggsy开口道，这几个月他从未在台前出现过，大部分的目光又聚集到他身上，“作为Hart先生归位前的代理Arthur，我想我有充分的资格回答。”

在提问者有所反应之前，Eggsy长长地吐出一口气，疲惫道：“你不必质疑，上一个月我有以这个身份与太阳报的Henry Herald先生谈过一些事情，显然他今天并没有出席这场会议，但我猜你应该不介意散会后再去求证。”他的目光开始不引人注意地游移，忽而落在提问者的波点领带上，转瞬又越过他看向其后的不知道哪一位记者，“Daisy Unwin主管是我的妹妹，在她成长的过程里，我与Merlin——上一任的，你们知道，在未来几十年里都是他——有意识地培养过她的能力，以便能与银行需求对接，而她的其中一方面能力，在前几分钟你已经体验过。同理，Unwin主管的学历等资料，你们应该在开会之前就拿到了。至于成为主管的资格，这部分的定夺者、观察者，都是我们，无关外界。我们现任的Lancelot正是一位年轻的骑士，年轻的银行家，而她的优秀有目众睹。”

他顿了一顿，像是松懈了那么一点儿，又像是沾染了多个月前那些熟悉的情绪：“可我们也无法否认，Merlin是这个代号上最为出色的一位，作为首任安全部门主管，也作为整个银行的核心之一，他是银行的盾、银行的剑、银行的枪、银行的眼，”他悄无声息地观察了一下Harry，后者依然稳重如常，“甚至在最混乱的时刻，他成为了整个银行。我们……”

他突然又停了下来，如鲠在喉。

“我们为他的离去而感到极度悲伤。”Harry轻声接上，似乎呵护着一个秘密那样轻柔不堪。

“他是我们的导师，我们的挚友，”Lancelot说道，“他是我们的拥有的许多唯一之一。”

“他是我的‘父亲’。”Daisy Unwin说，“我最重要的‘父亲’之一。”

提问者大概从不会料到这样的局面，所有骑士分散的目光飘飘忽忽兜兜转转地回到他身上，使他成为尴尬的焦点。他们神情依旧冷漠，目光仍然锐利傲慢，却一个又一个用与之不符的饱含沉痛的语调回击自己。他们仍在悼念那位离去的大魔法师，而这诡异、被常态所掩饰的悼礼将持续到永远，持续到接触过Merlin的人都逐渐老去、死亡。

“名字是我们的一部分，”Eggsy说，他觉得自己将要倒下，倒在不那么柔软的地毯上沉沉睡去，“Merlin失去了它。战争期间由于我们的疏忽，我们失去了大部分成员的资料，而在我们能够收集完全之前，Merlin已离我们而去。所以我们为什么不让他拥有一个值得的伟大的名字，刻在他的墓碑上呢？下一任Merlin将会是很久之后，在我们都离开之后，仅此而已。他将永远被铭记，女士们先生们，永远，刻在银行的历史上。”

他会倒下的，如果再拖延一会儿。他对此太过清楚，以至于他捡拾起了一个高贵的旧身份，而将曾经的南伦敦少年的气味消散得一干二净。

“到此为止了，记者们。散会。”

前代理Arthur冷冰冰道。

 

大概是Daisy或Harry将他扶到床上的。

Eggsy沉睡前依稀记得自己倒在家门口的草坪上，而随他回来的是自己的妹妹与伴侣，或许还有Morgan。他不太清楚，困倦一瞬间铺天盖地地席卷而来，将他完完全全吞噬掉。

今夜或许将要永眠。

而Morgan，她确实跟随他们回来。她的伤痛不会比Harry的少，更不亚于Lancelot，对于她个人而言，单恋让痛苦翻倍。但这位坚强的女士以惊人的生命力顽强地在无人顾及她的环境里独自活下来，此刻她安静地站在起居室里，陪伴着两位同样疲惫的银行家，面无波澜。

一如Eggsy，她在过去的时间里疯狂投入工作——那也许让她缓解了剧痛——同时有条不紊地指挥家里的女仆照顾宛如一根木头的Harry。她从未抱怨或当着旁人再次哭泣过，大多数知情者甚至要忘记了她与Merlin之间曾有过的无法评价的羁绊，几乎要忘接了她是个活生生的人。活生生的。如果你非要用一个平淡庸俗的方式来描绘，Morgan就像失去生气的布玩偶，依然有自己的优势与能力，也仅此而已。

Harry显然是那个在漩涡中回过神来的人。

“你应该回去休息。”他重复了一句同样的话。

“这是我的职责，”Morgan冷静无比，保持着理智的口吻，“先生。此时我更应该陪伴在主人身边。”

“你应该回去休息。”Harry再次复述，“回你的家。”

“您是我的家。”

“Beatrice Wilson.”

Morgan的脊背先是一僵，她缓缓地聚散起视线，不可置信地望着Harry，就好像他刚刚说出了世界将要再次开始战争似的。谁都能看见她的嘴唇微微颤抖，还有她抖动的睫毛，滞住的呼吸，以及下意识相握绞紧的双手：这些本不该出现在一位优秀管家身上。她忽而望向Daisy，像要抓住一根救命稻草，表露出前所未有的另一种失态。Daisy摇了摇头，年轻的安全主管什么也不知道。

“回你家去，回到Wilson的家族产业里去，Wilson小姐。”Harry斩钉截铁地命令道，“你有一座庄园，在伦敦之外，它仍旧完好无损。Beatrice Wilson，这是你的名字，而那里永远有人牢牢记住你的名字。我们的女仆大多数是你带来的，也请带回去。”

“Hart先生！”Morgan，Beatrice Wilson，拔高了她的声调。

“我需要辞退你了。”Harry叹息道，他的目光饱含柔情像是在安慰自己的胞妹，“你会明白的。当初招募你的人是Merlin，不是我。”

你会明白的。他们从不厌倦这句话。

“我不明白。”她眼眶中蓄起泪水。

“你会，将会。”

“这不公平，Harry叔叔。”Daisy说。

“你哥哥未成熟前说过这句话许多次，开玩笑或是认真的。——但你不明白。”

“我没法离开。”Beatrice Wilson啜泣出声，“我无处可去。”

“你有，将有。”男人语调如一湖静水，“再见了，我们唯一的Morgan。”

他没能目送女士离开。

“她的肩膀颤抖得很厉害。”他伴侣的妹妹控诉道，“您这样太过于残忍。”

Harry瞧着三杯冷茶，唯有一杯被浅浅地啜去一口，它的边缘沾上了一丁点口红。那是Morgan留给他们最后的印痕。茶杯和茶水都冷得没法再入口。他就那样静静地看着，无声送别他这辈子所能遇见的最好的女性。

“她几十年以来一直是一位忠诚的管家，但她到了该休息的时候了。有很多事情你不知道，亲爱的。”

就比如Merlin曾说过他死后要葬在一个特定的地方，那里有一座庄园，有一整片森林，有一个刻着玫瑰家徽的小小教堂。在他很年轻的时候，他曾去过那里；他现在在那里。

就比如Harry让Daisy代人归还给Morgan的一条泛黄的丝绸手帕。

就比如盒子里的丝绸手帕绣着B.W.与一个精致的玫瑰家徽。

就比如那是Harry在Merlin遗物中寻找到的。

“你也不会明白，爱但远远不够的滋味，Daisy。我也不明白，我们没有这种选项。”

关于Morgan的故事结束了。

 

Eggsy再次醒来的时候，书页又会再翻开崭新的。

 


	22. 1955-1967 · 2

2.

Gary Hart Unwin不太记得他休息用去了多久，他只记得沉睡太久后带来的仍然是疲倦。这其实很正常，睡得过久总会让人身体不太舒服，即使此前已经劳碌许久。

他大概是被熟悉的呼唤叫醒的，那是一把不算特别低沉的好嗓子，适合唱民谣的那种。他非常熟悉，或许是因为它曾将他从濒死中唤醒。

“…Eggsy?”

好吧，现在倒不是这样的情况了。

“我在听。”Eggsy将分散的注意力集中回桌面上那份标有Kings’最重要之标识的文件，余光悄悄滑过在场每一位骑士。他知道现在是什么情况，只是还不太清楚进行到了哪一环节。

此刻他面对着所有骑士，包括那几位从美法两国抽空回来的。他在接受他们的询问，或者说像是一个答辩现场，这决定了他待会儿是否需要在文件上签下自己的名字。事实上签名的可能性远远高于不签名的可能性，如此兴师动众的场景只不过因为他的代号Guinevere使他相较于以往几任Arthur候选人而言更特别、他与现任Arthur的关系十分特殊而已。实话说，Eggsy与骑士们的关系并不糟糕，他是个讨人喜欢的王后。

“我希望你真的在听。”Harry说，没有过于责怪Eggsy太明显的心不在焉，“我们都没有意见了。”

“走程序就好。”Eggsy接过Roxy手上的笔，把Harry面前的文档转了半圈，在底部潦草地签上了他的名字，“你们没意见，我也没意见。”

“这份协议将收入Kingsman档案库，”法国回来的Tristan说，他暂时兼任内部重要会议的秘书长，“直到最终生效那一天。如无意外，它永远有效。”

“那就散会。”Harry接口道。

一部分骑士先行推开椅子离开了会议室，Eggsy瞧着他的年长伴侣，后者望了他一眼，点点头又看着刚刚完成的文件，此外没有任何表示，于是他决定随着其他人一起离开。

“Eggsy，你有空吗？”有人及时道，“我们要谈谈一些事。”

“没问题，Daisy。”Eggsy不太明白，一般来说，Daisy很少私下找他聊天，即使他们是有血缘关系的兄妹；更何况是要“谈谈”，这听起来不那么友好。“去哪儿？”

“银行庭院吧。”

他们一前一后走出会议室，留下Harry处理文件的最后一点手续。Eggsy在拐角的小型茶水室里取了一杯其他管家准备好的热咖啡，他需要它来提点神。他把盛过咖啡的玻璃杯递到水龙头下方冲洗，冰凉的水流再次装满了玻璃杯，满溢出来，缓缓淌过他的五指。他瞧着那些浑浊的、混着咖啡气味的水流，脑海里闪过Daisy小时候天真无暇的模样，随后这图像被成熟漂亮的Daisy Aird Unwin主管所取代。她是如此优秀独立、富有个性的一位女性，一位少有的在婚后只将夫姓作为中间名的年轻女士（“我不明白我们为什么要为婚姻而改变本来的姓氏。”她说），是Gary Unwin的妹妹，他并没能看到她蜕变的完整过程。他只在其中很小的一部分穿插过自己的身影，成为一点带着血缘关系的时光碎片，而她的成长要比他想象中快了太多。

他意识到他得到了一些东西，也错过了一些东西。Harry，Daisy，在某种程度某种情况下他只能取其一。然后时间一晃而过，他就三十七岁了，Harry也老去了，妹妹也长大了。

有时候他不太想承认这些最无法改变的事实，各方面来说。但他并没什么办法。

“Hey, Eggsy. 你想在那站多久？水已经浪费得够多了。”Daisy在茶水室的门口看着他，“还是你比较想在这里聊一聊？不过我觉得总会有人打扰我们。”

“抱歉。”他说，伸手关掉了水龙头，随手将玻璃杯放到旁边的架子上。

 

Arthur办公室里那个小小的黄铜座钟在某一个节点闷闷地响了几声，并没能打扰到站在窗边、全神贯注盯着手里厚厚一叠文件的Harry。他在处理一家酒店的相关问题，对方跟银行的合作关系在最近几个月有点胡搅蛮缠的感觉，没人搞这个事儿。它被压了太久，亏损额度不算夸张，没有被列入紧急处理事项的名单，不过也不好看，毕竟拖得略长时间。Harry毫不怀疑他的青年压根没打算过眼这单，大约是因为埃哲顿当年的事情。

他不得不说自己可能有点懂Chester King的想法了，但Eggsy是有能力，只是没能获得主导权（他绝对没有任何私心，为此可……好吧，一点点）；而这一单纯粹就是酒店方面换了一个毫无长远眼光的首席执行官，要不就是整个酒店的管理层都换了一群白痴。

Harry的目光从那个形式化的标题一路梭巡到底部的时间，又跳到中间那些奇奇怪怪的要求上去，皱起眉头。他对这份东西有点儿不耐烦，对方很烦，就像那些复述别人话语的无聊小丑，一遍又一遍地强调着一些钻牛角尖的小事情，包括他们自己搞的那几页纸的内容。

所以心烦意乱盖过了他很喜欢的一款伯爵茶的香味。

有人突然取掉了他的眼镜，非常敏捷。两指捏着眼镜框往前方挪移，在眼镜腿不小心擦过他的眼角后飞快地绕过他头部上方，然后另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。这是很老套的做法了，可Harry知道谁会并且有勇气这么做，而他们俩乐此不疲。

“淘气。”他的注意力回到了周边环境上来，为那双熟悉、握过枪抓过文件也摸过他老二的手发出轻微的笑声，“你身上的味道有一点不一样，亲爱的。”否则他的判断理由还应该多一个。

“Roxy前段时间给我的，今天想试试。”Eggsy把手放下来，示意他看向壁炉上方那杯伯爵茶和一碟曲奇，“怎么样？”

“我喜欢原来的。”Harry把手里的文件放到办公桌上，“你知道越老越喜欢怀旧。”

Eggsy小小地翻了个白眼，没拆穿他们两人用同一款香水的事实。Harry选的香水比较奇妙，既能衬托他本身，也合适青年刚刚过渡到成熟阶段的那种独特韵味。这种可以说像是中和的作用同时也让Harry少了几分冷漠，而它又被转接到了Eggsy身上。

“昨天你跟Daisy还愉快吗？”Harry指尖按在一块曲奇上，缓慢地摁着旋了半圈，也不介意黄油蹭得指尖不干净，“我看你们表情挺严肃。”

“你居然背地里盯着我们讲话吗，老变态？”Eggsy再次翻了个白眼，这次光明正大，“我正准备跟你说一下这件事儿，不过我猜你连谈话内容都已经知道了？”

Harry一本正经地直视他。

“你为什么昨晚不问。”Eggsy状似抱怨道，或许只是为了将话题偏移一点，“别用这种眼神行吗？”

“你昨晚太迷人。”                                       

青年觉得他的白眼好像还不足以表达自己的情绪，拳头或许更有用处。但同时，他也不想回忆刚过去的激烈夜晚，于是又一个反问句得到了好时机：“曲奇和茶就不能塞住你的嘴吗？”

他的年长爱人笑了笑，从善如流。

Eggsy趁着他进食不说话的空隙时间里在办公室里闲晃了一圈。青年还没有好好看过Harry入驻后的Arthur办公室，按照年长者的性格，他不会容忍自己的办公室与被自己一枪爆掉的上任有过度的相似度，也不会愿意浪费太多时间去把整个办公室完全改变，但至少会有一些细节上的修改。细节决定大局，而来访者们都会注意到。Eggsy毫不意外地在墙面本来挂着几幅法国画家的画作之处找到了几版蝴蝶标本，被死死钉着的蝴蝶从一定程度上反映出了Harry性格里不那么漂亮甚至是阴暗的方面。  
他又绕到Harry刚刚站立的窗边，从那往外望去，可以看见银行外面的街上零散的几个路人。今天依然细雨绵绵，窗台下方几把黑伞歪歪斜斜地晃过，还有一辆刚推出没多久的黑色出租车，四个轮子的那种，不需要马作拉力。

Eggsy瞧着它一溜烟地驶过这条街道，消失在视线之外。

“我们现在能来谈谈了。”放在以前，Harry大概还要装模作样地说一句感谢给了下午茶时间；他只吃了三块饼干，将用过的手帕折好放在一旁，“你在看什么，亲爱的？”

青年摇了摇头。

“埃哲顿，还有Matthew Aird。”他说，坐进Harry前方的单人软椅里，“Matthew可能想进行股权收购。Daisy说他跟她谈过，她不想管这事儿。”

“你手里那百分之三十？”Harry直起他的腰板，身体微微向前倾，双手在膝上交握，“我知道他四处去收购其余股东的股份，现在手里已经有百分之二十，至少已经是埃哲顿明上的最大的私人股东了。”

“我……你怎么知道他已经有百分之二十？”青年眯起眼睛盯着爱人，随即意识到这是一个愚蠢的问题——银行作为参股者与匿名资助人的代理者，虽然交给匿名资助人的月季报告等会转交下属部门，但较突兀的单目仍然会先过Harry手，即使他什么也不会做——，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“它暂时还没成为一个焦点。”年长者诚恳地解释道，“Matthew本来有百分之十股份，我相信他最近新获得的百分之十应该已经耗费了他大部分私人资产；剩下那百分之十他暂时还拿不到。”

“他应该是拿不到。那些都是散户，份额不大但给他们带来的利润也不错，基本没人会出手——除非Matthew出大价钱，但这一点可能性可以排除。”

“很简单了。”Harry简洁地说，眼神柔和地望着爱人，“你应该有自己的答案了。”

“我只是……”青年促急地顿了一下，“只是有点纠结。”

“不论你做什么决定，银行所有的份额都不会出售。银行一直希望和埃哲顿能成为长久的伙伴关系。”Kings’的行长以银行的利益角度说，“匿名资助人很早以前也表示不愿意出售。”

“我知道。”

Harry递给他一杯半温不热的红茶：“你在纠结什么，Eggsy？”

青年没接，红茶又回到了平面上：“我不希望有其他人得到埃哲顿，除非在未来，我会将它留给Daisy的孩子。”

他的伴侣静静地看着他。

“但我永远忘不了Aird先生的慷慨大方，也绝不会忘记他临终前我答应他我会尽可能去帮助他儿子。”Eggsy犹豫道，“Harry，过去的阴霾尽管能够散去，但它教会知恩图报，这一点永远不会消散。”

似乎只是微秒，Harry的目光已经远离了Eggsy，双眼看起来空洞无神。他没有及时回答Eggsy，而是端起青年忽视的那杯红茶咽了一口。

许久后他润湿后又干涸下去的唇瓣张开了：“我希望老朋友的东西不会易名。”

Eggsy愣了愣，知道他在说Lee。

“机会永远不仅仅停留在一个地方。”Harry又说。

他站起来，拉动一条铃绳。这个房间里没人听得见铃声。他转过身看着Eggsy，露出一个毫无破绽的笑容。

“现在轮到我了，Unwin先生，愿意陪你的伴侣到海德公园去走走然后共进晚餐吗？”

 

星期五的早上Eggsy没能在他醒来后得到伴侣的一个早安吻，Harry在枕边留下一张字条提醒他必须将床头柜上餐盘里的早餐全部吃掉，还要记得在午餐开始前到银行去：他期望能跟Eggsy一起进餐。

他晃下楼梯，习惯了只剩下自己的脚步声的环境。有些时候，Harry和他并不是一起前往银行，就像今天。他在浴室看见了那条没在战争中炸成碎片现在又被送到这里当奇妙装饰的狗，当然是标本，它今天也看起来像是对他不屑一顾。

“Morning.”青年咕哝道，甩了甩他的牙刷。万幸他的牙膏泡沫没飞到泡菜先生的毛上。

水流声。冷水。热水出了点问题。

Eggsy被冷得打了一个哆嗦，他感到寒意从五指传到五脏六腑。紧接着他想起了自己之前的梦，很多年前的、在后来又重复了好几次使他不得不记住的一个噩梦：他的Harry被一颗子弹爆了头，而子弹的主人是Matthew Aird。

他不得不联想到今日他将与Matthew有一场或许不会很愉快的谈话，唯一能表明梦跟现实无关的大概只有今天的Harry据说会乖乖待在银行，与几位证券交易人聊天。

在这个梦后面或许还有一个类似的，可能有小小改动，他知道它存在，但他没办法想起来。

Eggsy瞧着镜面，客厅里的座钟钟摆声响传进耳中。他暂时放下了这个念头。

 

“我看见Matthew Aird了。”Harry坐在一个不起眼的卡座里低声宣布道，“来一杯——”他停顿了一下，“你想要点什么，Roxy？”

Roxy大概能猜到他一开始想要说什么，有关一杯常见的、他不会选择的酒，和一些能让他怀念起过往同时也能涌起悲伤的故事。

她缩进Harry对面的座位里，轻声让侍应生给她送来一杯温水。

“这里能听见什么？”她压低嗓音问道，“什么都不知道。”

“表情。”Harry回答道，“他来了。”

她微微侧过头，余光注意到一个熟悉的身影。那套西服就跟她对面那位绅士的一样。

“或许。”她说。

 

“Morning.”Eggsy在他的合伙人（又是“或许”）正前方落座，随手招来一个侍应生。他显然认得这个新来的年轻女孩，对方朝他露出一个笑容，“真高兴你今天能为我们服务，Lily，一杯马提尼。你需要来点什么吗，Matthew？”

Matthew看起来有些许忐忑，他向Eggsy小幅度地点头示意，将视线聚焦到女孩身上：“威士忌，不加冰。”

“稍等。”

在酒到来之前的那么几分钟里，谁都没说话。他们相互直视着对方，像是下一秒就会不约而同地开口打破这该死又尴尬的沉默。Matthew盯着Eggsy的鼻梁正中——一个恰到好处的位置——，唇线紧绷，看得出来他有几分紧张，如果直接碰上他的身体，说不定能感受到一点僵硬。他双手十指相握放在桌面上，将压着的桌布弄皱了一些，Eggsy注意到他最下方的尾指有意无意地擦着桌布左右摇动。

相较之下Eggsy或许冷静得多，他不可靠又诡谲的直觉强调着某种被人注视的感觉，但不令他感到不适。他将身体放松，陷进柔软的椅面：Harry可能—可能将他喂得略多了点，在他卸下代理行长工作之后，Harry常常在无工作的时候赶回家，用品种有限的材料做成能够让Eggsy为之放弃保持身材计划的食物。

埃哲顿饭店的所有者与他的代管者正式谈话始于那两杯酒被轻轻放在桌面上的那一刻。Lily才刚刚转身。或许双方都想争得先机，他们不约而同地启齿，但Eggsy很不幸是慢了的一方。

“你先。”他将半截话硬生生吞回去，把机会让给了Matthew，然后含住盛着马提尼的玻璃杯杯沿。

“按照Daisy的性格与身份，”Matthew这么开场道，不论听起来糟糕还是圆滑，“我猜她应该已经跟你谈过了，Eggsy，关于我想基本收购埃哲顿的事情。”

“她说得很明确。”

“不干涉，不偏袒，拒绝谈论。”男人简要地陈述了他妻子的态度，“所以，就只是我跟你。”

Eggsy咽了一口：“还有Harry。”

“那可以稍后再谈。”Matthew快速地略过，“我想收购你手里的股份，至少百分之二十。”

“至少？我记得你已经得到了百分之二十了。”

“不够。我想至少获得百分之四十五。”

“为什么？”

“我想成为埃哲顿真正的所有人。”Matthew坦诚道，Eggsy觉得自己应该欣赏他的直率和野心，如果他不是盯上埃哲顿为猎物的话，“我想跟我父亲一样，成为一个产业真正的掌权人。这是一个男人会想做到的。”

“这是一个男人会想做到的。”Eggsy慢慢地重复，“一个男人也会希望保护他父亲留下来的产业。”

他发誓他并不是有意让Matthew想起Dave Aird先生那些在遗嘱里捐赠出去的产业，当他看见妹妹的丈夫一瞬间的不快时他及时地补充道：“我的意思是，埃哲顿饭店是我父亲，Lee Unwin留下来的事业，我不打算将它转给任何人。”

“但现在有不明人士跟你持同样比重的股份，一定意义上这家饭店也并不是完完全全属于你，Eggsy。”Matthew的脸色缓和下来，“更何况，因为是Kings’ 保密下的不明人士，难保这不是银行本身，如果这样，饭店落到银行手里的几率更大。”

“如果这样，”Eggsy又“引用”一次，“我想应该是我从你手里收购股份，以确保我个人是最大的股东。但我不打算这么做，我答应过Aird先生要帮助你，那百分之十我不会收回来。”

“现在的情况是，你是银行管家，平常只需要跟Harry Hart一起工作，而Daisy是我的妻子，我拥有最高股份不过是一时，在未来它同样会转移到我和Daisy的孩子、你的侄子手上，它仍然是属于Unwin家的。Eggsy，我的工作能力人人可见，我相信我完全可以将埃哲顿推上新的巅峰。”

“人总会有偏执的时候，Matthew。我不想所有权离开我的手，在当年拿回来之后一直都这么想。我手里的百分之三十不会交给任何人，我会立下遗嘱让你们的孩子继承它。”

Matthew忍不住紧紧皱起眉头，他想要有自己的事业，他想拿到这家饭店，他想让所有人都看到他的能力看到他在这方面多么出色，让埃哲顿完完全全进入上流社会而不是仍旧保持一种奢华而不贵族的状态。他花去大半身家拿到那百分之十的原因就在此。

“Eggsy.”他压制自己的情绪，“你并不管埃哲顿，而我可以管。”

“你正在这么做。”Eggsy说。

“你很清楚我已经花了太多钱在这上面，”Matthew决定打另一张牌，“Eggsy，我可以让埃哲顿以翻几倍的利润来偿还你的股份的价格。我有这个能力，我需要一个机会施展，但Harry Hart一定不会愿意，我希望你能够帮助我。”

“你正在施展，我给了你很大的权力去发展它，并全不过问。”青年的酒杯只剩下浅浅一层，“我也不愿意出售我的股份。我会帮助你，我答应过，且永远不会忘记。我会尽可能给你需要的帮助，是因为你父亲的恩情我似乎永远都难以偿尽，但不是这个，不是埃哲顿。你可以提出别的需求，我会帮你。”

Matthew哑口无言。

“我希望父亲的东西不会易名，虽然我知道你绝不会那么做。”Eggsy放轻声音，他想起爱人的说辞，知道Matthew准备得并不充分，“机会永远不仅仅停留在一个地方。你可以问问Harry，他有他自己的选择，或许可以。”或许也不可以。

“Eggsy!”

“Sorry, Matthew.”酒杯里最后的残酒也消失了。

他们的谈话终止于被喝完的马提尼。

 

Eggsy不太想知道Matthew后来怎么跟Harry谈的，那一定不是个愉快的过程，那两人相互看不顺眼，虽然不至于处处为难。可他应该知道了Matthew怎么跟Daisy说的，毕竟他那位像他自己爱人一样严谨优雅的妹妹破天荒地地在银行里对他耸了耸肩。

“所以你到底都说了些什么？”一个星期后的夜晚Eggsy翻身把正在阅读的Harry压在床上，“以致于Matthew跟Daisy说我们俩是串通好的，还顺带把好不容易存在我们银行的所有存款资产都转移到了V-G？老天，你还记得V-G上两个星期接受采访时毫不客气地嘲讽了我们一回吗，Harry Hart行长先生？你是觉得我们的好邻居今天也想跟我们合作？”

“冷静，亲爱的。”老绅士的手悄悄滑进他的睡裤里， 顺便搂住Eggsy有了一丁点赘肉的腰，“我什么都没说。”

“你确定？”

“我让Roxy告知Matthew Aird先生我暂时不接受任何形式的见面了。”

“……Fuck me？”

“Certainly.”

 

Matthew知道他妻子会问他为什么一定是埃哲顿，为什么偏要揪着这个，他有很多选择。他料到了，瞧着妻子将他们的小宝贝轻轻放在柔软的婴儿床里，轻声哼着摇篮曲。

他自己很清楚，要重新开始，其实也并没有想象中的那么难。但他想要个跳板，直截了当的，毕竟埃哲顿已经有人脉、有名气，明里暗里要的东西都差不多齐全了。他作为埃哲顿的公开负责人以及将饭店推向新区域新发展的功臣，也有自己的一份在里面。

只是他万万没想到Daisy会看着他沉默的样子，提出一个他考虑过那么短短几秒却又飞快枪毙的建议。

“V-G.”

 

有时候发展很奇怪，也不奇怪。

 

“Arthur.”

Lancelot女士的口信在午间传到行长办公室里来，传话的人显然是个新来的，表述时声音微微颤抖，似乎害怕Harry会因为他知道传话内容而将他炒掉，或是解决得更加利落点。

“……Lancelot的线人在V-G门口看见了Matthew？”Harry慢吞吞地回过头来，挑起他的眉毛，“不奇怪。代我感谢并转告Lancelot女士，一切尽在掌握之中。谢谢你。”

传话人瑟缩了一下：“线人被发现了。”

Harry看起来没什么惊讶，他做了个“继续”的手势。

“被V-G的女秘书发现了。”可怜的男孩接下去，像是需要出生入死、鼓起了多大勇气，“Valentine先生邀请您下星期二共进午餐，地点由您选择。”

 

那个星期二时Harry从楼上下来，正巧看见大堂的旋转门绕过一圈，一个熟悉的身影用手压着面部一角跟着它转了进来。他看起来不太好受，有点龇牙咧嘴，手侧轻轻揉压着他的右边额头。

他没办法克制他的皱眉，显然Eggsy不太舒服，那些细小的表情让他难以自制地心疼。于是他快速走向他的年轻人： “你还好吗，亲爱的？”

他看见了一个不该出现在Eggsy脸上的淤青，年轻人有点窘迫，试图用手掌遮住那一小块地方，对着年长爱人安抚性地微笑：“跟人打了一架，不过你知道，我们不适合上报纸，所以我被迫挨了一拳。对方下手可真重是不是？”

“你今天的行程是去饭店视察，不是打架。”Harry指出。

“可我控制不了在饭店遇到暴力人士这种突发情况，庆幸的是他只是用拳头。”Eggsy愁眉苦脸，“别担心，我们请的安保人员工作能力都很强，问题及时解决了——虽然他们慢了一步——我已经让那个人去结算他的工资了。”

“这种人怎么能让他进入饭店？”

Eggsy抬了抬嘴角，它很快垮下去：“不怪他，像他这样的人成千上万。毕竟这是我和你作出的选择。”

Harry如鲠在喉，有个安慰的句子呼之欲出，但它消亡在气管里。这个世界上确实还有成千上万的人，像Eggsy说的那个被炒掉的员工一样，对他们不能理解的事物充满厌恶甚至极端，无论现在，还是未来，这一点在一两个世纪内都不会改变。他专注地察看Eggsy额头上的痕迹：“是谁？。”

“Harry，我没事。”Eggsy紧张道，“就是一点淤青，很快就散了，放松。”

“当初招人的时候Matthew应该筛选一下。”Harry含着愠怒道。

“是最近招的。最近Matthew已经不怎么管理饭店了。”

Harry顿了一下：“我应该知道。Daisy让他找V-G。”

Eggsy怔了怔，慢慢地皱起眉头，将嘴唇抿成几乎是直线那样，目光紧紧锁住他的双眼，显露出几分不可思议。这很像Harry，无论是这时候的气场还是这样表情覆盖的五官，这也意味着它表达出来的，Harry很了解自己（除去感情方面），自然也了解他的爱人。

“她到底知不知道扯上V-G会有多麻烦？她说好不管这事儿的。”Eggsy直观地表达了不高兴，似乎有一头怒狮潜藏在语调里。

“不能怪她。你知道有时候身为妻子，她得为自己丈夫着想。况且一定程度上，她确实不算干涉进来了。”Harry说，揽着年轻人的腰将他带到一边，“Matthew跟Valentine关系很好。Daisy想到这个不难理解。”

Eggsy想起他妹妹。她今年二十几岁来着？总之还不到三十岁。在他们的保护下顺利成长，出色、美丽，但似乎还没接触到太多挫折。“她，”他说，在这一个单词蹦出口后停顿了一两秒，然后语气软了下来，“至少应当更深入了解下‘不参与’。她还是没到Merlin那种境界。”

“Eggsy，”Harry说，“她不会成为Merlin，她会有自己的方式。”

年轻人叹了口气：“说真的我不了解她。都没有过去。”

——“Sorry?” 有不合时宜的声音插进来，“Galahad，前台有你的电话。”

“等我一下。”他对Harry说，后者看着他迈开步伐接了那个突如其来的电话；一个很短的电话，像是接一个通知那样，他仅仅是回答了一两个单词，又折返回来。“Matthew向饭店提交了辞职书。”

Harry并不意外：“相信我们能够处理好这些问题的。我会给你挑一个新的管理者。”

“爱你，Harry。”

他们花了一点时间将自己融化在一个吻里，然后Harry离开了银行，淤青又一次轻悄悄地打扰Eggsy。

 

Valentine不是一个寡言少语的人，尤其是与其他人一起待在同一张餐桌旁时。他一向是负责活跃气氛的，不是对着Ritz的金碧辉煌露出一脸不习惯表情的那个，好像他是一个头一次走进这种地方的流浪汉，尽管他那一身可称得上很潮的衣服确实相当格格不入，可他至少还是个面容干净的五十岁男性，更何况他对面那张绣了能够缠死人那么多的金线的椅子里，还窝着一个著名的、全伦敦最绅士的银行家，那个出来跟他这种人（虽然他本身也是一个银行行长，但看起来并不怎么像）吃个午饭都宛如奔赴白金汉宫国宴的Harry Hart。

唯一喜人的进展是他们面前的高价午餐都到了尾声，放在他们面前的不过是两份绝对入口即化的蛋糕与一壶餐后茶，还有一张便笺纸：什么都没有，如果那个V-G的浅淡标志不算的话。

“我不想当玩家了，这次。”Valentine在他们间漫长的沉默后说，语调仿佛得到了天性解放那样欢快，“我要当观众和场外资助人。”

Harry抽走那把小小的茶匙，它携带一滴茶躺在茶碟上：“你要买我手里那些，银行那些？”

“不，不，那是第三方玩家。我们在这坐下前我就说了，我不帮助他，这次不，就算是在我们都知道一定有丰厚回报的前提下也不。”黑皮肤男士竖起他的茶匙，“钱不是玩的目的，乐趣才是。”

“我不认为回报会那么令人期待。”

“但你还是会下注。我知道你和Unwin先生对Matthew Aird的秘密援助——我有自己知道的方法，绝对没违反你们那些烦得要命又古板的老旧规定——大学毕业即止，接下来其他的钱款都是你们公开的、日常的、以各种名义代替的‘伸出援手’。”

Harry抬起下巴看着他。

“那就是一个赌注，现在你们得到回报了，看看埃哲顿饭店的现况，不觉得非常棒吗？”

“他不久前辞职了。”Harry端起茶杯。

“所以到新一轮下注的时候了，Harry。”Valentine有那么点狂热地盯着他，“他需要一笔钱，配合他已有的资本重新开局。身为观众，我只把部分副线剧情告诉身在主线的你，至于决定权，仍然在你手上。”

“你要我对他出资。”

“既帮Unwin先生还了Dave Aird的情，又能掌控半个局面：你一直都看好他的，对吗？”

“我该庆幸你没加入这场所谓游戏。”

“身为场外资助人，我将会，不过不是这时候。”Valentine摊开两手，“我把走向交到你手上，要么Matthew需要四处找一个新的合伙人——他声名在外，这个很难说——要么他会得到一个幕后资助人，无声无息，只出钱，分利润，其他一概不管。”

红茶淌过舌尖，Harry的喉结上下滚动了一会儿，他似乎毫无兴趣地抬了抬眉毛：“他不会接受Kings’这边的帮助的。”

“我们愿意提供媒介，从V-G出发，说资助者的出资账户设在Kings’。”

“他没那么傻。”

“拼一把的人不会过于在意这些的，我能搞定这个。”V-G的行长把叉子戳进他的蛋糕里，兴致勃勃地说，“你决定了？”

“这个交易我可以做，但不用那么快开始。”

Harry Hart微笑，像敬酒一样举起了他的茶杯。


	23. 1955-1967 · 3

3.

Harry一直认为Aird夫妇都是那种成长阶段过于顺利（Daisy怎么会记得她特别小的时候那些糟糕的事情呢？）的人，有时候他们需要尝试一下挫折，就好像Diasy刚就任安全主管的时候遇到的那些挑衅，不过那时候银行不能任由事态发展：日后会让这位安全主管感受下什么叫挫折的。至于Matthew，他虽然少年时期有一点点不顺利，但总体上毫无影响，而且这次的饭店问题显然不是那么点鸡毛蒜皮的程度。

Matthew需要一点挫折来磨练一下，Harry想，并且可以为此发誓这绝不包含私人恩怨。事实上他也不需要对Matthew有什么恩怨想法。于是他让Valentine推迟了几天再去找Matthew，年轻人需要学会耐心和等待。

事情有一点点棘手，原因在于，Harry跟Valentine玩赌约的时候，稍微忽略了一下某个不明显的影响因素：他的伴侣。

当Eggsy门都没敲的情况下跑进来时，他显然也没有想到这个小小的问题。

他们双方的资产是合并且由专门的Hart家财务管理人员记账的：无论哪一方都对他们之间来之不易的感情抱有绝对的信任，他们会吵架、会有误解，但不会分手；同样在双方的资产记录上，他们并不分离。Eggsy身为Harry的银行管家与爱人，他从不在这方面多下心思，但如果要突然拿出一笔大数额，他向来选择先告知Harry并进行协商。主要是因为，Hart家划账的那些老东西总是放不下对他的防范之心，尽管Eggsy名字里不含Hart的事情都过去十余年了。有些思想束缚进步，时不时青年会这么感慨一番。

他将简单的规划表交给Harry的时候，还没想过后者会拒绝他。

“为什么？”Eggsy的话被卡了一下，移开了快到他嘴边的那杯茶，“我觉得这个并不会有损我们的利益，反而会带来新利润，Matthew管理饭店的能力你是知道的。”

“而且Aird帮过你，所以你正好借此机会感恩一下？”Harry顺着说。

Eggsy耸了耸肩。

“不行。”Harry否决道，“他过得太顺利，这次正好让他感受下逆境。”

“Harry——”

“你不能总是这么放任他。”

“我就那句话，我答应了他父亲，应该施与援手。”Eggsy定定地瞧着他，语气坚定得让Harry心头窜起一簇无名火，“只要他不是错的，我就会去帮。”

“这样他永远都不会成长。”年长者压着波动的情绪反驳，“你这反而是害了他，我能理解你——”

“你不理解。”

Eggsy打断了他，正如Harry的拒绝，老绅士也没想到青年会突然这么做。

“你不理解，Harry。”青年一意孤行，“恩情是件很沉重的物品，我已经背负了很多年了。”

“是你不理解。你没必要这么做，该放手的时候可以放手，真正需要你的时候不是现在。青睐Matthew能力的人不在少数，他通过V-G牵线搭桥自然会找到资助人。”

“那Kings’怎么办？V-G帮了他之后肯定能获得相当一部分利润，那对银行并没有好处。”

“这是银行之间的事情，我们一向处理得很好。按照现在这个局面，V-G不会想要搞垮一所旗鼓相当的老牌银行。”

“但是我没办法站在隔壁旁观，”Eggsy又把话题绕了回来，“Aird先生对我来说很重要，他的儿子同样。我得帮Matthew，Aird先生也会希望我这么做的，这没有坏处——”

“这有！”Harry抬高的声调虽然不明显，但仍然触碰到了青年，Eggsy一脸不可思议，让他后知后觉地把情绪压了回去，“这对Matthew没有好处。他需要磨练，早晚有一天我们帮不了他。”

“那我怎么办？我没办法心安理得地看着！我总觉得我必须做点什么。”

“你有很多事情不知道，是不是？”Harry突然又放缓语调，像叙述一个毫无波澜的晚安童话，“我不想吵架，亲爱的。放手吧，下次再来。”

“是这样，可你总是不告诉我。你以为我想吵架吗？也不会吵吧，因为我们没几次成功吵过的，你总是说你不想吵架，却没打算跟我一起讨论问题只是在敷衍。”Eggsy说，左手尾指悄悄地用力刮着自己掌心，“这样有意思吗，Harry？”

“有些事情我没办法告诉你，都是按照白纸黑字的规则来做的。”Harry的掌心覆盖在青年右手背上，“我不说是因为我不能。”

“那我怎么办呢？”Eggsy笑了起来，那个笑容有点难看，嘴角要垮不垮的，“我知道我们各自需要有点空间，但我不想站在旁边，我想走进你画出的这个圈，分担一部分压力。我也想做我自己的事情。毕竟我是个KB，而不是其他部门的主管。”

“你已经做得很好了，my boy。没有你我简直如同失去双眼。”Harry真心实意地回答，“我不想你难过。这次我跟V-G谈过，他们只负责找资助人，不参与到分利之中。Valentine不在这些方面说谎，你知道。你不需要加入其中，可以换个方式帮助Matthew，Aird先生会理解的。”

“Harry.”

他只是这么轻声唤道，而名字的主人突然揽住他的脖子。

“我爱你，我尊重你，就像你对我一样，Eggsy。”Harry亲他的额头，他的眼角，他的鼻尖，最后略微施力地亲吻他的嘴唇，“该来的总会来的。”  
Eggsy什么也没表示，只是抓着Harry在他面颊两侧留下回礼，然后离座。

他带上门的时候力度很轻，仿佛老绅士沉浸在睡眠里不能被任何声响惊醒。后者的目光追随他直到背影完全被门掩去，他拉开抽屉，一份全新的文件躺在最上方，纸面落有Matthew的同意签字，非常漂亮的斜体，看得出签字人的功底。

一声叹息。

座钟迎来了九点半，Harry已经在办公室里连续工作了一天一夜。

 

这是第几次？

Eggsy不知道。有时候Harry会自己包揽太多工作，让他感觉自己虽身为银行管家，却比起任何一位同为KB的同僚要清闲。可能是因为银行行长与骑士会议核心这样的重要身份，Harry有些事务他根本没有权限去了解，他能够参与的，Harry也得心应手，几乎不需要人帮忙。

有时候他们会为此吵架，却通常都不会持续太久。最严重一次是在美国分行一个重大决策上出现的意见分歧，Harry比较暴躁，而Eggsy言辞激烈得甚至拍桌，尽管最后证实是青年的判断有误，可他们仍然非自愿意义上地“冷战”了一段时间。一开始青年选择向伴侣服软，毕竟出错的那个人是他，不过他还没找到最佳时机，就差点成了傻子。

Harry从波士顿赶回来看见在病床上安安静静躺着、头部被包得有点可笑的爱人时，他的怒火差点将分行各位董事烧成灰。青年在他出差期间猝不及防地被高空砸物砸成脑震荡，没人说得清楚这是否是一场意外。但这之后Harry几乎都会将可能存在的吵架苗头强行压下去。

Eggsy不太喜欢这样，身体上的相互粗暴啃咬不是总能代替争吵。

他现在不想理会Harry，说真的，他开始考虑要不要干脆放弃代理负责人，亲自接过埃哲顿的管理工作，那样听起来总比当下的自身情况来得充实。他应该再去一趟饭店，深入了解他名下的这份事业。

青年在休息间解决了一杯无糖咖啡，他清洗杯子的时候有几个同事晃了进来，愁眉苦脸地抱怨着那位银行上下皆知的男爵夫人。她非常挑剔，下巴常常抬得要把整个脑袋扳成向后九十度，言语向来刁钻刺耳，很能拖时间，能解决她的繁琐问题的人寥寥无几。不太凑巧，Eggsy正是那几个人之一。同事们瞧见他，双眼一亮，就绝没什么好事儿了。

男爵夫人家境优渥、心高气傲，对保持表面彬彬有礼的Eggsy充满特殊好感：她有一个二十五岁未婚嫁的女儿。青年对自己并非单身的反复申明对她毫不起作用。

这就拖延了他前往埃哲顿的时间，男爵夫人实际上没什么要紧事，纯粹来展现自己的缠人技巧，磨得青年一肚子火气越燃越旺。好在前台那边来了个人，直截了当地插进对话来告诉他有个电话等候。

Matthew的。

“V-G那边帮我找到了资助人。等了很久，我本以为没戏了。”他说，小心翼翼地怕惹急了Eggsy，“我打算在西区开始。”

“恭喜。你的资助人一定很看好你。”

“……呃，我不知道他是谁，合约隐藏了他的身份。可能是这样吧。对方只要百分之十的股份。”Matthew犹犹豫豫道，“我猜他只是玩票性质，可能是Chester King先生或我父亲身边的旧友吧。”

这些名字从他嘴里说出来一直都显得顺理成章，Eggsy并不放在心上：“我很高兴知道这件事。”

他们稀松平常地聊着，刚开始的尴尬慢慢化解，在空气里无影无踪。

“谢谢。”Matthew最后说，“为了所有。”

Eggsy静静等了两秒，挂断了电话。

他又出现在了Harry Hart面前，老男人完全没打算对爱人掩饰他那一丁点惊讶。他直勾勾地看着Harry，什么也没表示。

“我可能还要再加班一晚，有些奇怪的项目。”Harry主动说，“今晚也不用等我了，亲爱的。”

“我不在银行。”青年答道，“等会儿把工作安排给其他KB。”

“好。”

 

Harry本以为自己会加班的，他接过了大半的工作亲力亲为，不过这次的项目显然比想象中要容易得多，而且它是银行新起航后面临的诸多复杂程序最后几步了，处理掉就不剩多少麻烦。

他十二点之前回到了家，房子没有一处透出灯光，于是他开门的时候连转动钥匙的动作都放轻放缓。Eggsy这么些年来睡眠没怎么改变，睡得不沉，易醒，Harry抱住被吵醒的他时他很快又会睡回去。但Harry不想打扰，他想此刻的青年应该已经睡下了。

可卧室的床整整齐齐，还是往常早上他们离开那样。Eggsy没回家，这是自出行美国后头一次他的不告而别。

老绅士有点茫然，他还没反应过来。在那么些风风雨雨过去之后，他和青年相互间形成了些依赖，夜晚没有Eggsy在身边，他或许会睡得不好。要不了多久，他把外套随意扔到沙发上，扑向了起居室里的电话。大多数人都休息了，银行则还留有几个夜班的员工，他向每一位被他惊扰到的人道歉，却没人能说出他最需要的那个答案：“他在我们这儿呢，别担心。”包括Roxy和Daisy家。银行也没有人看见过青年。

“我猜了一个地方，但是现在很晚了，老板，”Roxy理智道，“Eggsy自己有分寸的，他很成熟。”

“Roxy.”

“那地方得问Percival，我其实不是很清楚。”

Harry放下电话，望着壁炉上摆的相框，除了一个Eggsy单人抱着JB的，其余都是他们的合照。那里面的Eggsy笑得比谁都灿烂。他又看向刚刚使用完的电话，拿开的旧蕾丝布上冒出的几根线头似乎扎着他的胃。

好啦，他对身边各位亲密同僚的一些公开小细节了如指掌，就好比见鬼的Percival睡前永远要拔掉电话线。那是James离开后养成的习惯了，Percival当年被电话惊醒，然后获知了死讯，再然后……

Harry咬合的牙关轻微抖了抖，像是受了突然的寒凉袭击。他相信Eggsy的能力。

他只是没法控制失眠。

 

Eggsy在又冷又硬的床上辗转反侧了半宿，薄被上的霉味钻进鼻腔内扰得心绪更不安宁。他没法说自己什么都不会去想，每一张他熟知的面孔在脑海里走马观花，那些去世的，或还活着的，除了他最亲爱的Harry消失无踪，其他人于光影间淡淡隐去又突兀地出现，安安静静不带其余想法；他只是这样用思想去注视他们，而后在某一未知时刻沉沉睡去。

他理所当然地起晚了，醒来的时候冬日阳光已经透过无窗帘遮掩的玻璃罩去了大半张床，映照被面上陈旧的痕迹。

小旅馆提供的早餐清淡朴素，食之无味，他没什么胃口，只喝了半杯温水。旅馆的主人，那位成天围着方格围裙的老妇人，倒是用饱含担忧的目光不住地打量他，似是怕他会体力不支而昏倒。这不怪她，Eggsy早上盯着破镜子时也发现自己脸色确实苍白，看起来不太健康。

他昨晚和早上都没进食，面色不好也情有可原。青年用这个理由搪塞自己。

睡着的时候外头应该下了一场细雨，旅馆外的土路有一点松软，还残留着雨水到访的色彩。Eggsy来时除了一身西装以外只带了一把伞，他在门口抬头看看天，又望望路面，然后撑开了那把伞。黑色伞面将他收拢在保护范围内，远远望去，宽大的伞下露出一节身影——他像是正要赶赴一场葬礼，行色匆匆。雨在半途又下了起来，那些细碎的啪嗒声敲敲他的耳骨，顺着伞边坠落。

这还是Eggsy第一次在下雨的时候去公墓，以往屈指可数的每一次都恰巧出了太阳。他上一次前往还是十多年前，在离开大不列颠之前。

Aird先生葬在海格特，Eggsy隔许久就会来一次，Matthew的时间跟他错开，有时他会看见墓上放着一束花，色彩可能非常奔放也可能极其含蓄：Matthew仍然记着很小时他们家窗台上那些垂落的艳丽，而Daisy则熟知基本的礼数。

青年空手而来，过去也大多如此。他绕过教堂，经过原先Marx（马克思）墓所在的那个角落（注1），走向一片有几丛山茶的草坪，Aird先生就在那，一块有天使浮雕的方形碑。

他猜有些事情无论真不真实，都是暗暗联系的，正如昨晚他那纷繁思绪里没有Harry，而此刻年长者就站在他面前。他甚至不知道对方为什么会来这里，记忆里Harry并不清楚Aird先生葬在哪儿，更准确说不关心。可能预计到他们将会再见，修普诺斯（注2）将Harry隐匿了。

他们有许多一模一样的东西，比如伞。同样的黑伞撑在Harry上方，微微收窄的长大衣下方暴露了一双没沾多少泥泞的牛津鞋。Eggsy猝然停下脚步，但Harry在这方面天赋异禀，即使青年行动如猫，不发出半点声音，他还是能够在青年驻足的刹那转过半边脸，随后是半边身子，围巾朝外侧扬了扬，差点沾上雨水。他就这样侧过来凝望Eggsy，目光柔和。青年看见他大衣里直接穿着衬衫和薄毛衣，领口甚至开了一粒扣子；也看见弯弯的伞柄上挂着一个保温杯，跟Harry搭配是那么格格不入。

“牛奶是暖的。”

绅士说。

 

七点，Harry睁开了眼睛。他睡了将近三十分钟，生物钟毫不客气地把他搞醒顺带附赠了些许头疼，而外面天色稍亮。他洗漱时听见家门被打开，这使得一星半点的牙膏泡沫呛了出来。

他希望那是Eggsy，虽然家里每天早上七点多的时候都会有一位女仆进来负责房屋清洁以及白昼的起居问题。事实证明女佣值得为她的准时而加工资，Harry失望地接受了她的问好，注意力放在了餐桌上。一杯温度适中的牛奶和半篮牛角包已经先行立在桌上，还有两套金边白瓷餐具。

“Eggsy不在。”他朝女仆脱口而出。

女仆正要开始准备他的那一份早餐。她及时地止住，回过头：“您需要另备吗？”

老绅士盯着牛奶半晌：“我上次买的保温杯放哪儿了？”

“在碗橱里。“

“把牛奶装进保温杯。我要一份茶。”

“好的，先生。”

牛奶又被拿去温热了一遍，女仆知道Eggsy喜欢怎么样的温度，就像Harry知道这么多年来青年已经被自己惯坏成个早上几乎不断奶的家伙。他不知道今天能不能找到那只突然离家出走的猫，但他想如果找到了，那杯牛奶能到猫嘴里。他很清楚外宿时Eggsy不会喝旅馆提供的牛奶，若是有提供的话。

他反而不知道早上工作前什么时候打电话给Percival合适，焦躁因疲劳而在他体内安分了点儿，可他还是急。害怕丢失青年的感觉，战争时期因为MI5他已经深切体会过，再来第二次谁都不会喜欢的。

“先生，Percival来了。”女仆说。

非常，非常及时，就在他手里的果酱刀正要袭击那碟黄油的时候。他一边放下刀一边看玄关方向，Percival面无表情地打着领带，显然刚刚从家里赶出来。在伦敦的骑士之间大多住得不远，Percival离Harry也就两个街道的距离。

“Percy——”

“Roxy说了，你要找Eggsy，而且急得发疯。”骑士目不转睛，语气像告诉他今天要下雨，“我大概能猜到他在哪，不过我今天绝对不能迟到超过半个小时。我开车带你去，你记住路线，自己想办法回来，Arthur。我不保证他就在那。”

Harry Hart可以自己浓密的头发起誓，这是他认识Percival以来对方首次在公事外一次性说得这么长的一段话。听起来律师部门主管比他的用词还要胸有成竹。

以及他第一次亲身感受到Percival沉稳冷静飙车的可怕。

 

“Percival说你可能……”Harry又说，但青年打断了他。

“他负责Aird先生葬礼的部分安排，我拜托的。”Eggsy说，往前走了一段，在墓碑前蹲了下来，“我说了我不在银行。”

“你没说你不在家。”

“Harry，我不是什么都要向你汇报的。”

一阵沉默，雨似乎小了一点点。Eggsy在雨声包裹间突然涌起了后悔，他是不是不该抬杠？老绅士看起来很疲倦，笑容也无法掩饰，他忙了很久，或许昨天夜晚也没有好好休息，但他现在站在这个有点冷清的公墓里，打着伞，带着一瓶青年最喜欢的牛奶。

在Matthew的问题上，双方出发角度不一样，Harry的想法不能说是错的。青年心不在焉地用食指尖摩挲Aird先生刻在墓碑上的文字，他习惯如此，仿佛这些逝者附在刻字上能让人触碰感知。

“Matthew还是很顺利，他找到了资助人。”Harry自己终结了自己创造的沉默，“我在这个方面跟Valentine交涉过。”

“我不知道我们什么时候跟V-G私交甚好了。”

“从来没有。”

Eggsy的手被雨水打湿了，连带袖口都深色一片。他摇摇头，忘了过大的黑伞已将他完全遮去，从后面看他就像一株长歪了的巨大黑色菌类。

很难做到让Harry保持绝佳的耐心，Gary Hart Unwin却可以。年长者微不可闻地从喉头挤出一声轻叹：“我觉得牛奶可能会冷，亲爱的。保温杯我们……我是第一次用。”

牛奶，这个词融化在Harry的口音里，直击青年。他突然又想到了一些东西，像灵光乍现般，也许说出来还略荒谬。可他还没说，Harry就难得地投降了。

“你也会冷。”

就这句话，就这句不足十个单词构成的陈述句，让Eggsy扔掉伞扑到绅士身上，双手穿过后者的腋下紧紧抱住他。Harry在轻微地抖，因为寒冷穿透单薄的衣着，他语调却还镇静地跟平时开会一样。他愣了一下，没料到青年突如其来的举动，踉跄后退了两步，空出的一只手顺势搂紧青年的腰：“小心摔倒。”

换作平时，Eggsy会开玩笑“有你垫底呢”。此刻他只是将头埋入Harry颈窝，尝试更进一步贴紧对方的身体：“你在发抖，你才是冷的那个，”他控诉道，“Percival连让你多穿件衣服的时间都没有吗？他他妈的要抢百货大减价？”

“也许是有些冷。”

“也许！”

“你说是就是。”

“你得把牛奶喝了。”

“我来时喝了茶。”

“那不够。”

“牛奶是你的。”

“现在它属于你了。”  
“我长得够高了，darling。”

“那我他妈快四十岁了怎么长高？”

“心理暗示总会有用的。”

“闭嘴。”Eggsy恶狠狠道，“你不发抖才有资格拒绝它。”

“客观点，你也发着抖。”

“……”

Harry把下巴压在Eggsy柔软的金发上：“该回家了。”

环抱收紧了，青年闷声闷气地绕过感动：“你是不是资助了Matthew？”

老绅士一瞬间觉得自己养的可能是条警犬，低声呜咽的puppy或绵软叫唤的猫咪都是错觉。他不能回答，也不知道如何回答，这问题问得极好，直切核心。

“我当你默认了。”Eggsy说，“被事项外的人发现不算违反银行条律。你还是帮了他，尽管拖了好久，逼得他快以为自己没希望了。”

“他需要点磨练。”

“为什么不让我加入？”

“我跟Valentine下了个注，他先开赌的，内容无关紧要，主要是看Matthew未来发展怎么样。你对Aird一家有执念，不参与比较好。”Harry平静地解释，“说真的，牛奶指不定会冷。”

Eggsy松开怀抱，向后退开，他的伞早就掉在地上，里面盛了雨水。Harry眼疾手快在他淋雨前把他拉了回来，单手紧紧将他禁足在自己伞内。

“Gary Hart Unwin.”他充满警告意味地把完整名字吐出来，“你最好不要让身上再碰到一点雨。”

青年的耳根悄然发红，心脏软得宛如胸腔里跳的是一团水。他抬起头，阴郁渐退，眼角弯起时扯动了笑纹。

“见一下Lee Unwin吧，honey。”

 

Lee也葬在海格特，他的去世如世上许许多多的小遗憾，不被很多人记得，只有家人与饭店里的老员工为他伤心。他的葬礼和随后的一些相关事情、物品都很简单，墓碑方方正正，镌刻姓名年月，再无其他。

而Dave Aird先生的位置是Percival来挑的，很巧，Lee就在他隔壁，已经睡了好多年了。Eggsy指出位置时Harry深切地怀疑自己的同事是否是故意这么做的，毕竟在某些意义上，Michelle的第一任丈夫和后继追求者相挨真的不怎么美妙，而且Michelle并不葬在这儿呢（James选了另一个公墓，Eggsy也没打算迁葬）。

“他绝对不会反对的。”Eggsy说，“你还对他抱有愧疚吗？”

“有，但不再那么强烈了。”Harry坦承，“他想反对也晚了。”

“我讨厌这种愧疚。你什么都没做错，你也不需要对他承担什么责任。”

“你说得可能对。Merlin走了之后我花了很多时间想，我对Lee的遗忘，就像我对Merlin的歉疚。这其实只是我一个人的事情。”

“现在你不是一个人了。”Eggsy闭上眼，做了个深呼吸。

Harry低头吻他眼睛。

“痒。”

“Aird和Lee的位置……”

“让他们竞争吧……不，别亲我眼睫毛……我妈不会介意的。”

Eggsy别过头，睁眼看他：“你有什么后悔的，现在还来得及。”

“没有，我怕Lee夜半找我谈心。倒是有一点：你还没喝牛奶。”

“你就不能不提那玩意儿？”

Harry从善如流，他一个字都没说。

雨已经停了。

 

——

【注释】

1\. 1956年英国共产党集资为马克思及其家人在公墓东端购买了较大的墓地并进行迁葬。

2\. 修普诺斯，古希腊神话中掌管睡眠、自在与快乐的神。


	24. 1955-1967 · 4

4.

刻着M. A.字样的剪刀准备上下夹攻那条鲜艳夺目的剪彩用彩带时，Harry终于出现在了金环餐厅的围观人潮里。他并不是很低调，穿了一身灰竖纹米白色西装，胸袋里除了一条压出尖角的白波点靛蓝袋巾外还插着一支Kings’ Bank的金色钢笔。Eggsy从剪彩台上看见他的时候差点没一头栽下去。

可以说很辣，辣得万众瞩目下一个近四十岁的青壮男人差点腿一软摔出新高度；也可以说很扎眼，毕竟在这个恐怖烟雾弥漫浓重的伦敦里，估计也没几个人敢穿一套白西装四处乱晃了。

Eggsy望了他好一会儿，他对这套西装印象仅限于在他们的衣柜里瞧见过，Harry已经很多年没将它穿上身了，时至今日还能穿出这种效果，青年不得不想起它覆盖掉的那副锻炼得非常好的身体。老男人已经六十岁，体格和精力依然超乎他的想象，即使他们三不五时就坦诚相待，但还是令人惊讶。他的目光牢牢黏在Harry身上，喉结滚动的同时发出一丁点轻微的唾沫吞咽声。紧接着老男人衔接上他的视线，微微笑了笑，抬起一根手指轻轻碰了碰自己的耳垂，又点了点锁骨的位置，然后指向了地面。

完了。

“你还好吗，Eggsy？” Daisy担忧地问突然从人均高度上消失的兄长，她的丈夫说着最后一句公开致辞剪断了彩带。

“鞋带松开了。”她的兄长蹲在那头也不抬道，随后就站起来跟其他人一起鼓掌，假装他刚刚没有飞快地将某种生理反应强行压制下去，没人注意到他泛红的耳尖。

一九五七年的春季，Matthew Aird所拥有的金环餐厅在伦敦西区的斯泰斯曼酒店（注1）旁侧正式开业，而Gary ‘Eggsy’ Hart Unwin在其剪彩礼上因为某人的恶趣味行为毫无阻碍地硬了，诅咒上帝。

 

Matthew Aird并不是很介意Harry Hart在这个对他而言极为重要的日子里出现，他甚至就期盼着这样的场景，站在剪彩台上，那么高，足以看见台下热烈鼓掌的人们和露出微笑的Harry，就好像一种报复和炫耀似的。尽管那笑容也刺人双目，虽然跟他没什么关系。外加他对Eggsy，其实也没有那么大怨念，那也是他非常敬重的兄长，在他艰难地熬过那段寻求资助、前期准备的时光和后期的餐厅建立与宣传造势之后，他觉得自己能够理解Lee Unwin，也能够理解Eggsy对埃哲顿饭店的不放手了。所以这场剪彩，他必定要请Eggsy到场，同时邀请Eggsy的伴侣是非常符合礼数的事情。

外界对Matthew与Harry的不合几乎一无所知，毕竟Kings’会将所有不利情况都掩藏起来。放在此时此刻，对于前者就成了一个好招。老牌巨头银行的行长亲自到场参加一家只在先前宣传里出风头的餐厅（虽然他迟到了），本来不是什么稀奇的事情，但放在备受上流阶层欢迎的Harry Hart身上就变得格外不一样。即使他的青年爱人也在现场，媒体们的关注点依然都落在餐厅和Harry之间，Eggsy倒像是来跑个过场，根本没什么人打算将他扯进来大写特写。

这还是要稍微感谢一下MI5。不是所有媒体都知道他和Eggsy的事情，虽有很多人对青年极其特殊的银行代号肆意猜测，可当事人也从没向公众承认点什么，总有所谓知情人跳出来大侃特侃但也仍旧没有实证，而平日那些过于亲昵的肢体动作两人表现得非常坦荡，毫不顾忌，最终也只是寥寥几家完全了解内情，要么与银行非常熟悉，要么早就被打点完毕。

所以当剪彩结束之后，Eggsy朝Aird夫妇打了声招呼就跑到Harry身边，微微扬起下巴朝他笑的行为，在场媒体大多都习以为常，没有将之纳入桃色新闻范围。

“你又迟到了。”Eggsy眼角那一丝皱纹跟着他面上的神采一起雀跃起来，他擦过为金环餐厅议论纷纷的人群，大步迈向Harry好像他迫不及待要踮起脚尖跟伴侣亲吻，“谁早上起来要嘲讽我睡过头的？而且我可能是更累的那个。”

Harry悄悄地捏了他的腰一把，勾出一声欢快的笑声，神情却严肃得跟开会似的，微微压低声音：“昨晚你叫得好像才二十岁一样，甜心。”

“HARRY HART!”

“银行有些急事。”老男人放过他，转而认真回答起了问题，“迟点来让那孩子没那么紧张，况且也没什么人在意这个细节。”

“Matthew不是孩子了。”Eggsy叹了口气，但Harry的岁数确确实实比他妹夫要大了一倍有多，反驳听起来没什么效果，“你怎么不说你是要在银行等女仆把你这套风骚打扮送过来呢？你早上可不是穿这样。”

“这个理由我可以接受。”

青年男人不纠结了，只是瞪了他一下：“今天银行忙吗？”

“他们处理得了。怎么了？”

“这边怕是有很多社交。”Eggsy叹了口气，他不是很喜欢这些事情，还不如约上几个酒友去发掘一下新的酒馆，“下午金环餐厅有茶会，晚上有宴会，Valentine来，还顺带引来了一些政客。地点都在隔壁酒店，估计走不开。”

“你要参加？”

“下午是亲友为主，看在Daisy的面上至少要露个脸吧。晚上的话，小半个Kings’都在了，谢谢。”

虽然现下的Kings’有向各个阶层招揽人才，但怎么说，鉴于各种各样的原因，银行里还是有不少富家子弟，收到邀请不奇怪。Matthew了不起，他即使将埃哲顿的股份都抛了九成出去，但还是依靠手里的百分之三成功笼络了以往生意上认识的诸多关系，现在金环餐厅可不是个只凭一股热血就搞出来的决定了，它基本满足了Matthew需要的条件。而且他聪明，借着埃哲顿饭店造势，分享了一部分饭店的老顾客。

“需要我留下来吗？”Harry明知故问。

Eggsy小小地翻了一个白眼：“你可以选择一个人待在家里，反正我过会儿要回家去换一套衣服，还要把之前订的礼服带过来。昨天送到家里还没打开呢。我在酒店开了个房间便于换洗。”

“你不介意的话，——哪套礼服？”

“那套我只提供了数据的。你挑了什么布料？”

“忘了。”老男人干脆地说，“不用打开，我那套也放在里面，正好一起拿来。”

“我等会儿再过来找你。”Eggsy眼角余光扫了一下，冒出几分玩味，“你好好享受这短暂的美好时光，老男人。”

Harry轻轻拍了他屁股一下，还没来得及说点什么，就被青年躲过手掌，灵活地钻进了人群里。Eggsy的臀部充满天赋，像他丰满柔软的胸部一样，而年龄暂时还没去影响它的优秀，老绅士心情颇好地回味了一番手感，转过身就被一些年轻的贵族小姐成功包围，兴致降了一半。他知道这些姑娘们一定有很多充足理由来问确实不算是不必要的问题，也知道她们基本都是未婚小姐，可他也没忘了外头给自己头上冠着非常显眼的“顶级单身绅士”。

这可一点都不美好，亲爱的。Harry的目光又滑过不远处青年的金色后脑勺，开始一板一眼地对付起女士们的疑问。

 

金环餐厅旁的斯泰斯曼酒店等级、规模和其他一些细节方面都不如同在西区的克拉里奇，但它建立在十九世纪与二十世纪交接的时候，确切地算起来还要比克拉里奇要年长一些。在后者三十年代时那番整修过后，出于一些私下对比，斯泰斯曼意识到自己整体设施已数老旧，在二次欧战结束后的修缮里重整了一番，包括将简单的咖啡厅改成一定时间内提供简餐的内部餐厅，但不管怎么说，它自身的缺陷使得金环餐厅多了一样优势，只要金环自己有足够的水准。

Eggsy站在放着食物的长桌旁眯起眼看露台那边的伴侣。Harry还是那身像婚服似的白西装，差异在于本来的领带此时正躺在Eggsy的酒店房间里；他手里端着一杯琥珀色的酒，正在跟Valentine讲话。两位大银行的行长聚在一起聊天无非也就是公务上的事情，要么就跟他们偶尔投向青年的目光有关，看看那两个风格大相径庭的男士的表情，Eggsy无趣地收回注意力，盯上了一块巧克力曲奇。

茶会不似以往那样开在草坪上，它被安在斯泰斯曼的大露台以及与露台相连的那个会议室里，堆满了各种口味、软硬不一的小甜点还有果汁花茶，如需要酒的话会有侍者和调酒师，这种安排比起在室外大口吸雾要更受客人们的欢迎。因为不是正式晚宴，服饰上很随意，像Eggsy就只穿了一套白色短装，短裤宽宽松松，露出小半截大腿，稍微注意一下会看见小腿处一些浅淡的伤疤。

他甚至头发都没梳上去，与几位相熟的政客银行家交谈了几句就小心地躲开那些饥渴的未婚姑娘们，从餐桌上顺走一小碟曲奇糕点缩到房间另一头的沙发堆里，百无聊赖地拿起茶几上其他人带进来的几份报纸。

“Eggsy，分我一块谢谢。”一只手从他小碟里掠夺了唯一一块牛油果曲奇，并且窝到他旁边。沙发出乎意料得软，软得Eggsy怀疑这位夺食者坐下来的瞬间他们就会一起摔到地上。

“那是我唯一一块牛油果的，放过它，我可谢谢你了Paul。”青年扫视着自己的碟中食哼了一声，经过这些年，他跟Roxy的丈夫终于没那么多距离感，变成了可以开开玩笑的酒友，“你就不能拿那块巧克力的吗？”

Paul“咔嚓”一下宣告了这块牛油果曲奇的结局，他另一只手不那么讲究地端着小半杯柳橙汁：“Roxy不让我吃那么多巧克力。”

“这证明你真的该减肥，不然你怎么好意思站在Kingsman和KB身边。”

“说得好像你没有长胖十斤。”Paul一口饮尽柳橙汁，将黏在牙齿间的曲奇软泥混着液体吞下腹中。他一边坦然地接受着Eggsy的瞪视，一边把空杯子交给侍者，拈起一张纸巾擦了擦自己嘴角的碎屑。“可能不止是十斤对吧？”

“最起码比你好多了，我可不用全面清换一次西装。”Eggsy抓着裁缝铺里那几份订单回击，“你要赔我一块牛油果。”

“快四十岁了能不能少吃点甜食？”Paul不怀好意地伸出一根手指戳了戳青年其实还挺平坦的肚子，“说点别的，你对金环的前景怎么看，王后先生？”

“对不起，Paul，我能不能借走王后先生？”

Harry。他总是突然就在Eggsy身边冒出，即便青年本身习惯，与青年交谈的人也常会被吓一跳。Paul显然是那个不走运的倒霉鬼，他几乎是被这熟悉到他不敢造次的声音从沙发上电起来的，抬头看了Harry一眼就匆忙点头：“他就是你的，Arthur。”

“我警告你们，我不是物品。”Eggsy拔高声调，“作为茶会的负责方之一我可以强制请你们离开。”

Paul朝他扔了个鬼脸，转眼混入了别的交流圈。Harry含笑看着似乎在生气的爱人，整理着西装外套在Paul原先那个位置上落座，要更靠近Eggsy一点。

“你谈完了？”Eggsy又眉开眼笑，丝毫不在意刚刚发生的事情，“关于你和V之间的幕后操盘小游戏？”

“谈了一下银行的未来发展。”Harry更正道，手放在他短裤未遮住的那截大腿上，此时其他客人都沉浸在对话里，银行的国王与王后算是处于一种易打破的视觉死角上，“你对金环的前景怎么看？我也想知道。”

“那你吓跑Paul做什么。——起步不错，有你的资助，我还需要怎么看？我相信你不会让手里的资产亏本的。”

“那是另一回事了，就谈谈你，你的看法。不用那么麻烦，简单说一下就好，像平时那样。”老绅士的指节开始在大腿上错落有致地敲敲打打。

“因为斯泰斯曼只提供简餐，金环的存在就很有意义，它做的不是酒店，能够提供简餐以外的食物、咖啡和酒，补充了斯泰斯曼在餐饮方面的不足。”一根手指探入短裤边沿，鼓起不引人注意一小块，Eggsy习惯了老绅士时不时的动手动脚，并不放在心上，“斯泰斯曼的格局不适合再去打造新的餐厅了。”

“还有？”三根手指。

“金环餐厅的营业时间比斯泰斯曼的简餐长。”青年转过头看他，“这里是公众场合，Arthur。”

“我在想，如果金环和斯泰斯曼合二为一会更精彩。”Harry充耳不闻，整只手探进了短裤，温暖的手掌轻轻摩挲比起小腿要更光滑的大腿，将短裤撩上去一小截，“这样斯泰斯曼的简餐吧能回归专注咖啡，金环本身也不需要在这方面特意辟出咖啡一块，做好传统下午茶就够了。”

Eggsy一把抓住他躁动的手严肃道：“先不谈这个。你是认真的吗，Harry，在这里？！”

“什么在这里？”Harry的手劲也毫不受年龄影响，他硬生生带着Eggsy的手一并深入，修剪齐整的指甲沿路划出瘙痒感觉，“你想回房间再来谈谈Matthew和他的餐厅？”

“你的手！”Eggsy低声道。

“你开会的时候可没这么紧张，亲爱的。”

行长先生身体力行地一次又一次刷新了他的无耻度，Eggsy为此一点儿都不想表示赞叹。他们开会的时候每一个人都会穿得整整齐齐非常规矩，Harry的手充其量不过是在西装裤外表上走了个过场，那触感是隔靴搔痒，无法与此刻相比较。他飞快地环顾四周，无人关注这边，但Harry一个举动惊得他的桎梏微微松开：老男人含住了他圆圆的耳垂。

Harry用牙齿慢慢磨着柔软的耳垂，手不慌不忙地滑过腿根，落到柔软的双球下方，将它握在掌心。对此类灼热触碰极其敏感的Eggsy无可避免地泄出一声呻吟，刚刚还为Harry动作而僵硬的身体在指尖轻轻隔着内裤搔刮球体时瘫软下来，他耳尖悄然泛红，意识到自己又一次在撩拨下勃起。这次是直接的、无法抗拒的，他根本没法将冲动强行压下。

“我还想了解一下你对金环的其他看法，比如它的服务路线，sweetie。”老绅士松了口，凑在耳边平静地说，旁人看过来就像一场私密谈话，“或者你考虑一下说点别的？”手心上移，他稍微用力捏了一把卡在三角内裤里的阴茎，沿着它被束缚的形状缓缓地来回滑动，它猛地颤了一下，随着Eggsy的倒吸一口气而半勃起来。

“会有人看见的。”Eggsy试图挣扎，却被Harry从内裤边缘钻进的两根手指与大庭广众下的羞耻刺激得呼吸急促、口干舌燥，“你别——”

“你早上都硬过一次了，”老绅士勾起内裤一角，听见青年因束缚痛苦被舒缓而下意识流露的一丝轻叹后又抽回了手指，丝质内裤一下子又裹回原处，蹭得当事人闷哼一声，面部发烫，“抑制对身体不好。看看你的裤子。”它已经鼓起来了。

“房间！”

Harry抓来一个沙发靠枕让他挡住自己裤裆：“来不及。”手指们又跑回内裤旁边跟它拉拉扯扯，轻笑撞过Eggsy的耳膜，他浑身一抖，老绅士就勾着内裤向下拽，卡着抬头的硬挺时略不耐烦地皱了皱眉，随即一声细微的崩裂声。“Fuck me!”青年低低尖叫，布料裂出一道缝但应该还未完全撕开，他的阴茎顺着翘起，弹在Harry厚实的掌心里，溢湿丝料的前液擦入掌纹间。青年呼吸一滞，柱体与炙热非常的手掌紧紧贴合，烫得他似乎就能这样释放出来。

“Shh…darling…”Harry Hart毫无犹豫地用力上下抚慰，娴熟的技巧逼得Eggsy混乱喘息、微微弓起腰，空出的拇指节奏性地揉捏着脆弱而湿滑的头端，“别出声，这里很多人，他们会听见的。”有些人走动起来，但尚未靠近这一方，“你硬得让人恨不得将你就这么按在这他妈的沙发上狠狠操开，Eggsy，而你的屁股会高高翘起，精液擦得这粗糙的沙发面一片狼藉……”Harry感受到手中的阴茎完全涨大，带着一种害怕被人发觉的恐慌悄悄颤栗。他不急不忙地撸动着，时而又滑向囊袋连着下方的软肉一并揉压，有那么一两回手指抛下了柱身，堪堪袭过穴口。

“你穿短裤的时候那么美，亲爱的。”年长者在旁人看来就是亲昵聊天那样低声赞美，手上的速度逐渐加快，“那些小小的伤疤都是那么美。还有早上那一身西装，我真希望你今天待在家里，这样我就能够好好品尝你——”

“操，Harry，操你……”Eggsy绝望地张合着嘴，时不时尝试着咬住后槽牙，快感由前方席卷上神经，闯入大脑，“被人看见就完了……”

“我不容许你这样被人看见。”绅士冷冰冰地回应道，突如其来的转变只让青年的欲望更蹿一档。他如脱水的鱼似的大口呼吸，企求空气能够挤压走那些无声的呻吟，他几乎要看见触手可及般的高峰，只需一丁点助力，还差一点……

Harry的口吻又变得温柔：“我需要操你，甜蛋。”

Eggsy的脊背忽然绷直，微微抬起下巴，顶端一下接一下猛力撞入手心，他甚至晃起了腰，小腹前一塌糊涂却还在滴落更多的液体，他的快感在那汇聚，在他的心脏上颤动，在Harry的指尖下跳舞。接着他无声地大张着嘴，将破碎而漫长的尖叫极尽可能地吞咽掉，唾液顺着嘴角滑落。他浑身都在疯狂颤抖，瞳孔收缩而茫然，最终难以自制地别过头，一口咬住Harry肩部的衣料，将精液射到对方手上。

粘腻在掌心糊开，年长绅士将它抹在精壮的大腿上，一首扳过青年的头，把手抽回递到他唇边，低沉的笑声在胸腔回荡，而余韵未散的青年顺从地吐出舌尖，舔掉了手指上的白浊残余。

“现在我们需要房间了。”Harry说，搀着两腿战战的Eggsy悄悄从侧门离开。

 

“代我向我的神秘投资人问好，V。”Matthew吻过他的美丽妻子，注视她加入女士们之间的小圆桌，偏过头朝黑皮肤先生说，“他真应该亲眼来看看金环，这是他和我们一起创造出来的。”

“据说他不是个喜欢凑热闹的人，只注重结果。”Valentine随口编道，他进入餐厅之后以参观的名义四处走动了一番，并没看见他们之间横杠在那的神秘先生，“有没有打算挑战米其林一星？”

“用我们柔嫩鲜美的黑线鳕和炸得酥脆的薯条？我没信心跟Rock & Sole Plaice抢这个。”

“不开玩笑。”

“有的话当然好啦。”餐厅的主人漫不经心，“他们要来的话，我们不知道；他们不来，我们也无从寻找。况且我们的主厨对这个根本不感兴趣。”

“那个你从公墓附近找出来的隐修士？”

“他是个天才，而且没人比他自己更清楚这点。你真的应该挑时间来尝尝，尤其是白汁小牛肉做得非常好，堪称舌尖盛宴，尽管这只是一道普通菜。这还不仅仅是他全部会的菜式。”

Valentine颇感兴趣地应了几句诸如“他的酥皮洋葱汤做得怎么样，我很喜欢这款汤”，伸手截停一位侍应生，取过一杯白兰地。他转头挑酒的时候餐厅门口引起了一些小骚动，按理说今天这里有很多收到邀请的重要人士也有许多或天真或充满心机的存在，骚动算是此起彼伏，没什么可奇怪的，但这次听起来却不那么一样，Valentine的好奇心为此跳动了一下。他快速挑好后循声而望，险些把手里的酒杯扔到地上。

这不能全然怪他，毕竟冲动也是有理由的，而且有三大条：首先，他没想过那位隐身幕后的神秘投资人今天真的会出现，虽然有别的充分缘由与身份；再者他没想到神秘先生会与其伴侣同时亮眼出场；最后他终于意识到神秘先生的嚣张，毕竟任谁看见两位银行家走进晚宴时后面跟着一群同样华服盛装谈笑风生的银行人员都会被吓一跳的，鉴于Kings’挑员工时在外貌上天生独到的运气，Valentine想夸张地为这个团体加上一个“惊天动地”作形容。

这不是客人，这是来抢风头的。他想，还是回看Matthew：“你现在跟Kings’怎么样？”

“怕我跟你的关系会差？”Matthew看了银行天团一眼，丝毫不放心上。

“我像是会在意那种细节问题的人吗？”

餐厅主人笑了笑：“Daisy可是Kings’的安全主管，是Kingsman之一，即使没有代号。而我所针对的只有那一个人而已，我不想跟Eggsy闹僵。”

Valentine耸了耸肩，没有接话。

 

Harry在脑海里肖想过数次Eggsy穿上这套礼服的模样，款式经典，与以往保守而不出错的风格大相径庭的取色，倒是和他自己那一套并不是同款的礼服能完美搭配。就像婚礼后的晚宴似的。

但现实与幻想总有些差距，前者要更令Harry胸腔发烫、心跳加速。

“我怎么样？”Eggsy笑的时候自信会溢出来，混进他高潮多次与沉睡过后再醒的沙哑嗓音里做修饰，“太赞了，宝贝。”

太完美了，暖黄灯光下偏于橙红色的鲜艳丝绒礼服被武装在Eggsy身上是那么予人惊艳。他本就看不出有四十岁，此时礼服的艳丽让人恍然以为回到二十多岁，回到他第一次穿着西装出现在众人面前那一刻，他是如此独一无二。Harry露骨的视线沿着裤腿一路向上梭巡，落在爱人明亮的绿色眼睛里，他的爱意几乎要喷薄而出，绕着年轻一方旋转。

“无与伦比。”年长者溺爱地说道。

他站在矮自己半个头的爱人身边，深蓝色的丝绒面料礼服将他沉淀数十年的魅力全然释放。“无与伦比。”他再一次说，整理好两人的黑色领结，Eggsy的领结比起他的要小一点，不那么乖地歪到一边。

他们出现在金环的宴席里理所当然地引起了骚动，对他们有了解的Kings’高层员工对此不想说太多，但年轻的普通人员身不由己地扑入骚动里一起欢腾。更多的人，那些有头有脸的人物选择在尊重主人的面子前提下再去接触他们，Harry不傻，Eggsy当然也不天真单纯，所有的交流都悄然引入利益，不仅仅将银行推出去，同时为金环打下更多的牌。

他们习惯这一切了，从很久前开始。但舞曲响起的刹那一切又成了另一回事。

Eggsy站在宴会灯光下就像一簇火焰，他燃烧着，鲜活，搏动，优雅却也放肆，即便他拒绝了所有人的邀约站在人群后边也毫不失去半分光彩。正如他身侧强大沉稳的Harry。

“Darling.”老绅士的手跑到他腰间，随之阴影罩下，他获得了一个纯洁的吻。

默契与爱让双方做出一致的决定，悄悄离场，接着数分钟后出现在茶会那方露台上。几点灯光缥缈摇晃，然后老套得能在寂静中听见对方的心跳。

“随便跳点什么，不需要章法。”Harry温和地说，与他十指相扣，指尖滚烫的热度嵌入两人手背，伸手一拉将他拥进怀抱里。青年的五指划过年长者的脊背，搭上宽厚的肩膀，微微收紧。

“但是没有音乐？”Eggsy泄出笑声，调皮地玩起单边眨眼。

Harry只是笑了一下，在晦暗中难以辨析，他安静地吻了吻爱人的额头，随即双方紧贴的躯体稍稍向各自后边退去，他率先滑开一步，重心不稳（又或者是淘气）的Eggsy踉跄地摔回他臂弯里，一连串轻笑在夜色里流淌开来。

“说真的，安静跳舞？这么闷？”他挑挑眉，这次轮到他来掌握舞步。引领着年长者跟随他迈开新一步，下巴压在颈窝上，清淡的香水味窜进呼吸里。紧接着一丝颤动透过老男人健壮的身体钻入青年，震得他牙齿轻抖。

“你的笑声就是舞曲，sweet。”

Eggsy一怔，Harry再次成为主导者。

 

—— 

【注释】

1\. 与埃哲顿饭店、金环餐厅一样纯属虚构，无具体地址。


	25. 1955-1967 · 5

金环餐厅完全步上正规之后，Matthew与Harry之间剑拔弩张的气氛又消停不少：对于后者而言，这本来就无关紧要，他更需要在意的是自己的家庭和Kings’行长这个可说重要也可说无所谓的位置。

但Matthew不一样，金环在这一片区域和这一阶层上还包含着那么些“外来人”的意思，他需要融入、需要稳住根基以便于后期的扩张——比如斯泰斯曼酒店，他曾向他忠诚美丽的妻子慷慨描述过关于吞并老牌酒店的蓝图，那可以展望的未来辉煌无比——他变得更加忙碌，对于一些事情则变得不那么上心。

“我认为我们可以吞下斯泰斯曼，亲爱的。”他这么说，同时慢悠悠地为正在倾听自己的美丽妻子斟酒。

“那需要很多时间。”Daisy说，深情地望着他。她总是如此，不会管他做什么，即便听到些什么风声，如不妨碍银行的利益便都藏起来，剩下满腔崇敬用以凝视她丈夫。

“可是想想吧，我们将会拥有斯泰斯曼，还可以将金环餐厅与它完全合并，创造更大的利益，更好地打造双赢口碑。斯泰斯曼发展不如以前了，他们的神经僵固在过去的辉煌和所谓老牌酒店的荣誉里。Valentine告诉我，他们发展势头并不怎么样，甚至需要抵押部分股份到银行里去。”

Daisy眯着眼看他：他意气风发，英俊的五官生动得令人心颤。

“我相信你。”她轻声道。

而发展上，一九五七年以后依然是好时光，国内经济大体上保持平稳、缓慢增长，Matthew甚至可以抽出少许资金去支持一些有趣的东西。一九六一年微有起伏地流过之后，他成功将斯泰斯曼捏在了手心。以一个刚开几年的高端餐厅而言，这简直是个“奇迹”。

“奇迹”总有它出现的理由，好的，或坏的。

春天过去之后，冬天还是要到来的。

 

Daisy躺在医院浆洗过的被单上，闭着双眼，面颊丰盈但毫无血色，嘴唇则微微发青；薄薄的被子盖过肩部，堪及下巴。因为刚刚经历过的手术，她还停留在麻醉剂带来的睡眠里，整个人看起来有一丝憔悴。

要是忽略掉男人粗重的呼吸，圣托马斯医院的走廊里可以算是静悄悄的，就好像椅子上没坐着一个焦躁不安的男人，他面前没站着一位刚刚从手术室出来的医生。医生正低着头看男人头顶乱翘的毛，一言不发，实际上他已经说完了要讲的一些东西，接下来就看病人家属的反应。

椅子上的男人十指交叉两手相握，捏得关节边的皮肤发白。他烦闷地将自己的帽子戴上，又很快取了下来，抓在手心里揉捏着。“您再说一次？”他焦虑了大约一两分钟，从喉头挤出几个词。

医生了然地点点头：“Aird夫人需要休养一两个月，她非常虚弱，这之后一年内尽可能不要再怀孕了。事实上，不仅这次流产对她的身体造成了严重的损害，她本身也不适合多次受孕，如果意外又有了身孕，一定要多加关心，陪伴很重要。”

“她现在怎么样，Jones医生？”Matthew问。

“麻醉还没过。”Dick Jones说，“我不清楚她醒来后会怎么样，但最好情绪不要太激动。”

“谢谢。”男人说，想起跟保姆一起待在家里的女儿又叹了口气。

一九六四年的冬季，Daisy Aird Unwin失去了她五个月的孩子。她从一个郊外的小矮坡上滑倒，鲜血从她腿间流下，滴在雨后湿润的土壤上。

她没能保住那个胎儿。

 

Harry这一整个早上都得空，端着一杯扔了三颗方糖的咖啡晃过小半个银行，最后在安全主管的办公室里找到了自己忙忙碌碌的爱人。Eggsy完全接过王后代号之后他就开始真正以自己的代号身份分担银行的工作，但除了辅助行长处理银行事务，其他大大小小的事情他也偶尔需要过一眼，就像现在，他得临时代理一些重要岗位。

这阵子有点忙，V-G那位前段时间对人们生活方式产生浓烈兴趣的银行行长又把矛头对准了Kings’，没有什么大动作，但出其不意的小举动烦不胜烦。Harry有几天没在银行看见Eggsy了——身为管家和Guinevere代号的所有者，工作也不会轻松到哪儿去——他本以为会在大堂或者Percival那儿找到自己的鸡蛋的，可Roxy贴心地指向安全部门。

显然他的鸡蛋在代班。

“你没跟我说你在这儿，甜心。”Harry把咖啡小心放在Eggsy能拿到但不会不经意撞到的位置，往办公桌前的来访用椅上坐下去，“Daisy怎么了？”

“她病了，可能是前段时间过度疲劳，再加上天气原因，病来如山倒。具体倒不是很清楚。权当放假。”Eggsy头也不抬道，深蓝色墨水从笔尖淌出，在纸上洇出奔放的字迹；仔细打量他的话不难看出一点黑眼圈，“我本来打算将这个位置交给Percy，但他拒绝的说辞能超过他一年说的话……”

“于是？”

“我把我的工作移交了一部分给他。”鸡蛋王后耸耸肩，视线仍然胶着在笔尖上，留着毛茸茸的头顶对向Harry，“不过也轻松不到哪儿去……你来得正好啊，Harry，我有事儿要跟你说。”

“需要我等会儿再过来吗？”

“啊。”管家意味不明地犹豫了一下，终于舍得将笔帽盖回笔头，抬头看他似乎无所事事的爱人，“我现在跟你说，不是大事。”他把咖啡杯递到嘴边，伸出舌尖像猫一样小心翼翼地舔一口咖啡后，才缓慢地吞下一大口，末了又用舌头舔舔上唇，“关于美元的事情。”

Harry专注地盯着他的嘴唇，心不在焉地应一声。

“那个……”Eggsy一顿，皱皱眉，从忙成浆糊的大脑里抽取一个又长又不熟悉的词组，“那个欧洲自由贸易联盟，这几年它其实发展势头还可以。我认为可以将关注点稍微从美元上移开，Harry。”

“你的意思是将新的年度计划建立在放弃美元面向英镑的基础上吗？”

“那也不行。美元……我说不清楚，不过英镑也不行。唐宁街那边露出些很有意思的出口报告，看起来不太妙，英镑有可能又会像一九四九年那样崩盘。”

“那就再说吧，让他们从这个角度继续观察市场动态和政府的动静，做一下简单的风险预测用以参考。”Harry向后挪动椅子，朝Eggsy笑，“休息日你有什么安排吗，Eggy？”

噢，他永远都会被这个饱含温柔宠溺的“Eggy”软化成鸡蛋泥。Eggsy感觉自己耳尖微微发烫，搞得他不像四十多岁的中年男人而是情窦初开的少年。“我想去看看Daisy，我跟Matthew提过了，他在家。你要一起去吗？”他问。

HarryHart不太喜欢他爱人的妹夫，不论多少年过去这一点都未曾改变；他还想起别的事情：从斯泰斯曼那边得到的已证实为真的讯息，听起来非常糟糕。因此他闻言收敛了点儿笑容，朝爱人摇摇头。

“其实你们可以结束这种无意义的互相抗议的。”Eggsy试探道，这些年他和Harry为Matthew的事情吵过几回，即便回想也觉得令人不快。

“有意义。”Harry说，“因为冬天来了很久了。”

他离开办公室时气氛仍为最后这句不知所谓的话而微妙，等到又独自办公，Eggsy带着困惑去看窗外的街景。

一个行人匆匆走过，白雪茫茫，她黑色礼帽上纱绸制的红玫瑰张狂地刺进他眼里。

 

也许是这一次谈话中隐含着硝烟，让他们想起曾经在墓地里的那杯温牛奶，那些让人不快的记忆，那之后Harry与Eggsy又多了一段小小的分离期：倒是没有分居，只是错开双方离家归家的时间点。

但Harry不为这些谈话的存在感到后悔，毕竟他自认比Eggsy要更清楚事态真相。这又确是事实。

可他仍然在犹豫，手指在一份不完整的报纸上轻轻敲击，显出几分烦躁；咖啡续了三四杯，蛋糕却一口未动，连带牛皮袋里的文件一起被冷落在桌上，应着窗外的雪，越发让人感到难以下咽。犹豫对他来说似乎是很罕见的情绪，不过他并不为此而对自己产生怀疑——他已近六十岁，像他同期的那些老同事们一样处事越发慎重，失去年轻人的大胆活力。这不是什么奇怪事情，银行核心中留下的老派骑士们只有他，Percival以及另一位派驻海外的老绅士，在青年们当道的Kings’中他们扮演着保守一方，兢兢业业地平衡核心层的思维。

现在他要做一件可以说是保守却也相对惊人的事情，甚至它会在他与Eggsy不甚完美的关系上再添一丝裂痕，在他的成就上轻巧地割出一道残缺。后者他不在乎，而前者……Harry Hart可以直言他无能为力，有些规则必须遵守，有些代价就得付出。于是他虽然尚有犹豫，却还是坐在丽兹酒店他最习惯的那个位置，看着姗姗来迟的Valentine朝他流露出一点歉意。

“我认为你已经有自己的决断了，Hart。”Valentine落座后张口就道，点了杯咖啡。他是被Harry约出来的，电话里没有详谈，可他们也不是会无事一起喝下午茶的亲密朋友。

Harry没有反驳：“你可能看过这篇报道了。”他稍稍将报纸往前推，头条下方是一则不算起眼的新闻：《斯泰斯曼前掌管人自杀》。

“我参加了Pedro的葬礼，”V-G的行长轻声道，没有去翻报纸，“应该碰巧跟你错开了哀悼时间。不是自杀——虽然濒临这种境地——很明白的，他酗酒，摔了下去，只是媒体总夸大其词。”

“但他还是死了。”Harry平淡地说，“在斯泰斯曼离手之前他很少酗酒。”

“Hart，成王败寇，难道你在迁怒吗？”Valentine皱起眉头看他，话到嘴边又转了个弯，“我不是很清楚这个事情，Matthew没有详细提过。”

“Pedro死时手里斯泰斯曼的股份只剩下百分之二，少得出奇，这部分按照遗嘱已经转到他家人手里；斯泰斯曼被收购的前段时间因为某些原因与转述来的意思我对Matthew Aird的资助增加了一点力度，可我没想过这个力度转换过去碾压得这么脏这么用力。”Harry将牛皮袋拿起来又摔在Valentine面前，口吻冷漠又恼火，“不择手段，毫无余地，甚至能说下流无耻。不如你了解一下。”

微微发皱的纸张由袋里滑出来落到黑皮肤先生的手里，它们大约十分之一英寸的厚度，数量中中等等，却足够让他越翻而眉头皱得越紧。此刻他们都多多少少明白纸上写的是什么，其中一些片段还有他们经手的痕迹。

“你真的知道这些是什么？确凿无误？”Valentine只看了一半，最后抬头问，听得出丁点因为脱离事态掌控的恼怒。

“赌上Kings’的名誉。”Harry道，“我看得一清二楚，想得比谁都明白。我们虽然牵扯其中，但属于被动方，基本等同于没关系。”

Matthew获得斯泰斯曼的方式、渠道……不干净，他们不入眼、不愿意用的那一套做法，部分直接违法。

堪堪让Petro带着极少的资本出局。

“你想怎么做？”Valentine很快恢复原态，他不是这场博弈的主要参与者，忿忿过后又回到他不嫌事大的立场，“告诉Eggsy？”

“不。”Harry惜字如金，再无犹豫。

他的同行搅着咖啡打量他，然后慢慢地表现出惊讶：“你要起诉他？而且不让Eggsy知道？”

“Pedro是我们许多人的朋友。”他说，“我会找人出庭作证。”

“那斯泰斯曼怎么办？Matthew一旦出问题，它一定大跌。”

“我尽可能将损失降到最低，届时需要V-G或者你个人的协助。”

“实话说，法庭不会判得很重。”

“Matthew Aird需要个教训。”

“我本以为我今天是来与你讨论帮你做最后决定的，没想到会看见这么多弯弯绕绕。”Valentine只是说，“我会看情况出手的。”

 

一九六五年，Matthew锒铛入狱，监禁十二个月。审判的过程因为完整确凿的证据而短得不可思议，唯一来得及让人记住的只有原告被告的名字。这让斯泰斯曼的股价跌出一个新低谷，但媒体一反往常的安静和V-G及时的声明与措施让它很快回到了另一个高度，尽管仍不如以前。

这场审判前后参与人少之又少，放到两大银行里竟也只有两位行长。

Eggsy则是在庭审前一天从惊慌的Daisy那儿得知的消息，她此前休养是使两耳不闻窗外事，对于这件事知之甚少。Matthew自顾不暇，分出心担忧她的身体已经不易，没再额外提及这些纷杂事情。

他起初要找Harry确认，可年长男人没在银行，也不在家。Harry就这么杳无音讯地消失了一整个星期，直到庭审后一天才随着一些零散的小报道重新出现在银行，这使得Eggsy无法不认为他在逃避。青年带着滞留整整一个星期的怒火推开行长办公室，一眼望见精神有点萎靡的老绅士，把门摔得惊天动地。

“对门好点，亲爱的。”Harry瞧着桌面关于斯泰斯曼的报告说。

“操。”Eggsy用力道，“你才是真正的原告，Harry Hart。”

Harry抬起头来，不置可否：“我仍然在资助斯泰斯曼。”

“你没必要做到这个地步！不管对于斯泰斯曼，你，还是Daisy，都只有损失而没有任何好处。”青年双手撑在桌上，逼近Harry，牢牢盯着那双上眼睑微垂的眼睛，试图依靠目光在其中翻搅出他所需要的答案，“你们有过节，我承认，但是推上法庭太过分了！”

“那是他应得的，”Harry放慢语调说，“惩罚，代价。”

“所以十二个月监禁？”Eggsy气笑，“他被关起来一年我们有什么好处？你有什么好处？我们是能够从中获得精神愉悦还是银行可以因为这样再上涨多少点？”

“不是你想的那样，Eggy。”

“我还要对你强调什么，Harry？我要想什么？我答应Aird先生，礼尚往来，现在我的爱人反手把小Aird送进监狱里，而且从头到尾没有跟我讲过半个字。你要我说什么？”

“我很抱歉没有告知你。”

“如果你还记得我的存在的话。”

Harry有那么一瞬，微微睁大了他的双眼，视线死死缠捆着小自己二十岁的爱人，嘴唇极其难见地发颤。他抿紧唇，像是默认又像是无声反抗，在数秒僵持不下之后摇摇头，手中笔尖在文件下方划出又深又长的一道痕迹，收尾处还戳裂了纸面。他不想争吵，一种难以言喻的失望涌上心头——他知道Eggsy对于自己大概也是如此。

“……他比原则更重要吗？”他一字一句地问，缓缓打开左手侧第二个抽屉，从里面取出那些压死Matthew的证据的复印件，轻轻放在Eggsy面前。他看起来疲惫不堪，苍老在这时候爬上来张牙舞爪，化成绵密的针扎进青年心脏外表。

青年瞳孔微缩，他没见过这些复印件……每一份都盖着无数章印的复印件，隐约生出些不好的预感。他随手一翻，正巧是证据之一的首页，下意识便咬紧牙关。

“他比我更重要吗？”Harry在此时难过地问出这个问题。

那似乎是一个等待宣泄已久的质问。

Eggsy一怔，震惊与其他许许多多复杂的情绪在心里撞击。毫不夸张地说，他们作为同性伴侣的关系全靠双方，而在社会环境下这关系非常脆弱。

“我们各自冷静一段时间吧。”

Harry说。

 

这远远不同于那年Eggsy主动离家，那只是一夜未归，这次Harry收拾了部分衣物用品主动搬到银行的个人休息室里。

他们都需要一点自己的空间，这几十年来的感情或多或少带着点Aird家阴魂不散（Harry这么跟Percival评价道）的影子，无伤本质，但总令人摩擦、不愉。Harry离开前提着他的小皮箱站在门口，小心翼翼地亲吻青年的嘴角。

“我永远爱你。”

他没有回头。

这一晚Eggsy又梦到血泊里的Harry，四周空白，只有Harry躺在那，身下蔓延开一片暗红。老绅士还活着，气息微弱，每一口气却在这集聚空间里被无限放大，猛地灌入Eggsy耳内。

他茫然地低头去看自己手里的枪，枪口已静，对着前方。

紧接着他便从床上惊醒，满面泪痕，身边空而冷。

他不知道这似是跟现实相辅相成的噩梦还要出现多少次。


	26. 1955-1967 · 6

有时Eggsy会被光怪陆离的噩梦所惊醒，那些或鲜艳或暗沉的色彩泼在画面各处，也许是绿色的血液，也许是掉出来还与部分神经相连的眼球上明媚的黄色眼白。如果能够叫做幸运的话，他没再梦到与Harry相关的场景。

只不过每回睁眼，在认清身下是床褥而非血肉之后总会感到一丝寒意上涌。

已经是春夏之交，MI5在战争里留给他的后遗症不应该在这时发作，大抵还是因为身旁缺失熟悉的气息体温。公务过于繁忙时他们也会分开，Eggsy独自一人醒来，但从未像如今这样惊慌而惧冷。

患得患失。Eggsy窝在空荡荡的屋子里想。他和Harry，他们之间的爱在时间锤炼之后理应更加坚固，而“Aird家”像指甲侧边的一根倒刺般扎在其中，使他们争吵——他们不可能真正分开，可Eggsy永远会保留那么一点点害怕失去Harry的不安。

他已经看完那些令Matthew入狱的文件，作呕的感觉从冰冷的纸面传进指尖。其中有一两页不能作为有效资料，那是来自一位臭名昭著的心理医师的证词：Matthew向他咨询过一些事情，比如如何利用Pedro永不能释怀的女儿早逝之事作为心理战术上的武器。没人能指认Matthew真的这么做了，医师的“声名在外”拉低了可信度，而金环餐厅的主人理所当然地否认该条为无效指证。

换过来说，是Eggsy错了。多年来肩负恩情使他条件反射一般把矛头怼向Harry，未能问清一切，便将爱人的隐瞒当作对自己的小小背叛，然后以满腔怒火裹挟着无知扑向遵守原则的Harry。

他的丈夫才是那个受伤过重的人。至于Matthew Aird——Eggsy终于在此刻无比清晰地认识到，应该放弃这些愚蠢的报恩行为，这位年轻人已经成年了，该帮的早已到位。

“……他比我更重要吗？”

怎么可能啊，亲爱的。他站在穿衣镜前，盯着胸膛上那条不太明显的疤痕。

分居后第八天，Eggsy气势汹汹把固执的老绅士堵在休息室里，逼得后者往后一屈，坐在床沿，由下而上地看着他露出一丝迷茫。“我觉得这不是个谈话的好姿势。”Harry反应过来冷静自持地说，毫不退让。

下一瞬间青年的气焰消了下去，把头埋进Harry肩颈处。他抓住绅士的双肩，手掌小心翼翼地拂过手臂，最后触碰到颈侧，Harry温热的体温传进手侧。

“回家吧，honey。”

安然鲜活的Harry Hart。他想。

 

于是一切似乎回到正途。

Daisy同样看到了那些证据，她再没什么动静。与金环餐厅捆绑一体的斯泰斯曼先是出现一个小低谷，紧接着被一些小妙招与优秀的临时负责人拉回原先的高度，现在它倒是一家拥有自己餐厅的好酒店了。

一九六六年时Matthew安静出狱，同天Harry这一时期的骑士中唯一派驻海外的老绅士退休，两个告知电话一前一后响起，震得桌沿Daisy的假条仿佛要往外掉。Kings’行长向他多年的好友兼同事用法语轻声道别后，挂断电话把假条捞回来，瞟一眼塞进旁边一小叠文件底下。

“我也许该退下去了。”他捏着鼻梁说，一缕阳光从他斜上方投射进来，打在酒杯上。杯里醇厚酒液浸着一小块冰，放电话时他手背无意撞过杯，那冰在里面转了个身，从这头滚到那头的绿眼睛前。

“还早，你还年轻。”绿眼睛的主人对冰块目不转睛，下巴搁在硬木桌面上，“我才年轻。”

“你说的对。”

Eggsy直起身，往后仰倒回那张待客软椅，朝他眨一下左眼：“你总是很勇猛的，baby。”Harry没笑，他便又无趣地眨一下右眼，要对称似的，从软椅里稍稍直起腰，“我觉得该让银行购入黄金了，Arthur。”

现在他很少再做管家的事情，他有一个年轻的女管家，非常出色；更多时间他头上顶着Guinevere的称谓分担Arthur三分之一的事务，同时灵活地转变身份去应付一些缺人且紧急而他能完成的工作。他是Kings’里最为流动的骑士，对于市场的嗅觉似乎也因此而比其他人要更为灵敏。“比起美元英镑，还是实在的黄金稳定一点。而且近几年经济挺稳定的。”他这会儿把酒杯端过来，慢慢地啜了一口。

威士忌加冰，有点醒神。

“我觉得可行。”Harry点头，“最好伦敦圆桌会议商讨一下。”骑士与管家分散世界各地，圆桌会议基本只有伦敦总部还开——也就他们还凑得够大半张桌子。

“他过两天回去斯泰斯曼了吧。”

Harry知道指的是谁：“嗯，Darren接下来会从斯泰斯曼转去埃哲顿。他管理能力很强，正好埃哲顿差不多要换人了。”

“我有点不安。”Eggsy说，面上却没那么严肃。

“他能做什么呢？”年长男人反问道，凑过去在面颊边留下一个吻，“一切都会好起来的。”

 

一九六六年可以算得上是Matthew在活动中最安静的一年。

尽管Eggsy仍旧疑心那点挥之不去的预感，但接下来的数个月Matthew确实变得非常安静。他推掉所有需要出席的活动，低调地待在蒸蒸日上的斯泰斯曼里，甚至于Daisy字里行间都甚少提及他，唯一高调的不过是酒店与餐厅往上走的数据，与他撤掉了所有还留在Kings’的一点余钱。媒体在他出狱后便准备了许多与Kings’、与他、与V-G有关的问题，即便案件舆论曾被压制，可这并不妨碍媒体咄咄逼人，不过最终也只是捕风捉影，得了一句谢绝。

少了针锋相对，V-G又在几单事务中表现出善意，对于Kings’而言是自一九六四年冬天后形势最为稳定舒适的一段时间。

“一切都会好起来的。”这句话仿佛人人都在说，似乎能飘过每个街区、大街小巷，溶解在窃窃私语里。

直到一九六七年来临。

形势依旧是稳定的，唯有Kings’对外出售的百分之十股份一直在变动。Kings’每个分部或总部都会有这么一部分股份在售，它起伏不定。但一九六七年初负责监控这方面的人员做了一个小小的报告，然后发现其中这百分之十的三成在过去几个月内迅速集中到同一个人手里——或者说一个公司，一个组织，挂在斯泰斯曼旗下，小得几乎可以忽略。

“活跃得不是很明显，”Roxy将报告收拢到一块儿，抬头看Eggsy，“至少证明Matthew有在活跃了。虽然不清楚他为什么还要开一个空头公司。”

“这些收购一开始都很散乱，去向毫无规律，直到十一月才开始一个个流向Poppy公司。”青年说，把一旁的笔帽盖回钢笔尖上，“在这里面有一条很突出：V-G将他们手里仅有的百分之一Kings’股份转赠给Poppy公司。”

“转赠？”Roxy忍不住抬高声调，“V-G？”

“不算准确。这条我去核查过，是之前Mer……V-G落井下石使我们在一个动荡期流失了百分之一出去，落在一个贵族手上，这位贵族是Valentine非常好的私交之一，后来透露出去有偏差，这项一直记为V-G……也没有多大差别吧。”Eggsy放下钢笔，一只手搭到另一只手背上轻轻揉压，“他们倒是舍得，这百分之一足够惊人了，即使是最低价Matthew也未必买得起，现在他却有百分之三了，估计抵进了大半个甚至一整个斯泰斯曼。”

“他要这百分之三做什么？”

Eggsy一时沉默，他瞅着那份报告，Poppy公司的行为在脑海里盘旋。他有点冷，可能是后遗症在闹，最终耸耸肩：“重点关照下这位老朋友吧。”

那点不安预感又一次大摇大摆地爬上来，这回它没能飘渺多久，很快化成一份传到所有骑士面前的文件。

法务部以斯泰斯曼酒店及金环餐厅主要所有人Matthew Aird之名申请Kings’监察职位“Green Knight”。

 

【Green Knight：拥有银行股份百分之三的非内部会议成员之人，默认为编外董事，其有权申请所在Kings’银行的分行或总部的监察职位GK，监督全体Kingsman（含管家）的工作。】

这条规定比较繁复，若要获得职位，申请人必须得到至少十位骑士的同意。这个同意此时此刻化作十多份文件，经由各种途径传到世界各地骑士手里，请每位骑士在收到文件后十日内交出答案。理所当然包括Harry与Eggsy。

Eggsy是在自己离开银行前五分钟时收到的，彼时他正披上大衣，把爱人午间送来的一束花抱在怀里。请求文件上简明扼要，而事实上GK算是个虚职，许可与否对他们而言看起来都无多大重要。他左手搂过花束，俯下身用右手执笔，轻轻在纸面上勾画出小半个圆。

“你好了吗，甜心？”Harry侧手敲门，眼见青年刚开始写的笔立刻停下来，“我迫不及待了，你一定会喜欢今晚的餐厅的，他们的肉眼牛排做得特别棒。”

他看着落笔处，慢慢皱起眉：“就来。”

半圆在纸上逗留了一整夜，第二天Eggsy将它匆匆划掉，伴随新的意见交给法务。

 

三分熟的肉眼牛排煎烤到位，一口咬下口齿留香，似乎能就这么持续到入睡。

他做梦了。

一圈模模糊糊的人与他一同围着Harry，细数下来不多不少十一人——十一把枪。

还是那些难以计数的噩梦，来来回回都是一个意思，只不过他头一次撞见有这么多人影；他们还没开枪，Harry也还活着。

他极其缓慢地倒吸一口气，迈开沉重的双腿一点一点挪到男人身边，抬起握枪的手环住脖颈，冰冷枪口贴上自己额头。

再醒时晨光熹微，Harry一条手臂搭在腰上，嘴唇与他后颈不过咫尺，温热呼吸泼洒在那敏感的位置带起一点儿痒意。

梦就像一个预示。

“Gunievere，反对。”

 

“我以为你会投赞成。我做好准备了的。”

温热指腹轻轻落在两侧太阳穴上，它缓慢地揉了两圈，接着向下滑过眼角、颧骨、唇角，随即宽厚又粗糙的手掌由后方倾斜着贴上两颊。掌心下轻触的肌肤微微鼓起，很快又随绿眼睛的慢慢睁开而凹回去。老绅士有那么一瞬，觉得被自己倒捧脸的这位不像只猫，倒像是一条吐泡泡的鱼了。

但青年到底还是更像毛茸茸的猫，阳光跟金线似的缠过来，他便又眯起漂亮的绿眼睛，微微偏头蹭蹭伴侣的手掌。

“我意识到我已经做够多事情了。”

他小心翼翼地适应光线，保有一丝浅眠后的迷糊，话语听来却清醒得很。

“梦是一个很奇妙的东西，可能会成真，可能就是个荒谬的故事。”他慢吞吞道，伸来右手，由下而上将五指挤进Harry指缝间，这是一个有点别扭的姿势，不过不妨碍五指上半截内弯勾住男人的手指，“每一次我站在Matthew Aird那一方，我都会梦到我开枪，或者其他人开枪把你干掉。也许它就是想告诉我，我不该那么做。”

“……”Harry什么都没说，左手撸猫般刮刮青年脸颊，垂下头来亲吻他皱起的眉头。

票仍在一张接一张从各种渠道传回伦敦总部，这个过程并不快，王后的反对票挂上墙后两三天内Eggsy都没探听到半点相关风声。他猜想Roxy、Percival与Harry都不会投出这一票赞成，包括自己已经四票了——他们都很清楚Matthew要GK一职有何用处——相当几率申请会被驳回。

他又蹭蹭掌心，握枪握笔留下的茧让他有种安心感：“‘入乡随俗’到自己头上啦。”GK既虚又实，它确确实实是个握有实权的职位，但能获得百分之三股份的非Kins’核心外的人少之又少，甚至可以说不存在，因而它又是虚职，“百分之三啊，这里面几乎是一整个斯泰斯曼了。”

“从另一方面来说他擅自帮我这个匿名股东作出了决定。”Harry漫不经心地说，右手手腕翻转去握住青年修长的手，“我欣赏他玩这么大的勇气。”

“他想要弹劾你下台。首先他得成功申请下来，而我敢担保有至少四张反对票，他成功的可能性很小。”

Harry顿了一下。

“Eggsy，我投了赞成。”

走廊外正好起了一阵喧哗，青年眨眨眼：“你说什么？”

“我投了赞成。”他重复道，嗓音像醇厚的酒，倒在一个缓慢砌起的隐形墓碑前，祭拜Eggsy看起来有点儿可笑的那些悲悯。

那只手一下子从掌心里脱出，青年几乎是立即跳起，背着光看向还注视自己落空的双手的Harry。“你赞成了？”他尖锐地又说一遍，“我们什么时候能达成一致呢？他会弹劾掉你，让你下台，媒体会大肆宣扬这一时刻——他们向来不说好话。Kings’需要你，Harry。”

他为他们可能失去了的默契而失望，顿觉精神又要疲惫不堪，刚松懈的几日并不能平复过往数日、数月甚至几年所来的劳累，来自方方面面所累积的。“那些噩梦在折磨我，”他迁怒道，“过于真实……我在梦里看见你被枪杀，枪在我手里……直到那一晚，投票的前一晚，有许多人围着你，他们都拿着枪……”

Harry把他捞进怀里，轻轻拍抚背部：“你累了，Eggy。”

“噩梦太真实会让人分不清楚现实的。”Eggsy头埋在他身前，“我其实只是想我们能做到一样。”

“不需要的，Eggsy。赞成或者反对都有它的用处，我制定了这个规则，我就要服从。”Harry的手绕过青年后脑勺，捂在他嘴前，继续道，“Kings’不一定需要我，我是这整个银行运转系统里的一个零部件，一个齿轮，并且已经有一定年头，你和现在这些年轻骑士才是银行里的中流砥柱，我迟早要让出这个位置的，要替换新的零部件上来维持运转。另一方面，我认为Matthew不可能找到理由弹劾我。没有什么矛盾，我们永远有两个计划。”

Eggsy肩膀一抖一抖，没说话。

“而你，Eggsy，我永远相信你。就让Matthew玩完这把，当个了断。从明天开始，你强制休假半个月。”绅士移开手，“去医务部报道吧，Guinevere，你的精神快出状况了。”

 

他们见过许多事事顺意，也见过不少事与愿违。

他的自信也许就是后者的其中一部分。

Matthew十票赞成通过审核，获得Green Knight职位。其实也不是出人意料的结果，他与Harry之间的恩怨情仇只有寥寥几人还记得，更新迭代上来的新鲜血液们更倾向于把他定位在一位出色企业家上，更不要提远在海外的那几位骑士，即便企业家有过入狱丑闻，但一张示好票总归没多大坏处的。何况是个纯靠股份获利的虚职。

再者，Arthur投了赞成票，这是公开的。

全新的监察者新官上任不见火，基本不在银行里走动，大多时候在斯泰斯曼兢兢业业地做着本职工作，存在感一降再降直逼负数。他仿佛纯良无害，忙碌的银行家们一忘便是九霄云外，除开宣布就职那阵子热闹，就没再提及，最多在茶余饭后的缝隙里还有那么几句。

就连Eggsy都快忘了他这糟心妹夫，以为对方兴许是“改邪归正”。

事实上归正是不可能归正的。这份安静持续到了十一月，便被突然而至的英镑危机炸成一片萧索。六四年冬天开始至今的经济稳定好像开玩笑一样，说掀就掀，直接点爆危机。

这是继一九四九年英镑贬值后的战后英镑二次贬值了，Kings’作为执行了一半保英镑决策的银行躲不开这场海啸，股票大跌，靠另一半被转向美元黄金方面的决策的执行勉强巩固着根基。

所有矛头都指向当初做出错误决策的Harry，指向他那时与爱人争吵后随手签的文件，而偶然将决策半数转向美元黄金的Eggsy成了莫名其妙的功臣。不论全国出口问题有多么严重，不论对外投资是否是其中的因素之一，似乎都只有Harry是错的。

与此同时，Matthew Aird实行Green Knight一职监察权，提请召开弹劾会议。

弹劾对象为Kings’现任行长，Harry Hart。

 

弹劾会议不涉及派驻海外的骑士与管家，它只由被弹劾者所在的银行分部Kingsman核心人员，以及监督会议的秘书长所组成。Kings’内部环环相扣，出于一些无必要的考虑，Percival从英格兰银行请来一位德高望重的银行家临时接替会议秘书长的职责。

会议定在了星期三早上十点。银行仍旧为乱成一团的经济焦头烂额，危机爆发得不算突然，他们虽然一直有对相关方面的关注，却也很难精确地跟进所有细节。而必须说，Harry的无心之失令工作的处理难度又上一层。

这位毁誉参半（媒体与人们都是苛刻的，他如此成功，可他又曾逃避过失败过）的现任Arthur几十年来少有地迟到了，他本该八点就出现在银行大堂，可直至九点他仍然站在门廊前，神经质地将温莎结反复解开又系上。Eggsy臂弯搭着伴侣的大衣，公文袋轻得不可思议。

“你已经迟到了，宝贝。”青年按住他又一次要解开领带的手，“这条领带是你五十岁生日的礼物，我送的，别让它那么快报废。”

“……这大概是我最后一天出现在Kings’了。”Harry说。

“发言要点我们都背得滚瓜烂熟，”Eggsy帮他穿上大衣，“我们都知道将要发生什么，我们要做什么。”

“他做到了。”

“我们是一体的。”青年踮起脚亲了亲他的额头，“只是公开辞职而已，Arthur。”

弹劾会议所在的会议室有一座钟，他们不常用这个会议室，座钟却一尘不染，整个钟盘便是一个Kingsman的圆形K标志，罗马数字XII下方用祖母绿拼出了三个“M”，镀金弧线上则有些锈迹，可以看出年代已久。

管理好顾客的财富。

管理好员工的财富。

管理好股东的利益。

十点时钟声沉重又洪亮地敲响，Harry推开那扇厚重的门。会议室的墙上挂着一排画像，属于每一任Arthur，包括Chester King，而今天之后，Harry的画像也会加入行列。他身后站着Eggsy，身前是所有在伦敦的核心成员与被邀请的银行家。有一两张老面孔，还有Matthew，其他人基本都是年轻一代董事，他们端正地坐在自己的位置上，看得出意气风发、年轻气盛。他对这些年轻人不陌生，但也不能说有多么熟悉——他们有代沟，显而易见，更多时候由要年轻些的Eggsy去做其中的桥梁。                                                                                                                                 

Percival朝他笑了一下，身旁是一位已经退休的骑士，现在打理着酒庄，旁人称其为Champagne。Harry闭了闭眼，真正意识到这大概只是他们时代落幕的一个预兆。

“先生们，女士们，我想今天是我最后一次召开Kings’的会议了。感谢各位在如今百忙时期能够参与。”

发言要点就刻在他脑海里，翻来覆去不过百来字。他或许没有完全做好准备，但这一切由不得他。

“这场会议，是由Kings’首任Green Knight所提请的弹劾会议。原因想必各位都非常明确，我曾在数个月前签下一份有关于英镑方面的文件，编号为19670408029，无名。该文件是造成我行如今局面的部分之一，甚至可以说是首要原因之一，我不否认它造成的剧烈影响，也不否认我在其中的过失。”

这个会议室的灯光太过刺眼，Harry想，应该换了。

“这一切跟我和Matthew Aird先生之间的事情毫无关系，我接受按照银行条规所做出的一切裁决。”

Champ看着他，他们可以算是同一期骑士：“Arthur，今天这个会议室是我选的。这场会议也是我主导的。”

“与会议无关，Champ。”

“只有这个会议室有这座钟，”他的前同事执拗道，“也只有这一座钟刻上了我们的一条宗旨，‘3M’。Arthur，我们本职还是银行家。”新的血液们已经没有必要知道他们视为机密的副职是什么了，“我希望你还记得。”

“管理好顾客的财富。”

Harry毫无犹疑地回答道，紧接着他愣了一下，抬眼看长桌对面的Eggsy，青年温和地笑了笑。

“管理好员工的财富。管理好股东的利益。”

刚就任一年有余的Gawain开口：“这一次的危机让Kings’的预算出现了巨大的缺漏，如果不是后来Guinevere和Lancelot另外做出的决策挽回一筹，本会有大约一亿英镑超出预算，那样我们将不得不发布盈利预警。”

“错误已经存在，我希望你能清楚这点并且及时补救。”Champ叹道。

他看起来还要说什么，但敲门声打断了他，一位年轻的职员朝他们点头示意，快步走到Matthew身侧耳语几句。新的GK摇摇头，职员又快速离开了会议室。小小的插曲没有引起太多在意，Champ环视一圈，把断掉的话题接起来。

“根据Kingsman的继承制度，一旦你离职，Guinevere将会接替你的代号成为下一任Arthur。对于Guinevere，长期以来的考核报告数据都非常优秀，我相信在座的各位都没有异议。而作为银行董事，你有责任对我们的股权人和其他股东交出一个答案，我想你已经做好准备了，Hart先生。”

Harry面不改色：“是的。”

Champ向英格兰银行来的秘书长点点头，秘书长向前几步：“根据此前所做的不记名投票统计，与本次与会人员对应，在本次会议上支持弹劾率已超过百分之七十，在Hart先生正式离职之后将即刻启动继承人替换机制。鉴于Green Knight与少数成员的意见，我们讨论提出另一条利益要求：Harry Hart先生将不予返聘任何职位。”

沉默如潭水上的波纹，话音落下的瞬间就像投了颗石子，令它迅速蔓延开来，包裹会议室的每个角落，唯有Matthew毫不在意地露出笑容。Harry听见自己的呼吸悠长而沉闷，他的心脏在利益要求提出时加速跳动，又在一室安静里悄然平复。他猜到了这个决定，可真正面对上又是另一种感觉，脱离设想，脱离掌控。

他为Kings’工作了近五十年，手上沾满金钱铜臭味与任务血腥味，此时这双手不引人注目地颤了颤，打开随身带来的公文袋，抽出里面唯一的一份文件。这是他与Eggsy商讨过后做出的决定。

“我知道了。但我要求主动辞职。”

董事们间相互对望，窃窃私语将起，有节奏的敲门声又响起来。

还是那位年轻职员，他应当是前台。这回他急急忙忙附到Eggsy耳边轻声道：“是圣托马斯医院来的电话，非常紧急，是关于Unwin主管的事情。刚刚医院要找Aird先生，他没去接。”

Unwin主管理所当然是他那位不冠夫姓的妹妹，她这一星期都请了病假。Eggsy朝爱人望了一眼，Harry仍旧是镇定自若的，于是他推开椅子，简单致歉后跟职员去了大堂。

门又关上了，董事们低声交谈一会儿后交出了他们的答案。

“人事部会与您对接的。”Lancelot女士说。

 

若是Eggsy没有怒火滔天地摔开会议室的门，这场会议可以说是平淡落幕。

他们站在圣托马斯医院的一个休息室里，离手术室不远。Eggsy来回踱步，怒火由头到脚地裹着他，连带着手术室里难产妹妹的生死未卜一起逼得他难以喘息。所有人都紧闭着嘴，而Matthew颓然地坐在椅子上，全无刚才在会议室里的喜悦。

“Daisy又怀孕了！”Eggsy最终立定在妹夫面前，恶狠狠地说，“而你从没告诉过我医生说她不适合再有身孕！”

“如果有了，一定要多加关心。”Matthew发着抖，盯着手术室的方向轻轻说。他与Daisy的大女儿Elizebeth还在手术室前焦急地等待，并没参与到休息室这场争吵里来。

“可你做了什么？”Eggsy冷笑一声，“我刚刚问了Liz，你想知道你的女儿告诉了我什么吗？”

Matthew抬起头来，看见Eggsy脸色大变，显露出几分无可遮挡的老态。这位银行家也不再是青年人了，他临近五十岁，绿眼睛旁已经有几条纹路，尽管眼睛仍是那么美丽。他是Harry的终生伴侣，是Daisy的哥哥，有权指责Matthew的过失。

所以他抛弃了所有形象，红着眼睛大喊大叫。

“你他妈怎么敢——”他毫无礼貌地用手指指着Matthew，对方同样怔住了，有一些晶莹剔透的东西在他眼底汇聚起来，“你怎么敢把她一个人扔在医院？！”

“我……”Matthew口干舌燥。

“你怎么敢把她一个人扔在医院？！你他妈是不是把医生的话忘得一干二净？！她需要有人陪伴！你根本—根本没告诉过我们她这星期已经入院了！更没提过她精神状态不太好！”

Eggsy气得浑身发抖，他很少这样，气得每一个单词都带着颤音，面色似乎就是那瞬间苍白起来的。

“你为什么还坐在那里，Matthew Aird？”

他怒气冲冲地咆哮道。

“你为什么还坐在那里！你他妈本应该陪伴着自己的妻子，而不是不着家地干一些破事儿就为了逼迫我丈夫下台！刚刚那个会议，你应该知道那是医院的电话你为什么不接！”

“他妈的打败Harry比你妻子和孩子还重要吗？！”

他几乎要扬起手来给Matthew狠狠的一巴掌，但Elizebeth的哭声撕开了走廊的平静，他们便再也顾不得彼此的愤怒愧疚，扑向手术室。

一位医生缓缓地，缓缓地摇摇头。

“很遗憾。”

一个都没活下来。

 


	27. 1968-1980 · 1

 

细雨消雪似乎永远比不上雪覆盖墓碑的速度。

没有玫瑰，没有唱诗班。浅浅的雪层覆盖上棺木，接着泥土便扑下去，掺着雪粒，一层土一面雪地安葬了Daisy Aird Unwin。表面微微突起，白雪褪去后它也将平复，只有参加葬礼的人还会记得棺木慢慢掩去的那张面孔。

她紧闭着双眼，年轻，美丽，苍白，交叠双手间放着一枝红纱玫瑰，带着她死去的孩子一同永久安眠。人们的眼泪落入雪与土，脆弱不堪。

Elizabeth Unwin Aird与父亲站在伞下，像身旁的每一个人，黑衣黑伞，悲痛弥漫在阴雨绵绵里，遥遥望去一片纯白的墓地里黑色身影绰绰，仿若天地间唯一的浓重色彩。

Eggsy侧过脸，面庞线条被黯影打磨得不太分明。他的目光落在小女孩身上，她的右手被父亲虚握着，隐隐有要滑下的趋势，也许敏锐地察觉到他的视线，她缓慢而茫然地转过头来，疲惫又难过地看着自己的叔叔。

疲惫。Eggsy同样痛苦，但仍为一位十二岁女孩面上流露的神情感到惊讶，在医院里的场景像闪回一样划过脑海，昭示着某些事情。

“有什么胜利可言。”她轻声说，背后是手术室亮起的灯。那或许是Rainer Maria Rilke的诗歌，又或许只是简单一句质询。与她母亲当年这个年龄截然相反，她过早成熟，柔软金发披在肩上，对于自己父亲展现出一丝不信任。

两败俱伤。

那只戴着黑手套的右手从Matthew Aird掌中滑出一点，小尾指弯曲，轻轻勾住男人一根手指。她朝Eggsy张了张嘴，半点儿气音都没出，唇瓣便又相接。还看着这边，以至于Harry都偏头来看这对叔侄的遥想对望。

雨和雪在他们之间簌簌落下，Eggsy静静地看着他年幼的侄女，那张稚嫩的脸令他想起Daisy的孩童时期。她的长相酷似自己美丽的母亲，唯有铁灰色的眼睛继承自英俊的父亲——凌厉，冷漠，在金发与卷翘睫毛映衬下又展现出无与伦比的美。此时这双眼微微泛红，迷茫地看着他，不知女孩该何去何从。

于是Eggsy抬起左手，咬着手套一指位置将它摘下；他慢慢蹲下来，向女孩伸出带着老茧的手，一粒雪飘到他掌心：“Liz.”

Matthew立即转头，悄悄勾紧女儿的小尾指：“别去，宝贝。”

他们的眼神在半空中对上，Eggsy第一次发觉自己是多么厌烦这个男人，他曾经感激过他们一家，曾经为此付出过太多，现在倒回去看却不想置评。他又闪回了，战争没给他留下一些应激创伤，妹妹的离世似乎留了点。

那会儿他们在休息室里针锋相对，Matthew既为妻子饱含痛苦又对Harry饱含怨愤，他将Harry扯下了银行的舞台，可他也得不偿失。这场博弈没有赢家，Eggsy突然有些不明白过去那么多年他为什么要掺合其中。

“你敬重Chester King，”他咬牙切齿地对妹夫说，手术室的灯已经关上，“出于你—你个人那些我不想评价的想法，所以你记恨了我的丈夫那么多年。现在我的丈夫为了原则为了公正，给你一个应有的教训，你又将Daisy晾在一旁，只为扳倒我的丈夫。”

他牢牢盯着Matthew，恨不能将男人当作过去任何一个目标从这个世界上抹除掉，然而特殊时期早已结束。

“Chester King确实该死。”他伸手解自己的衣扣，先是大衣，两襟缓缓敞开露出里面的高定西装，然后是西装外套，“是他将我交给MI5，而MI5找到了我那人渣继父——他杀了我和Daisy的母亲，然后MI5用他来折磨我。”

衬衫的扣子开始分离。

“可他也想杀了我，但在得到需要的东西之前他还不能，所以他给我留下了这个，而归根到底，这都拜Chester King所赐。”

一条浅褐色的疤痕盘踞胸膛右侧，离心脏很近，在白皙的皮肤上张牙舞爪。

“他们都想我死。”

 

Eggsy牙关上下打着颤，将那些画面压回脑海深处，他保持着左手伸出的姿势，任由寒冷攀爬上五指：“过来，Liz。”

Elizabeth抬头看她父亲，男人面上摆出恳求的神态，朝她摇摇头。她的小尾指用力弯了弯，在Matthew未来得及松口气的瞬间松开了他的手指，转身跑向自己的叔叔。

雪雨往她身上洇开几处深色痕迹，紧接着她把手放在叔叔掌心，被微凉的手包住。

掌间交接处的那粒雪化了。

 

Eggsy带走了Elizabeth，很快所有法律程序走完，Matthew失去了对她的监护权。

她拒绝了父亲的探视。

 

掌声从四面八方传来，响亮而热烈，令他感到一阵眩晕。他身后空无一人，宽大的椅背冰凉地贴着，钟盘秒针一步一顿地绕过“3M”一圈又一圈，面前酒杯晶莹剔透。

“To Arthur.”

熟悉的声音们道，酒杯被举起。

酒液淌过喉间刹那他闭了闭眼，像是挣脱掉恍惚的枷锁，眼神随即变得清明。骑士们在笑，年轻人都放得开，不似以前，每回开会都严肃无趣——就连Percival也在笑。可他仍然觉得少了点东西。

“恭喜，Arthur。”Lancelot在他左手侧悄声说，“没有‘代理’前缀了。”

Eggsy咽下那口酒，勉强笑了一下。

“我想我们是没有新的Guinevere了。”红发碧眼的Geraint说，“现在我们需要一个新的安全部门主管了。”

Lamorak小心翼翼地看了眼主位：“……上一位并没有挑选管家。”

“让前Guinevere的管家接任。”新的Arthur平静道，“作为Arthur的管家我会另外再选，各位觉得如何？”

最终新定下来的主管也未能获得Merlin的代号。

“我能为你做点什么，Arthur？”会议解散后Roxy看着他，她也已老去，眼角纹路折起，满含故事。他回忆起过去，最明晰的反而是作为管家的初期，他们站在原址负层一个房间内，Roxy喝止Charlie的那副模样，生动明艳。

“我们这底下有集合时那样的房间吗？”他问。

Roxy怔住，很快又反应回来，眉眼舒展：“没有那么多奇奇怪怪的东西了。”

他们匆匆走过大堂光滑的大理石地面，与来办事的人们、银行的员工一个又一个地擦肩而过；他们又匆匆绕下螺旋楼梯，被往下看去的黑暗逐渐吞没。负层有一条漫长的走廊，一盏盏灯随他们经过的身影渐次亮起。这里少有人涉足，有些房间上悬挂着档案室、S一类铭牌，他们乃至于整个Kingsman的过去都存在里面。

“这里还有一条能启动的地下轨道。”女士轻声赞叹，“这才是真正的总部，之前被炸掉的根本毫无可比性。”

“轨道通往哪里？”Eggsy随口问，转而意识到那玩意儿可能根本没人用，“估计不能使用了吧。”

“可以。”

他们已近尽头，终点不过是一面墙与墙上的木柜，上方着Gustave Doré的复刻作品。诗人与老翁立在云端，他的赞美流芳百世，“那片平和的金红色光芒，位于中央，灿烂辉煌，而四面八方的光焰则一概减弱光亮。我看见正是在那中央，有一千多位欢乐喜庆的天使在展翅飞翔，他们各有各的技艺和亮光”。

走过地狱与炼狱，第三条路将指引天堂。

Roxy将木柜中央的镀金三叉烛台向左旋转九十度，挂画的墙面随即发出沉闷的声响，朝内转去，把一方小小的房间暴露出来，这边是门，那一头便是另一扇门。

连着地下轨道的一小节列车。

“请吧，Arthur。”她说。

 

目的地是一座建在某个属于Kings’的玫瑰园下方的地下室，微微突出地面，光从无数玻璃小窗上透进来，交错投射到室中央的水池里，照亮那把牢牢插在池中的剑。水是活的，清澈干净，水生藤蔓从水池四周爬上剑身，在剑柄处停止生长，尖端半覆着柄上的红宝石。

“池中剑。”

Roxy小声说。

四周随意立着十三个高台，皆放着生锈的烛台，烛泪斑斑，看起来已经很久没有使用过。绕过水池，池中剑后水面突起一小台，第十四支烛台安静地待在那儿。

“传说是真的吗？”Eggsy喃喃道。

“我不知道。这个地方一直都有人知道，但是除了保养维修地下轨道和列车，没人知道它用来做什么。”

也许他会知道能用来做什么，Eggsy想，比如似乎永远无人接任的Merlin。

“我们需要一位Vivian。”

 

他绕过那几丛未开的玫瑰，光秃秃的枝桠上覆着一点雪，擦到手背时令他下意识地抖了抖，仿佛极寒。他仍旧是个畏寒的人，就任Arthur的第三天，本应待在温暖的行长办公室里与形形色色的员工下属交接工作，现在他却跑到无遮无挡的小花园里，找他刚刚辞职回家的丈夫。

Harry Hart听觉仍然灵敏，Eggsy从背后小心翼翼接近的细碎声响半点不落地被捕捉到，他不会特意地转过身去敞开怀抱，而Eggsy也不负期待地整个黏了上来。

“外面好冷。”他凑到Harry耳边哼哼唧唧，两只冰冷的手往大衣里钻。

“你要好好戴手套。”温热宽厚的双手将那两只小一圈的手包住，Harry转过头，他调皮的伴侣会意地往脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，“我没教过你早退。”

“无师自通。”Eggsy笑起来，“Liz去哪儿了？”

“朋友家，我们过会儿可以一起去接她。”

“我希望她能开心点。”

“我们都一样，亲爱的。”

Eggsy安静了几秒：“Harry，有个消息我觉得你应该知道。我们……我们将要有一位全新的成员了。”

前行长抓到那一点停顿：“Merlin？”

“Vivian.”

Harry没反应过来，他有点愣怔，这是一个全新的代号，新一任的Kingsman已经不会再额外为自己的管家取代号，过往的Kingsman也因为对创始人的尊重而刻意回避这个名字。而在任的这些管理者，除了Percival以外也再没有知道那些无关紧要的历史的人。但Eggsy向来是位带点儿好奇心的骑士，即使他已经五十岁。时光无法磨灭掉这点。

他慢慢抬起头来，目光柔和：“你知道了？”

“偶然。今天中午。”Eggsy说，“没人告诉过我那是什么地方，用来做什么，也没见过类似的记载。我擅自做了个决定。”

“那里连武器都没有，没人知道是什么用处。”Harry抽出手去摸了摸茶壶套，起身拉开另一张椅子，将他原本坐着的软垫让给Eggsy，“唯一知道的是池中剑由创始人打造，作为整个Kings’的真正标志嵌在那个房间里。很多年没人去过那里了。——我可以问问你的决定吗？”

“一条分界线。”

Harry没听明白。

“就像我和你这两任Arthur，你就任期间是一个过渡，从过去过渡到我这任所代表的那些年轻群体，他们相当一部分对战争没有很明确的记忆，他们太小了。我作出的一条全新决定，就是过去跟现在的分界线。”Eggsy专注地望着他，绿眼睛在阳光折射下熠熠发光，“所以我不会告诉你。”

“好。”Harry干脆地说，“那么就分界线而言，对于我们这个特殊群体，一九六七年就是一条最明显的界线。”

牌面转向Eggsy，轮到他愣住了。他的丈夫朝他笑，朝他伸出手，无名指上的银色戒指引人注目。过去他们被接踵而至的事务打得晕头转向，甚至忘了关注除财政以外的半点外界消息。唯一尚可提点的，是Kings’彻底脱离出国家军事机构范围，变成纯粹的银行：你看，他们开会都不再用枪和枪子儿当信号灯了。

一九六七年，那道桎梏已久的无形枷锁宣告破碎。

他们曾努力寻求这一道光，而许多人在黑暗边缘说，要有光，于是敲开了一道窗。

“我们无罪。”

 

没有上帝，只有人。

他想。

 

“……这五份文件你都需要过目一下，并且签名。”

Lancelot说，看起来想要干点什么不符合她身份的事情，但是又出色地克制住了自己的举动。她将文件一路推过去，纸边撞上Eggsy的手侧，稍稍唤回他的神智。

Eggsy似乎睡得有点儿飘，他午间会留在银行的行长休息室里，有时候Harry会从侧门或后门进来，为他送来一份也许带着点黑暗色彩的午餐（Liz最近喜欢在厨房研究食材），这时的Harry会在休息室里逗留一个中午，抱着刚上任的Arthur睡得昏天黑地直到Eggsy新挑上来的管家敲门。

显然今天也是特殊日。毕竟每回Harry离开，都能留下一个短暂神智不清的Eggsy——幸亏他来的次数少之又少。

“我等下会看的，Lancy。”他缓过来，支着下巴说，“我昨晚想要做什么来着？”

“你五十岁了，Arthur。”女士讥讽道，“夜生活节制有助于你睡前记忆重要事情。”

“昨晚没有。”他耳朵微微泛红，“但是我被盯着喝了两杯热牛奶。”

“所以你昨晚想要做什么来着？”

这会儿他记忆开窍了：“我想看下过去的S级档案，我有这个权利吧？

“你是股权比重最大的，你清醒一点。”

“我怎么查看？”

“不清楚，我没有权限。Geriant负责档案，她今天的时程表显示下午三点到五点她会在办公室。”Lancelot又敲敲那五份文件，“请您务必在下班前解决工作，Arthur。”

Eggsy给她做了个眼角纹路皱成一叠的鬼脸。

三点半大堂敲响一下钟声，Geriant带着两个人主动敲开行长办公室的门，手里捏着三把钥匙。“Lancelot刚刚来过我办公室。”她简要地解释道，“我用了半小时取这些钥匙和密码。”

S级档案在整座银行最底层，先不说前往的路九曲十八弯，就打开还需要三把形状诡异的钥匙与两道密码锁，最后一扇厚如两个正常人叠叠乐的铁门慢吞吞挪开后，才会展现出一个庞大的房间，有条有理地分类放着所有不能见光的资料档案，比如他们特工训练时的资料，比如那些死光了的目标的任务发布。

Geriant打开灯：“从左到右，过去到现在，所有档案都做了编号，按照性质分门别类。部分文件是空袋，原档案因为各种原因被销毁或者收归上去了。”

“谢谢。”Eggsy往右边走。

“我和‘密码’就在门口这里，五点钟所有人必须离开这里。”

 

当一份A级报告出现在这种相对来说较为敏感的档案室，它理所当然是格格不入的，黑色火漆印在一片红色中既低调却也极其显眼，更何况它就被放在最右侧的档案架上，像是被人随手一丢。

Eggsy那么一点点好奇心又起来了。他会带走这份文件，至少它不属于这个房间。

他翻过来：AH19380706007HPD。

编号都是有规律的，身为曾经最优秀的管家之一的Eggsy对此熟得不能再熟。

有些时间会牢牢刻在一个人身上、血液里、骨髓内，尤其是巨大的转折点。

他的手开始轻轻发着抖，一种熟悉的寒冷流入指尖。这个房间离地面太过遥远，没有窗户，仅仅一个门，无数冰冷档案架，灯光也不明亮。有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己衣冠整洁地回到了MI5为他准备的那间小黑屋，而拳打脚踢与来自继父Dean的死亡威胁近在眼前。

无光，无希望。

他肢体发冷，双手忍不住交握一块儿，用指腹和指茧不安地互相抚慰另一只手。直到摸得戒指微微发烫。

于是光来了。

 

“这份是？”Geriant盯着A级文件。

“A级。”Eggsy向她展示密封性，“不该在这里，我带走，你等下登记。”

 

……

【编号：AH19380706007HPD】

【Kings’ Bank伦敦总部Kingsman个人商业资助合作协议】

……

【……资助人将以私人名义出资七十万英镑，购买埃哲顿饭店及其所有权等一切相关权利。受资助人仍然保留有饭店的所有权，其中经营权将移交给资助人所指定之新管理者……】

……                                      

【……根据银行《Kingsman条例》第十三条：“Kingsman及Kings’Butler不得向其资助的受益人透露自己资助人的身份”……】

……

……

【资助人：Harry Hart(Galahad)】

【授权代理人：Alstair D. Howard(Pervial)】

 

“Aird比我更重要吗？”

Eggsy尝到一丝咸味，他无法控制自己不想起这一句疑问。

它太难过了。


End file.
